Soy tu hijo
by Mouse92
Summary: Que pasa si, por un "error" tienes el mejor regalo de la vida, un hijo, pero cuando tengas que decirle que paso con su padre, porque el no esta, o como lo conoces, que le dirás si ni siquiera sabes su nombre, y si reaparece en tu vida que le dirás, solo le dirás mira ahora tienes un hijo, y el que hará cuando lo descubra. VxB (Completo)
1. Chapter 1

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

 _Un hijo sin padre_

-Todo saldrá bien, no tengo de que preocuparme, digo el me quiere, y yo a él y hoy daremos a conocer nuestro compromiso- "Solo espero que todo salga bien"- Pensaba una hermosa joven mientras iba a la ubicación de aquella fiesta tan elegante.

No era de la alta sociedad, más bien era una huérfana, o al menos eso pensaba, ya que su padre adoptivo le dijo que la encontró cuando aún era muy pequeña, de 3 años, abandonada en la calles de la gran ciudad, solo tenía consigo una pulsera con el nombre Bulma, y desde entonces paso a ser conocida como Bulma Ox, y tenía una hermana de su edad, la joven Milk Ox, quienes hace 2 años quedaron solas, después de la muerte de su padre, ahora con 19 años las muchachas trabajaban de meseras en un bar local.

Bulma conoció a un chico muy guapo, llamado Raditz y a su hermano Goku, rápido se enamoro del mayor de los Son, llevaban saliendo 8 meses y este por fin le propuso conocer a su familia, sin embargo no tenía idea de quien realmente era el joven, solo sabía que trabajaban los jóvenes en una de la empresas más grandes del país y que le regalo un vestido precioso para la fiesta, le dio una dirección, no podía recogerla dado que tuvo unos imprevistos, la vería en el lugar, solo sabía que ahí harían oficial lo que unos días antes le pidió, que se casara con él, así que con toda seguridad iba la joven, un poco nerviosa pero encantada

Mientras en casa de los Son, Raditz y Goku ya estaban listos, sus padres eran los dueños de la empresa, ellos se dedicaban a la tecnología, tenían contratos con la Corporación Capsula, otra de las grandes empresas, y estaban gestionando aliarse con otro de los hombres más importantes en el mundo tecnológico, y la fiesta era en honor a el hijo del empresario, dado que llegaban de lejos, y así poder conocerse en un entorno menos formal, ya que pronto los jóvenes tomarían el control de sus respectivas empresas, sin embargo no tenían en cuenta que también se anunciaría un compromiso, uno del que nadie estaba enterado.

Ya en la fiesta, Radiks no podía esperar con mas ansias la presencia de su novia, si bien solo su hermano sabia de esto, no quería que sus padres se enteran antes que pudiera hacer público su compromiso, claro sabía que si no lo hacia corría el riesgo que no la aceptaran y trataran de alejarla y era lo que menos quería, el la aceptaba tal y como era la joven, pero no tenía ni idea de los planes que tenían sus padres, poco después de su llegada, los padres del los jóvenes Son aprovecharon las cámaras y que la mayoría de los invitados estaba solo faltaban algunos socios de poca importancia y el hijo se su nuevo socio, quien se avía demorado, y sin más dieron el anuncio del compromiso de su hijo mayor Radiks con la hija de uno de sus socios más importantes la joven llamada Fasha, ella era hermosa, no hay duda, inteligente y de una de las mejores familias quien mejor que ella para ser la esposa de su hijo

No podían creerlo, Radiks y Goku se miraron con ojos de asombro, jamás esperaron eso y antes de poder protestar, notaron a una hermosa peli azul que recién llegaba y escucho el anuncio, de inmediato se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí, avía escuchado suficiente, antes que Radiks pudiera ir tras su novia para explicarle todo sus padres, la prensa y ahora su nueva prometida lo alcanzaron para contestar todas sus dudas

Fuera del gran edificio una joven salía con lagrimas en sus ojos, la decepción, la furia y el odio consumían todo, como era que su novio estaba comprometido con otra y porque no le dijo quien era, al llegar supo que era el heredero de una gran empresa, y cuando iba a buscarlo para preguntarle qué pasaba dan la noticia de su compromiso con una mujer hermosa y claro rica, iba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no noto las luces de un coche negro a punto de atropellarla, solo el claxon la saco de sus pensamientos, haciendo que esta se desmayara de la impresión

Al volver en si se dio cuenta que iba en un coche, un hombre le hacía preguntas acerca de donde vivía y solo podía apenas contestar dado el golpe que se dio en la cabeza al caer en la acera, al llegar a la casa, un barrio muy pobre, el joven no podía dejar notar cómo era que esa joven tan hermosa y con esas ropas viviera ahí, no parecía real sin embargo esa parecía ser su dirección

-Despierta mujer, llegamos- Dijo susurrando suave para despertarla

Iba abriendo de a poco sus ojos, y más lúcida, noto a el mismo joven que vio antes en el coche, el era muy guapo, tenia ojos negros, con una mirada muy profunda, casi parecía molesto pero no le quitaba lo guapo, en un traje negro muy elegante, que marcaba su cuerpo, su cabello era muy extraño parecía una llama, no podía dejar de admirarlo y pensar que solo era un sueño

-Mujer, es que acaso ves algo que te guste?- Con una sonrisa de lado, de manera arrogante

-Todo- Dijo casi solo para ella

-Creo que llegamos, ¿Vives aquí no?-

-Sí, gracias, no tenias que traerme pero si quieres puedes pasar tal vez te puedo invitar un café, es lo mínimo después que me has traído-

-Bueno, creo que sí, es lo mínimo- No sabía que lo impulso a quedarse, es decir era un joven muy rico y quedarse en un barrio tan pobre con una mujer a la cual no conocía ni siquiera su nombre

La casa se encontraba sola, Milk trabajaba esa noche en el bar, así que la casa estaría sola al menos hasta la madrugada que llegara su hermana

Ya dentro los jóvenes, estaban en un silencio incomodo, ninguno sabia que decir, no se conocían, Bulma no sabía como llego a su coche o a su casa, así que decidió romper el silencio

-Y dime, como es que sabes donde vivo, y porque estaba en tu coche-

-Bueno tal vez no te acuerdes pero ibas distraída, y casi te atropello- Suspiro- Te desmayaste y te golpeaste la cabeza, pero me diste la dirección de tu casa, entre los ratos que despertaste, y te he traído, no podía dejarte en la calle, es tarde-

-Muchas gracias, la verdad hoy no ha sido una buena noche y no sé qué habría pasado, si no fueses tu tal vez otro seria quien me mataría hoy- Trato de sonreír

-La verdad me has sorprendido, no pensé que vivirías en un lugar así, y por tus ropas- Mientras bebía su café

-Bueno, como te abras dado cuenta no soy rica, y aquí vivo, no me da vergüenza, supongo que tu eres otro rico mimado- Mientras ponía sus manos en sus caderas

-Si puede ser, pero este rico mimando te atrae ¿no es así?- Mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente a la chica

-Eres un bruto, como te at…-

Y fue callada con un beso, en ese momento los dos sintieron una corriente eléctrica que paso por sus cuerpos, algo tan extraño, el no sabía qué motivo sus actos y ella no podía creer, ese beso era el mejor que le pudieron dar en su vida, y por un instante se quedaron mirando a los ojos, no sabían que está ocurriendo y no querían saberlo al menos no por el momento, desde ese momento el pensamiento de ambos jóvenes se nublo y todo lo que sabían era que eran las 3 am.

El joven se levanto por el sonido de su teléfono, era su padre muy molesto por su paradero ya que llego a la fiesta, pero no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, su relación con su padre no era la mejor, y menos le importo al ver a la joven a su lado, dormida en su regazo, recordando lo sucedido horas antes con una sonrisa, sin embargo los gritos de su padre lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, y tuvo que dejarla, no sin antes dejar una nota en la mesita que había a un lado de la cama

" _Tengo que irme, pero voy a regresar, aun no se tu nombre… Me llamo Vegeta, y no creas que esto se quedara así, regresare ángel, no te libraras fácil de mi"_

Al llegar Milk noto que su hermana dormía totalmente tapada de pies a cabeza y no quiso molestarla pensando que tal vez llego tarde de la fiesta total su novio le tenía la mejor de las noticias, y recogió un poco el cuarto, y sin darse cuenta con ella la nota del joven, la tiro no sabía que era y no le dio importancia

Más tarde al despertar, noto que no había nadie a su lado, pensó que tal vez avía sido todo un sueño, es decir cada cuanto te encuentras a un hombre tan guapo, te lleva a tu casa y haces el amor con él, pero al levantar un poco las sabanas noto que no era ningún sueño, por el contrario su olor seguía ahí, ella no tenia ropa y otra prueba era una gran mancha en su sabanas donde quedaría claro que había dejado ahí su virginidad, no lo podía creer, lo hizo, estuvo con un extraño, no sabía su nombre ni nada, y se entrego a el, y ya no estaba, hasta que escucho un ruido fuera del cuarto, y se cambio rápido, salió y solo encontró a su hermana preparando el desayuno

-¡¿Milk!?, llegaste, desde cuándo?-

-Llevo un par de horas en casa, pero a ti que te pasa parece que viste un fantasma esta pálida-

-No, no es nada solo estoy cansada-

-Si supongo- Con una mirada picara-Me imagino que debes de estar agotada-No aguanto más y se rio

-¿A qué te refieres?- ¬¬

-Tú sabes, no soy tonta, entre a tu cuarto y aunque no había nadie, note lo que paso, así que aparte de anunciar tu compromiso con Raditz , adelantaron su luna de miel no-

Las mejillas de Bulma ardían con la declaración de su hermana, no sabía cómo decirle como decirle que quien estuvo no era su actual ex novio, si no un desconocido que casi la atropella

Así que se armo de valor, y le conto todo lo sucedido, claro ocultando algunos detalles de la horas previas, Milk no podía creer que Raditz estaba comprometido con otra y peor aun que su hermana se acostó con un desconocido, en que pensaba!, claro que no pensaba, si lo hiciera no aria algo así y dado que aquel joven solo se fue sin decir nada, era obvio que solo la había utilizado, y como no si era otro rico que jamás tomaría importancia a lo que paso, seguro tuvo miles de mujeres hermosas para él, y como otras veces hicieron las hermanas decidieron tomar sus pocas pertenencias y empezar de nuevo en otro lugar, no era nuevo para ellas hacer esto

Solo se quedaron ahí por más tiempo por el compromiso de Bulma, pero ellas no eran de las que se quedaban en un solo lugar, les gustaba hacer sus maletas e irse a empezar de nuevo, y dadas las circunstancias parecía la mejor idea, y con eso en mente esa noche partieron

Vegeta llego al hotel donde se hospedaban, tenía que hablar con su padre, ya sabía que no sería agradable pero tenía que hacerlo

-Valla muchacho hasta que apareces, espero que tengas una perfecta excusa para no aparecer anoche a la fiesta- Muy molesto el Sr. Oiju

-No es de tu importancia, pero si tanto deseas saber, estaba con una chica-

-Eso si es nuevo, la verdad ya me estabas preocupando hijo- Mientras embozaba una risa triunfal, como si aquello fuera lo mejor que había escuchado- Espero conocerla pronto, y que me des ese nieto que tanto deseo-

-Si espero que la conozcas pronto- Sabiendo que a su padre le disgustaría en gran manera aquella chica, pues no era rica, sin embargo a él no le importaba, ella lo mejor que le había pasado

Ese día, conoció a sus nuevos socios, los Son, parecían buenas personas e ingeniosos cosa que era bueno para los negocios, sin embargo estaba arto de todas las juntas, solo pensaba en aquella chica de cabello azul, no podía quitar se su mente esa mirada, su olor, su piel tan tersa…

-Vegeta Oiju- Sacando al joven de su pensamiento

-Sí-

-Mucho gusto soy Fasha, la prometida de Raditz-

-El placer es mío-

Así siguió el día, hasta que por fin en la noche, salió a toda prisa directo a casa de la joven, necesitaba verla, saber su nombre, tenerla de nuevo, pero al llegar no había nadie es mas no había nada parecía como si nadie nunca vivió ahí, pero que estaba pasando

-0o0-

Después de 6 meses regresaron 2 hermanas a ese lugar que les cambio la vida, una de ellas tenía 6 meses de embarazo de un hombre desconocido, como pudo ser tan tonta, pero claro no se percato que no se cuidaron, y ahora embarazada y su hermana había logrado conseguir empleo como secretaria en la CC, así que al menos tendría como pagar el parto de su hermana

Poco después Milk conoció a un joven muy guapo y lindo, era un hijo de uno de los socios, sus padres fallecieron hace 2 meses, dejándolo a él y a su hermano como los dueños, y no paso mucho para que este expresara su deseo de casarse con ella, sin embargo ella no quería dejar a su hermana, y pues aun no le presentaba a su hermana, así que arreglo con su hermana y su novia una cita en su casa ya que su hermana no podía salir pues solo un mes antes nació su pequeño de nombre Trunks


	2. Chapter 2

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

 **Advertencia Lemon**

 _Nuevo inicio_

Al llegar Goku a casa de su novia, iba algo nervioso pues, conocería a su cuñada y oficialmente pediría la mano de Milk. Al llegar a la casa se sorprendió pues detrás de su novia venia una joven de cabello azul con un bebe en brazos

-¡Bulma!- Con sus ojos como platos al verla

-¡Goku!, tu eres el novio de mi hermana- Ninguno lo podía creer, esto era una mala jugada del destino

-¿Se conocen?- Milk estaba desconcertada, era cierto que no conocía al hermano de su novio pero pues era porque era un hombre ocupado.

-Es el hermano de Radiks- Dijo Bulma

Milk de inmediato sintió helar su piel con aquellas palabras

-¿Bulma ese niño es tuyo?- En medio de aquel reencuentro se olvidaron del pequeño

-Sí, perdón, es mi hijo Trunks-

-Es, ¿el es hijo de Radiks?- Goku no podía dejar de pensar en eso, pues el niño no se veía más que de unos cuantos días de nacido y sabia que su hermano y Bulma salieron durante mucho tiempo. Y si era lo que él pensaba, como decirle que su hermano se caso con aquella muchacha que sus padres escogieron para el

-No- De manera seca

-Entonces tú, te casaste-

-Goku, mi hermana es madre soltera, el niño es solo de ella- Milk intervino al ver la reacción de su hermana, no le gustaba hablar del padre del niño ya que ni ella lo conocía

Después de aclarar todo, Goku les aclaro que él y Radiks la buscaron, que trato de arreglar todo, pero que perdió las esperanzas de buscarla, y que poco antes de la muerte de su padres, el decidió casarse, Fasha no era una mala muchacha y quería mucho a Radiks, esto hizo que Bulma se sintiera menos culpable por irse.

2 Meses después se celebro la boda de Milk y Goku, estos estaban muy felices, compraron una hermosa casa en las montañas, querían un lugar lejos de la cuidad, para ellos era lo mejor, y Bulma rento un departamento en la ciudad, cerca de su nuevo trabajo, era muy inteligente y en la empresa de los Son necesitaban gente de confianza, la contrataron, y poco después se hizo jefe del departamento de ciencias aplicadas.

-0o0-

Vegeta trato durante una semana de encontrar a esa joven, fue diario a esa casa y no encontró nada, hasta que le dijeron que aquella joven se había ido de aquel lugar, eso lo lastimo más de lo que él pensó, se fue de nuevo a su hogar no quería volver, ese lugar solo le traía malos recuerdos, se enfrasco más en su trabajo, se volvió un hombre solitario, sombrío, la gente le empezó a temer pues su humor siempre era iracundo

Su padre presionaba al joven para pronto darle un nieto quien pudiera heredar todo, pero al Joven Vegeta eso era lo que menos le importaba, un hijo, para que quería el un hijo, si no soportaba a la gente que trabajaba para él, como esperaba su padre que soportara un hijo.

Decidió manejar los negocios a distancia con los Son y CC, Evitando a toda costa regresar a ese lugar

-0o0-

 **ADVERTENCIA, SI ERES UN CHICO O CHICA MENOR, MEJOR NO LEAS ESTA PARTE SALTATELA**

" _Después de ese primer beso, se separaron por un momento, sus ojos azules eran tan hermosos, hipnóticos, no podía mas y la beso de nuevo con una pasión descontrolada, como si no quisiera que nadie se la arrebatara, la tomo del cabello para profundizar aquel beso, y de un solo movimiento la levanto de los muslos para que ella enredara sus piernas sobre su cintura_

 _Tocaba de arriba abajo sus hermosas piernas, llegando hasta los muslos, apretándolos con fuerza, se acerco a su odio- Ángel donde está tu cuarto- Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, entre jadeos, ella señalo la puerta de su habitación y el la llevo al estilo de novia, sin romper los besos, llegando la dejo con delicadeza en la cama_

 _La beso en los labios, en la mejilla y bajo a su cuello, mientras iba bajando el cierre de aquel incomodo vestido, hasta quitárselo, dejándola ver solo con unas bragas, sus pechos tan perfectos, eran tan dulces, como él los toco, sintió el deseo de lamerlos y lo hizo, dejando escapar de su boca un gemido que solo lograba excitar mas aquel joven, se separo un momento para deshacerse de su traje, quedado solo en bóxer, dejando ver una gran erección_

 _La joven se abalanzo al joven, lo seguía besando, ella encima de el, enredaba sus dedos en su cabello que era tan suave, mientras rosaba sus pechos desnudos por el cuerpo de joven haciendo que este la deseara mas- Ángel si sigues así, esto acabara aquí y no es lo que quiero-_

 _La sentó encima de el quitándole la única prenda que le quedaba, y desasiéndose el de la suya, bajo su mano para ver si la joven estaba lista, introdujo su mano en ella, sintiéndola tan mojada, saco su mano para saborearla, era tan dulce y poco a poco se introdujo en la joven, y ella dejo escapar un grito de dolor, el de inmediato se detuvo pensando que la había lastimado, y la miro,-Angel, te e dañado?- ella negó con la cabeza- Por favor no te detengas- Fue todo lo que dijo, y se dio cuenta que un liquido rojo salió de ella y lo noto, era la primera vez de la joven, y el estaba feliz de aquello, pues era solo suya aquel hermoso ángel azul, poco a poco su grito de dolor fue remplazado por gritos de placer que estremecían al joven, haciendo que este la embistiera con más fuerza y haciendo que esta tuviera un orgasmo tal, y a los pocos segundos el joven igual, salió despacio de dentro de ella y se acostó a su lado abrazándola no quería dejarla, no lo haría_

 _Fue una noche especial para ambos, lo que ella no sabía, era que de hecho aquel joven al igual que ella no había estado nunca con nadie, y aunque al principio sintió miedo que ella notara su inexperiencia eso quedo atrás con cada gemido, cada grito de placer que ella le dio"_

-0o0-

Odia recordar aquella ocasión, como fue tan tonto para creer que ella sintió algo por él, y que por eso se entregaron. Odiaba que casi todas las noches soñara con aquel encuentro, con aquel ángel que pronto se convirtió en su propio demonio que lo atormentaba, estaba arto de ella, la odiaba

-Maldita Mujer sal de mi cabeza- Grito en su cuarto, era casi una costumbre

Se levantaba agitado, con el corazón acelerado, jurando que podía sentir su aroma aun, después de tanto tiempo, casi 6 años han pasado desde aquello, y el aun puede sentir que ella está ahí, torturándolo hasta la locura, burlándose de él, como pudo caer, era una mujer vulgar, el podía tener a quien quisiera, una mujer que lo mereciera pero aun así después de casi 6 años no encontraba a ninguna que llenara sus expectativas, todas tenían un defecto, muy altas, muy pequeñas, muy delgadas o gordas, su cabello, su forma de vestir, su habla, todo encontraba mal en ellas y decidió que solo estaría mejor

Dedicarse solo a su empresa a su negocios era lo único que importaba, pero tenía que hacer un viaje, regresar a ese lugar, iba preparado, que posibilidad habría de encontrarla, si cuando la busco no apareció, porque ahora sería distinto, así que fue, iba a estar ahí casi por 6 meses o más, dependiendo que tanto avanzaran con los proyectos así que había rentado una casa en los lugares más adinerados. Y decidió partir de nuevo a aquel lugar

-0o0-

Trunks con 5 años, resulto un niño muy inteligente, con un carácter solitario y muy molesto, pero demasiado inteligente como su madre, el peli lavanda odiaba que los tipos se acercaban a su madre con la intención de salir, como lo odia así que se las ingeniaba para desaparecer a esos tipos entrometidos, aunque poco sabia de su padre, tenía la esperanza de que este regresara, no sabía si murió, si se fue, si no los quiso o que paso

-Mama quiero que me hables de el-

-De quien cariño-

-De mi padre, dime porque él no está aquí con nosotros, es que no nos quiere, o se murió- Con un semblante que no dejaba ver lo que sentía realmente

Bulma no sabía cómo hablar con su hijo de esto, sabía que un día tendría que enfrentarlo, pero no sabía si decirle la verdad era lo mejor, o mentirle, muchos le aconsejaron pero aun así nada la preparo para este día

-Hijo es complicado, yo no sé si tú puedas aguantar la verdad, estas muy chico-

-Mama, no soy un bebe, soy muy listo, dime que paso con él, porque no vive con nosotros como las demás familias, como mis tíos y Goten-

-Bueno hijo es que tu padre, no sé cómo explicarte yo no lo conozco…-

-Mama, es que acaso alguien te hizo daño, es que yo soy …- No lo dejo terminar pues sabía que quería decir con eso

-No, tu eres producto del amor, yo me entrege a tu padre porque lo quise, solo que ni siquiera supe su nombre, lo siento tal vez pienses que soy una mala madre, una mala mujer por lo que hice, pero no me arrepiento sabes, porque naciste tu-

El silencio invadió la habitación, parecieron años, pero solo fueron unos minutos mientras el joven asimilaba lo que su madre le avía dicho, ella estuvo con un hombre del cual no sabía su nombre, y nació el, no juzgaría jamás a su madre, pues demostró ser una gran mujer, dedicada a su trabajo, no salía, solo trabajaba y lo demás de su tiempo la paso con su hijo

-Entonces él,¿ sabe de mi?-

-No, yo me fui, no supe mas de él, no lo volví a ver, y cuando me entere que venias ya habían pasado los meses, pero estoy segura que si te encuentra te amara- Trataba de animar a su hijo pues sabía que le faltaba un padre, aunque Goku y Radiks la apoyaron no era lo mismo

-¿Tu de verdad lo crees?- Era lo que más deseaba-Dime como era el-

Bulma le describió a aquel joven, recordaba esos ojos, su mirada, aquel cabello tan inusual, solo era un poco más alto que ella, su plática fue muy corta pero sabía que era un hombre rico y que no vivía ahí, era un extranjero, después de todo, su hijo quedo con algunas dudas más claras, pero anhelando conocer a su padre, quería que estuviera con ellos y su última pregunta hizo que ella se estremeciera

-Mama, si el regresa, ¿se casaran?-

-Hijo han pasado casi 6 años, no crees que el tal vez ya se caso, tal vez tiene una novia ya-

-Y otros hijos- Mientras agacho su mirada

-Tal vez, pero tú también eres su hijo así que no te preocupes, como te dije, el también te querrá-

-Si madre-

-Bueno vístete, hoy me acompañaras al trabajo, solo te voy a pedir que no te metas en líos ni salgas del laboratorio, hoy llega uno de los dueños de las compañías asociadas y dicen que es un hombre de muy poca paciencia, y no me gustaría que te metieras en problemas-

-¿Yo o él?- Con una sonrisa, pues su madre tenía un carácter protector, no dejaría que nadie lastimara a su hijo

En las empresas Son, el joven se metió a una oficina que siempre permanecía vacía, ahí era solo su lugar, nadie sabía que se refugiaba ahí, así que no lo molestarías ni molestaría él a nadie

Pero al entrar noto un hombre mirándolo extrañado y antes de que el hombre pudiera hablar

-¿Tu quien eres y que haces en mi oficina?- Grito el pequeño Trunks

Vegeta no podía creerlo, había llegado apenas unas horas antes a la ciudad, llego a su casa temporal, desempaco, tomo una ducha y se dirigió a la empresa, ahí fue a una oficina que por lo visto no se ocupaba, hacía tiempo que no estaba en ese lugar y al estar ahí revisando unos papeles se le apareció un niño, con aires de altivez, antes de siquiera poder correrlo, este le grito, no supo porque pero aquella actitud le recordó a el mismo cuando niño y en lugar de enojarse se echo a reir


	3. Chapter 3

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

 _Te Volveré a Ver_

-¿Qué te parece tan divertido?- Trunks estaba muy irritado

-Bueno mocoso, tu- Dijo Vegeta aun con una sonrisa en el rostro

-No te permito que te burles de mi- Ya estaba muy molesto, quien se creía este tipo, sus tíos eran los dueños de la compañía, su madre trabajaba ahí también, y llegaba un tipo de la nada a burlarse de el

-Solo porque me has divertido, no pienso pedir que te echen mocoso, pero para que lo sepas esta de hecho es mi oficina-

-No te creo, yo nunca te he visto aquí- Lo miro fijo a los ojos

Bueno y este mocoso quien se creía, primero le grita, luego le dice que no le cree, y ahora es como un reto de miradas, pues si este niño pensó que podía ganarle, se equivoco, el es Vegeta Oiju, quien se creía este niño, como se atrevía a ser así de grosero

-Parece que tus padres no te enseñaron a respetar a tus mayores niños-

-Yo no tengo padre- Le dijo mientras seguía mirándolo

Esto hizo que ese hombre orgulloso, se sintiera un poco mal, él sabía lo que era crecer sin uno de sus padres, su madre murió cuando él era un niño, así que no la conoció

-Mira mocoso, lamento lo de tu padre, disculpa si….-

-No, mi padre no está muerto si eso cree, o bueno yo no lo sé….- Y se cayó de inmediato, se dio cuenta que hablo de mas

-Que te parece si empezamos de nuevo, mi nombre es Vegeta Oiju y esta es mi oficina- Le dijo mientras le extendió la mano al niño

-¿Usted es Vegeta Oiju?. Yo lo siento, es que como no ha estado aquí, no pensaron que volvería nunca- Dijo mientras le dio la mano

-Así que no pensaron que volvería, valla por lo visto por aquí se habla de mi, y tu pareces saber mucho aunque te ves pequeño, dime niño que se dice de mí-

-No sé si debería decirle, tal vez no le agrade, aunque mi mama dice que siempre es mejor decir la verdad aunque duela-

-Si así es, así que dime niño-

-Pues, aquí dicen que usted, es un hombre muy amargado, solitario, un gruñón sin remedio y muy orgulloso, es mas creo que le tienen miedo, eso es lo más relevante que he escuchado, sin embargo no parece, usted se ve normal- Con una mirada indiferente

-Y eso lo dice tu madre, supongo que es una empleada si tu estas aquí-

-Si ella trabaja aquí, pero no ella no lo conoce y nunca ha hablado de usted, ella no tiene tiempo para chismes, eso dice, solo para mí-

-Ya veo, así que lo has escuchado de los demás empleados, y con todo eso, tu no me temes niño- Lo miro para ver su reacción, le intrigaba la manera de ese niño, no se veía temor en sus ojos, y para él era normal provocarlos en todos, tanto adultos como niños, pero aquel niño era casi tan orgulloso como él y no se veía ni pisca de temor en su mirada o sus palabras, parecía tan seguro. Y por alguna razón le agrado

-No tengo motivos, que podría hacerme usted- Mientras se recargo en la pared con los brazos cruzados

-Para empezar podría echarte, o hacer que despidan a tu madre- Tratando de ver que tan seguro ese pequeño

-Inténtalo- Levantando una ceja para mirarlo más fijo

-Me agradas niño, no lo hare, aunque tal vez cambie de opinión más adelante-

En ese momento iban entrando los Señores Son, para ver a su socio, y ponerse al corriente con los negocios, pero se sorprendieron al ver a su sobrino con esa pose y mirada dirigida a Vegeta, y más les sorprendió ver a Vegeta relajado, en otras ocasiones que lo visitaron para sus negocios jamás quito esa cara de pocos amigos que lo caracterizaba

-¿Trunks?- Pregunto Goku- Tu qué haces aquí, tu madre debe estar buscándote-

-Lo siento tío, ya me voy- Dio la vuelta pero antes de irse volteo hacia Vegeta- Me voy señor Vegeta, lamento las molestias- Dijo con su semblante molesto, típico del pequeño

-Nos veremos niño-

Ya que se fue, los jóvenes se dedicaron a hablar de los negocios que les importaban, quería que lo más pronto se terminara el proyecto que lo avía regresado a ese lugar, estaban diseñando nuevos motores más potentes, para todos los medios de trasporte. Goku y Radiks le presentaron los diseños, los cuales le agradaron a Vegeta, pero aun así necesita estar ahí para estar pendiente el sabía algo de eso, así que estaría ahí por si la encargada del proyecto no pudiera hacerlo, ya que el quería que todo fuera perfecto, eso sin duda les haría ganar mucho dinero

Ya terminando esto, Vegeta detuvo a Goku, le intrigaba ese niño, por alguna razón, quería saber más del niño y trato de obtener información de Goku, claro no dejando tal claro que tenía un particular interés por el niño

-¿Así que es tu sobrino ese niño el tal Trunks?- Pregunto sin mostrar tanto interés

-Sí, lo siento si te ofendió, el es un niño muy orgulloso, y muy travieso- Mientras se frotaba la parte trasera del cuello

-Se nota, es un niño que no se deja intimidar-

-Bueno, creo que se parece a su madre-

-No sabía que tenías una cuñada, pensé que tu esposa era hija única-

-Bueno nosotros casi no hablamos de nuestras vidas, pero si tengo una cuñada, ellas quedaron huérfanas cuando tenían 17 años, y mi cuñada es madre soltera- Dijo Goku sin medir sus palabras

-Lo siento por tu cuñada no sabía que su esposo murió- No sabía porque pero quería obtener más información

-Bueno, eso no lo sé ella no habla del padre de Trunks y mi esposa no dice mucho tampoco, solo sabemos que ella no sabe quién es-

-Qué clase de mujer no sabe quién es el padre de su hijo- Lo dijo en voz alta, no reflexiono sus palabras, "Bueno debe de ser una mujer vulgar, que mas podría ser, alguna mujer cualquiera tal vez"

-Mira Vegeta, se lo que estarás pensando, pero no te puedo permitir que pienses así de mi cuñada, ella es una mujer ejemplar, su vida se la ha dedicado a su hijo, y no sé qué paso pero no tienes derecho a juzgarla así como nosotros jamás lo hemos hecho- Sentencio Goku

-Bueno, a mi no me interesa- Dijo mientras se volteo

Goku salió un tanto molesto de aquella oficina, jamás permitiría que alguien tratara de insultar a Bulma, el la quería como si fueran hermanos, a pesar de no saber lo del padre de Trunks, el no la juzgo ni la menosprecio, todos cometemos errores y el no era nadie para criticar, y más cuando veía como se dedicaba a su hijo

Ha Vegeta en realidad no le importaba la madre del niño, pero ese mocoso lo intrigo, algo en el le agradaba, hacía tiempo que no lo hacían reír, y ese pequeño con su actitud era agradable, a pesar de ser un niño, con el paso de los días, lo veía por la empresa, el niño mantenía siempre su pose orgullosa, y se veía que la gente lo respetaba, el niño en algunos momentos incluso se detuvo a platicar con él, le hablo de algunos de los proyectos, a pesar de su corta edad era muy inteligente, no era normal en un niño de su edad sin embargo ese niño parecía un genio, esto mantenía interesado a Vegeta, y además de los Señores Son, Trunks hablaba con él, sin ningún temor

Después de 2 semanas, de tanto trabajo, el pequeño Trunks llego a las oficinas, pero para su mala suerte era la hora de la comida y su mama ya había salido, pensando que el pequeño estaría en la fiesta de cumpleaños de un amiguito, pero este se retiro y fue directo a las oficinas, iba con unos golpes, fue al laboratorio al no ver a su madre se fue a las instalaciones principales entro al baño de hombres y no quería dejar una lagrima de frustración, y era tanto su enojo que no noto al hombre que entro después de él, quien lo miro un instante antes de hablar

-No sabía que estarías aquí mocoso- Dijo la voz ronca

-No estoy de humor, y ya le dije que mi nombre es ¡Trunks Ox!-

-Si eso veo, y también veo que te dieron una paliza niño, pensé que eras mejor que eso-

-Yo soy el mejor, esto no es nada, a comparación del otro niño, y además a ti que te importa, a nadie le importa esto es asunto mío, solo mío- Estaba volviéndose más molesto

-Bueno al menos dime, ¿qué fue lo que paso?- Realmente quería saberlo

-Solo otro idiota, que se burla de mí porque no tengo padre, y dice que el dejo a mi madre por qué no nos quería y más cosas- Suspiro profundo, estaba tan arto de todo eso

-Niño, no puedes permitir que esas cosas te afecten, es más, que te parece si entrenas conmigo, yo podría enseñarte a defenderte- Sugirió con naturalidad

-De verdad, tú me enseñarías, pero tú no tienes tiempo, siempre estás aquí metido en esta empresa- Lo miro por el rabillo del ojo

-Si eso es cierto, pero podría hacer un tiempo, si tú quieres, claro primero habría que preguntarle a tu madre- Vegeta había escuchado lo suficiente para saber que la madre de aquel niño era una mujer de carácter muy fuerte, aunque no la había visto aun, no se presentaba a las reuniones, solo mandaba los bocetos de su trabajo, eran muy buenos pero él no lo admitiría, como decir que esa mujer lo impresiono con su trabajo

-Sí, yo la voy a convencer, yo quiero ser el mejor, así…..- Trunks no quiso terminar aquello

Con eso el día siguió su curso normal hasta caer la noche, Bulma hablo con Trunks de los sucesos en la fiesta, ella no podía hacer mucho, pues que haría si la gente hablaba de ella, no podía controlarlo, pero trato de apoyar a su hijo y con eso en la noche iba hacia su coche con el pequeño Trunks, y al estar a punto de irse se acordó de que había olvidado unos papeles importantes en su oficina, rápido bajo del coche, le pidió a su pequeño que se quedara unos minutos ahí en lo que regresaba, ya era tarde así que supuso que solo los guardias seguirían ahí

POV Vegeta

Termino el día, bueno hasta ahora todo marcha de maravilla, los proyectos que mas me interesan van como deberían, eso está bien, pensé que al estar aquí los recuerdo me consumirían pero la verdad es que no, ese niño me ha hecho muchas veces el día, es agradable y no es como cualquier niño, y pensar que lo invite a entrenarlo, aun no sé porque pero creo que es por compasión, el no tiene la culpa de las cosas que su madre hizo, aun no la conozco pero dicen que es de temer, no lo creo aunque por otro lado el niño si parece ser así, cabe la posibilidad

Por otro lado, dicen que es una mujer bella, lo dudo tanto, es una mecánica que trabaja en los laboratorios y nunca sale de ahí, ni siquiera se aparece en las juntas, no debe ni saber vestirse tal vez por eso no se presenta. Sin darme cuenta me quede dormido en la oficina, al despertar ya era tarde, como pude quedarme dormido, bueno después de tanto tiempo se sintió como el mejor de los sueños

Me dirigí hacia los acensares de la oficina con la mirada baja, estaba pensando que nadie más estaría ahí, y al alzar la vista, uno de los ascensores se estaba cerrando pero note que en él estaba ella, la mujer de ojos y cabellos azueles de hace 6 años, iba con un traje sastre entallado, que hacia ahí, iba distraída solo alcance a decir

-¿Ángel eres tú?- Grite, quería llegar a ella pero solo me miro fijo y el ascensor se cerró por completo

Era ella, o era otra maldita ilusión mía, será que seguía durmiendo, no pero jamás la vi así, y con el cabello más largo y suelto, tengo que saber si es ella, no sé ni su nombre pero esa mujer se burlo de mi y no se quedara así, corrí por las escaleras, cuando llegue no vi a nadie más que un tipo de seguridad, fui hacia él y le pregunte

-Oye tú- Dirigiéndome al tipo de seguridad

-Si señor Oiju, disculpe pero no sabíamos que seguía aquí- Me dijo el tipo

-¿Ha salido de aquí una mujer con cabello y ojos azules, ella traía un traje sastre y venia con unos papeles en la mano?-

-Sí señor, la señorita salió, iba muy alterada, parecía a ver visto un fantasma- No le di importancia a su comentario, lo único que me importo fue que si era ella, al menos no vi una ilusion

-¿Quién es ella?- Exigí saber

-La señorita es Bulma ella es….- Lo interrumpí

-¿Bulma eh?- Así que ese era su nombre, tanto tiempo y apenas se como se llama, pero ahora me intriga que hace ella aquí

-Y ella que hace aquí, es una empleada o que hacia aquí a esa hora-

-Pues ella trabaja aquí, la señorita esta en el área de los laboratorios es una de los científicos-

Me retire de inmediato, quizás todavía la alcanzaba fuera, pero no, no había nadie ahí, estaba vacio

Fin POV Vegeta

-Mama, pasa algo, te ves alterada-

-No amor no es nada, es solo que estoy muy cansada, sabes con todos los nuevos proyectos, es todo mi amor-

Trato de convencerse de eso, pues no podía ser cierto que viera a ese hombre después de 6 años ahí, en la oficina, sería tan absurdo, pero ella no olvidaba su voz y esa frase, como él le dijo aquel día, al escuchar esa frase en esa voz no pudo más que mirar y caer al verlo, era tan irreal, tal vez producto del cansancio y que el pequeño ha estado preguntando por su padre, si eso debió ser, no es como que el va a llegar ahí y verlo solo por casualidad

Trato de dormir pero no podía, los nervios la traicionaban durante la noche, su cara era lo único que veía cuando trataba de dormir, el era lo único que podía pensar, porque le pasa esto después de tanto tiempo


	4. Chapter 4

**No soy dueña de ningún personaje de DBZ**

 _Accidente_

Al día siguiente, en las oficinas todo parecía muy tranquilo, Vegeta llego temprano como de costumbre, y decidió esperar para ir a los laboratorios para buscar a Bulma, ahora que sabia su nombre necesitaba saber por qué se fue, el necesitaba una respuesta

Poco después sonó su teléfono, el nombre que aparecía era el de Goku, no quería atender la llamada pero él sabía que su socio no acostumbraba a llamarlo a no ser que fuera algo importante así que decidió que lo mejor era contestar

-Pasa algo Goku, a decir verdad estoy ocupado-

-Disculpa las molestias Vegeta, pero hoy cancelaremos todas las juntas, no estaremos en la empresa- Dijo con una tono de voz demasiado serio

-No hay nada más importante que los negocios, se puede saber que pasa- Le molestaba pensar que su trabajo en ocasiones parecía ser de poca importancia para los Son, que había mas importante que eso

-Vegeta, es mi cuñada y Trunks, ellos tuvieron un accidente, se encuentran mal y no sabemos cuánto estarán aquí, lo siento pero ellos son más importantes-

-¿Donde están?-

Sin pensarlo, después que Goku le dio la dirección del hospital, colgó el teléfono y salió directo al hospital, al oír que el niño estaba grave algo lo impulso a ir de inmediato, sintió una punzada en el corazón tan solo de pensar que algo mal le había pasado, no sabía cómo pero ese pequeño se coló en sus sentimientos

Al llegar al hospital, dio el nombre del niño, no sabía el nombre de la madre, jamás le importo, fue directo a su habitación, pero no lo dejaron pasar, en ese momento no había nadie, Milk tuvo un colapso nervioso así que la sedaron y Goku la llevo a su casa, Radiks tenía a su esposa embarazada y no podía dejarla tanto tiempo, su embarazo era delicado, después de unos minutos un doctor salió y pidió hablar con el padre del pequeño

-¿Disculpen algún familiar del Joven Trunks Ox?-

-Sí, yo….- No dudo en decir que era un familiar, quería ver al niño y sabía que era la única forma

-Señor, ¿Usted es su padre?, el niño está despertando y pide a su padre sería bueno que entrara- No le dio tiempo de contestar, mientras dirigía a Vegeta al cuarto

El niño estaba despertando, y en su delirio pedía a su padre, era su mayor anhelo, Vegeta se sorprendió al ver la escena, el niño estaba muy lastimado, golpes por todo su cuerpo, vendas, y tubos por su pequeño cuerpo, conectado a una maquina que decía como eran sus signos vitales, se acerco al niño para revolverle el cabello y el termino de despertar al tacto, y sorprendido de quien era el hombre a su lado

-Señor Vegeta, ¿Qué paso?. ¿ Y mi mama?-Preguntaba casi como un susurro, su voz apenas salía de sus labios, estaba cansado y adolorido

-Tranquilo mocoso. No sé qué paso pero es mejor que te calmes- Vegeta trato de calmar al niño ya que era obvio que estaba alterado

-Es que de pronto estábamos en el carro, mama iba hablándome de mi padre y luego todo se volvió negro, ¿Dónde está ella?, dígame por favor ¿Está bien?- Trato de levantarse, quería ver a su madre, no quería pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de perderla

-Niño, no sé qué paso, parece que tuvieron un accidente, pero creo que ella está bien, ni siquiera se su nombre así que no te puedo decir-

-Mi madre se llama….- Y antes de terminar el Doctor entro interrumpiendo

-Disculpa pequeño pero no creo que sea bueno que te esfuerces mucho, estas muy lastimado, gracias a Kami, tus heridas fueron superficiales, tu madre te protegió- Decía del Doctor

Vegeta sabia que eso no podía ser muy bueno, si ella lo protegió durante el accidente eso significaba que la mujer tal vez estaría grave y no podían decirle al niño así nada mas, así que se acerco al doctor para pedirle hablar con el afuera de la habitación del niño, el doctor accedió y antes de salir se dirigió al pequeño

-Eres un chico muy fuerte Trunks y te pareces mucho a tu padre- Refiriéndose a Vegeta

Cosa que hizo al niño confundirse, porque le decía eso el doctor, bueno quizás confundió a Vegeta con su padre, aunque en el fondo de su corazón el niño hubiera deseado que eso fuera verdad, aquel hombre era diferente, le agradaba, no era el típico tipo que quería ganarse su confianza para salir con su madre, este era sincero y no tenía miedo de decirle lo que pensaba

Fuera de la habitación el doctor tenía noticias

-Dígame doctor, ¿Ella se encuentra bien?- Pregunto Vegeta

-Lamento decirle esto señor, pero su esposa no está bien, ella trato de proteger al pequeño con su cuerpo, esto provoco que en gran parte de su cuerpo se incrustaran vidrios y uno hizo una pequeña perforación en un pulmón, ella está muy grave, necesita ser operada, pero requiere que un familiar firme la autorización- Extendiendo el papel para que firmara ya que había dicho ser el padre del pequeño

Vegeta no lo dudo, y firmo, no tomo importancia al comentario de _"su esposa"_ , y después de firmar….

-Disculpe, pero antes que la lleven a operar, ¿Puedo verla?- Tenía que verla, no la conocía pero sabía que si algo le pasaba el niño jamás lo perdonaría, al menos debía decirle que él estaba ahí y apoyaría a su hijo

-Solo unos minutos, ella está muy sedada, pero la puede ver en lo que se prepara el quirófano-

Vegeta fue llevado a un cuarto para cambiarse su traje, por uno de hospital, y lo llevaron al cuarto de la mujer, al entrar solo podía oler, ese maldito olor a hospital, y al acercarse casi callo de la impresión, la mujer que estaba en la cama con su vida pendiendo de un hilo era ella, su Ángel, Bulma

Se acerco mas, la vio detenidamente, no lo creía, toco su cabello se sentía como ese día, tan suave, sin embargo sus manos estaban tan frías, y al sentirlo un escalofrió corrió por su cuerpo, esa mujer que trato de olvidar por 6 años, estaba ahí, en una cama inconsciente, muriendo y pronto recordó, ella….., ella es la madre del niño, de Trunks, que rayos pasaba, no sabía qué pero algo dentro de su cabeza pasaba una y otra vez

Aquel niño, no era muy grande, no se veía mayor de 6 años, o menos, y si ese niño era….. No, trato de alejar esos pensamientos, pero había una posibilidad, ese niño le dijo que no conocía a su padre, que su madre no sabía quién era, pero entonces no podía ser el, ya que el dejo una nota con su nombre, será que ella tuvo algún novio, eso lo llenaba de rabia, pero sabía que estaba sola, y si el padre de su hijo la abandono y solo le decía eso al niño para no lastimarlo, tantas posibilidades y él no sabía que pensar, todo eso era algo con lo que él no contaba, y sus pensamientos fueron cortados

-Señor, disculpe tenemos que llevar a la señora a la cirugía- Le dijo una enfermera

El se retiro, su cabeza parecía explotar con todo lo que había pasado, se quedo afuera de la habitación del pequeño, ahora no sabía que iba a hacer, preguntarle más acerca de su vida, tratar de investigar la vida de ellos, o irse y no volver a verlos nunca más, la segunda casi de inmediato la descarto, a pesar de lo que había pasado, el niño era importante para él, al menos se aseguraría de que estuviera bien y que la mujer estaría bien para luego irse, no podía, solo pensar que ella estuvo con otro hombre, que tenía un hijo, esos pensamientos lo comían por dentro, el quien siempre tuvo todo bajo control, solo aquella noche hizo algo sin pensarlo y le cambio la vida, ahora una vez más aquí estaba cuidando de la mujer, de Bulma, al menos esta vez tenia nombre

Goku llego poco después que Bulma entro para ser operada, vio a su socio ahí, supuso que iba a ver al pequeño Trunks, el sabia que el niño se lo había ganado, lo avía visto hablar con él en un par de ocasiones y al hablar con su sobrino de Vegeta, el siempre ser refería a este como un amigo

-Vegeta, gracias por estar aquí, la verdad no pensé que vendrías, pero gracias es un gran apoyo, y sé que Trunks lo agradecerá-

-Ya lo vi, el está bien- Fue lo único que dijo mientras estaba recostado en la pared con los brazos cruzados

-Sí, el doctor me dijo, igual comento que Bulma está siendo operada, gracias por firmar, no tenias pero gracias, ya aclarare eso de que son esposos, lamento eso- Estaba un poco apenado, pero sabía que si no decía eso no podían intervenirla de manera rápida y dado que no había ningún familiar

-Y que pasa con el padre del niño- Realmente quería saber

-Ya te dije, ella no habla de eso, se que crees pero ella, no es así Vegeta, mira ella…- Suspiro, sabía que estarían ahí un buen rato y no vio a mal contarle lo que sabía- Te lo dire….-

Vegeta solo levanto una ceja mientras lo miro, el estaría atento a casa palabra, tal vez el le diría algo que aclara sus ideas

-Hace un poco mas de 6 años, ella era la novia de Radiks, mis padres sin embargo lo comprometieron con Fasha en una fiesta, pues de hecho la fiesta que se dio en honor a ustedes la primera vez que estuviste aquí, ella se entero y salió del lugar, luego tratamos de buscarla mi hermano y yo pero cuando fuimos por ella, ya no estaba, la gente nos dijo que se había ido, luego de casi 10 meses la volví a ver, no sabía que Milk era su hermana, y cuando llegue a pedir su mano la encontré con el pequeño Trunks en sus brazos, el no tenía mucho de a ver nacido, al principio pensé que era hijo de mi hermano, ella solo me dijo que no, luego por mi esposa supe que conoció a un tipo esa noche del compromiso de Raditz y que poco después de irse supo que estaba embarazada, solo me dijo que el tipo no era de aquí, parecía ser un extranjero y eso fue todo, ellas no lo volvieron a ver- El solo se frotaba la cara mientras contaba todo esto, quizás Bulma lo mataría por esto pero necesitaba hablar de algo para no desesperarse por la situación

Vegeta no podía decir nada, mientras escucho el relato, el lleno todo los huecos rápido en su mente, entonces eso quería decir una sola cosa,¡ Trunks era su hijo!, El conoció a Bulma ese día, el estuvo con ella, sabía que nadie antes estuvo con ella, y si poco después se entero del embarazo y no hubo otro hombre eso solo decía que era el padre del niño, eso explicaría algunas cosas, pero aun así había una posibilidad de que otro hombre fuera

-Y tu, ¿crees que ese hombre sea el padre del niño?- El tono frio en que lo dijo era tal que parecía que no lo creía

-Eh, si, Milk dice que ella no tuvo un novio después y que ella le dijo que era aquel hombre que no conocía, mira se que se ve mal, pero todos cometemos errores, y ella no es perfecta sabes, pero ese niño es lo mejor, ella lo ama y haría cualquier cosa por el-

-Eso parece, disculpa Goku, tendré que retirarme un momento, volveré mas tarde para saber del estado de ellos, ahorita tengo que resolver algunos asuntos, espero cómpredas-

-Claro Vegeta, no te preocupes, has hecho demasiado, gracias-

POV Vegeta

Salí del hospital, todo era abrumador, de un día a otro la encontraba, supe que tuvo un accidente, que tenía un hijo, que igual parecía ser hijo mío, tenía que pensar que haría, ahora que la posibilidad era tan grande, que ese niño podría ser mi hijo tenía que tomar una decisión, hablar con ella, quitarle al niño por no habérmelo dicho, pero como me lo diría si aparentemente no sabía quién era, o irme, no esa no era una opción

Sé muy bien que mis planes no eran el hacer una familia, que raro suena esa palabra, pero ahora están aquí, ella y el niño, mi hijo, todo es tan extraño, es decir no la vi durante 6 años y ahora resulta que tengo un hijo del cual no sé nada, porque la vida me trata así, que es esto un castigo, hace 6 años pensé llevarla ante mi padre, decirle que queria hacer a esa mujer mi esposa, por 2 razones simples 1) Mi padre tal vez moriría de un infarto dado que ella era pobre y 2) Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto y todo lo que paso aquella noche era casi perfecto, pero ahora que tengo que hacer con todo esto

Mi mente da vueltas y vueltas a todo esto, no puedo dejar a ese niño si es mi hijo, jamás me perdonaría que siguiera creciendo sin mí, y pensando tal vez que lo odio, no, yo no sería capaz de tal bajeza, pero por otro lado ella, que pensara, ella pensaba decírmelo después que la encontré, que tendría en mente

Tengo que pensar rápido, y regresar al hospital a ver a mi hijo no voy a dejarlo, eso es seguro, es lo único que tengo en claro en estos momentos, no lo abandonare por nada ni nadie, yo estaré ahí y decidiré que hacer


	5. Chapter 5

**No soy dueña de los personaje de DBZ**

 _Mi hijo_

-Hola tío, dime como esta mi mama- Preguntaba el pequeño Trunks

-Ella estará bien, no te preocupes, pero dime que paso?-

-Pues, mama iba manejando para dejarme en tu casa, pero desde la noche anterior la vi rara, y en la mañana me dijo que teníamos que hablar de mi papa, de pronto se detuvo y me dijo que tal vez el nos encontró, luego siguió, yo le insistí, ella solo dijo que llegando me explicaría, pero seguía insistiendo y luego no sé, desperté aquí, lo siento, todo fue mi culpa- Trataba de esconder su rostro de su tío, el era muy alegre pero tenía miedo de haberlo echa enfadar

-Tranquilo, no fue tu culpa, solo fue un accidente, pero eso que te dijo, si es raro- "Como que los encontró, será que lo volvió a ver, y si es así que pensaba hacer"- Tienes que descansar pequeño, para que salgas rápido de aquí y puedas ver a tu madre pronto- Mientras le dio una gran sonrisa – Tu tía Milk vendrá más tarde con el pequeño Goten-

-Tío, si mi papa nos encontró ¿que pasara?-

-No lo sé, pero no te preocupes por eso, tu solo descansa, vendré en un rato-

Goku tenía que hablar de esto con Milk, si de verdad regreso, que harían entonces, o que tenía planeado hacer aquel tipo, en primer lugar ni siquiera tenía idea del niño, y que pasaría cuando supiera, tenían que estar preparados para cualquier reacción, tomo su teléfono tratando de comunicarse con su esposa, o su hermano pero ninguno contestaba

 _-Eres tu-Gritaba una hermosa peli azul- No espera, no te vayas, yo tengo que hablar contigo-_

 _-Que quieres-_

 _-Yo tengo que decirte que yo… yo tengo un hijo tuyo, el quiere conocerte-_

 _-Y quien me asegura que ese niño es mío, que me dirás ahora que no te acuestas con cualquiera que te encuentres- Decía de manera tan fría aquel hombre-Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre, por que habría de creerte-_

 _-Yo no te pido nada, solo quiero que el conozca a su padre, el tiene derecho- Corría tras él pero no lo alcanzaba, cada vez esta mas lejos_

 _-No, ese niño no es mío, no sé quién eres, solo fuiste una mas-_

Mientras la operaban era lo único que su mente pensaba, esa pesadilla no la dejaba, desde que vio a aquel hombre la noche anterior, y si no quería conocer al niño, eso no lo pensó antes de decirle al pequeño que el regreso, que lo vio, que pensaba, lo más seguro es que no le creyera, y si lo hacía no querría al pequeño

Vegeta regreso al hospital lo más rápido posible, claro antes hizo un par de llamadas y dejo algunos pendientes para arreglar pronto todo, el creía que el pequeño Trunks era su hijo pero sabía que para todos lo mejor era hacerlo confirmar, así que tenía que tomar una muestra de su ADN para compararla, y pensar seriamente como manejar todo, el no lo quería dejar, así tuviera que obligar a la mujer

Llegando, lo primero fue preguntar por la salud de el niño y la mujer, el dejo dicho en la recepción que el correría con los gastos relacionados con ambos, y que era el esposo de Bulma, lo cual no fue raro ya que en los papeles él era quien reflejaba como su esposo. Llego y de inmediato noto la cara de Goku, estaba como desesperado, caminando de un lado a otro con el celular en la mano, noto la angustia en su mirada y sin mas fue a donde el

-Disculpa Goku,¿ ha pasado algo malo con el niño o tu cuñada? – En tono serio

-Ah, hola Vegeta, no, no es eso, son otros asuntos- Mientras se sentaba para tranquilizarse

-Mira si es por el trabajo no te preocupes, como tu dijiste la familia es lo más importante- Trato de calmar al joven Son

-Lo se, y es eso lo que me preocupa, mi familia, Bulma y Trunks son mi familia y algo anda mal, mira sé que no te gusta hablar de cosas personales pero necesito hablar con alguien-

Vegeta se quedo intrigado, como que algo andaba mal con ellos, sea lo que sea ahora que los encontró el los cuidaría y no dejaría que nada malo les pasara, a ninguno

-Malo dices, esque les sucede algo aparte del accidente-

-Sí, hable con Trunks, el me dijo que antes del accidente Bulma le dijo que su padre los encontró y que tenían que hablar de eso, y él me pregunto que pasara ahora con ellos, y es lo que yo también quiero saber, no sé cómo va a reaccionar al saber de Trunks, o que pasara si lo ve- Suspiro- Sabes el de verdad quiere conocer a su padre, y si este lo rechaza o algo parecido no se que pasara con el niño, el lo ha anhelado-

-No pasara, ya verás- Lo dijo muy seguro mientras cruzaba sus brazos y se recargaba en la pared

-No lo sabes Vegeta- Se llevo las manos a la cien en un intento por calmarse

-Sí, si lo sé, y sé que no pasara eso, es mas yo me los llevare conmigo-

-¿Tu?, Por qué?, estás loco, ellos son mi familia yo me hare cargo de ellos-

-Tú no lo entiendes-

-Si te entiendo, mira gracias por el apoyo, y por venir a ver a mi sobrino, pero Radiks y yo nos encargaremos, sea lo que sea que quiera ese tipo nosotros los cuidaremos, aun así gracias por querer apoyar-

-No, Radiks no tiene por qué ayudar en nada, entiéndelo de una vez, ellos son mi familia,¡ Trunks es mi hijo!-

-¿Qué?- Salto del asiento, como que él era el padre de Trunks, el no podía serlo, el estuvo ahí para ese tiempo sí, pero él, como la conoció y porque rayos la dejo que pasa

-Lo que te dije, el es mi hijo y lo probare si lo deseas, pero no permitiré que se lo lleven lejos de mí, y Radiks no tiene por que meterse en esto, ellos son míos-

Antes de seguir con esa discusión, el doctor se acerco para darles información de la operación, todo parecía a ver salido bien, lo único es que tendrían a Bulma sedada un par de días dado que el dolor de sus heridas eran muchas y no querían causarle algún daño, a lo que Vegeta y Goku estuvieron de acuerdo, pues no querían causarla ningún daño, pero sabían que todos tendrían que aclarar todo, pero Vegeta no esperaría tanto

Ese mismo día, tomo unos cabellos del pequeño Trunks y junto a Goku fueron a una clínica especializada en ADN, y tomaron las muestras, en unos días les darían los resultados, mientras Goku le pidió que no comentara nada al respecto hasta estar seguro, aunque Vegeta no quería, a regañadientes accedió, a lo que no accedió era a que Goku quería que le explicara como conoció a Bulma, el solo le dijo lo básico, y le explico porque se fue, no le dijo que aun estaba interesado en ella, pues el mismo pensaba que solo la odiaría por lo que había pasado, sin embargo si le aseguro que no se alejaría de su hijo

Mientras fueron pasando los días, Vegeta seguía visitando a Bulma y Trunks en el hospital, pasando el mayor tiempo posible con su hijo, no tenía idea de cómo tratarlo, todo era tan diferente ahora, el sabía que era su hijo, pero como explicárselo, que le diría, que haría cuando tuviera que regresar a su padre, a su cuidad a su compañía, el no planeaba dejarlos ahí, pero como haría para que Bulma accediera a irse con él, claro el se auto engañaba, no solo quería llevarse al niño si no a ella, solo por ser la madre del niño

Trato de pensar en cómo solucionarlo, y ahora tenía un plan, en caso que ella no quisiera irse con él, la obligaría de ser necesario, y su plan era simple, todo era por el bien de su hijo, ese hijo que no deseo tener pero que ahora cambiaba su perspectiva, ahora que lo conoció, que convivió con él, sabía que no lo dejaría. Y ella, ese Ángel que se coló en sus pensamientos hace tantos años, de nuevo estaría en su vida, quisiera o no

El día llego, la entrega de los resultados de ADN, fue con Goku pues el quería en verdad ver esa prueba de que el pequeño Trunks era hijo se su socio Vegeta, y llegando les hicieron entrega del sobre, la verdad era que a Vegeta no le importaba leer el contenido, el estaba más que seguro que ese niño era suyo, no tenía dudas, así que Goku tomo el sobre y lo abrió, leyó los resultados en voz alta, para su sorpresa, si ahí se confirmaba que Vegeta Ouiju era el padre de Trunks, y ahora con esta prueba que era más que suficiente para el joven Goku, tenían que decirle a los demás, sobre todo a Trunks, ya que Vegeta no quería esperar un día mas, dentro de 2 días darían de alta a su hijo y no pensaba dejarlo con Goku o peor con Radiks

Desde que se entero que Radiks fue novio de Bulma y que era la razón de que aquella noche casi la atropella, lo odiaba, no lo quería cerca de su hijo o de su mujer, ¿su mujer?, si el así la consideraba, aunque no lo decía, su relación se volvió más fría con el mayor de los Son, como odiaba que llegara al hospital y entrara a la habitación de su hijo, y lo tratara de los más normal, como si él fuera su padre, y más odiaba cuando entraba al cuarto de Bulma, un día entro poco después que el, no sabía que Radiks estaba ahí, pero lo vio inclinándose para darle un beso en la frente, el odio en su ojos era tal que Radiks se sintió incomodo

Los pensamientos de Radiks, solo eran, ¿Que hacia su socio ahí, porque tanto interés en Bulma y su hijo?, se había ofrecido a pagar todos los gastos de ellos, a lo que él no accedió, pero su hermano insistió para dejarlo hacerlo, estaba molesto pero cedió, pero aun así no le gustaba para nada las atenciones que Vegeta tenia para ellos

Pero todo eso quedaría atrás, era el día, el iba a reclamar a su hijo, y a su mujer, él se llevaría a su hijo con él, y pronto a Bulma con ellos, primero hablaría con el pequeño Trunks, y luego con los demás, así que después de recibir los resultados de la prueba se fue directo al hospital

Llegando sonó su teléfono, era su padre, como odiaba que lo interrumpiera en esos momentos pero tenía que contestar, podría ser urgente

-Que quieres- Contesto Vegeta

-Hijo, te has demorado tanto, debes regresar antes de lo previsto, la semana entrante de hecho-

-¿Por que abría de regresar?, estoy muy ocupado, no tengo tiempo de estupideces- Y ahora que quería su padre, porque de regreso, eso lo limitaría de tiempo, que haría si Bulma no accedía a irse y más ahora que tenía poco tiempo, su plan tendría que ponerlo en marcha lo antes posible

-Hijo es importante, es sobre tu futuro, la empresa, tienes que venir lo antes posible, los Son se harán cargo de ese nuevo proyecto, se que su ingeniero es de los mejores así que no te preocupes-

-Lo hare, pero no te prometo que sea la semana entrante, tengo que arreglar algo importante, en cuanto lo solucione te veré- Y sin esperar respuesta colgó

Ahora con más urgencia hablaría con su hijo, que bueno que Bulma está mejorando, pronto le quitarían los sedantes fuertes y hablaría con ella, claro todos los días la veía, ella parecía tener pesadillas pues en ocasiones la encontraba sudando frio y temblando, de inmediato acariciaba su cara con la yema de su dedos, y se acercaba a su odio 'Ángel, ahora que estoy aquí nada te pasara, ni a ti ni a nuestros hijo' esas palabras parecían tranquilizarla

Se dirigió al cuarto del pequeño, se veía de mejor semblante, se alegro de verlo tan recuperado, ese niño sí que era fuerte, en su corazón estaba orgulloso, pero no lo demostraría

-Mocoso, mira que te recuperas rápido- Mientras se acercaba

-Sí, eso parece señor Vegeta- Estaba feliz, pues todos los días iba a verlo

-No me digas así nunca más, es muy formal, además vengo a hablar contigo de algo importante, tienes que tomarlo con calma y yo te lo explicare- Era la hora, tenía que decirle a su hijo

-Pasa algo, lo he molestado, o es mi mama, no me han dejado verla, es por ella, paso algo-

-No, es tu padre, yo de hecho se….. Antes de terminar el pequeño interrumpió

-¡Mi padre!, es que usted no me quieres verdad, lo sé, sé que no quiere hijos, sabía que no me querría, usted se irá ahora verdad, me abandonara ahora- Desesperado gritaba el pequeño


	6. Chapter 6

**No soy dueña de los personaje de DBZ**

 _Despierta_

-¿Qué?- Vegeta miro fijo a su hijo mientras hablaba

-Yo…, lo sé, siempre supe que en cuanto lo supiera se iría, usted dijo que no quería tener hijos- Trunks trataba de retener una pequeña lagrima que amenazaba con aparecer

-¿Tu lo sabías?, pero ¿Cómo?- "Como se entero, si Goku era el único y prometió no decirlo"-¿Tu sabias que yo soy tu padre, como?-

-Sí, yo…. Siempre le pregunte a mamá como era mi padre, ella lo describió tantas veces, y nunca conocí a nadie con sus característicos rasgos físicos o con el cabello como usted, y luego lo confirme hace unos días cuando oí a mi tío hablar de unas pruebas de ADN-

-Y no lo mencionaste porque…..- Dijo mas tranquilo

-Por que sabía que se iría y nos abandonaría en cuanto se enterara, al menos cuando no lo sabía estaba cerca de mí- Mientras escondía su cara de tristeza

Vegeta se sentía derrotado, de verdad ese niño era muy listo, sin embargo que lo llevo a pensar eso, claro recordó hablar con el acerca de si tenía familia, y el enfatizo que no quería tener hijos, maldijo esa conversación, ahora su hijo pensaba que no lo quería, claro el no era fanático de expresar sus sentimientos pero el quería a su hijo, lo llego a apreciar desde antes de saber quien realmente era

-Trunks, yo no pienso abandonarte, yo no lo sabía- Suspiro –Y si he de irme de aquí, tu iras conmigo, de hecho en cuanto salgas de aquí iras a mi casa, esa será tu nueva casa- Trataba de mirar fijo a su hijo para estudiar su reacción

Los ojos del pequeño se abrían cada vez más con cada palabra

-¿De verdad?, tu quieres que vivamos contigo, como una familia- Sus ojos se iluminaban

-Si, como una familia- Que raro se escuchaba esa palabra "familia"

-Mi mamá, ella viene verdad, yo jamás la dejaría-

-Claro que ella viene, en cuanto le den el alta médica se irá con nosotros- Que sentimiento tan raro, el estaba Feliz, si eso era, hablar con su hijo y que este lo aceptara lo hacía feliz, en verdad

Después de aclarar todo con Trunks, le prometió que al día siguiente conocería su nueva casa, claro temporal en lo que seguía ahí, pero le explico que pronto regresarían a Tokio, si a la empresa Oiju, Trunks era feliz, más que feliz, su padre estaba ahí, los llevaría con él, y serian una familia, lo que él deseaba, no podía esperar a que fuera el día siguiente, ya que le permitirían ver a su madre y se iría con su padre, sería un gran día

Mientras en casa de los Son

-Si Milk, Vegeta es el padre de Trunks, lo comprobé y el ahora se lo llevara a su casa-

-Pero y mi hermana, que hará ella, no lo puedes permitir Goku- Estaba molesta

-El dijo que también la llevaría con él, que el hablaría con ella, y que era lo mejor para Trunks-Tenía que decirle a su esposa lo que pasaba pues al día siguiente que llegara al hospital Vegeta no le permitiría llevarse a Trunks, y para no meterse en líos legales aria todo en paz- Piénsalo Milk, esto puede ser lo mejor para Trunks, el de verdad estaba feliz después de hablar con Vegeta-

-Tú en verdad piensas que Bulma se irá así de fácil con él, es un extraño- No podía creer lo que su esposo sugería, como pensaba que ella accedería

Pronto llego Radiks, Goku lo había llamado a su casa, para darle la noticia, no tenía idea de cómo lo iba a tomar su hermano, a pesar de lo pasado con Bulma el sabía que Radiks la quería, ahora con un cariño diferente, pero al igual que su esposa no creyó que lo tomaría bien

-¿Quien se llevara a Bulma?- Interrumpió Radiks a su hermano y su cuñada

-Radiks, que bueno que estas aquí, ahora ayúdame a convencer a tu hermano, el piensa dejar que Vegeta se lleve a Trunks y Bulma, y no lo puedes permitir- Milk estaba realmente alterada

-Tranquila Milk, primero que nada ¿Qué pasa, por que Vegeta se los quiere llevar, a donde?-

-Radiks, la verdad es que Vegeta es el padre de Trunks- Dijo Goku a su hermano

-¡¿Qué?!, eso no puede ser- Como era posible si quiera pensarlo –Quien te ha dicho eso, acaso Vegeta, el debe de estar mintiendo, se que se a apegado a Trunks pero él no tiene derecho alguno sobre ellos-

-Yo lo comprobé hermano, el de verdad es el padre, y creo que lo mejor es dejar que arreglen ellos esto, no deberíamos intervenir a menos que Bulma lo pida, entiéndanlo-

De los tres, Goku siempre parecía el más distraído e infantil, pero por esta vez, parecía estar en lo correcto, y dejar que ellos arreglaran sus asuntos, era lo más sensato en el momento, así que decidieron darles su espacio y dejar que Bulma tomara una decisión sola, ellos estarían pendientes por lo que pudiera decidir pero siempre respetando lo que decidiera

El día siguiente seria de muchas emociones para todos, ya que le quitarían los sedantes a Bulma y aclararían todo de una vez por todas

Vegeta daba vueltas en su cama, no podía dormir, estaba ¿nervioso?. Si esa era la mejor palabra para describir su estado," mañana", era lo único que pensaba, hablaría con Bulma, y se llevaría a su hijo con él, pero como lo tomaría la mujer, que pensaría, que tendría que decirle después de 6 años, que explicación para irse, si él fue claro al decir que volvería, como deseaba odiarla en ese momento, pero no podía, no claro que podía y lo haría, ella lo dejo y lo alejo de su hijo, ahora él le haría sufrir, por qué no, si, su plan seguía en pie, y así lo haría la obligaría a irse con él y entonces así como ella se volvió su propio Ángel maldito durante esos 6 años, el lo haría ahora para ella, claro que se engañaba a sí mismo, pero siendo un hombre tan orgulloso que se podía esperar, el no diría que aun sentía algo por ella

Era la hora, todos estaban en el hospital, en un rato Trunks saldría, solo le quedaron unos pequeños moretones y cicatrices, que sanarían con el paso de los días y Bulma, ella despertaría en un par de minutos como dijo el doctor, y el primero en entrar a su habitación fue Vegeta, aunque Milk insistió en entrar primero para ayudar a su hermana y para ponerla al tanto de que sucedía Vegeta no se lo permitió, el sería el primero en verla y hablar con ella

Estaba en la habitación, ya no tenía tantos aparatos conectados en ella, se estaba recuperando, se veía mucho mejor, claro mas pálida de lo normal, pues esos días su alimentación fue escasa, pero aun así era hermosa, Vegeta se quedo en una esquina apoyado en la pared con sus brazos cruzados y su ceño fruncido en espera que despertara

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, la luz le molestaba, hacia días que no los abría, sentía su vista cansada, se sentía adolorida, trato de sentarse y recordó pronto el accidente de inmediato recordó a su hijo

-Trunks- Trato de gritar pero fue inútil, aun seguía débil

Pronto Vegeta lo noto y se acerco a ella, los dos se miraron fijamente durante un tiempo, ninguno lograba decir una palabra, el silencio era incomodo, solo se miraron así un par de minutos hasta que uno decidió romper aquel silencio

-Bulma… te sientes mejor- Maldita sea, como pudo ser tan débil, el no debía de ser tan atento, pero solo de verla tan frágil

-Tú, ¿Sabes mi nombre?, ¿Cómo?- Su mirada era de miedo, es que acaso era otro sueño

-Y tu sabes quién soy, o te has olvidado de mi- Lo dijo con una sonrisa ladina

Bulma sentía como ardían sus mejillas del sonrojo que tenia, claro que se acordaba, cómo no recordarlo si tenía un hijo de aquel hombre, eso sería un recuerdo permanente de aquel hombre, pero en verdad estaba ahí, ese hombre en verdad estaba ahí, ahora que aria, tenía que decirle la verdad

-Yo te recuerdo, pero tengo que decirte algo- Como decirlo! Que difícil pero antes…- ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?-

-Yo creo que es hora de las explicaciones no crees, es fácil, yo te encontré por casualidad, y a Trunks también- Quería ver su reacción

-¿Conoces a Trunks?- trago saliva-Has visto a mi hijo-

-Sí, el está ahí afuera esperando a entrar igual- Señalando la puerta

-Yo quisiera que antes que el entrara aquí, yo no sé cómo decirlo pero creo que deberías de saber que Trunks…..- La interrumpió

-Lo sé, se que él es mi hijo-

-¡Cómo!- Eso no lo esperaba

-Eso no importa ahora, lo que si importa es lo que pasara ahora que se la verdad, y que los encontré, o ¿piensas irte de nuevo?- Escupió

-Pero yo ni siquiera se tu nombre-

-Bueno eso no pareció importante hace 6 años, no crees-

-Ay pero que idiota, sabes no tienes modales- Volteo la mirada, que tipo

-Mi nombre es Vegeta Oiju-

Al oír ese nombre no pudo más que sorprenderse, era el socio de la compañía de los SON, el mismo que avía llegado hace un par de semanas, ósea que todo ese tiempo estuvo ahí, en el mismo edificio con él, y no lo había notado. Su hijo estuvo compartiendo mucho tiempo con él, claro era el mismo hombre del que le hablaba en casa, como no lo noto, bueno es que no lo de dio importancia alguna

Vegeta noto la expresión de asombro de la mujer, claro se debió dar cuenta de todo, así como él lo había hecho, le parecía divertido todo el asunto

-Como te dije mujer, no estoy aquí para hablar de lo que ya paso, estoy aquí para aclarar lo que pasara-

-Si te entendí, yo hablare con Trunks y si tu lo deseas podrás verlo las veces que quieras Vegeta-

-Creo que no estás entendiendo muy bien, yo lo llevare conmigo, el vivirá conmigo, no crees que es justo- De manera fría

-Claro que no, como piensas en llevártelo, es mi hijo, no lo puedes apartar de mi- Trato de levantarse nuevamente, quien se creía este tipo para reaparecer y querer llevarse a su hijo así como si nada

Se rio de su esfuerzo inútil –Te tengo una propuesta, puedes venir conmigo y Trunks, te parece?-

-¿Vivir contigo?, en tu casa, no claro que no, qué pensaría tu novia o esposa, no por supuesto que no- Como se atrevía a proponerle eso –Además no has pensado en Trunks, que le dirá tu familia, el no merece que nadie lo menosprecie, el no tiene la culpa de nada-

-Yo no tengo ni esposa, ni novia, y eso incluye otros hijos, nadie le hará nada a Trunks, a menos que no valoren su miserable vida, y para ti mi propuesta es un poco más que eso, quiero que te cases conmigo- Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-¿Casarnos?, ¿Por qué?, que ganarías-

-Bueno, yo no tengo intención de perder mi tiempo en banalidades como en una novia, y dado que eres la madre de mi hijo, nos ahorraría tiempo, y sería lo mejor para el pequeño no lo crees. Es solo un buen trato, míralo así- En serio lo pensara, ella tiene que aceptar ya sea por las buenas o por las malas –O ¿es que tienes algún inútil de novio y te pensabas casar pronto?- Con burla en su voz

-Pues no, pero tampoco pensé que tendría que casarme contigo, yo entiendo tu punto pero no es así de fácil, tu no me conoces realmente, y Trunks no se cómo lo tomara- Realmente este tipo pensaba que todo era así de fácil

-Como te lo dije, es solo un buen trato, y por Trunks no te preocupes, el está feliz, es mas él se va conmigo hoy mismo, yo le he dicho todo-

Y en ese instante el pequeño abrió la puerta, no podía esperar más para ver a su madre, estaba tan arto de la espera, días y días queriendo verla y se lo negaban, ahora no podía porque su padre estaba ahí con ella, bueno ya les dio tiempo suficiente para hablar ahora el también quería verla no quería esperar un minuto mas

-¡Mamá¡- Grito el pequeño, como iba corriendo para estar más cerca de su madre y se echaba en sus brazos, pronto una pequeña lagrima rodo por su mejilla

-Trunks, estas bien amor- Lo beso, solo tenía unos pequeños moretones, que alivio y pronto los dos miraron al hombre a su lado, que los veía sin ninguna emoción en su mirada

-Mamá, el se… digo mi padre, dice que me iré con él a su casa y que en cuanto te recuperes tu vendrás también-

El realmente estaba Feliz, era todo lo que siempre quiso, su padre, su familia, el no quería que nada perturbara su nueva felicidad


	7. Chapter 7

**No soy dueña de los personaje de DBZ**

 _ **Este capítulo tiene contenido inapropiado para menores, por favor si tu eres menor o no te gusta el Lemon no lo leas, o salta esa parte, gracias**_

 _Volviendo a ti_

Viendo la cara de su hijo, no pudo más que aceptar, como negarle la alegría, total, no es que como que pensara casarse ni salir con nadie, ella solo vivía por su hijo, y pues ese hombre aunque seguía siendo un extraño, igual era el padre de su hijo, y por lo visto lo quería, así que ella haría un pequeño sacrificio por el

Hoy era el día, por fin saldría del hospital e iría con su hijo a su nueva casa, que raro era todo, a pesar de que Milk trato de convencerla de lo contrario no lo logro, ella estaba decidida, y valla que era una decisión difícil, pues Vegeta no se lo dejo muy fácil

 **Recuerdo**

 **-Vegeta, yo acepto, me casare contigo- Dijo resignada**

 **-Lo sabía, era lo mejor, no tenias opción- Dijo seco**

 **-Decide cuando quieres casarte, al final mi única familia y amigos son los Son´s y mi hermana-**

 **-Nos casaremos el día siguiente que salgas de aquí, solo ellos estarán y claro nuestro hijo, yo aquí no conozco a nadie, y como te dije es solo un buen negocio- Por fuera parecía frio, pero por dentro en lo más profundo de su corazón se sentía feliz, ya no la dejaría ir nunca**

 **-¿Tan pronto?- Se sorprendió, jamás lo imagino**

 **-Sí, o es que quieres irte a vivir conmigo solo como una amante-En serio ahora le preocupa casarse tan pronto, que mujer**

 **-No, claro que no, pero que dices yo saliendo de aquí iré a mi casa, después de casarnos iré contigo, tengo cosas que arreglar antes-**

 **-¡NO!- Gruño –Saliendo de aquí, vas a mi casa, esa es tu casa ahora, de lo demás yo me encargo tú no te preocupes mujer-**

 **-Ash al menos llámame por mi nombre, es Bulma-**

 **-No me interesa mujer- Como le encantaba hacerla enojar**

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Y aquí estaba, frente a una gran casa, la llevaba un chofer, no entendía por qué su hijo no pudo ir con ese hombre por ella, solo deseaba verlo, y saber que estaba bien

Y ahí, de las grandes puertas salía un pequeño de cabellos lilas con una gran sonrisa, y detrás de él un hombre de cabellos en forma de flama, con mirada estoica, vestido en unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa azul marino que dejaban ver sus muy bien definidos músculos

-Mamá qué bueno que has llegado- Sonrió el jovencito

-Pasa, te mostrare la casa- Le dijo Vegeta, como le extendía la mano para tomar la suya y dirigirla

-Sí, gracias- Fue lo único que pudo decir

Con eso, los tres entraron a la casa, era hermosa, muy grande, pero muy vacía, parecía que no se habitara, no le dio mucha importancia, sabía que aquel hombre solo estaba de paso ahí, pero ahora que se iban a casar pensó que tal vez vivirían en un lugar más pequeño y poder tener la oportunidad al menos de poner sus cosas para que le diera un aire más hogareño

Se dirigieron a la habitación del niño, que se encontraba completamente acondicionada para el joven Trunks, y ahí deicidio Vegeta que el niño concluiría su recorrido mientras el aclaraba algunos pendientes con la mujer y la llevaba a conocer su recamara

-Pero padre, yo quiero seguir mostrándole a mamá el resto de la casa- Se quejo

-No, tienes mucho que hacer, recuerda que mañana es la boda, y pronto el viaje- Le recordó

-¿Viaje, que viaje?- Pregunto Bulma un poco preocupada

Vegeta la ignoro y se dirigió nuevamente a su hijo –Trunks es necesario que este a solas con tu madre-

El niño entonces entendió y asintió con su cabeza en señal que los dejaría solos, así que con esto Vegeta llevo a Bulma un piso arriba donde se encontraba su habitación para hablar con ella

-Mujer, esta será tu habitación- Mientras hacia un gesto para que entrara

Ella inspecciono la habitación poco a poco para notar que era la de Vegeta

-No pensaras que dormiré contigo verdad- Dijo un poco nerviosa

-Es exactamente lo que pienso, tu eres mi mujer, mañana oficialmente serás mi esposa y Trunks mi hijo, así que no veo por qué es tan malo- Mientras en una esquina se cruzaba de brazos con el ceño fruncido, es que acaso le era el desagradable, que paso con la chica de hace 6 años

-Tu dijiste que esto solo era un buen negocio, no veo porque tengo que dormir contigo- Esto era el colmo, ella cometió un error pero que se creía este tipo

-Tú harás exactamente lo que te digo mujer- Mientras se acercaba a ella peligrosamente

-Ni lo pienses Vegeta, estás loco- Y también se acercaba a él con rabia en su mirar

Eso parecía un concurso de miradas, ninguno pensaba ceder, ellos quedaron a solo unos milímetros del otro, tanto, que su aroma lo golpeaba, tantas noches que soñó con ella, su aroma suave, era el mismo, ella era hermosa, esos ojos que parecían el mar, solo quería besarla y hacerla suya en ese instante, había entre ellos una gran atracción, la misma que los llevo a la locura de hacía 6 años atrás, era indescriptible lo que sentían al estar cerca el uno del otro

 _La tomo de la cintura, la acerco mas a él, con un brazo la sostenía y con el otro recogió su cabello poniendo detrás de su oreja, para acercarse a ella aun mas, hundió su rostro en sus cabellos, aspirando mas ese aroma que lo estaba volviendo loco, algo en ella lo enloquecía, ella era especial, no sabía porque pero se sentía unido a ella_

 _-Bulma… Yo…- Aspiro de nuevo su aroma -No quiero que esto sea solo porque nos conviene- Su tono era suave, incluso dulce y sincero, el ser sincero con ella, no lo podía ocultar, algo en ella era especial para él, desde que la vio algo en su interior se disparo, el jamás creyó en esas cursilerías del amor pero esto que sentía era eso acaso…_

 _Ella se estremecía en cuanto lo sintió tan cerca, y cuando la tomo de la cintura sintió que sus piernas se volvían de gelatina, porque temblaba sin razón alguna, su aliento caliente cerca de su cuello, ese hombre era tal y como lo recordaba, porque le hacía sentir todo esto, era un idiota, exigente, malhumorado, pero avía algo que le atraía y sus palabras fueron tan sinceras, será que el de verdad quería que su relación fuera "normal"_

 _-Vegeta yo…..- Su sonrojo era tal y como la primera vez_

 _Él lo noto, esa chica era tan linda, y no podía permitirse que nadie más la tuviera, no como él la tuvo, jamás, ella era suya y así seria siempre, el no se permitiría que ella desaparecía nuevamente, era su Ángel azul_

 _La silencio con un beso, tierno dulce y suave, al cual ella correspondió, y de a poco se fue intensificando volviéndose más pasional, con tanta necesidad de parte de ambos, no querían separarse, pero el aire les empezó a faltar, así que por un segundo se detuvieron y se miraron_

 _Ella lo miro y asintió con la cabeza, esto era lo único que el necesitaba como confirmación de seguir, así que se apodero de sus labios, mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de su mujer, tocando su abdomen y de a poco levantando su blusa, mientras hacia ese recorrido ella solo un pequeño gemido, lo cual hizo que se estremeciera, su excitación era tal, de inmediato noto que su pantalón parecía apretarle más, la necesitaba_

 _Ella bajo su manos y pudo notar su excitación, así que la tomo y poco la empezó a acariciar por encima de su ropa, haciéndole a el escaparan un gruñido, pronto sintió que sus labios abandonaban los de ella, bajando a su cuello, donde dejaba pequeños besos y mordidas aquel hombre que la la enloquecía_

 _Le quito la camisa y el pantalón a la mujer que tanto le estorbaban, y pronto tomo sus pechos masajeándolos suaves, deslizando sus dedos a su ropa intima para desasearse de ellos también, y por un momento la admiro, ese cuerpo con el que tantas noches soñó, estaba ahí de nuevo, su piel tan blanca, sus pechos tan perfectos, y pronto se apodero de ellos, con una mano amasaba uno mientras que su boca invadía el otro, solo escuchaba los gemidos de placer que despedía su Ángel y rápido se deciso del incomodo pantalón que aprisionaba su masculinidad y de su camisa_

 _Ella lo observo, era tan guapo, aun mas musculoso de lo que acordaba, su piel, y pronto se apodero de su miembro, mientras lo masturbaba, daba pequeños besos húmedos, que lo hacían gemir, y de a poco subió hasta su boca para apoderarse de ella de nuevo, mientras el se desasía de la única prenda que les impedía sentirse más unidos, sus bragas, así como las quito, fue sumergiendo sus dedos en ella, solo para notar lo húmeda que estaba y ella ya no podía mas, estaba tan excitada_

 _-Vegeta… te necesito- Decía en un gemido, lo que hizo que él se enloqueciera mas, si esto se podía, su deseo ardía, esa mujer era su perdición, -Ángel, esto solo es el comienzo- Le dijo cerca de su oído, solo quería verla, su rostro mostrando tanto placer, y los sonidos que hacía, kami en serio era lo mejor_

 _Bulma no pudo más y con eso, tuvo un orgasmo tal, el grito de placer inundo la habitación, y de pronto saco Vegeta sus dedos de dentro de ella solo para abrir más sus piernas, y colocarse en la entrada de ella, de a poco fue introduciendo su miembro en la chica, quien sintió un dolor que pronto desapareció, había pasado 6 años sin estar con nadie, claro que le dolió pero pronto se le olvido, como él empezó a embestirla mas y mas rápido, haciendo que los dos se hundieran el placer que provocaba_

 _Ella grito de placer, esto casi provoca que él se liberara más rápido, pero no, el quería disfrutar de su mujer más tiempo, quería alargar lo mas que pudiera ese momento, tanto tiempo deseándola, de un rápido moviente se sentó con ella encima, y empezó a dejar besos por todo su cuerpo, mientras las tomaba de su pequeña cintura, para que las embestidas bajaran su intensidad, haciéndolas lentas para torturarse en aquel placer un poco más, veía como su cuerpo se arqueaba como esos ojos azules despedían lujuria, como trataba de ahogar un grito de placer, eso hacía que su orgullo creciera mas, esa era su mujer, y solo en sus brazos se estremecería de tal manera, solo con el conocería tal placer_

 _Pronto dejo de ser dueño de sus propias acciones y la tumbo en la cama de nuevo y sin miramientos, sus embestidas eran más rápidas, más toscas, como sentía que su liberación se acercaba, ya no podía contenerse más tiempo, sus instintos animales se apoderaron de el, en esos últimos momentos no razonaba lo único que oía era a esa mujer decir su nombre –Vegeta…. Oh Vegeta…. Si- era lo único que su mente procesaba, era lo que lo llevo a enloquecer, la voz de ella, dulce, suave, llena de lujuria, de suplica, el no dudaría ni un segundo, con eso en mente sintió como su liberación llego, junto a un gruñido por parte de él y un grito ahogado por parte de ella_

 _Y con eso, sus cuerpos entrelazados, sus aromas en toda la habitación, se dejaron caer uno a lado del otro, sus corazones agitados, sus reparaciones cortadas, tratando de recuperarse, solo se miraron un instante, en esa mirada había más que lujuria, había cariño, ¿Amor? , aun se lo preguntaba ella, sería capaz ese hombre de amarla, siendo tan distintos_

 _-Ángel, eres mía, si alguien más se atreve si quiera a mirarte de forma inapropiada lo matare- Dijo mientras se recuperaba_

 _-Yo también te quiero Vegeta- Era verdad, ella estaba enamorada, aunque no entendía como sucedió_

 _Se acerco al pecho de su hombre, para acomodar su cabeza, mientras él la rodeaba de la cintura para atraerla más a él, pero no pretendía dejar que durmiera, el no estaba cansado, es más, sus energías parecían rehabilitadas, el quería mas de ella, quería poseerla hasta quedar saciado de ella, o no poder mas, así que unieron sus cuerpos durante más veces ese día_

Hasta caer la noche, y tener que bajar para encontrarse con un pequeño, que disfrutaba de todos los rincones de la casa, en especial del patio y su muchos juegos, ese pequeño que estaba feliz de ver a sus padres con una sonrisa en su rostro después que los dejo para que "hablaran"

El día siguiente seria la boda, y después se irían a Tokio, pero no se la quería llevar sin antes casarse, no sabía como su padre tomaría la noticia, pero no esperaría a que lo alejara de aquella chica que era su Ángel, y que le dio un hijo, que aunque no conociera, era digno hijo de él, no era un niño asustadizo, tenía carácter, era inteligente, lo que no esperaba, lo que no deseo ahora era suyo una familia


	8. Chapter 8

**No soy dueña de los personaje de DBZ**

 _Comenzando una nueva vida_

POV Vegeta

Era el día de la boda, me desperté a lado de esa mujer, ese Ángel Azul, el cual me mandaron por alguna razón, esa mujer se había colado en mis sentimientos desde ese día que casi la atropello, ay algo en ella, su mirada tan tranquila mientras duerme, tranquila a mi lado, no sé cómo pero ahora siento que si volviera a irse no podría soportarlo, y ese niño, ese pequeño que ahora está aquí, ese niño que me gano con sus acciones

Me levanto, no quiero despertarla, se ve tan pacifica, tengo que terminar de preparar todo, hoy será mi esposa, me siento un poco mal por no darle una boda que tal vez desee, pero no hay tiempo, no sé que hará mi padre, y no pretendo dejar que use sus jugarretas para arrebatarla de mi, ese mocoso será tan fuerte e inteligente, lo veo y me recuerda a mi

Estoy listo, después de desayunar con mi hijo, todavía es raro, me fui a tomar un baño, la mujer ya no estaba ahí, supongo que se despertó, me cambio, oigo a mi hijo entrar al cuarto

-Padre estoy listo, ¿nos vamos ya?- Tiene una sonrisa tan grande en su rostro

-Sí, solo hay que esperar a tu madre- Esa mujer tarda tanto, no sé donde se metió no la he visto desde que regrese –Por cierto la has visto?-

-Sí, salió dijo que iría a casa de tía Milk y que nos vería en el juzgado, así que vámonos no quiero llegar tarde- Ese niño estaba más impaciente, eso me puso un poco nervioso, no sé por qué razón

-Vámonos-

No entiendo porque se tuvo que ir a casa de su hermana, esta es su casa, eso me dio un poco de ¿miedo?, malditos sentimientos, ahora que la tengo, no debería tener miedo alguno, ella no se ira, yo me encargare de eso, se que será un gran cambio, se que llevarla lejos de todo es drástico, pero no tengo opción, no la pienso dejar aquí con mi hijo, ellos se van conmigo, ya que estemos ahí mi padre tendrá que aceptar esto, de eso me encargare de inmediato

Llegamos al juzgado, no es lo mejor pero es lo más necesario, mi hijo baja corriendo hacia el estúpido de Radiks, sigo pensando porque motivo esta aquí, me mira con desprecio, pero no me importa en lo más mínimo, junto a él su esposa, saludo por cortesía, y veo que viene llegando Goku con su esposa y su mocoso, que al parecer es gran amigo de mi hijo

Puedo ver a la mujer, sale del auto lleva un vestido, en tono rosa pastel, muy suave, el vestido es hermoso, tiene un escote en V, de tirantes, con la espalda descubierta, y llega justo debajo de sus rodillas, su cabello azul largo lacio, adornado solo con una cinta en tono rosa igual, unas delicadas zapatillas plateadas, y un collar exquisito del mismo tono, se ve tan hermosa, y noto que otros idiotas que van por el lugar ven a mi mujer

Solo los miro con una cara de advertencia, nadie siquiera debe de mirar lo que es ¡mio!

Fin de POV Vegeta

POV de Bulma

Llegue a casa de Milk, me estaba esperando, desayune con ella, estaba tan nerviosa con la boda, no era lo que yo esperaba, pero me casaría, mi hijo al fin estaría con su padre y el nos quiere tener con el así que no podía negarme, además creo que me he enamorado de ese hombre, con el me siento tan feliz, segura, amada, no sé qué hare, se que le atraigo, me lo ha demostrado, pero ¿amor?, que hare con esto ahora

Milk me ha dado un hermoso vestido rosa, es muy lindo, está perfecto para la ocasión, ya que no habrá fiesta ni nada, pero estoy nerviosa, Milk trata de ayudarme, me dijo que no preocupara que si no quería casarme ella me apoyaría, pero no es eso lo que me tiene así

-Milk, dime como es la familia de Vegeta- Le pregunto un poco preocupada

-Pues a decir verdad, conozco poco al señor Vegeta, pero no se ve un hombre muy agradable, es muy serio, no sé qué decirte, solo que seas siempre tu, la valiente Bulma Ox- Me dice con una sonrisa

-Gracias, eres lo mejor hermana, te extrañare mucho- Le dijo mientras una pequeña lagrima escapa de mi rostro

-No llores, harás que yo también llore, y hemos terminado de arreglarte, te vez tan hermosa, que no querrás arruinar tu maquillaje verdad- Mientras me abraza, ella siempre sabe cómo hacerme sentir bien, la extrañare

 **Recuerdo**

 **-Vegeta, tengo algo que preguntarte-**

 **-Dime que es mujer- Me mira intrigado**

 **-¿De qué viaje hablo Trunks?-**

 **-Nos iremos lo más pronto a Tokio, mi padre quiere verme de inmediato, y no puede esperar- Dijo en tono serio y tranquillo**

 **-¡Qué, pero yo trabajo aquí, mi vida todo está aquí?- Estaba desesperada**

 **-Puedes seguir tu trabajo desde Tokio, que yo sepa ay una pequeña parte de la empresa ahí, así que no veo el inconveniente, y por lo demás, tu familia puede visitarte no veo lo malo- Dijo mirándola**

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Bueno al final accedí, hacía falta gente de confianza en la parte de Tokio, y quien mejor, ahora todo cambiaria de nuevo, no es la primera vez que me voy de un lugar y empiezo, pero antes no estaba mi pequeño, espero que esto sea lo mejor para el

Goku llego y nos llevo al juzgado donde supongo deben de estar esperando ya los demás, al bajar del coche veo a mi pequeño en un traje, se ve tan hermoso y feliz, y junto a él Vegeta, ese hombre es realmente guapo, me mira tan fijamente que hace que me sonroje, si así va a ser siempre, creo que tendremos problemas, me rio en mi interior

Llegamos y firmamos los papeles correspondientes, Milk, Goku, Fasha y Radiks son nuestras testigos, mi hijo esta tan feliz, eso es lo que más me gusta, verlo feliz, ahora empieza una nueva vida para nosotros y estoy dispuesta a hacer que funcione

Fin del POV de Bulma

-0o0-

-Hola, mi nombre es 17, ustedes me han llamado, díganme que buscan o que quieren que investigue- Saluda un hombre de mirada fría

-Nosotros estamos buscando a nuestra hija, sabemos que han pasado años, pero necesitamos encontrarla, sea cual sea su estado, no podemos dejarlo así- Comento un hombre de cabellos lila mientras sostenía la mano de su esposa

-Sí, cuando tenía aproximadamente 3 años, la arrebataron de mi, en un parque, por más que esperamos que nos llamaran pidiendo dinero o algo, nunca paso, y no hemos perdido las esperanzas- Dijo la mujer entre sollozos

El joven frente a ellos, hacia unas pequeñas anotaciones, no dejaba que ninguna palabra se les escapara

-Bueno además de eso, tienen fotos, o algo en particular que la niña poseía en los mementos- Indago el Joven

-Sí, tenemos varias fotos de ella, y ahora que recuerdo, ella llevaba una pulsera de oro con su nombre en ella, pocos días antes se la aviamos dado, su nombre es Bulma, Bulma Briefs-

-Sera difícil, tengan en cuenta que después de 22 años, todo ha podido pasar, pero no descansare hasta saber donde esta, confíen en mi, nada es imposible- Dijo con una sonrisa

-Lo sabemos, por eso lo hemos localizado, por favor sea lo que sea que le paso, averígüelo, llevamos años esperando saber de nuestra pequeña, haga lo necesario- Dijo el hombre de cabellos lila –EL dinero no será ningún problema, solo encuéntrela-

Le entregaron una carpeta con los reportes policiacos del momento, todo lo que lograron conseguir en aquellos momentos, todo cuanto ayudara a encontrar a la niña

-Así será, estaremos en contacto- Se despidió el joven de la pareja

-0o0-

-Es hora de irse, estaremos pronto en Tokio- Comentaba Vegeta un tanto desesperado su mujer y su hijo tardaban –No entiendo porque se tardan, les he dicho que llegando tendrán todo lo necesario-

-No Vegeta, no puedes esperar, solo busco mi pulsera, no la puedo dejar es lo único que tengo de mis padres- Dijo la peli azul desesperada, solo se la quito un momento

-Mujer te comprare otra, es mas tendrás todo lo que desees así que deja de buscar-

-No, y no me voy sin ella- Dijo decidida

-Mamá la encontré, estaba tirada en mi recamara- Llego Trunks corriendo con la pulsera en sus manos

-Ahora sí, vámonos estamos listos-

-Hmtm-

Listos, abordaron el avión, tardaron 3 días después de la boda para irse, cambiaron el nombre de Trunks, ahora el pequeño era Trunks Oiju Ox, arreglaron los tramites, Bulma se haría cargo de la parte de la empresa que había en Tokio, así que seguiría trabajando, ya todos estaban avisados, pronto llegaría la nueva jefa al lugar, y Vegeta iba preparado para su padre, no le comento nada aun de su matrimonio, lo haría en cuanto lo viera, seguía intrigado por el hecho de que su padre exigiera su presencia con tanto apuro

Llegaron, el lugar era enorme, la cuidad era de las más avanzadas en tecnología, era un hermoso lugar, todo diferente, Trunks iba admirando todo el lugar mientras recorrían para llegar a su hogar, si esa sería su casa, ahora sí, esa sería su nueva vida con sus padres

Vegeta iba haciendo un par de llamadas, solo pedía o más bien exigía que todo estuviera tal y como el ordeno, iba rumbo a su casa, pero esta vez no iba como la ultima que regreso solo, molesto y humillado, ahora podía notarse una felicidad en sus ojos, aunque mantenía su cara molesta, había algo diferente en su mirar

-Llegamos Señor- Dijo el chofer

Bajaron todos a su nueva vida, su casa, una nueva ciudad, y nuevas personas

-Señor ha regresado, no lo esperábamos tan pronto- Dijo una mujer mayor, tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro

-Mari, dime esta todo y como lo pedí- Dijo Vegeta con un tono de voz relajado

-Claro señor, yo misma me hice cargo, pero dígame quien es este joven tan guapo- Mientras se acerco a Trunks

-Mi nombre es Trunks Oiju- Dijo el niño orgulloso

La mujer enmudeció ante lo dicho, miro a Vegeta que era como su hijo, y este entendió la confusión de la mujer

-Es mi hijo Mari, y ella es mi esposa, Bulma- Tomando a su esposa para presentarla –Bulma, ella es Mari, mi nana, es como mi madre-

-Un placer conocerle, es usted muy hermosa niña Bulma-

-El placer es mío, gracias por todo-

Mari no entendió, pero esa mujer le agrado, y ese niño, era como ver de nuevo a Vegeta niño, una paz sintió en su corazón al verlo, más tranquilo, esta vez parecía realmente feliz, así que esperaba que esto fuera por siempre esa mujer y su hijo parecía que lo estaban haciendo menos gruñón

-Venga conmigo joven Trunks, le enseñare su habitación, y otros lugares, que creo son para usted si no me equivoco- Y así Mari y el pequeño se despidieron de la pareja para recorrer el lugar

La casa era hermosa, esta si estaba llena de vida, cuadros hermosos adornaban el lugar, colores alegres, un hermoso jardín, no espero todo lo que vio, Vegeta le estaba enseñando el lugar, la llevo a la biblioteca, era enorme, toda clase de libros, era un espacio para relajarse, había un despacho donde regularmente el estaba cuando su trabajo demandaba más tiempo, el cuarto de su hijo era grande, adornado con todo lo que el niño quiso, ropas de diferentes ocasiones, todo como el pidió antes de llegar, un salón donde solía entrenar, ahora también lo ocuparía para enseñar a su hijo

Le presento a algunos de los empleados que trabajaban en la casa, la presento de inmediato como su esposa, y le dio toda autoridad en su casa, la mayoría se impresiono, no lo podían creer, algunos ya habían visto al pequeño de cabellos lila caminar por la casa, no creían que su jefe tuviera un hijo y que pareciera tan paciente a su lado, era inusual, su esposa era mujer hermosa, y con una hermosa sonrisa, se estaba ganando a todos los que estaban en el lugar

Al final, la llevo a su recamara, era hermosa, la invito a ver el closet, donde pudo ver una gran variedad de vestidos, zapatos, accesorios entre otros artículos

-Vegeta, pero esto es demasiado, como supiste mi talla, y porque has comprado todo esto- Estaba sorprendida, su esposo se tomo tantas molestias por ellos

-Eres mi esposa, y como tal vas a vivir, todo esto es tuyo ahora- Dijo mientras la veía, ella era tan linda, era una mujer diferente a cualquier otra que conociera

-Pero debiste gastar mucho, mira yo no te he pedido nada, yo tengo mis cosas, no tienes porque hacer todo esto- Estaba apenada, ella no quería que pensara que acepto solo porque le diera todo cuanto deseara materialmente

-Mujer, deja de quejarte- Que difícil son algunas mujeres

-Gracias, has sido muy lindo con Trunks y conmigo también-

-Mujer, yo no soy lindo- Y se dio media vuelta para ocultar su sonrojo

Ella hacía que el sintiera tantas cosas a la vez, felicidad, enojo, pasión, etc, y por fin estaban en su hogar, donde se quedarían para siempre

El día siguió, se reunieron con Trunks quien estaba más que emocionado recorriendo el lugar, comieron juntos, por primera vez en años, el humor de Vegeta era relajado, eso parecía tan poco probable para los que lo conocían, que se asombraron ese día fue perfecto, por fin, la idea de su familia avía llegado a su corazón, ahora ya lo entendía con claridad

No era expresivo, pero su mirada, era más serena, ese día se quedo con ellos, no deseaba ir a donde su padre de inmediato, ni siquiera aviso a este de su llegada, ya tendría tiempo para hablar con el

Bulma fue a acostar al pequeño Trunks, era costumbre para ellos compartir su recamara, pero ahora ella compartía con su esposo y el niño dormía solo, cosa que le agrado, porque como odiaba que lo trataran como un niño, el no lo era mas

Al salir, se topo con aquella linda mujer

-Niña, ¿pasa algo?- Pregunto preocupada Mari

-No, gracias, es solo que vine a despedirme de Trunks, es que todo es tan diferente ahora- Dio una sonrisa triste

-Niña, gracias, no sabe como a ayudado a el joven Vegeta, por favor no me diga que esta usted triste por estar aquí-

-No, solo es que extraño a mi familia, pero no me arrepiento, gracias- Y con eso abrazo a aquella linda mujer que parecía tan comprensiva


	9. Chapter 9

**No soy dueña de los personaje de DBZ**

 _Imposiciones_

Vegeta se levanto temprano, como era ya su costumbre, se fue a entrenar, después de eso, se dio una ducha y se dirigió a la cocina, donde ya tenía su desayuno listo, era aun temprano pero tenía que ir a la empresa, resolver algunos pendientes y también comunicarse con su padre, y saber que era lo tan urgente que este quería tratar con el

Una vez listo, dio un ultimo vistazo a la mujer que dormía en su recamara, y otro al pequeño, que igual seguía dormido, noto que alguien se le acerco pero no se molesto en mirar quien era pues sabía a la perfección quien era

-¿Dime pasa algo?- Pregunto sin quitar la mirada del pequeño Trunks

-No joven, solo quería saber si desea dejar algún recado para la señora- Pregunto Mari

-No, por el momento solo diles que fui a las oficinas, supongo que ella también saldrá así que ordena alguien que la acompañe, y si necesitan algo solo aslo- Dijo el hombre de manera fría como siempre

-Si joven, sabe es una linda familia, espero que su padre se alegre por esto- Dijo sincera la mujer y con eso se fue

-0o0-

Ya en la oficina, lo recibió su secretaria, una mujer hermosa, de cabellos castaños rizados, ojos color miel, de carácter dulce, era una muchacha agradable, no se esperaba a su jefe, a pesar de su carácter, ella ya se había acostumbrado

-Señor Vegeta, no lo esperábamos hoy- Dijo un poco nerviosa

-Dime tengo algún recado importante- Dijo sin mirarla

-Sí señor, su padre ha llamado todos estos días preguntando por usted, parece que le urge comunicarse con usted, y hay algunos contratos que debe revisar, en un minuto se los hago llegar- Respiro un momento –Y el señor Nappa llamo ayer, igual quiere que se comunique con el, desea que les llame-

-No, yo les llamare, solo deja esos papeles en mi escritorio, es todo- Y con esto se dirigió a su oficina

Hizo un par de llamadas, hablo igual con Goku, explicando que terminarían el proyecto pendiente ahí, que mandarían los planos y todo en cuanto terminaran y que estaría en contacto, tratando lo más minino de hablar con Radiks

Después llamo a su padre, acordando reunirse con él a medio día, parecía que tenían una reunión con otro socio de la empresa, no sabía porque pero acepto, si era por la empresa que mas daba

La mañana transcurrió normal, hasta la llegada de Nappa, eran las 10 am, cuando apareció, su secretaria lo anuncio y este de inmediato lo hizo pasar

-Nappa dime para que me buscabas- Dijo en tono serio y frio

-Vegeta, creo que habrá problemas, han llegado rumores que ha aparecido de nuevo Brolly a la cuidad, no sé qué trama pero no creo que sea nada bueno- Concluyo Nappa molesto

-Que quiere ese maldito de nuevo aquí, investiga de inmediato a que ha regresado- Estaba furioso

Brolly fue su enemigo durante su juventud, tanto física como intelectualmente, él y su familia construyeron un imperio, eran la competencia numero uno de los Oiju, pero con la alianza formando, por los Son, los Briefs y los Oiju, esta había pasado a segundo término, sin embargo el que estuviera en la cuidad no significaba nada bueno, tal vez tramaban algo

Su padre, Paraguas, Brolly y su hermana Celery eran de cuidado, y en algún momento trataron de hacer negocios con ellos, pero algo en eso no convenció mucho a su padre quien rechazo la oferta y fue cuando se asocio con los Son y Briefs

-0o0-

Mientras en la casa Bulma y el pequeño Trunks ya se habían despertado, desayunado y cambiado, dado que no Trunks era educado en casa, no tuvo otra opción más que llevarlo con ella a su nueva oficina, no sería nuevo para el acompañar a su madre, sin embargo seria tal vez bueno que el niño empezara a asistir a clases en alguna escuela, era lo normal, pero aun no conocía el lugar, así que esperaría a hablarlo con Vegeta

Mari, encargo a un chofer llevar a Bulma a la empresa de su familia, ahí esperaría hasta que se desocupara, aunque insistió que podía cuidar de Trunks, ella prefirió llevarlo, ellos estaban tan acostumbrados el uno al otro que se le hacia un poco difícil separarse de el

Al llegar, noto como la gente la miro, sabían de su llegada pues se les aviso, pero no pensaron que el nuevo jefe seria una mujer, parecía una mujer alegre, diferente a su último jefe, quien era muy estricto y demasiado confianzudo con algunas empleadas, las cuales agradecieron este cambio, claro al hombre no le agrado la idea de ser remplazado, pero menos cuando supo que sería una mujer

Al llegar a su oficina, lo primero que hizo, fue pedirle a Trunks comportarse, no quería que saliera de la empresa, ya que no conocía el lugar ni a las personas, tenía miedo, luego pidió que la llevaran a los laboratorios donde conocería a la encargada de esa área, donde ella igual prefería estar, y donde pasaría mayor tiempo terminando el proyecto pendiente, aunque ya se habían mandado los planos y sus especificaciones prefería supervisarlos ella misma

El pequeño Trunks recorrió el lugar, todo era nuevo, y las personas solo lo veían algo intrigados, el no entendía porque, estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo en la empresa de sus tíos, pero aquí solo lo miraban y murmuraban, sin embargo no le dio importancia, el pequeño solo quería conocer ese nuevo lugar, y llego a donde la cafetería de la empresa, donde avía una gran máquina de golosinas, y ahí una pequeña niña rubia, tratando de sacar una golosina, que parecía haberse atorado

Se acerco a la niña, quien parecía muy apurada con su asunto

-Así no la sacaras, si se atoro no lo harás, pero te puedo ayudar- Ofreció el pequeño

La niña lo miro un segundo, no había visto nunca a otro niño en la empresa, y la razón era simple, estaba prohibido, ella solo había ido porque había enfermado un poco y no hubo con quien dejarla así que su madre se vio en la necesidad de llevarla, pero le pidió quedarse con ella y no salir, sin embargo buscando el baño topo con la tentación de la máquina de golosinas pero esta pareció no servir, dejando su dulce atorado

-Niña, quieres que te ayude o no?- Dijo impaciente Trunks al ver que ella solo lo observaba sin decir nada

Ella solo asintió con su cabeza

Con unos pequeños movientes en la maquina, logro sacar el tan preciado dulce de la pequeña, cuando iba a entregárselo con una sonrisa victoriosa por su azaña alguien interrumpió

-Que hacen aquí un par de mocosos, que no saben sus padres que está prohibido en esta empresa traer mocosos molestos- Dijo un hombre molesto

-Y que no sabe usted quien soy yo- Dijo Trunks de manera retadora

-Mira niño estúpido, no se quienes sean tus padres, pero si se quien es la madre de esa niña, y ahora mismo se va de esta empresa, junto con tus padres, así que no me interesa en lo mas mínimo quien eres niño insolente- Sentencio el hombre

-Si no quiere ser usted el que se valla de aquí, mejor déjenos tranquilos, y ella viene conmigo así que no se va su mamá de aquí- Miro Trunks al hombre con una mirada fría, molesta como su padre solía hacerlo

Cuando el hombre iba a seguir, llego una mujer, una rubia, de ojos azules, con pantalones de mezclilla y camisa amarilla con mangas ¾ y una bata de laboratorio

-Por favor señor Zarbon, no tenia con quien dejar a mi hija, y está un poco enferma, le prometo que no dará ninguna lata, ella solo fue al baño- Dijo molesta por tener que rogar a aquel hombre tan despreciable

-Akane,(18) tu sabes que me encantaría ayudarte, pero no puedo, tu sabes las reglas de esta empresa y sigo siendo tu jefe, así que te vas o podemos arreglar esto de otra manera- Dijo el hombre acercándose a la rubia

Esta estaba ardiendo en ira, como odiaba este hombre, era el maldito jefe de esa sucursal, ahora que llegaría el nuevo nos sabía si sería peor a este, pero no estaba dispuesta a ceder a las porquerías que este le insinuaba, y antes de que pudiera acercarse mas a ella, y esta reaccionara de mala manera alguien se interpuso entre ellos

-Creo que usted no entiende verdad, la señora no se va de la empresa y tampoco la niña, así que déjela idiota- Dijo el pequeño Trunks con voz autoritaria

-No te metas mocoso estúpido, que tus padres no tendrán esta oportunidad, se largaran de inmediato y todo por tu culpa mocoso -

-No se atreva a amenazar a mi madre, y tampoco a la señora, le he dicho que se valla y la deje o usted tendrá problemas y muy grandes- Grito furioso el pequeño

Akane, no había visto nunca a ese niño, parecía tener la edad de su hija, pero hablaba como todo un hombre adulto y como si fuera el jefe de la compañía, solo alcanzo a tomar a su pequeña en brazos y tomo al niño de los hombros no quería problemas y menos ocasionarle más a otra empleada por su culpa

-No te preocupes pequeño, de todos modos creo que ya era hora de irme, vamos por tu madre, no te metas en problemas, vamos acompáñame si- Dijo Akane mirando fijo al niño y este solo asintió con su cabecita

Miro a Zarbon, quien ardía del coraje, solo lo vio para decirle – Nos vamos señor- Y fue todo, ella no haría nada que hiciera que se humillara frente a ese maldito, y si tenía que irse, bueno, sería difícil pero tal vez podía trabajar de nuevo con su hermano, siempre existía esa posibilidad

Al llegar a su laboratorio, por sus pertenencias, noto que su niña hablaba con aquel niño tan raro, eso le sorprendió, pues su pequeña era demasiado tímida, cosa que tal vez heredo de su padre pensó ella

-Niño y cómo te llamas- Pregunto ya estando en su oficina

-Mi nombre es Trunks Oiju OX- Dijo el niño con orgullo

Akane, se quedo mirándolo por un momento, ese apellido, no podía ser, juraría que el único Oiju que conocía era los de la empresa con los cuales se habían aliado y el señor no tenia más que un hijo, y este parecía ser un soltero ermitaño y gruñón

-Dime tú tienes algo que….- Y fue interrumpida

Llego una mujer que nunca había visto, era una mujer de cabellos azules, y ojos del mismo tono, se veía alegre, y la miro solo un instante antes de desviar su mirada al niño de cabellos lavanda

-Trunks, que haces en los laboratorios, no estarás molestando a la señorita verdad- Y noto que detrás de su hijo había una niña pequeña rubia, escondiéndose detrás de el, como si estuviera asustada –Pero veo que has hecho una amiga, no me la presentas- Dijo Bulma alegre al niño

-Si madre, ella es Marron, y su mama la señora Akane- Dijo el niño

-Mucho gusto Akane, mi nombre es Bulma- Y le extendió la mano

-Mucho gusto Bulma, aunque lamento que nos encontremos en estas condiciones, lamento que mi hija los metiera en problemas- Dijo la mujer rubia mientras recogía sus cosas

-Problemas pero porque, que problemas puede ocasionar una niña, además porque te llevas tus cosas, acaso no eres tú la encargada del laboratorio-

-Era, me acaban de despedir, creo que lo harán contigo, a Zarbon no le agrada que nadie traiga niños, sin embargo a sorprendido a mi hija en el comedor y no nos ha dado más alternativa, y creo que también a ti, supongo que eres nueva, y creo que será tu primer y último día- Dijo fría la mujer

Antes de que Bulma pudiera continuar su pequeño la interrumpió

-Mamá puedo ir con Marron a tu oficina, ahí podría quedarme con ella, si es que estarás aquí, prometo no molestar mas- Con una sonrisa propuso el pequeño

-Claro, ve, yo tengo que hablar con Akane

-0o0-

Era medio día, el padre de Vegeta ya se encontraba en la sala de juntas, pronto se incorporo a él su hijo, quien solo le dio una mirada como saludo, ellos eran así, poco expresivos entre si, ya que cada uno estaba en su lugar

-Dime cual era la urgencia de verme, y donde se encuentran los demás que vendrían a la junta- Dijo Vegeta un poco molesto, odiaba las impuntualidades

-Ellos llegaran más tarde, antes tu y yo tenemos unos pendientes que resolver- Contesto su padre serio

-Pues dime, para eso estamos aquí, y déjate de tantas vueltas y dime de una vez que es lo que quieres- Le desesperaba que su padre no fuera directo al asunto, el tenia cosas más importantes

-Vegeta, estoy arto de tu actitud, sabes que debes casarte, darme un nieto, quien herede esto, y sabes que no puede ser cualquier mujer, todas las que te e traído las has rechazado, así que hice un trato que beneficiara a todos, y nos unirá a otra gran empresa, tal vez debimos hacerlo antes, pero dada las circunstancias no me has dejado opción- Dijo con tono autoritario

-Eso era lo tan importante, bah no tengo tiempo para estupideces, y menos pienso hacer lo que pides, no soy un estúpido niño así que olvida tus planes padre- Y se levanto molesto como se atrevía su padre a querer controlar su vida

-No hemos terminado, tu harás esto o te quedaras sin empresa- Sentencio

-Eso es lo que quieres, entonces tu condición es ¿que yo me case y te de un heredero no?- Pregunto con su ceño fruncido sin mostrar emoción alguna

-Así es, ya no puedes esperar más Vegeta, es necesario, puedes elegir a la mujer que te presentare o otra, sin embargo tienes solo 3 días para anunciar tu compromiso, lo harás en la cena que habrá para los empresarios del lugar, es tu fecha limite- Dijo el hombre decidido

-Hmt me parece justo padre, así lo hare- Dijo regalándole una sonrisa de medio lado


	10. Chapter 10

**No soy dueña de los personaje de DBZ**

 _Imposiciones 2_

Bulma le explico a Akane quien era ella, le dijo que no tenía que irse de la empresa solo por el hecho de haber llevado a su niña, ella acostumbraba a hacerlo cuando fue madre soltera, sabia lo difícil que era en ocasiones encontrar quien cuidara de los niños, y eso tenía que cambiar, después de mucho insistirle, acepto, total ella era la jefa ahora, y ella estaba muy por encima de la autoridad de Zarbon, las dos pasaron gran parte del día en el laboratorio checando los planos del proyecto pendiente, reformulando algunas cosas para las mejoras

No vieron a Zarbon durante todo ese tiempo, y mientras Trunks y Marron se quedaron en la nuevo oficina de su madre, disfrutando de las golosinas conseguidas de la maquina, mientras se conocían y jugaban, había hecho una amiga, por lo regular no se acercaba a las niñas por aquello de que él era un niño y decían que si tocaban a una niña los llenarían de piojos o algo parecido, pero ella no parecía tenerlos y era agradable

Ya que cayó la tarde noto que no había comido nada, desde que llego a la oficina, decidió Bulma salir, invitando a Akane y a la pequeña Marron con ellos, primero porque no conocían el lugar ni dónde comer, y segundo porque quería conocerla más, tal vez hacer una amiga la ayudaría a no sentir tanto la separación con su hermana

En un restaurant cerca de la empresa estaban las dos mujeres con sus hijos comiendo, mientras platicaban conociéndose

-Y dime Akane llevas mucho en esta sucursal?- Pregunto Bulma

-Pues eh trabajado aquí, hace casi 5 años, empecé poco después de que Marron nació- Comento ella

-Entonces tú conoces bien los tratos con la empresa Oiju?- Comento

-Sí, ellos son muy estrictos, el señor es un hombre muy orgulloso, lo he visto solo dos ocasiones- La miro –Yo no voy a las reuniones, pero eh escuchado que su hijo es un hombre de peor carácter, no me sorprende, todos saben eso, mi marido trabaja en esa empresa y dice que es un tipo muy gruñón por decir lo menos-

-Mi papa no es gruñón- Replico el pequeño Trunks

Haciendo que Akane mirara fijo al niño, y luego a Bulma, eso si la tomo por sorpresa, no esperaba que estuviera hablando con la mujer del tal Vegeta Oiju, maldita sea ahora si se quedaría sin trabajo por lo que dijo del hombre

-Trunks, no seas grosero, además acuérdate que tú mismo has visto que tu padre no tiene el mejor carácter, y siempre parece molesto – Dijo la peli azul con una risita

-Bueno si mama, pero él no es así, no deben decirle eso- Dijo cruzando sus bracitos

-Yo lo siento no sabía…- Trato de disculparse Akane

-No te disculpes, no dices nada que no se haya dicho antes, creo que hasta fuiste amable- Y se rio, había escuchado peores comentarios de él antes de saber de quién se trataba, cuando llego a las empresas de los Son

-Yo no sabía que tenía familia- Comento ella con sorpresa

-Es una larga historia, ya te la contare, pero por ahora sí, creo que… bueno somos su familia, soy su esposa- Dijo la peli azul un poco nerviosa

Siguieron platicando, preguntando más acerca de cómo se manejaba la empresa

Después de eso, al llegar a la oficina, hablo con Radick y Goku, quería saber como estaban, y pedirles su consentimiento para implementar una pequeña área de guardería para ayudar a madres solteras o en caso de que algún empleado se viera en la necesidad de llevar a su pequeño, estos aceptaron gustosos, si de algo se habían dado cuenta era que tener a los empleados felices los hacía más eficientes, de igual manera conociendo como Bulma paso por eso, no tuvieron ninguna objeción, les parecía una gran idea

Después de eso se comunico con su hermana, platicaron un largo tiempo contándole como iba todo en la empresa y platicándole acerca de Akane, quien era una mujer con mucha entereza, le había agradado, y creía que harían un buen equipo juntas

-0o0-

Mientras tanto, Vegeta, seguía en la junta con su padre, después de la exigencia de que se casara, trataron algunos asuntos de la empresa, le sorprendió no ver a los demás integrantes de la junta, no llegaron, se molesto, odiaba las impuntualidades, pero le daba igual, no le gustaban ese tipo de juntas aun así

-Vegeta, ahora dime el proyecto que quedo pendiente con los Son, estoy seguro que su ingeniero podrá sacarlo adelante verdad- Pregunto el más viejo Oiju

-Si ella lo hará, no te preocupes, yo igual estará pendiente ese proyecto, aunque aun así no tengo dudo que quedara listo a tiempo- Dijo serio

Levanto la ceja el padre, -¿Ella?- Pregunto curioso

-Sí, es una mujer- Dijo sin darle importancia

-Hmtm me sorprende que siendo una mujer le tengas la confianza para que realice este proyecto- Rio el hombre –Valla sí que debe ser buena, veo que te ha impresionado, tanto que confías en ella-

Miro a su padre molesto, sabia a donde quería llegar con esta conversación, pero aun no le diría nada de Bulma y su hijo, sería una grata sorpresa para su padre enterarse después, total el viejo quería que se casara y tuviera un hijo ¿no?

-Yo también supervisare ese proyecto- Lo dijo frio y molesto dando a entender que no quería hablar más del tema

-Bueno siendo asi, vamos a comer, los nuevos socios que te presentare nos esperan en un restaurant- Dijo el hombre

-Y porque eh de ir, si ellos nos dejaron aquí esperando- Dijo con enojo

-No te pongas así Vegeta, ay que ir, además conocerás a la chica que tal vez sea tu futura esposa, veras que esta vez no pondrás ninguna excusa- Le dijo tranquilo su padre, este muchacho le hacia perder la poca paciencia que poseía

-No trates de meterte en mis decisiones- Le gruño molesto

-Esto es un buen negocio Vegeta- Le dijo su padre

Y retumbaron esas mismas palabras en su cabeza por unos momentos, eso fue lo que le dijo a Bulma para que se casaran, y seguía pensando si ella lo veía así, como solo un trato que hicieron, el la quería, no se lo había dicho pues era difícil para el admitirlo, pero esa mujer tenía algo en ella que lo volvía loco, la necesitaba, era…

-Vegeta vamos, debes estar ahí para conocer a los socios – Y así lo saco de sus pensamientos su padre

Aunque odiara la idea era verdad, tenía que conocer a esa gente con la que su padre estaba dispuesto a hacer negocios, solo esperaba que esto acabara rápido, quería ver a Bulma y a Trunks

Se dispuso a salir con su padre, fueron cada quien en su vehículo a su destino, ahí estaban esperando tres personas, cuando pudo distinguirlos, como odio a su padre en ese maldito momento, así que estas eran los nuevos socios que quería integrarse con su empresa, nada de esto podía acabar bien

-Buenas tardes Vegeta- Saludo el hombre mayor a su padre –Chico, veo que sigues igual- Ahora dirigiéndose a él-

El solo asintió con la cabeza, sentía el odio correr por su cuerpo, no sabía cómo reaccionaría, esto era algo que no imagino

-Paraguas, Brolly y por supuesto Celery, espero que no nos retrasáramos- Dijo el más viejo Oiju

-Para nada, por favor siéntense hay negocios que hacer- Dijo el viejo Paraguas

Vegeta y su padre se sentaron y escucharon la propuesta, le extraño ver a Brolly demasiado tranquilo, sereno de hecho, nunca lo había visto así, era más agresivo pero ahora estaba esta calma, no sabía cómo interpretar esto, pero no perdió cada aspecto de aquella extraña reunión, la propuesta de negocios parecía muy conveniente para ambas partes pero aun así, no dejaba de pensar que algo no estaba bien

-No veo la necesidad de unir las empresas, podemos trabajar juntos sin hacerlo- Por fin hablo Vegeta

-Bueno eso es cierto chico, pero no crees que la unión haría que fuéramos la mayor empresa del mundo, seriamos prácticamente indestructibles- Pauso un momento –Se que trabajan junto con los Son y con la CC. Pero no es lo mismo, si fusionamos nuestras empresas seriamos la mayor potencia- Sabia que si algo le gustaba al chico Oiju era el poder

-Veo tu punto, pero no creo que sea así de fácil o si Paraguas- Lo miro fijo –Dime qué es eso que quieres aparte de unir las empresas, no creo que sea lo único-

Se rio el viejo Paraguas, este chico era difícil, pero él lo convencería

-Fácil, no te ha dicho tu padre- Ahora él lo miro fijo

-Es fácil Vegeta- Dijo Celery – Si nos casáramos, además de fusionar las empresas lo haríamos con nuestras familias, dime no crees que es lo mejor- Dijo la chica tomándolo de la mano

Vegeta rápido se soltó de su agarre, impresionando a todos, en especial a Celery, ella era una mujer en extremo hermosa, ningún hombre se le había negado antes, era de piel bronceada, cabello negro, largo con rizos suaves, ojos verdes, de hermosa figura

-Que te hace pensar que aceptaría casarme contigo- Respondió arrogante, y preparándose para lo que supuso que pasaría

-Vegeta, muchacho ya lo hablamos, esto es lo mejor, y ella es la mejor chica para que te cases- Dijo su padre en tono serio y aterrador

-Además dime que pretexto le pones, ella es hermosa inteligente, viene de buena familia, vamos chico tu sabes que esto será lo mejor para todos- Dijo paraguas en tono serio

No pensó Paraguas, que Vegeta tuviera objeción alguna, su hija era hermosa, era una de las mujeres más poderosas en el mundo de los negocios, y sabia que unirla Vegeta era lo mejor, ellos serian los mayores beneficiados, y no le costó convencer a su hija, ella lo estuvo buscando desde hacia tiempo, estaba decidida a tener a Vegeta, y lo haría costara lo que le costara, y como ya su padre avía accedido no pensó que este se opondría al verla

Se arreglo perfecta para la ocasión, llevaba un vestido, ceñido al cuerpo, dejando ver cada una de sus curvas, con un buen escote, accesorios que resaltaban su bronceada piel, y zapatillas que delineaban a la perfección sus piernas largas, y en todo momento trato de ser coqueta con el hombre, pero este no parecía tomarla en cuenta, como si no estuviera ahí

-Yo no veo la necesidad de ese absurdo matrimonio, y si es todo lo que iban a decir señores, me retiro tengo asuntos más importantes- Se levanto de la mesa dispuesto a irse

-Nos veremos en la noche de la gala chico- Dijo paguas mientras se levantaba Vegeta

El no lo dijo nada solo se fue, en serio esto era lo que su padre hacía notar como urgente, estaba tan mal, si pensó que haría lo que quería, estaba demasiado equivocado, y valla sorpresa entonces que se llevaría, se rio para sus adentros al pensarlo

De inmediato llamo a Nappa, informándole que ya sabía a que había regresado la familia de Brolly, pero no se noto preocupado, cosa que hizo que Nappa se preocupara, conociéndolo, pensó que estaría vuelto una fiera, pero no estaba muy tranquilo

En el restaurant el Señor Vegeta, trato de disculpar a su hijo por su actitud, haciéndoles ver que aceptaría lo de la fusión de las empresas y el matrimonio, dado que era uno de los dueños, no podía tomar esa decisión solo, también su hijo tenía que acceder, pero dado que solo le dio 3 días, sabía que no le estaba dando muchas opciones

-0o0-

Ya en la casa, venia llegando una peli azul, con un pequeño en brazos, llego para encontrar a Mari esperándolos

-Niña, ha regresado- Dijo la mujer feliz – Le sirvo la cena, o esperara al Joven Vegeta-

-¿No ha llegado?- Pregunto

-No niña, aviso que estaba en camino, y pregunto por ustedes- Dijo la mujer

-Bueno creo que lo esperaremos entonces- Dijo con una sonrisa

Esto era lo mejor, Mari por fin veía que Vegeta estaba Feliz, incluso comía con su familia, cosa que no le agradaba, la gente lo molestaba, pero ahora, incluso lo hacía, con su esposa y su hijo, como había cambiado desde que lo vio, estaba tan feliz con ese niño, vio como lo miraba en la mañana, sabía que aunque no se los digiera estaba encantado con la idea de que ellos estuvieran ahí con él, y la casa estaba tan diferente y apenas llevaban dos días en Tokio

Llego a su casa, con su esposa y su hijo esperándolo, que diferente era, ellos se veían felices, con una enorme sonrisa lo recibieron, como en los días que estuvieron juntos antes, ya sabían que a el no le agradaban los abrazos así que solo lo saludaron y le sonrieron, sintió como el coraje que había pasado en el día, desaparecía solo con ver esos ojos azules de su hijo y su esposa

Cenaron juntos, el no dijo nada, no estaba acostumbrado a platicar en la comida, de hecho el comía solo, pero su hijo y su madre, no dejaban del nuevo lugar de trabajo de su madre

Lo único que dijo durante toda la cena fue

-Mañana Trunks se quedara en la casa, Mari se hará cargo de el, y buscara un maestro para él, y yo iré contigo, seguiremos con el proyecto y tengo que estar ahí para supervisarlo- Dijo sin mirarlos

-Si padre- Dijo el niño feliz

-No tienes que ir, desde tu oficina podrías checar los planos como antes, no es necesario que te molestes Vegeta-

-Iré mujer, no puedo permitir errores- Y se rio al ver la cara de enojo de su esposa, se enojaba con tanta facilidad


	11. Chapter 11

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

 _Mia_

Vegeta se levanto temprano para sus ejercicios, con más ganas que nunca, desde que se llevo a su hijo y a Bulma con él, noto como sus ánimos parecían mejorar, incluso su energía parecía infinita, el no veía a Bulma como un buen negocio, la veía como lo que era, su esposa, la madre de su hijo, su Bulma, su Ángel azul

Ese día fue con ella a la empresa de los Son, para seguir con el proyecto, al entrar era como si solo fueran compañeros de trabajo, ya que él no era dado a los afectos en público, fueron a donde los talleres, ahí estuvieron junto con Akane, a quien le sorprendió conocer a Vegeta Oiju, era un hombre de semblante frio, mirada aterradora, y carácter de los mil demonios, pero a pesar que discutía con Bulma, luego pronto se relajaba así de fácil como empezaban de nuevo, ella solo se rio, al pensar que diría su esposo si supiera de esto, si viera así a su jefe

-0o0-

-Señores Briefs, que tal, habla 17, tengo noticias-

-Si díganos, ha encontrado alguna pista que lo lleve a mi hija- Dijo el hombre desesperado

-Sí, encontré a la mujer que se la llevo, parece que tuvo una pequeña con rasgos similares a los de su hija, pero esta falleció, se llamaba Maron, la mujer fue detenida poco después de abandonar a su hija, parece que un hombre la recogió, la crio como una hija, sigo buscándolo, pero estoy seguro que con esta información, tal vez su hija aun este viva- Dijo el hombre de manera seria

-¿Es verdad, acaso existe esa posibilidad?- Dijo el hombre incrédulo – Por favor si es así, encuéntrela no se detenga por nada, aunque la posibilidad sea mínima encuéntrela-

-Así será, yo seguiré comunicándome en cuanto tenga más información- Colgó 17

-0o0-

Con Vegeta y Bulma las cosas seguían intranquilas, discutiendo por los cambios en el diseño, hasta que llego la hora de comer, Vegeta despidió a Akane, diciendo que se quedaría con su esposa ahí, pediría algo para ellos, tenían todavía pendientes

Akane salió dejándolos, Bulma no noto que al salir Vegeta puso seguro a la puerta del taller donde se encontraba, acercándose a su esposa por detrás mientras seguía concentrada en sus planos

La tomo de la cintura atrayéndola a él, acariciando su abdomen mientras hundía su cara en su cuello aspirando su aroma que lo enloquecía

-Ángel, no crees que debemos tomar un pequeño descanso, creo que esta estresada- Le dijo mientras notaba como su cuerpo se tensaba

-Vegeta, yo….. me siento bien…. No te preocupes… -Dijo ella nerviosa, al notar las intenciones de su esposo

-No, yo creo que ambos lo necesitamos- Ronroneo en su cuello mientras la besaba, acariciando ahora uno de sus pechos

Bulma se dejo llevar por lo que sentía en esos momentos, sintió como su esposa la tomaba, le quitaba la blusa, y la volteaba, la beso, con pasión, con desesperación, era una batalla de sus bocas por ver quién tenía el control, y así la tomo de las caderas y la cargo llevándola al escritorio, dónde se aseguro que nada les estorbara

Levanto la falda de su esposa, quitándole las pequeñas bragas que había comprado para ella, mientras la devoraba en besos, sintiendo como su deseo incrementaba, ella se aferro a el, y abandono sus labios para besar su cuello haciendo que gruñera, mientras se le quito la camisa, dejando ver sus muy marcados músculos, rápido quitando los pantalones de este que aprisionaban su miembro ansioso por ella

-Ángel, te deseo tanto- Dijo entre gemidos

-Te Amo Vegeta- Fue su respuesta, no midió sus palabras en el momento en el que estaba

El al oír esto, sintió como su corazón se acelero mas, y sin esperar más, la tomo, sin más la penetro de manera ruda, apasionada, deseoso de estar dentro de ella, solo escuchando los gritos y gemidos de ambos, mientras ella movía sus caderas hacia él para que este entrara mas en ella

Tuvo que callarla con un beso cuando un orgasmo llego a ella, ya que no quería que toda la empresa se enterara, y ella lo entendía, pero ese hombre era tan condenadamente bueno que no podía controlar su cuerpo

Ella se arqueaba mas, como las convulsiones en su cuerpo se hicieron presentes por el placer proporcionado por su compañero

Y así sintió como se dejo correr por completo en ella, descansando en su cuello, aspirando su aroma combinado, eso era lo mejor, saber que la poseía, que era solo suya y en su cuerpo estaban esas marcas que lo indicaban, ese aroma tan particular de cuando unían sus cuerpos

Salió despacio de dentro de ella, sin dejar de sostenerla de la cintura, preocupado que ella pudiera caer, o perder el equilibrio momentáneamente

-Siempre quise hacerlo en mi oficina, esto no es lo mismo pero se acerca- Le dijo aun con la respiración agitada

Ella se sonrojo fuertemente

-Ya habrá oportunidad para eso Bulma- Le volvió a decir

Le dio un beso en los labios, uno tranquilo, lleno de amor, mientras pensaba "Yo también Te amo Bulma", pero sus labios no dejaron escapar sus pensamientos, y es que le era difícil, pero se lo demostraría con sus acciones pensaba

-0o0-

Akane venía de regreso de su comida, había salido sola, no era una mujer de hacer amistades, era por lo regular muy reservada y solitaria, pero con Bulma se había acoplado bastante bien, además de tener mutuo interés por la tecnología, iba pensando que debía hablar con su hermano, hacia un buen tiempo sin verlo, tal vez estaba ocupado trabajando, aun recordaba cuando ella trabajaba con el

 **Recuerdo**

 **-Akane hay que investigar a un tipo, se llama Hitori Yamato parece que ha estado haciendo malos negocios-**

 **-Ok, en uno momentos te devuelvo la llamada para decirte todo lo que hay de el-**

 **-Perfecto, y recuerda que sigo investigando al enano ese con el que saliste la semana pasada-**

 **-Kurota no lo hagas en mi vida con quien salgo-**

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Ese fue su último trabajo, pues empezó a salir con Krillin y luego se casaron, busco algo relacionado con sus estudios en Biotecnología y así fue como llego con las empresas Son, que se destacaban por ser respetables

Y ahí estaba, en esa gran empresa, pero noto rápido la presencia del ser que más despreciaba, venía de frente a ella Zarbon, maldita sea, no quería toparse con él, pero en algún momento lo haría, pues no se había ido de la empresa, y así como lo supuso, se acerco a ella con molestia

-Akane que haces en la empresa, no fui claro al despedirte- Dijo el hombre molesto

-Sí, y la señora Bulma, fue clara al no permitirme irme, así que sigo aquí, y se me disculpa tengo trabajo pendiente con ella- Dijo seria y fría como siempre

-Quien se cree esta estúpida para pasar por mis órdenes- Dijo el hombre molesto

-La nueva jefa de esta sucursal, no deberías saberlo ya insecto- Dijo Vegeta quien había escuchado la conversación

Akane se quedo sin decir nada, solo miro a los dos hombres que estaban frente a ella

-Vegeta Oiju, dime qué haces aquí, no tienes otras personas a quienes molestar con tu desagradable presencia- Comento Zarbon Burlonamente

-Supervisar que se hagan los nuevos prototipos, eso es trabajo, lo conoces acaso insecto, o solo te dedicas a seguir molestando mujeres por gusto- Dijo irónicamente

-Vamos Vegeta no me digas que ahora defiendes a empleadas, bueno Akane es hermosa, pero no es tu tipo, bueno Vegeta por ahí se dicen rumores que las mujeres no son tu tipo- Dijo mientras se reía

Solo se escuchaba como gruñía Vegeta al hombre, estaba sacándolo de sus casillas, pero no era por Akane quien estaba discutiendo, no le interesaba ella, pero oírlo hablar así de su Bulma, y pensar que estaría cerca de ese estúpido lo volvía loco

-Dime Akane, y la otra mujer la del niño estúpido ese, no me digas que la nueva Jefa también impido su despido- Pregunto ignorando la molestia de Vegeta

-¿Niño?- Pregunto Vegeta instintivo –Que mujer- Se dirigió a Akane

-El niño es Trunks, ayer me defendió a mí y a mi hija, y no tampoco se fueron, ese niño es muy valiente, y dudo que los puedas sacar ellos son casi intocables- Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Por qué?- Se molesto mas Zarbon, ignorando la mirada casi asesina de Vegeta

En la noche algo avía escuchado de su hijo hablar, de una niña que conoció , del trabajo de su madre y de un hombre, pero no le tomo importancia, y este idiota quien se creía para tratar así a su hijo, este gusano no tenía ni la más mínima idea de con quien se estaba metiendo

Antes de que pudiera terminar de perder los estribos, llego Bulma, quien noto como la mirada de su esposo se empezaba a oscurecer frente al hombre algo, de cabello verde, de buena apariencia, y que Akane estaba casi en la misma situación

-Disculpa, tú debes ser Zarbon- Dijo la peli azul, notando la tensa situación

El hombre la miro, era una mujer sumamente hermosa, de cabello azul, piel blanca, totalmente exótica, le miro examinándola de pies a cabeza, incomodando a Bulma, haciendo que Vegeta se pusiera mas posesivo y tomándola de la cintura, cosa que de inmediato noto Zarbon

-Un placer señorita…- Dijo el hombre tomando su mano

-Soy Bulma Oiju, y la Jefa de esta sucursal- Retirando rápido su mano

-Disculpe, dijo Oiju, no sabía que Vegeta tuviera parientes, y menos una hermosa mujer- Comento el sin quitar los ojos de ella

-Es mi esposa, no lo sabías Zarbon- Dijo Vegeta apretando el agarre en Bulma

-Valla noticia, y cuando ha sido la boda, nadie sabe la noticia, supongo que fue algo muy intimo, pero donde se consiguen joyas así- Dijo dando una sonrisa lasciva a ella

-Disculpe pero tiene algún problema con la señora Akane- Tratando de desviar la conversación

-Si ella fue despedida ayer junto a otra empleada, no entiendo porque no se siguieron mis órdenes- Constesto

-La señora no cometió ninguna falta, de ahora en adelante, un ala del edificio será una guardería ayudando a las madres y padres que por motivos tengan que traer a sus hijos, esto ya ha sido consultado con los señores Goku y Radiks Son- Tomo un poco de aire –Y si nos disculpa estamos ocupados señor, no veremos- Dijo retirándose con su marido y Akane

Después de ese amargo incidente, Akane estaba agradecida de la intervención de Bulma, pues sabía que Vegeta y Zarbon no se llevaban nada bien, y pensó que presenciaría algún enfrentamiento entre los dos hombres

Vegeta noto que aun seguía sosteniendo a Bulma y apenado empezó a retirar su mano, se había molestado tanto con la mirada tan estúpida que le daba ese idiota, que no lo pensó y la tomo, no permitiría que ninguna basura tratara ni mirara siquiera lo que era suyo, solo suyo

-0o0-

Zarbon seguía sin poder creer la noticia, es que acaso Vegeta había decidido casarse así de la nada, era muy extraño ese asunto, y con la nueva jefa de la sucursal de los Son, algo no parecía del todo bien, ese hombre había sido un ermitaño, soltero dado a su carácter y no se conocía ninguna mujer, y de pronto aparecía casado con esta chica tan bella y exótica

Bueno tendría tiempo para saber que pasaba exactamente con ellos, después, ahora lo importante era que si esa mujer tenía tanta influencia con los Son, tenía que tener sumo cuidado, no podía permitir que se enterara de los malos negocios que estuvo llevando a cabo, habría que cubrir sus huellas de la mejor manera para no preocuparse

-0o0-

Poco después Vegeta tuvo que dejar la empresa, había que ir con Nappa a arreglar algunos pendientes antes de la gala, pero antes de irse, pidió a Bulma también retirarse, Mari había llamado, había llegado un joven que sería el maestro del pequeño Trunks, y alguien tendría que estar ahí para ver que fuera alguien calificado para el puesto, y dado que Vegeta no sabía nada de la educación de un niño lo mejor sería que fuera ella

Y así cada uno tomo rumbos, distintos, a Bulma no le había gustado nada la actitud del tal Zarbon, parecía un hombre desagradable, no le gusto la mirada que le dio, y le daba poca confianza, ese tipo sin duda tenía algo raro

Al llegar a la casa, saludo a su niño, quien no estaba del todo contento con la idea de un maestro, no quería seguir con sus estudios tan rápido, pensó que tardarían más sus padres pero se equivoco

El chico, era joven, un chico de buena apariencia y con sonrisa sincera, hablo largo rato con Bulma, y a ella le agrado, consintió que empezara con el pequeño de inmediato


	12. Chapter 12

**No soy dueña de los personaje de DBZ**

 _Llego el Día_

El día de la noche de gala llego, Bulma salió un día antes, fu acompañada por Akane y la pequeña Marron, quienes le indicaron un centro comercial donde podía conseguir un vestido y demás accesorios para la gala, a Bulma no le gustaban esos eventos, por eso los evitaba lo más posible cuando estaba en la cuidad con lo Son

Pero esta vez era diferente, por lo regular ella se quedaba y cuidaba de Trunks y Gotens porque los pequeño no podían asistir a esos eventos, sin embargo Vegeta insistió en que fueran los tres, así que Bulma compro un lindo traje para el pequeño, cosa que le incomodo de momento, nunca estaba tan formal, solo para la boda de sus padres, y ahora tenia de nuevo que hacerlo

Bulma pidió a Akane asistir, dado que no conocía a las personas que asistirían y suponía que Vegeta estaría ocupado en asuntos de trabajo, prefirió que la acompañara con su familia, así podría conocer a los demás inversores y gente con quien trabajaría en el lugar, y claro tener una cara conocida

Akane estuvo renuente, si había algo que odiaba más que Zarbon, era la ropa demasiado femenina, según sus palabras, pero acepto, igual compro lo necesario para la gala, ahí tendría la oportunidad de presentarle por fin a Bulma su esposo

-0o0-

Vegeta llamo a Nappa

-Nappa, asegúrate que la prensa este en el evento en cuanto llegue-

-Pero que dices Vegeta, si a ti siempre te ha molestado que esos insectos te molesten, estás seguro de lo que pides- Dijo el hombre en tono serio

-Maldita sea Nappa, estas sordo, te he dado una orden, haz lo que te he pedido y no preguntes mas-

-Vegeta esto tiene que ver con el pedido de tu padre- Tardo un momento antes de seguir –Aceptaras y harás publico esa estupidez de la alianza con Celery?- Dijo tranquilo el hombre

-No seas estúpido, eso sería lo último que haría, tu solo obedece, créeme mi padre tendrá lo que quiere, pero será a mi manera- Y con esto colgó el teléfono

Después la charla con Nappa, se quedo en casa hasta la hora de la gala, lo cual Bulma hizo también, ella vio como su hijo entreno con Vegeta, ella lo había visto con Goku o Radiks, pero esto era por completo diferente, su hijo estaba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, se veían agotados, pero seguían, los dos tenían ese carácter de nunca rendirse, algo que ella realmente apreciaba de su hijo, era un niño muy fuerte y no temeroso de nada

Vegeta estaba sorprendido de cómo su hijo era, le pidió entrenar, y pensó que solo soportaría poco, pero el niño empujaba cada vez más a sí mismo, y vio una vez más a el mismo reflejado en ese niño, su hijo

No pensó que podía sentir orgullo o admiración tan grande, por alguien que no fuera el mismo, pero ahí estaba de pie frente a ese niño, su vivo reflejo, no lo cambiaría por nada, ni lo perdería tampoco, y hoy en la gala, esperaba que la mujer le demostrara cuanto valor tenia, se enfrentaría a su padre, a los Iukio, y a la prensa, vería que tan intimidante podía ser esa mujer que aparentaba debilidad, pero él sabía que era tan fuerte de carácter

Noto por un momento que los observaba, se sonrojo al verla, pero le gustaba esa sensación que tenia, cada que ella lo miraba, las sonrisas que le dedicaba, podía ver en sus ojos el amor que le había confesado, y esperaba que el notara en los suyos que él sentía lo mismo, porque no sabía si sería capaz de decirlo

Después de un rato, Bulma empezó a arreglarse, se puso un hermoso vestido de cocktel color uva, era largo hasta los tobillos, con una abertura en la pierna derecha que llegaba poco antes de llegar al final de su pierna, un escote en V, dejando ver lo necesario ni mucho ni poco, con tirantes delgados, con un escote en la espalda

Coloco un hermoso collar de oro largo, en forma de Y, bajaba por su escote, y la parte trasera hacia lo mismo era elegante, con unos aretes largos que resaltaban su cuello blanco, no lo pensó y se coloco la pulsera que era de sus padres, no supo porque la abandonaron pero era lo único que tenia, saco esos pensamientos amargos mientras terminaba de arreglar su cabello, lo levanto un poco, dejando caer rizos suaves a un costado, su maquillaje era ligero, acentuando sus ojos y labios, unas zapatillas color doradas elegantes, así termino con un bolso de mano

Miro su reflejo antes de salir, sabía que a Vegeta le molestaba la impuntualidad, así que desde temprano se arreglo con ayuda de Mary, ella la vio ya terminado su arreglo

-Niña se ve hermosa- Dijo la mujer emocionada y abrazo a Bulma, ella rápido correspondió a su abrazo, esa mujer era tan dulce

-Gracias Mary, ahora hay que irnos, o esos hombres me mataran si tardo- Dijo ella alegre

Bajaron las escaleras del lugar, todavía había tiempo pero Vegeta y Trunks estaban listos, y no querían esperar demasiado, cuando escucho los pasos de Bulma por las escaleras decidió que la haría enojar un poco, molestándola por la demora, pero en cuanto volteo a verla, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, supo que se había sonrojado

-Mami te ves tan linda- Corrió el pequeño a donde su madre –Eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo, ¿verdad que si padre?- Dijo el niño con entusiasmo mientras se dirigía a su padre

El solo asintió con la cabeza, estaba avergonzado de que su hijo y Mary notaran su sonrojo, y que notaran que realmente quería Bulma, aun se sentía incomodo de mostrarlo a otras personas, aunque fueran sus seres queridos –También será la mas tardada si no nos vamos ahora- Dijo después de unos momentos de silencio

-Vamos Vegeta estoy segura que no nos están esperando especialmente a nosotros, no seas tan gruñón, estaremos ahí a tiempo- Respondió ella un poco molesta, ella esperaba un alago por lo hermosa que se veía, pero pues su marido no era así, y tendría que acostumbrarse

Llegaron por fin al lugar, y tal como Vegeta pidió, la prensa estaba presente, bajo del coche, estirando su brazo para sacar a la hermosa mujer que lo acompañaba, y permitiendo salir al niño detrás de ellos, ella tomo el brazo de Vegeta entrelazado al suyo, cosa que le sorprendió pues no dejaban de tomarles fotos, y pensó que eso lo incomodaría, pero no, y ella pronto tomo a su pequeño de la mano

Dieron unos pasos antes de ser atacados por unos cuantos reporteros, Vegeta se detuvo y sonrió ladinamente, dispuesto a contestar un par de preguntas

-Disculpe Señor Vegeta Oiju, ¿Podría decirnos quien es la mujer que lo acompaña y el niño con ella?- Dijo una joven reportera acercándose lo más posible

-Por que no le preguntan a ellos quienes son, si su interés es tal, no veo porque no les puedan decir- Dijo sereno pero sin dejar su característico ceño fruncido

La reportera se sorprendió, ese hombre jamás contestaba a nada que la prensa le preguntara, y nunca se había visto en público con ninguna mujer, el era muy cuidadoso con su vida privada, pero ahora venia y con una mujer y un niño, y si su sospecha era cierta, sería una gran entrevista si lograba que digieran algo, salió rápido de su asombro y se dirigió al más pequeño quien parecía molesto

-Disculpa pequeño, quien eres- Pregunto agachándose para quedar a su altura

-Mi nombre es Trunks Oiju Ox- Dijo orgulloso, y con una gran sonrisa

-Entonces tú debes ser….- Fue cortada por una voz profunda y ronca

-Es mi hijo, eso era lo que quería saber no es así- Dijo Vegeta

-Cuál es su nombre señorita- Ahora la mujer se concentro en Bulma

-Mi nombre es Bulma Ox de Oiju señorita, es un placer soy la esposa de Vegeta- Contesto con una sonrisa

Pronto más preguntas atacaron a la pareja, algunas como, ¿Desde cuándo se conocieron?, ¿Por qué no habían visto a Bulma o Trunks antes?, ¿Si la boda había sido privada, y donde?, cosas por el estilo, y Vegeta decidió que era suficiente, el solo quería que quedara en claro quiénes eran ellos en su vida, y si tenía que hacerlo público para evitar alguna mala treta de su padre, lo haría

Después de lograr salir de los reporteros, entraron al salón, era un lugar elegante, su padre y los Iukio no habían llegado aun, tal como él lo pensó, eso estaría bien por ahora, mientras que algunos conocidos se le acercaron a saludarlo y curiosear a la mujer y al niño con el

-Oh Vegeta que sorpresa tan grande, dinos quien es la bella mujer que te acompaña, y ese joven con ustedes- Saludo un hombre mayor, el era uno de los accionistas minoritarios de la empresa

-Toleo , te presento a Bulma Ox y Trunks Oiju, mi esposa e hijo- Dijo el hombre amable

-Valla muchacho y cuando ha sido la boda, no supimos, pero felicidades chico- Dijo el hombre sincero, era de los pocos hombres con los que trabajaba que podía soportar

-Un placer señor Toleo, creo que estaremos en contacto dado que estamos en la misma área de los laboratorios avances tecnológicos- Dijo Bulma

Y así siguieron saludando a mas de los presentes, sin embargo se podía notar las miradas de varios de los presentes clavados en la hermosa esposa de Vegeta Oiju, muchos incluso pensaban que era un hombre con gustos distintos, pero al verlo con un hijo y la hermosa peli azul no podían dejar su asombro, además de no quitar la mirada de la belleza de la mujer

Vegeta se molesto de principio, pensando que esos malditos ojos indiscretos de varios invitados tal vez deseaban ver más de su mujer, pero pronto sonrió para sí mismo, al saber que solo él era dueño de ella, por completo, que solo él podía poseerla, que solo él era dueño del amor que le confeso, eso llenaba su pecho con mas orgullo, sin embargo se acerco el viejo pervertido que no tenía muy en agrado

-Vegeta hijo, dime no me presentaras a esta hermosa joven- Dijo un viejo calvo, clavando la mirada en el escote y el pecho de Bulma

-Bulma te presento al Señor Roshi, un viejo amigo de mi padre- Dijo seco

-Un placer pequeña- Dijo mientras se acercaba con las manos extendidas como queriendo tocar sus pechos, pero pronto sintió un fuerte impacto en la cara

-Que viejo tan pervertido- Dijo Bulma mientras le daba una cachetada dejándolo rojo y con una mano marcada

Vegeta rio y tomo la mano de Roshi como en saludo, apretando y acercándolo a él, solo para decirle –Si vuelves a intentar acercarte de esa manera a mi mujer, perderás mucho más que solo una cara roja, entendido- Dijo amenazante y de manera baja para que solo el escuchara

-Tranquilo Vegeta, era una pequeña broma- Dijo riendo nervio

Vegeta solo Gruño y se escucho otra voz

-No vuelva a intentar nada así con mi madre, viejo pervertido, si lo vuelve a hacer le arrancare uno a uno todo cada parte de su cuerpo- Dijo el pequeño Trunks

Bulma lo miro asombrada, el niño no era tan agresivo, pero desde que conoció a su padre, parecía más amenazante

-Tranquilo Trunks, no fue nada, mira qué te parece si vamos y saludamos a Akane y Marron que acaban de llegar- Dijo Bulma mirando hacia la entrada donde la rubia venia con su hija y un hombre bajo a su lado (Krillin tiene cabello, como en la película la batalla de los Dioses)

Se despidieron, y fueron a donde la mujer y su familia, mientras Vegeta seguía con cuidado sus pasos, y se sintió orgulloso, cuando vio a su hijo defender a su madre así, y recordó que el pequeño había estado presente en un par de ocasiones cuando el amenazaba ya sea personal o por el teléfono a algunos cretinos

Siguió saludando a algunos presentes, sin dejar de mirar donde su mujer y su hijo estaban, siempre cuidándolos, cuando noto la presencia enfermiza de Zarbon, iba acercándose a su mujer que platicaba con la rubia y otros hombres de negocios del lugar, sintiendo la sangre hervir, sabía que aquel idiota tenia la maldita manía de provocar a las mujeres y sabia que lo intentaría con Bulma sin importarle, pero él le dejaría en claro que si intentaba aunque fuera un mínimo intento con su mujer seria lo último que haría en su miserable vida

De pronto por unos segundos su mente lo detuvo _"Desde cuando soy celoso, o me preocupo por el bienestar ajeno, que me ha hecho esa mujer, porque me siento tan diferente"_ Y pronto regreso su paso a donde su mujer, pero por estar tan absorto en su esposa e hijo no noto las presencia que se acercaban a él, tomándolo del hombro una voz fría y calculadora tan parecida a la suya propia

-Hijo que bueno que estés aquí, es hora no crees- Dijo el más viejo Oiju mientras Vegeta se volteaba para ver que se acercaba el viejo Paraguas y Celery hacia donde ellos

-Es lo justo, tú me diste un límite de tiempo no es así- Sonrió de manera siniestra

Y antes que su padre contestara, pues se imaginaba que su hijo tramaba algo, alguien los interrumpió

Llevo un vestido Verde, con escote profundo, llegando hasta el ombligo, las aberturas de su falda que llegaban cerca de su trasero, mostrando bien sus piernas, llevaba un collar de diamantes, y aretes del mismo, se veía muy bien la mujer, robándose varias miradas lascivas de los hombres presentes, y contoneaba sus caderas de manera provocativa, dejado poco de su cuerpo a la imaginación

-Mi querido Vegeta, que bueno verte de nuevo, parece que es hora de anunciar nuestro compromiso cariño- Dijo Celery mientras intento acariciar el rostro de este


	13. Chapter 13

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

 _No te lo permito_

Vegeta esquivo el toque de Celery, no le iba a permitir a esa tipa siquiera que se atreviera a tocarlo, pues quien se creía, ya le había dejado claro que no pensaba casarse con ella, pero valla que era molesta

-Bueno parece que es el momento de cumplir con lo que mi padre me solicito, sin embargo el matrimonio sigue siendo innecesario, y como les dije lo mejor es no fusionar las empresas- Comento Vegeta

-Vamos muchacho sigues con lo mismo, dime quien hay que sea mejor que mi hija- Dijo Paraguas

-0o0-

Mientras después que llego Bulma con Akane le presento a su esposo Krillin quien trabajaba en el área de administración en la empresa Oiju, ella le saludo amablemente presentados como la esposa de Vegeta cosa que sorprendió al hombre

-Entonces eres hijo de Vegeta- Dijo el hombre al pequeño que estaba con su hija

-Sí, mi nombre es Trunks, usted es el padre de Marron- Dijo el niño

-Así es, y trabajo en la empresa tu padre, no lo conozco tan bien- Dijo Krillin al pequeño

-Bueno pues es el hombre más fuerte, además es muy bueno en los negocios, es muy inteligente- Decía Trunks con orgullo mientras hablaba de su padre

Cuando sintió la presencia del hombre que había dicho que despediría a la madre de Marron y a su mama, ese tipo no le agradaba en lo absoluto y menos cuando lo vio acercándose a su madre, se acerco más a su madre; cuando vio al tipo tomando de su mano para saludarla

-Hola un placer de verla Bulma- Dijo Zarbon

-Es un gusto verlo señor Zarbon, pero si me permite en este momento estoy ocupada- Dijo mientras seguía platicando con Akane y otros invitados

-Pero Bulma querida no cree que deberíamos conocernos más, trabajaremos muy juntos así que….- No termino su frase

-No escucho a mi madre, es usted muy molesto, le ha dicho que está ocupada- Dijo un pequeño de cabellos lilas que ya había visto antes

-¿Es tu hijo?- Dijo el hombre sorprendido – Así que eres el pequeño de Vegeta- Dijo mirando fijo al niño, no había notado el parecido

-Trunks ya conocías al señor- Pregunto Bulma

-Si madre, lo vi el día que despidió a la señora Akane el…- Y lo interrumpió antes de que terminara

-Oh veo que Vegeta esta con su padre, y en compañía de la hermosa Celery, valla siempre pensé que terminaría uniéndose a esa chica, después de todo… pero… bueno ahora estas tú – Dijo con malicia en su voz

Bulma miro a donde su esposo, vio a la hermosa mujer y a dos hombres, uno era tan parecido a Vegeta, solo mas alto y como una versión más grande de él, a pesar que la mujer iba totalmente provocativa trato de no dejar ver los celos que le estaban entrando, vio como reía su marido, esa maldita risa ladina maliciosa

Pensó que tal vez esa mujer y el tenían un pasado, o al menos eso era lo que Zarbon trato de decir, y no noto que su hijo iba en dirección a su padre tomado de la mano de la pequeña Marron

-0o0-

-Bueno ya que lo dices….- Comento Vegeta antes que una voz les interrumpiera

-Padre- Dijo Trunks mientras se acerco a el hombre, haciendo que Vegeta desviara su mirada a su hijo y la pequeña que venía con el

-¡¿Padre?!- Pregunto Celery atónita

El viejo Paraguas y Vegeta Oiju viejo, miraron al pequeño como escudriñándolo, no dijeron nada por unos momentos

-Ah, hola mucho gusto señorita, mi nombre es Trunks Oiju- Saludo el pequeño Trunks

Vegeta solo dio una de sus típicas sonrisas mientras que veía la cara de estúpida que puso Celery al escuchar la niño presentarse, y su padre, el solo frunció mas el ceño, estaba tal vez al ataque de una ira descomunal pero no le importo, y el viejo Paraguas solo quedo estático, no se movía, parecía no tener reacción, esto era más divertido de lo que imagino

-¿Qué clase de maldita broma es esta Vegeta?- Dijo al fin su padre, en tono serio y aterrador

Trunks sintió la voz molesta del hombre que hablo, provocando que agarrara mas la manito de Marron quien parecía asustarse por lo que sucedía

-¿Cuál broma?, que no escucharon a mi hijo- Dijo mientras lo miro – Ah es cierto, no se los comente, bueno padre, te presento a tu nieto, Trunks el es tu abuelo Vegeta- Comento natural

El niño se acerco al hombre que se parecía a su padre, seguía tomando la mano de Marron, y se acerco a su abuelo, no iba a dejar que este hombre lo intimidara

-Mucho gusto abuelo, es bueno tener un abuelo- Dijo el alegre y serio

El hombre lo miro, como era posible, seria cierto o esto era solo una estupidez de su hijo solo para molestarlo y no casarse con Celery

En ese instante Bulma se acerco, noto que el niño se dirigió a la mujer y esta se quedo como helada, luego todas las caras de molestia, y supo que no era bueno lo que estaba pasando, así que iría, nadie haría nada en contra de su hijo, sea quien fuera, así que se acerco con toda confianza

-Buenas noches, es un placer, pero disculpen mi hijo les está causando molestias- Pregunto la peli azul, poniéndose a un lado de Vegeta

-Entonces este niño es suyo, valla que alivio- Dijo Celery como si todo hubiera sido solo para enfadarlos, y esa mujer fuera a aclarar todo

-Trunks, ve por favor con Akane, ella está buscando a Marron, parece que les darán algunos dulces si cariño- Dijo a su hijo que seguía frente al que ella reconoció como padre de Vegeta

-Si mama, bueno fue un placer, adiós abuelo- Se despidió el niño, y esto volvió a asombrar a todos pues la mujer no dijo nada, la peli azul solo se quedo ahí sin decir nada ante el comentario del niño

Vegeta tomo de la cintura a Bulma para acercarla a él, mientras los 3 miraron aun más asombrados y molestos

-Tranquila Bulma, el niño solo conocía a mi padre, creo que a ti tampoco te lo he presentado- Dijo con una media sonrisa –Bulma el es mi padre Vegeta Oiju, y el señor es otro de los muchos empresarios interesados en unirse a nosotros el señor Paraguas Iukio y su hija Celery- Dijo él en tono serio

-Un placer, soy Bulma Ox, la esposa de Vegeta- Dijo ella con una sonrisa, pero noto que los demás presentes no estaban para nada felices, al contrario la rabia con la que miraban a ella podrían matarla incluso ahí mismo

Ninguno contesto a su saludo, hasta que después de unos momentos alguien rompió el silencio con una risa tal, que era más una carcajada

-Bueno esto ya es mucho, mira muchacha no se cuanto te ha pagado mi hijo para esta broma de mal gusto, mira que rebajarse a traer una mujer y un niño para hacerlos pasar por esposa eh hijo, Vegeta hijo, pensé que seriamos serios en este asunto- Dijo el más viejo Oiju

-¡¿Disculpe!?- Dijo Bulma molesta saliendo del agarre de Vegeta para ponerse frente a su padre –Me importa una mierda si es el padre de Vegeta o quien quiera, pero si vuelve a insinuar algo tan sucio de mi hijo o mío, yo jamás aria algo así utilizando a mi hijo, no sé qué piensa pero ese niño es mío y de su hijo, por lo tanto su nieto, y siendo la esposa de Vegeta le exijo que me respete, no me parecen sus insultos señor- Dijo colérica, no quería dar un espectáculo así que hablo lo más bajo posible solo lo suficiente para que los ahí presentes escuchara, pero su tuno era de muerte

Vegeta se quedo impresionado, nadie nunca se atrevió a hablarle así a su padre, el era el tipo de hombre intimidante y fuerte, esos que dan miedo solo de verlos, y Bulma parecía tan frágil, una mirada inocente, pero ahora ahí, parecía una leona a punto de acabar con su presa, maldita sea eso solo hizo que la deseara mas

El hombre se inmuto un segundo, quien se creía esta chiquilla estúpida para tratarlo así, pero antes de reaccionar…

-Mira estúpida, estamos seguros que ese bastardo no es hijo de Vegeta, no te hagas la digna estúpida, quien te crees para tratar así a uno de los hombres más poderosos- Grito Celery

Ella antes de escuchar una respuesta verbal, sintió un golpe seco, y no era una cachetada precisamente, más bien era un puño cerrado, directo en su rostro bien maquillado

-Escúchame tu también, no sé que serás pero a mi hijo no le vuelves a decir así estúpida, y eso es solo una advertencia, tal vez no sea nada para ustedes, pero si se defenderme, y más si se meten con mi hijo, y si me disculpan- Volteo a ver a su esposo, quien solo tenía esta estúpida sonrisa en su rostro –Vegeta creo que es hora de retirarnos, voy por Trunks, permiso señores- Dijo y se dio la vuelta para ir por su hijo

Vegeta asintió con la cabeza, iba a ir detrás de su mujer pero antes, vio a su padre y a paraguas molesto, bueno quizás ahora tendría que ponerle protección a la mujer pues enojo a dos de los hombres más poderosos, pero valió la pena, ver a Celery quien aun no creía lo que había pasado, se estaba levantando aun del suelo

-Qué clase de salvaje es esa, no tiene modales, es una puta vulgar- Dijo la chica con rabia

-Vegeta esto no se queda así muchacho, eso es una estupidez, todo lo que dio esa estúpida- Dijo su padre

-Bueno, ella es mi esposa, te guste o no, he cumplido, el es mi hijo, si aun lo dudas te mandare pruebas, solo una cosa- Dijo mientras miraba a los 3 –Si uno intenta una estupidez en su contra o con mi hijo bueno, tal vez incluso se me olvide quienes son- Dijo amenazando –Y si me disculpan, me voy con mi esposa e hijo, que disfruten su noche- Y se dio la vuelta para retirarse

-Vegeta espera- Dijo Celery tratando de alcanzarlo, pero su padre la tomo del brazo, el hombre estuvo todo el espectáculo en silencio

-Tranquila hija, es hora de irnos, Vegeta hablaremos luego, este no es el momento- Dijo al fin el hombre

-Sí creo que es mejor hablar luego- Contesto el viejo Oiju

Después de los gritos de Celery, todos notaron el golpe que le dio la esposa de Vegeta, eso no podía significar nada bueno, esa chica había estado hablando con los demás empresarios, socios y demás invitados, con cálidas sonrisas, con amabilidad, pero luego el grito con insultos de la chica, molesto tanto a esa chica que se veía tan tranquila, que le dio un puñetazo certero en el rostro

Nappa, quien apenas avía llegado, logro escuchar el grito de Celery, el golpe de la peli azul, y luego la vio retirarse, deseo que quien fuera esa joven, se cuidara porque lo que había echo era peligroso, pero le sorprendió ver a su jefe y amigo ahí, con una sonrisa ante lo ocurrido, tal vez tenía algo que ver con lo que haría pero quien era esa chica

No vio en qué momento su jefe se fue, pero si pudo escuchar algunas platicas referentes a lo sucedido

-No puedo creerlo, porque Celery fue tan grosera con la esposa del Señor Oiju- Dijo una mujer

-No sé, pero si esa muchacha se veía tan tranquila, valla que la hizo enfadar, que modales de Celery no creí que hiciera tal espectáculo- Contesto el hombre a su lado

"Esposa de Vegeta" Pensó Nappa, definitivamente tendría que hablar con su amigo lo antes posible, esto era serio demasiado

-0o0-

Vegeta fue a donde su hijo y Bulma quien aun estaba molesta, se veía que echaba lumbre, estaba roja de ira, parecía que mataría alguien, y eso le encanto, subieron al auto y ahí el pequeño quedo dormido, estaba agotado, era tarde y no aguanto más, una vez que Bulma lo noto, decidió era hora de hablar

-Pensé que dijiste que nadie menospreciaría a nuestro hijo, que lo defenderías- Reclamo con recelo al hombre a su lado quien no decía nada

-Bueno mujer creo que después de lo que hiciste no quedara quien quiera hablar así de mi hijo, tu lo has hecho demasiado bien- Dijo sin mirarla y con los brazos cruzados

-Eres un maldito mentiroso, tú me lo prometiste Vegeta, mi hijo no tiene que pasar por nada así, ¡me largo de aquí!, en cuanto lleguemos tomo mis cosas, las de mi hijo y nos largamos- Dijo Furiosa, como era que Vegeta parecía tan tranquilo mientras estaba en esa situación

El no dijo nada, solo callo, haciendo que Bulma quisiera matarlo ahí mismo, pero no pasaría por tal cosa, ella no era la burla de nadie, y menos lo harían con su hijo

Llegaron a la casa, Vegeta ordeno que llevaran al niño a su habitación, y pidió a Mary cambiarlo, vio a Bulma molesta, ella solo entro lo más rápido posible al lugar, vio que Vegeta no le dio importancia, y supo que no era bueno preguntar, así que solo obedeció las ordenes que le dio Vegeta

-No quiero que nadie me moleste, si llaman sea quien sea, no estoy para nadie, tengo que algunos pendientes estaré en despacho- Dijo Vegeta a Mary antes de retirarse a su despacho –Y si la señora pide que la lleven a algún lado, no lo hagan, no permitas que salga de la casa, y díselos a todos, si alguien le permite dejar la casa, será lo último que hagan- Sentencio

-Como órdenes- Contesto la mujer

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Bueno gracias a todos por sus comentarios, estoy feliz que les este gustando la historia, hago lo mejor, me encanta poder encontrar más personas que como a mí me gustan las historias alternativas de amor de mi pareja favorita**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios y si tienen sugerencias para cualquiera de las historias, también háganme saber**


	14. Chapter 14

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

 _Nos iremos_

Bulma estaba muy molesta, llego tan pronto como pudo al cuarto que compartía con su esposo, tomo solo las cosas que había llevado cuando llego ahí, coloco sus cosas en la misma maleta con la que llego

Se quito ese vestido, se puso su ropa cómoda, no iba a llevarse nada de lo que él le había dado, ella no llego ahí por cosas materiales, pero no estaría para soportar insultos a su hijo, después de eso, fue al cuarto de Trunks, este ya estaba dormido arropado, lo vio, no quería despertarlo, así que solo empezó a hacer sus maletas, tomo las cosas de su niño y las metió a su maleta

-No creas que voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño cariño- Dijo a su hijo mientras acariciaba su cabello lila –Lamento esto, pero lo mejor será irnos-

Cargo a su hijo, quien no se despertó, tomo la maleta y se dirigió a salir de ahí, no le daría el gusto a nadie, y si Vegeta no iba a ser capaz de cuidar a su hijo, estaba bien pero ella no estaría ahí se irían, total su vida antes de él era buena

Llego a la entrada, pero apareció un hombre grande frente a ella

-Disculpe señora, ¿Va a algún lado?- Pregunto el hombre

-Así es, si me permite tengo que salir- Contesto molesto la peli azul

-Lo siento señora, pero el señor Vegeta dejo dicho que no podía permitírsele salir por nada de la casa, si alguien incluso trata de ayudarla, saldría perjudicado- Dijo el hombre agachando la mirada, la señora no le desagradaba pero si desobedecían una orden directa de Vegeta era como una sentencia de muerte

-QUE CARAJOS SE CREE ESE TIPO, Y USTED MUEVASE YO ME VOY DE AQUÍ- Grito, sorprendentemente no se despertó Trunks

-Lo siento, no puede salir- Contesto el hombre

Ella estaba más furiosa, todavía que pasa por esa vergüenza en la estúpida gala, pretendía que, encerrarla en esa casa, ella era Bulma Ox, no permitiría que nadie le diera órdenes, llamo a otros empleados pero ninguna quiso ayudarle, no podía literalmente salir por ninguna entrada o salida de la casa

-0o0-

En el despacho, Vegeta se quedo pensando, si bien era cierto que no dijo nada fue porque la mujer en ningún momento se mostro débil, ni le permitió palabra alguna, y eso lo hacía sentir orgulloso por ella, esa era su mujer, ahora veía claro, su hijo a pesar de no haber crecido con él sus primeros años, tenía a esa mujer fuerte con él, por eso era tan decidido y no se dejaba intimidar, recordando lo sucedido salió una sonrisa sincera de su rostro, el orgullo en su pecho era grande

Tocaron su puerta, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-¡Dije que no me molestaran, no estoy para nadie!- Grito

-Disculpe Joven Vegeta, pero es la niña Bulma, ella está intentando salir de la casa con el niño Trunks, ha intentado por todas la puertas salir y está molesta, parece que va a acabar con todos si no se le permite salir- Dijo Mary detrás de la puerta

Vegeta abrió, y vio a la mujer

-¿Dónde está ahora?- Pregunto con el ceño fruncido

-Fue de nuevo a la puerta principal, dice que llamara a la policía si no la dejamos salir- Contesto

Vegeta tomo camino hacia la puerta principal de la casa, donde ella estaba armando un escándalo, Trunks se había despertado, solo veía a su madre, la mujer de verdad que parecía que mataría a todos los presentes si no la dejaban irse

-¿Mama porque nos vamos?- Pregunto Trunks

-Tenemos que regresar con tus tíos, y Goten, no te preocupes querido- Contesto a su hijo más tranquila

-Y papa no irá con nosotros?-

-No cariño, el tal vez te visite después-

Los presentes se quedaron atónitos cuando su jefe llego al lugar, sabían lo mucho que odiaba escenas, gritos, y sobre todo que alguien no obedeciera sus ordenes

Bulma miro al hombre que había llegado, su mirada eran como dagas, quería atravesarlo

-Vegeta, dile a este tipo que se quite, me iré con mi hijo, y no me lo puedes impedir así que has que tus gorilas me dejen salir- Dijo la mujer

-Mary, lleva a Trunks a su recamara y que se duerma- Dijo a la mujer que lo seguía

-Ni lo pienses Vegeta nos vamos- Dijo ella poniéndose frente a su hijo

-Mami, yo quiero dormir, podemos salir mañana, ahorita estoy cansado- Dijo el pequeño

Bulma miro a su hijo, estaba frotando sus ojos del cansancio, solo por eso atrasaría su salida

-Bueno cariño, pero mañana temprano nos iremos, ¿sí?, le hablare a tu Tío Radiks para que nos busque, anda vete con Mary yo en un momento voy contigo- Dijo mientras se agacho para estar a la altura de su hijo

Una vez que el niño se había retirado, Vegeta miro a los demás presentes, con un gesto de él, todos salieron de ahí, solo quedando él y Bulma

-Bulma escucha, tú no te vas y menos te llevas a mi hijo- Dijo en tono seria mientras la miraba fijo

-No Vegeta, te equivocas, tu no cumpliste permitiste que hablaran como si mi hijo fuera un objeto, como si buscáramos algo aquí, como si quisiéramos quitarte algo, nosotros no somos quizás ricos como ustedes, pero no por eso nos trataran así- Dijo furiosa

-Y no lo harán mujer, que no vez que tu los pusiste en su sitio, ellos no volverán a hacerlo, pensé que eras más valiente, una mujer que tenia orgullo, no una cobarde que huye- Dijo tranquilo

-No soy cobarde, pero tampoco idiota-Grito

-Acompáñame al despacho, no me gustan los ancándolos, y menos en medio de la casa mujer-

Bulma siguió a Vegeta hasta el despacho, estaba furiosa pero no podía acusarla de cobarde tampoco, una vez ahí, Vegeta cerro con seguro la puerta, no quería que los molestaran

-Vegeta, no me importa que pienses, tu puedes ir y visitar a Trunks cuando quieras pero nosotros nos iremos mañana, le llamara a Radiks, el podría buscarnos y así….- No termino cuando sintió que Vegeta la acorralo en una esquina del despacho, su mirada era de coraje

-Tú no vas a llamar a ese idiota de Radiks, el no tiene porque hacer nada, el no es nada para ti, entiendes, yo soy tu esposo y padre de Trunks, tú no te vas- Estaba molesto, pero los celos se apoderaron de él cuando ella menciono a Radiks –Dime ¿te sigue gustando ese maldito insecto?, ¿qué pasa con el mujer?- Gruño

-Vegeta me estas lastimando, no se a que te refieres con que pasa, el es mi amigo y es mi familia- Contesto, su marido esta como loco

-Mira Bulma entiende algo, tu eres mía, eres mi mujer y no te dejare, y no tienes porque creer que ese idiota te va a cuidar, te dije que lo haría- Mientras suavizo su agarre, pero sin permitirle aun liberarse

-Yo no soy tuya, no soy un objeto que te pertenece, entiéndelo, no voy a permitir otra grosería como la de tu ex o tu padre- Contesto

-¿Mi ex?, ¿de qué hablas Bulma?- La miro confundido, hablaba de Celery, estaba celosa acaso

-De esa tal Celery, se que tuviste algo con ella, pero no le da derecho de insultar a mi hijo, yo te pregunte claro si no tenias compromisos- Contesto molesta y con celos en su voz

Vegeta se acerco mas a ella, esa mujer estaba celosa de esa tipa tan estúpida, eso le causaba risa, se acerco a su cuello, respiro su aroma tan dulce, y beso su cuello sintiendo como se tenso ante su toque y así hasta llegar a su oído –Escúchame bien Bulma porque no lo repetiré nunca, antes de ti no hubo nadie, y después de ti tampoco, así que no se dé que hablas- Susurro como si alguien más los pudiera escuchar

Ella se tenso al escuchar eso, seria cierto, como confiar en él, bueno por lo poco que sabia el tipo era un ogro, todos le temían, y ciertamente escucho decir a algunas personas que él no parecía tener interés por conocer mujeres

-No soy ninguna tonta Vegeta, no sé que crees que conseguirás pero no quiero que vuelva a pasar algo así- Dijo mientras sentía aun el rose de sus labios en su cuello

-Mujer me excitas tanto, verte hoy tan fiera- Le ronroneo, de verdad, lo único que quería hacer después de todo lo ocurrido era llegar y hacerla suya hasta que no pudiera mas

-No es el momento Vegeta, eres un sucio- Le contesto tratando de zafarse de su agarre

Pero el la beso, al principio ella se resistió, lucho con él, pero al sentir sus brazos relajarse y corresponder a su beso, la soltó, ella lo abrazo, mientras el beso se profundizaba, con cada toque, cada caricia de él, era casi imposible para ella resistirse

El tomo su cintura, mientras que con su otra mano desabrochaba la camisa que ahora tenía puesta, dejando ver sus pechos que tanto le gustaban, los masajeaba de manera delicada, haciendo que ella gimiera de placer, eso era como música para sus oídos, como le encantaba oírla

Abandono su boca, para ir bajando hasta sus pechos, succionando y dando pequeños mordiscos en ellos, haciéndola estremecer, ella solo soltaba pequeños gritos ahogados

La miro, sus mejillas enrojecidas, como le encantaba eso de ella, podía provocarlo cuando ella quería, con solo un gesto de ella, era su títere, sentía que ella podía obtener cualquier cosa de él, no podía con ese sentimiento, solo quería hacerla feliz, cuando sintió que ella toco su pecho, aun tenia la camisa y estaba vestido formal, sintió su mano recorrerlo asta entrar en su pantalón

Gruño cuando sintió su mano apoderarse de su miembro, sus delicadas manos lo tocaban de manera tan suave, tan excitante, y ella tampoco dejaba de verlo mientras lo hacía, la beso, un beso salvaje, cargado de lujuria, ella lo volvía loco

Se quito el pantalón junto con el bóxer, dejando ver su excitación, dejando que Bulma siguiera su trabajo sin estorbos, estaba encendiéndolo tanto y rápido quito sus pantalones y sus bragas de una vez, la tomo de las caderas, la alzo y la penetro de un solo movimiento entro en ella, ella dio un grito de placer al sentirlo, la embestía de manera salvaje, sus piernas se aferraron a él, permitiéndole tomarla de la cintura con un brazo y con el otro tomarla del cabello para besarla más profundamente, bajando a su cuello, aspirando su aroma

Y sin romper la unión la tomo de las caderas y la llevo hacia el escritorio, quito un poco de papeles estorbosos, y la sentó, tomo sus manos y las tiro hacia atrás, mientras el entraba y salía de ella, Ella solo podía gemir y gritar –Vegeta ahh- Decía entre gemidos, haciéndolo enloquecer, volviendo a succionar sus pechos, lamiéndolos para que ella se excitara mas

Sintiendo como ella movía su caderas, aventándolas más hacia él, para que estuviera más profundo dentro de ella, el gemía igual por el placer que le daba estar dentro de ella, ese ángel, esa fiera, esa mujer tan única, -Bulma eres mía, dilo mujer- Le dijo entre gemidos

-Soy tuya Vegeta, solo tuya- Dijo ella entre jadeos

-No te dejare ir, entiéndelo tú me haces ser así, yo no puedo dejar que te alejes de mi- Le dijo, mientras seguía embistiéndola, haciendo que llegara al orgasmo

Sintiendo como sus paredes, se contraían, atrapando su miembro más, haciendo que llegara a su clímax también, soltó a la mujer, quien se aferro a su cuello, sentía que se caería, estaba tan extasiada, y él se aferro a su cintura, hundiendo su cara en su cuello, sintiendo sus aromas, jadeando tratando de recuperarse, no entendía porque pero seguía deseando tanto a esa mujer, parecía que cada vez más, no lograba saciarse de ella

La miro, ella trataba de controlar su respiración

-Ángel no te puedes ir- Le dijo en tono sereno

-No me iré, pero prometiste cuidar a Trunks- Contesto

-Yo no hubiera permitido que pasara nada, ángel entiéndelo yo te protegeré a ti y a mi hijo- Y la beso

Saliendo de ella despacio, escuchando un quejido bajo por parte de ella, lo que provoco una sonrisa, tomo sus pantalones se los puso, y la tomo a ella entre sus brazos, estaba cansada exhausta, la cargo hasta su recamara, ya nadie debería estar merodeando la casa, y menos los pisos de los cuartos, la recostó en su cama, sus mejillas seguían rojas, se quedo dormida en su brazos

El se acostó a su lado, atrayéndola en un abrazo, antes de dormir susurro bajo, -Bulma yo también Te amo - Y quedando dormido a su lado

Bulma se había medio despertado cuando sintió que sus brazos la abandonaron, solo para volverlos a sentir, y escuchar las palabras que nunca pensó que le diría ese hombre, y así era, pues sabía que si él hubiera tenido la sospecha de que estaba despierta no se lo habría dicho

Con una sonrisa, se quedo dormida en el abrazo de su marido, pensando que tenía razón, ella no era ninguna cobarde, y si tenía que defender a su hijo de quien fuera, lo haría, ellos tenían el derecho de ser feliz con ese hombre, ambos, Trunks y ella

-0o0-

-Mary yo no me quiero ir, y menos si no viene mi papa con nosotros- Dijo Trunks

-Tranquilo joven Trunks, vera que su mama cambiara de opinión, además tu padre no se puede quedar solo aquí- Le contesto ella

-Lo sé, yo no quiero que estemos separados de nuevo- Dijo en un gran bostezo –Creo que se enojo porque mi abuelo no creyó que era su nieto- Dijo mientras se quedaba dormido


	15. Chapter 15

**No soy dueña de ningún personaje de DBZ**

 _Familia_

Una semana ha pasado desde el día de la gala, la prensa sí que se dio un festín con la notica de que el Joven Vegeta Oiju, hijo y empresario de una de las compañías más grandes del mundo, se había casado, que tenía un pequeño de casi 6 años, y que todo esto estuvo de manera guardada para los demás, quizás para proteger la privacidad del empresario

Los titulares decían que esa era la razón por la cual al empresario no se le había visto con ninguna joven, pues estaba casado, y que hasta apenas hacia unos días atrás se decidió dar la noticia en una gala, a la cual el no acostumbraba a asistir, pero dado los nuevos eventos tal vez se le vería mas en estos eventos con su familia

Vegeta Oiju Viejo no podía creerlo, no podía dar un paso en falso, pues la prensa ya se había metido, y si iba a hacer algo tenía que tener mucha cautela, esa jugada de Vegeta jamás la espero, como era posible que su hijo hiciera todo eso, el seguía dudando de todo lo que había pasado, mando a investigar a la chica, a el niño y todo lo referente a la boda

-0o0-

-Hola hermanita, ¿cómo has estado?- Pregunto Kurota

-Umh, no suenas como que quieras saber, ¿dime que está pasando?- Contesto, no es que desconfiara de su hermano, pero sabía que ese tono no era normal

-Bueno pensé que te gustaría saber que iré a verte pronto, una de mis investigaciones me llevaron hasta Tokio, ahí te contare, tal vez incluso podrías ayudarme, eras la mejor no sé porque te fuiste, aun no lo entiendo- Dijo aun reacio a entender porque su hermana dejo su vida y la cambio por algo más aburrido

-Sabes que me case, tenía que establecerme ahora tengo una hija, no puedo estar viajando y… bueno tu sabes… te espero solo no hagas algo estúpido, te conozco- Dijo en tono serio

-No te preocupes, avísale al idiota que voy, espero que te trate como te mereces-

-Nunca cambiaras, te esperaremos- Y colgó el teléfono

-0o0-

Vegeta había hablado con Nappa, le conto casi todo de cómo es que encontró a la mujer y su hijo, pero no quería parecer un hombre débil, que se dejara llevar, dejándole claro que la hizo su esposa para llevarse al niño, para no tener problemas y por qué no tenía tiempo para buscar una estúpida mujer y esta ya tenía a su hijo

-Bueno Vegeta si dices que las cosas son así, te creeré pero tu padre, el está muy molesto, ha mandado a investigar a esa chica, al niño, todo, solo espero que cuando sepa la verdad entienda- Comento Nappa

-Si entiende o no, no me importa, ese viejo tiene que entender, el no se mete en mi vida, yo no soy su estúpido esclavo para hacer lo que le plazca, además sigo desconfiando de las estúpidas intenciones de los Iukio, algo sigue mal con ellos- Volteo a mirar a la ventana de su ventana –Sabes algo de eso, tampoco eh visto al idiota de Brolly, algo deben planear y no me agrada- Comento

-Todavía nada, más que vienen a hacer negocios con nosotros, han tratado que tu padre acepte la fusión pero dado que igual eres uno de los accionistas mayores, pues tienes prácticamente el 50% de la empresa, tu padre no podría aceptar, el que tu madre te dejara su parte ha frenado a tu padre- Contesto el hombre grande y calvo

-Lo sé, pero hay que estar al tanto de todos sus movimientos- Dijo mirando de nuevo a su compañero, no confiaba del todo en esa alianza

-0o0-

Bulma estaba terminando los últimos diseños, las últimas modificaciones del proyecto con Akane, esa chica era un alivio, su amiga con quien podía hablar en malos momentos

-Sabes sigo pensando cómo has aguantado tanto al idiota de Zarbon, lo he visto tratando de acercarse a otras empleadas, es un desgraciado, y además ay algo que no me agrada de el- Comento Bulma dejando a un lado el trabajo

-Bueno la verdad, es que no sé, pero antes que llegaras era peor, al no haber nadie aquí de la familia Son, pues podía hacer lo que quería, pero si tienes razón ese tipo además de idiota tiene algo mas, no estaría mal que lo tuvieras en cuenta- Comento Akane limpiando su rostro del sudor y del calor que había en los talleres

-Creo que tendré que echar un vistazo más a fondo a esta parte de la empresa, ayer revise un par de números de la empresa y no cuadran algunas cosas, tal vez sea solo yo- Comento ella

Después de eso, salió de los talleres, estaba sucia, su ropa eran unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa roja ceñida al cuerpo, iba con tenis, para trabajar más a gusto en el taller, ya después iría a casa se tomaría una ducha y un cambio más formal de ropa para regresar al trabajo, pero al salir no noto al hombre de gran tamaño que venía frente a ella, se topo con el haciendo que se fuera de golpe al suelo, pues el tipo no se movió ni una pulgada

-Lo siento señorita, no era mi intención pero no la vi venir- Comento el hombre amable con una sonrisa en su rostro, se veía muy apacible, vestía formal con traje, su cabello sin embargo era largo, pero podía notarse que era un hombre con gran fuerza física

Le extendió la mano –Por favor déjeme ayudarla- Dijo sereno

-Gracias, es muy amable- Dijo ella tomando su mano –Pero creo que tuve la culpa, no venia viendo, estaba pensando en otras cosas no lo vi, disculpe- Contesto

-Bueno que le parece si para que ninguno se sienta culpable, acepta que le invite un café, podría platicarme que hace usted y conocernos, ¿Qué le parece?- Comento el hombre

-Eso suena bien, pero no podría lo siento estoy casada, y mi esposo podría no tomarlo bien sabe- " _Más bien un posesivo_ " Pensó ella –Fue un placer aun así, con su permiso me retiro- Dijo mientras se alejo

-Pero ni siquiera me dijo su nombre- " _Y no soy celoso, puedo compartir, o quizás no, tal vez si me agrada mucho incluso sea solo para mi_ " –Bueno quien habrá sido esa chica, era realmente Bella- Dijo en voz alta esta vez sus pensamientos

Una risa detrás de el resonó, cuando la mujer misteriosa se había ido de su vista por completo

-Bueno Brolly no tienes malos gustos, veo que te ha llamado la atención esa mujer también, ahora lo único malo es que esa es la mujer del idiota de Vegeta- Comento el hombre –Me dirás que no has visto las noticias, o tu familia no te conto lo que hizo esa fiera en la gala- Siguió el hombre

-Entonces esa es la chica que ha puesto a Celery del humor de los mil demonios, bueno tal vez decida ayudar a mi hermana, y quitársela a ese idiota- Se dio una sonrisa malvada en su rostro –Esa mujer es demasiado para el idiota, dudo que pueda complacer a tal mujer- Comento al hombre

-Bueno a lo que has venido Brolly, tenemos negocios que tratar-

-Te sigue Zarbon, solo te advierto que no te metas con esa chica, eh decidido que será mía- Contesto en tono oscuro

-Inténtalo, solo que tiene un mocoso molesto igual- Comento con una sonrisa burlona

-No importa, eso será un punto a mi favor, el mocoso incluso sera de mi ayuda-

-0o0-

-Mary ya termine de estudiar, ¿Tú crees que Marron quiera venir a jugar conmigo?- Le dijo el pequeño a quien ahora era su nana

-Bueno nada pierdes con llamar, además es una niña muy bonita no crees?- Le dijo al niño haciendo que su mejillas se enrojecieran

-Mary no digas eso, ella no me gusta- Grito el pequeño

-Y quien ha dicho que te gusta la niña, yo solo dije que era bonita- Contesto con una sonrisa

-Pero tu… bueno si pero… - Y se volteo cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño como su padre –Ella es solo mi amiga, a mi ni me gustan las niñas- Contesto indignado

Y en eso otra voz apareció, recién entrando cuando escucho los comentarios del pequeño de cabellos lila

-Bueno eso es ahora, pero más adelante, a mi no me molestaría sabes, Marron es muy linda y creo que le gustas- Dijo su madre detrás de el

-¡Mama!- Grito –No digas eso, ella es mi amiga solamente, yo no creo….- Y se puso más rojo –Me voy con ustedes no se puede, y ella solo es mi AMIGA- Contesto mientras salía del lugar donde se encontraba estudiando

Mary y Bulma solo se miraron y rieron de las acciones del pequeño, bueno tenía que tener el carácter orgulloso de su padre, y no querer demostrar sus sentimientos a pesar de ser un niño

-0o0-

-Buenas tardes, eh venido a ver Vegeta- Dijo una hermosa mujer a la recepcionista del lugar

-Disculpe señorita, pero ¿tiene cita con él?, porque en el momento está ocupado- Comento la chica

-No necesito una cita, soy Celery Iukio, pronto su esposa, así que déjeme pasar, y dígame donde está su oficina- Dijo molesta a la chica que no le quería dejar pasar

-Disculpe es que pensé que el señor ya se había casado- Comento inocente, mientras llamaba a jefe –Disculpe pero el señor no está disponible en el momento, está ocupado señorita- Comento en tono alegre, pues aunque esa mujer quisiera matarla con la mirada ella solo obedecía ordenes

-¿Le has dicho quien soy?, yo tengo todo el derecho de entrar, ni siquiera sé porque sigo aquí perdiendo mi tiempo- Y empezó a caminar en dirección a donde las oficinas buscando el nombre de Vegeta

-Señorita el señor, me ha pedido que no se le moleste, por favor- La chica iba caminando tras de ella, pues si entraba a donde su jefe, este la mataría por haberlo permitido

-A mi no me das ordenes estúpida, ya te lo dije soy su futura esposa- Grito, llamando la atención de algunos empleados

-Señorita entienda si usted entra el me correrá, por favor el ha dicho que se le moleste- Rogaba la chica

-No me interesa gata, esta será mi empresa y aun así serás la primera en largarte por esta grosería- Seguía gritando

Vegeta que estaba viendo algunos papeles importantes en su oficina, recibió la llamada de la recepcionista, y le dejo claro que no quería ver a Celery, estaba ocupado, y lo último que quería era ver a la idiota esa, pero escucho el escándalo afuera de su oficina, parecía ser una mujer, y salió a ver qué pasaba, odiaba esos escándalos y menos los permitiría en su oficina

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Grito molesto al ver a Celery insultando a una joven, que el reconoció como la recepcionista del lugar

-Disculpe señor, yo le he dicho que estaba ocupado pero la señorita…- No termino

-Vegeta cariño, tus estúpidos empleados no me dejaban pasar, como se atreven a tratar así a tu futura esposa cariño- Dijo melosa la mujer acercándose al hombre

El no se lo permitió –Déjate de idioteces Celery, tú no eres nadie, mi esposa está trabajando, cosa que tu tal vez desconoces y mis empleados siguen mis órdenes-Contesto en tono seco haciendo que la mujer hiciera una mueca pues algunos empleados escucharon todo

-Puedes retirarte chica, y Celery ¿qué carajos quieres aquí?- Dijo ordenando, pues no quería mas escenas ahí en la oficina

-Bueno podemos pasar a tu oficina, tenemos cosas que tratar Vegeta- Contesto ella

-No se cuales sean, pero pasa y que sea rápido, no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo- Contesto serio

Entraron a la oficina de él, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, Vegeta no noto que trabo la puerta detrás de ella

-Bueno ¿y tu asunto?- Pregunto molesto

-Vamos no puedes haber dicho que todo lo de la gala fue cierto, esa tipa, es una vulgar Vegeta, de donde la has sacado para toda esta mierda de farsa, vamos dime que tiene que no tenga yo, sería una magnifica esposa, elegante, fina, toda una dama no como esa, además crees que pensamos que de la nada te salió un hijo- Comentaba la mujer – Vamos dime, si es porque crees que esto es para molestar a tu padre, lo lograste pero sabemos que eso es una vil farsa-

-Mira Celery si esta aquí por eso, pierdes tu tiempo, esa mujer vulgar es mi esposa, ese niño es mi hijo, y sabes mi padre podría morir si lo desea, pero no pienso dejar a mi familia por ti, ni por nadie- Suspiro –Si eso es todo te puedes largar por dónde has venido- Y giro su silla a la ventana

Ella se levanto, caminaba moviendo sus caderas de manera provocativa, -Vamos cariño, yo soy una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra podría complacerte en todos los sentidos mejor que nadie- Decía de manera provocativa –Si deseas un hijo podría dártelo, sería un niño con los mejores genes que cualquiera, somos los más poderosos, no lo crees- Se acerco a el por fin

El la tomo de las manos con fuerza –Me vale una mierda, yo ya tengo un hijo, ese niño es el mejor hijo incluso que pude desear- Dijo mientras recordaba como aquel niño era tan parecido a él, como era que lo lleno de orgullo, al no ser un cobarde, su inteligencia, a pesar de su corta edad, era incluso mejor, el no lo deseo y la vida se lo dio aun así

Se escucho la puerta –Papa soy Trunks, tu puerta está cerrada, no puedo pasar- Grito el pequeño del otro lado de la puerta


	16. Chapter 16

**No soy dueña de ningún personaje de DBZ**

Momentos antes de la llegada de Trunks a la puerta de Vegeta… en la casa….

-¿Mama vas a la oficina de papa, puedo ir también?- Pregunto Trunks emocionado

-Claro, además voy a dejarle los planos, ya están terminados, estoy segura que estará feliz, solo faltara empezar a crear el prototipo- Comento ella sonriente

-Si mama, vamos-

Salieron de la casa, los llevaron hasta las oficinas Oiju, una vez ahí, fueron a donde la recepcionista, la chica tenía una sonrisa un poco apagada, y vio venir a Bulma, la chica que salió en las fotos como esposa de su jefe

-Buenas tardes, soy Bulma Ox De Oiju, vine a entregarle unos planos a mi esposo, ¿podría decirme donde está su oficina?- Dijo Bulma con una sonrisa

-Disculpe es que el señor está ocupado, el está atendiendo a alguien- Sonrió nerviosa la chica

-Solo necesito que vea estos planos, podría llamarle y avisarle que estoy aquí- Contesto, mientras volteo a ver a su hijo, quien ya no estaba, se había metido a las oficinas

-¿Trunks?- Dijo desesperada, empezó a buscarlo

-0o0-

Mientras Trunks encontró la oficina de su padre, trato de abrir como siempre lo hizo en la empresa Son, pero esta puerta estaba cerrada

Toco a la puerta –¡Papa soy Trunks, tu puerta está cerrada, no puedo pasar!- Grito el pequeño del otro lado de la puerta

Vegeta fue a abrir la puerta, apenas había notado que esta estaba cerrada, vio al pequeño de cabellos lilas, tenía una sonrisa enorme, pero cuando vio a la mujer detrás de su padre, la reconoció, la misma señora de la gala, y no le agrado nada que su padre y esa mujer estuvieran encerrados

-¿Por qué te has encerrado en la oficina con esta señora padre?- Pregunto molesto, dirigiéndose a Vegeta

Vegeta lo miro, esto le molesto, que acaso su hijo pensó que él lo había echo por gusto, y si él estaba ahí, seguro igual Bulma, maldita sea, y si pensaba que él y Celery, oh no, eso podría ser malo

-La puerta se cerro, la señorita vino a hablar de negocios, ¿Vino tu madre?- Pregunto serio, sin darle más importancia a la molestia del pequeño

-Sí, pero le dijeron que estabas ocupado, ella esta esperándote- Dijo el niño enojado

-Espera aquí, voy por ella- Dijo Vegeta, dejando a Trunks con Celery

La mujer estaba molesta, ese mocoso había arruinado su idea, pensaba seducir a Vegeta, de alguna manera iba a lograr que dejara esa absurda idea de que la chica vulgar azul fuera su esposa, y que ese mocoso fuera su hijo, aun si fuera verdad le daba igual, ella seria la esposa de Vegeta Oiju

Trunks se acerco al asiento de su padre, vio a la mujer quien parecía examinarlo

-Entonces, ¿Usted quiere que mis padres se separen no es así?- Dijo el sin mas

-¿Yo?, no claro que no pequeño, veras yo era la novia de tu padre, el se iba a casar conmigo pero luego tu madre hizo que el me dejara, la verdad es que tu padre me ama cariño, pero tu madre se embarazo para atraparlo, dime ¿soy yo la mala entonces?- Dijo la mujer inocente

-Pues mi padre dijo que él no tenía novia, ni nada, es mas el dijo que no pensaba tener familia, porque será que no le creo a usted- Ese niño era inteligente

-Puedes pensar lo que quieras mocoso insolente- Se levanto molesta –Tu madre y tu se irán pronto de la vida de Vegeta- Dijo mientras se dio la vuelta para retirarse

Trunks la vio irse " _Eso no pasara, no pienso dejar a mi padre, así que yo me encargare de que sigan juntos_ " Pensó el niño " _Esto será difícil, pero es mi padre, y mi mama está feliz, se que se quieren así que no lo permitiré_ "

-0o0-

Bulma estaba buscando a Trunks, el niño nunca antes estuvo en esa oficina, tenia que se perdiera, o que se topara con gente no deseada, ese chiquillo era terriblemente astuto, siempre se las arreglo para escurrirse por todos lados

La recepcionista ayudo a Bulma, cuando una presencia las saco de sus actividades

-¿Qué hacen ustedes?- Pregunto con voz fría Vegeta al ver a su mujer registrando la oficina, " _Acaso sabe que Celery está aquí y la está buscando_ " se pregunto

-¡Vegeta!, es Trunks, el vino conmigo pero luego se fue, el no conoce este edificio- Dijo Bulma intranquila

Mientras la recepcionista se sacudía el polvo de su falda y se ponía en su lugar de trabajo, no quería seguir provocando la ira de su jefe

-Bulma, Trunks está en mi oficina, el niño está bien- Contesto a su esposa, se veía nerviosa, y el no quería que se preocupara – Hay algo mas, Celery Iukio está también, llego hace unos momentos- Comento, no quería que ella pensara cosas que no eran e intentara irse de nuevo

Ella se molesto, frunció el ceño, -Pues yo solo vine a dejarte los planos terminados, para que los revises, solo falta que des tu aprobación y empezaremos a instalar todo- Dijo molesto dándoles los planos a Vegeta

El los tomo,- Mujer esto pudo esperar a que llegara a la casa, ¿No crees?- Ya estaba molesta, porque no hacerla enoja un poco mas

-No sabía que tenía prohibido venir a tu empresa, pero si es así, te aseguro que no vuelvo a aparecer aquí, solo voy por Trunks y nos retiramos- Dijo enojada, dirigiéndose a las oficinas para buscar a su hijo

Vegeta la seguía, cuando vieron a Celery salir de una oficina, la chica llevaba ropa demasiado reveladora, eso no le agrado para nada a Bulma, Celery detuvo su camino cuando la vio, se paro justo frente a ella

-Bueno mira, la vulgar, que patética eres chica, que no entiendes que no encajas con nosotros, tus ropas, tu, tu hijo eres…-

Bulma estaba tan molesta, parece que esta tipa no recibió suficiente en la gala, estaba a punto de volver a golpearla hasta que su estúpido rostro dejara esa maldita sonrisa de satisfacción que tenia pero….

-Y tu Celery, no te cansas de molestarme, espero que te quede claro que no deseo verte de nuevo aquí, y te exigió respeto para mi esposa y mi hijo, no quiero volver a oírte hablarle así, que tu vistas como una puta no significa que mi mujer lo hará- Dijo amenazante Vegeta, mientras se acerco a Bulma para tomarla de la cintura

Celery miro con recelo, cuando vio que el niño de cabellos lilas apareció

-Papa, ¿Verdad que vendrás con nosotros a comer?-Dijo mientras se acerco a sus padres, ignorando la situación

Vegeta lo vio –Si Trunks, iré con ustedes, en un momento, espera abajo hijo- Y el niño asintió y se fue

-En verdad Vegeta ¿Vas a desaprovechar la oportunidad de fusionar las empresas, y a dos de las familias mas poderosas por estos?- Dijo Celery despectiva

-Estos, son mi familia, es la mujer que quiero conmigo, y el hijo que deseo, no quiero tu estúpida propuesta, ahora ¡largo de aquí, y no molestes mas!- Contesto y vieron como la mujer salió mas disgustada que antes

Bulma se sintió protegida, él fue quien la defendió esta vez, el le dijo a esa tipa que eran ellos a quienes el quería a su lado, no sabía que trataban de fusionar sus empresas, y mucho menos un matrimonio por ser de los herederos más poderosos, pero ese hombre dejo claro que los prefería a ellos

Después del amargo encuentro Vegeta salió con Bulma y Trunks, los llevo a un hermoso Restaurant, dejo dicho en su oficina quien era Bulma y Trunks, no quería que le negaran acceso por ningún motivo, era su esposa, su hijo, si ellos iban, esa era ahora también su empresa, ellos podían ir cuando desearan, y esperaba que fueran seguido

-0o0-

Celery había llegado a su casa, su intento fracaso rotundamente, ahora estaba más molesta

-Debe haber una manera de que Vegeta deje a esa puta azul- Decía molesta la chica

-Y la hay querida hermana- Dijo Brolly detrás de ella, no lo vio llegar

-¿Cuál es tu plan?- Contesto intrigada

-Le quitare a Vegeta esa mujer, te hare el favor de sacarla de su vida, ese estúpido no tiene ninguna oportunidad, te aseguro que lo dejara, esta vez le quitare lo que cree más seguro en su vida- Dijo él mientras se servía un trago de manera tranquila

-Pues suerte con eso, esa perra y su hijo son unos….-

-Tranquila hermanita, te saldrán arrugas de tanto enojarte, Vegeta no tendrá más que casarse contigo y acceder a la fusión, te lo aseguro-

-0o0-

-Entonces la mujer y mi hijo se casaron no hace mucho, ese niño nació y después ella reaparece y resulta que es mi nieto verdaderamente- Dijo Vegeta Oiju viejo en su despacho al hombre frente a él, un viejo investigador de su confianza

-Así es Vegeta, la chica no mintió, el niño es tu nieto, ella y su hermana eran unas pobres, luego Milk Ox se caso con Goku Son uno de los dueños de la empresa aliada a ti- Comento

-Una basura, eso es lo que es, y Vegeta se caso con ella, si el niño era suyo bien pudo quitárselo y ya, ¿Por qué carajos casarse con esa tipa de tan bajo nivel?- Dijo Furioso el hombre

-No te has puesto a pensar que tal vez tu hijo siente algo por ella, digo la chica es linda, incluso se ve elegante, si la prensa no se entera de sus orígenes no veo porque esto es tan malo Vegeta- Comento el hombre viejo

-¿Y si lo hacen, donde quedara nuestro nombre, eh?, Ese estúpido hijo mío, pensé que lo había educado mejor, siempre fue rebelde, es igual a su madre- Dijo con resentimiento

-0o0-

Los días pasan, Vegeta está feliz con su familia, parece que Celery ha desistido de molestarlo, su padre aun no se comunica con él, eso le preocupa, de seguro trama algo, pero ay algo mas, sigue sin tener noticias de Brolly, ese idiota no puede estar en nada bueno, tendrá que investigar

Nappa le marca en ese instante sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Vegeta, Brolly ha estado llegando a la empresa de los Son, no sé qué pasa, pero no puede ser bueno, acabo de enterarme que viene seguido- Dijo el hombre del otro lado de la línea

-¿Qué carajos hace ese insecto en la empresa Son?-Dijo moliendo los dientes,

-Aun no lo sé, pero lo he visto salir con Zarbon, seguro esos dos traman algo- Contesto

-Síguelo y averigua que es- Colgó molesto, ahora Brolly ahí, ¿qué hacía?, ellos no tenían negocios con esa familia, que podría querer ese idiota ahí

-0o0-

Bulma reviso los estados de cuenta, muchas cosas no cuadraban en la empresa, llamo a Goku, le pidió que le mandara todos los informes pasados de esa sucursal para comparar con lo que ella había encontrado, pensaba comparar todo, y ver que estaba pasando

Se reunió con un chico que trabajaba en la empresa hacia tiempo igual, el era tímido, pero muy inteligente y bueno con los números, sin decir nada, estuvieron revisando de manera privada, todos los movimientos anteriores

Notaron que había mucho faltante dinero, parecía un desfalco, esto no estaba bien, tenía que hacer algo, y llegar al fondo de quien estaba detrás de todo

Decidió que lo mejor sería llamar a Milk, y pedirle que fueran a Tokio, tenía que estar Goku, Radiks no podría con su esposa en su estado, era mejor que lo tratara con Goku, llamo a su hermana

-Hola Milk ¿Cómo han estado?- Pregunto contenta

-Bulma, bien todo tranquilo por aquí, y a ti como te va, humana dime ¿Estás bien?- Le pregunto preocupada, pues aun no confía en ese matrimonio tan imprevisto

-Claro que sí, pero necesito que tu y Goku vengan, es por asuntos de la empresa, tal vez necesite estar aquí, dime ¿Planean venir pronto?- Pregunto alegre

-Bueno de hecho te íbamos a ir a visitar de sorpresa la semana que entra, pero ya que me dices esto, pues te aviso, iremos con Goten, extraña mucho a Trunks hermana- Contesto

-Eso será genial, el también lo extraña, pues como es un lugar nuevo todavía no tiene muchos amigos, estoy segura que le encantara la idea de que venga Goten a verle-

-Claro que si Bulma, además quiero comprobar que estés realmente bien- Dijo en tono protector

-Me parece perfecto, estaremos esperando Milk, y saludos a todos, igual a Radiks y Fasha- Y luego de unos minutos colgó el teléfono

Bueno ahora estaría ahí Goku, esperaría que con el ahí, pudieran llegar a ver qué pasaba, igual tendría que comentarle a Vegeta lo que estaba sucediendo, si alguien en la empresa estaba haciendo malos negocios eso podría ponerla a ella y a su familia en peligro si esa persona se alertaba de que había sido descubierto


	17. Chapter 17

**No soy dueña de ningún personaje de DBZ**

 _¿Bulma?_

-Hola hermanita, ¡veo que no has cambiado en nada!- Dijo feliz Kurota al ver a su hermana, había llegado el sábado a Tokio, fue directo a casa de su hermana, sabía que ese día estaría libre

-Tu tampoco, entra tengo visitas- Dijo ella tranquila mientras su hermano paso y se instalo en una de las recamaras

Después de instalarse, bajo al patio ahí estaba su hermana con Krillin, el saludo amable, y vio a su sobrina jugando alegre con pequeño de cabellos lila

-Marron, mira pequeña como has crecido- Dijo en dirección a los niños

-¡Tío!- Grito ella mientras corría a saludar a su tío – ¡Te extrañe mucho!- Y lo abrazo fuerte

El sonrió, amaba a su sobrina –Y dime, ¿Quién es ese niño eh?- Dijo levantando la ceja, viendo al pequeño que se acercaba

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Trunks- Saludo el pequeño

-¿Y cuáles son tus intenciones con mi sobrina eh?- Pregunto tosco, haciendo que el niño se molestara, el quería a Marron claro pero porque este tipo venia así de grosero a preguntarle cosas a el

-Es mi amiga, ¿Algún problema?- Contesto con los brazos cruzados frunciendo el ceño, como su padre

Un grito se escucho

-Kurota deja de molestar a los niños, ven vamos tenemos cosas que tratar- Dijo Akane

Kurota asintió con la cabeza a su hermana, y se dirigió de nuevo al niño

-Más vale que cuides de mi sobrina niño- Y se retiro

Trunks miro a Marron, y se sonrojo, porque todos decían cosas así, ella era su amiga solamente, y ella solo le dio una linda sonrisa tímida, mientras lo llevo de nuevo al lugar donde seguían jugando

Dentro de la casa Krillin dejo a Kurota y Akane solos, sabía que quería que le ayudara con un caso, y la verdad a él no le gustaba mucho eso de meterse a investigar vidas ajenas, así que opto por vigilar a los niños mientras los gemelos hacían lo que tenían en mente

-Bueno entonces, ¿crees que esa niña sigue viva, y que está aquí en Tokio?- Pregunto ella intrigada, pues leyó el informe y habían pasado más de 20 años, como podría haber sobrevivido después de ser abandonada a su suerte

-Exacto, logre llegar hasta una residencia de un hombre que al parecer fue quien la recogió, el tenia ya una hija, pero su mujer había muerto, el hombre murió hace poco mas de 8 años, pero según los informes tenía dos hijas, una de ellas encaja perfecto con el perfil de la niña- Explico tomando unos cuantos papeles

-Todo está bien, pero ¿cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí?- Pregunto, revisando las fotos, expedientes y demás

-Al parecer una de la hermanas se caso con un hombre rico, la otra tuvo un hijo, pero parece que se caso hace poco, ella es a quien busco, debe de tener en su propiedad una pulsera de oro con su nombre, es esta mira- Le dio la foto

-¿Bulma?- Dijo ella intrigada

Trunks había entrado a la casa por un poco de agua y paso por donde los hermanos Gero estaban, y vio que en grande una foto de una pulsera que era igual a la de su madre, y con su nombre grabado eso le intrigo, se acerco un poco a los hermanos

-Señora Akane, ¿Por qué tiene una foto de la pulsera de mi mama, acaso piensa hacerse una igual?- Pregunto inocente

Esto causo que los gemelos lo miraran extrañados, Kurota creía que le tomaría mas tiempo encontrar a la propietaria de aquella joya, aunque sabia como podría ser físicamente no estaba seguro de hacerlo, solo eran rumores lo que lo llevaron hasta Tokio, pero si había una mínima posibilidad de encontrar a esa chica, el lo haría, no por nada era uno de los mejores investigadores privados

-Trunks, ¿Tu mama tiene una pulsera como esta?- Pregunto Akane, no podía creerlo, bueno ella jamás indago en la vida de Bulma, si sabía que tenía una hermana, que era cuñada de Goku Son, y esposa de Vegeta Oiju

-Sí, de hecho es esa de la foto, mama dice que es un recuerdo, es que mi abuelito la adopto, creo que sus papas no la quisieron, pero ella la tiene- Contesto

-Oye niño, de casualidad ¿tu madre no tiene ojos azules, cabello azul, y es blanca, ella debería tener como unos 25 años, si no me equivoco?- Pregunto ahora Kurota al niño

-Si, dígame ¿Usted la conoce?- Pregunto levantando una ceja

-No recuerdo, tal vez es una vieja amiga, pero lo sabré en cuanto la vea- Contesto al pequeño

-Pues no sé, a mi no me agrada que quiera ver a mi mama, y no creo que a mi padre tampoco- Dijo enojado, ahora este que quería con su madre

Y recordó cuando conoció al tal Brolly

 **Flashback**

 **-Hola pequeño, tú debes ser ¿Trunks Oiju no?- Pregunto un hombre grande, con una sonrisa extraña**

 **-Si mucho gusto- Lo examino rápido, este tipo no le agrado, algo tenía en el – ¿Trabajas aquí?-**

 **El hombre rio –No, yo solo vengo a ver a un amigo, dime no te gustaría algún día salir, yo podría enseñarte a pelear, se que te gustan las artes marciales, yo soy bueno, incluso podríamos invitar a tu madre, ella parece agradable sabes- Dijo el tipo sonriente**

 **Eso no le agrado en lo mas mínimo, ya se conocía esos estúpidos trucos, que otros habían intentado antes para llegar a salir con su madre, pero ahora era completamente diferente porque también estaba su padre, y si antes no le agradaba que se le acercaran a su madre ahora menos**

 **-No gracias, mi padre Vegeta Oiju es muy bueno el mejor y él me entrena, además mis papas no se separan casi nunca, dudo que me dejen incluso salir con un desconocido- Dijo él con su mirada seria**

 **-Oh pequeño pero yo no soy ningún desconocido, fui amigo de tu padre hace años, mi nombre es Brolly Iukio- Dijo el hombre de manera amable y feliz**

 **Entonces ahí estaba, este era pariente de la loca que quería quedarse con su padre, la que le dijo que ellos se irían de su vida, y casualmente ahora este tipo quería ser amigo de él y enseñarle ¿no?, pues quien pensó que era Trunks Oiju, el era mucho más inteligente**

 **-Bueno siendo así, creo que a mi padre le agradara, el vendrá también y mama se puede quedar en casa, esto es cosa de hombres- Dijo con una sonrisa al ver la cara de decepción del tipo**

 **-Sí, bueno ya veremos luego, un placer Trunks- Y se fue el hombre**

 **Días después volvió a ver al mismo tipo tratando de hablar con su madre, la invito a comer, trataba de tomarle la mano aunque esta se negara, y esto lo molesto, lo bueno es que ahí estaba el pequeño para defenderla, y poner al tal Brolly lejos de ella**

 **Pero tenía que contarle a su padre, no le gustaba nada ese tipo cerca de su madre, y así lo hizo, le dijo todo lo sucedido, mientras entrenaban juntos un fin de semana, vio como poco a poco la mirada seria de su padre se torno oscura y molesta en extremo, aunque no dijo nada, supo que era suficiente para saber que ahora el tomaría cartas en el asunto**

 **Fin del Flashback**

Así que ahora este tío de Marron cerca de su madre, no parecía buena idea

Kurota se rio –Tranquilo niño, seguro que no molesto a tus padres- Dijo él con una sonrisa

El pequeño se retiro después de un par de preguntas más, que se le hicieron algo absurdas pero aun así contesto a la señora Akane y a su hermano Kurota

-0o0-

-¿Amor tú crees que de verdad existe la posibilidad de que nuestra niña siga viva?- Dijo Bony, a su esposo, ella estaba segura de que la pequeña había muerto años atrás, sintiéndose culpable de no haber puesto más atención a la pequeña el día que se la arrebataron

-Tranquila cariño, ese joven es uno de los mejores, si él cree que puede haber una posibilidad yo…. Le creo- Dijo triste

-Cariño si es así- Se detuvo –Si ella sigue viva ¡ay que traerla de nuevo a su casa!- Dijo mas animada, ahora con esta posibilidad podían volver a ver a su hija

-Y así será, solo hay que esperar- Dijo su esposo tomando sus manos

-0o0-

Bulma y Vegeta estaban en su casa, era su día libre, así que se quedaron ahí en casa, más bien en su cama asta ya tarde en la mañana, ellos estaban tan felices, entregándose el uno al otro pero había algo que seguía molestando a Vegeta

Después de la sesión de sexo matutino, tenía que hablar con su esposa

-Bulma, no me agrada para nada esas malditas visitas de Brolly, ya te lo dije no es de fiar- Dijo a su esposa quien se había bañado y se estaba cambiando

-A mí tampoco me agrada, pero ya te dije, si Nappa lo ha visto junto a Zarbon, y esos desfalcos que encontré, si él tiene algo que ver, tenemos que tratar esto con prudencia, Goku y Milk deben estar aquí el lunes- Contesto ella

-Pues mientras se resuelve eso, tendrás a alguien todo el tiempo contigo, no puedo permitir que algo te pase- Contesto el algo molesto

-Oh vamos Vegeta, no me dirás que me pondrás ahora alguien que me siga a todos lados- Dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Eso es lo que dije mujer, y no quiero que te opongas es por tu seguridad, igual Trunks, el se quedara aquí, en la casa estará más seguro, no quiero a esos insectos cerca de mi hijo- Dijo en tono firme y protector

¿Quién lo diría, el protector?, Si eso era demasiado raro

Ella se acerco a él y le dio un beso tierno en los labios, -Esta bien, pero recuerda que ahora yo estaré en tu oficina, así que no te preocupes, recuerda que estaremos haciendo el prototipo para el motor esta semana, así que no debes ser tan paranoico- Dijo ella con una sonrisa a su marido

-No soy paranoico, pero tampoco me gusta que ese idiota de Brolly este cerca de ti, ¿Qué se cree ese idiota invitándote a salir, y cosas así eh?- Dijo tomando a su esposa por la cintura y atrayéndola a el

-No seas celoso, yo te amo a ti Vegeta- Y le dio otro beso, mientras el ponía su cara de enojado

-¡No soy celoso mujer!, ese idiota jamás podría llevarte lejos de mi- Dijo molesto

-Así es Vegeta- Y lo abrazo

Aunque en público el hombre era realmente poco afectuoso, en privado él era amoroso con ella y con Trunks, este hombre era por fuera duro, si lo veías no podías saber si estaba molesto, feliz, intrigado, nada ninguna emoción, pero Bulma poco a poco iba descubriendo cada faceta de su esposo

El chico que conoció era más de lo que conoció aquel día, se enamoro sin saber porque pero ahora lo entendía tan bien, el hombre era solitario, pero ahora con ellos ahí, eso había cambiado, la casa tenía otro aire más tranquilo, los empleados estaban realmente sorprendidos

En algunas ocasiones los vieron discutir, pensaron que en cualquier momento su jefe mataría a la mujer peli azul, pero no, siempre terminaban besándose, el era totalmente diferente, al verlo junto a su hijo, lo entrenaba pasaba tiempo con el niño, hablaba con él, cosa que no hacía con mas nadie, incluso con su mismo padre, tenían una relación muy mala

Mari disfrutaba tanto ver como su carácter poco a poco iba mejorando, le sorprendió verlo en varias ocasiones parado en la puerta de Trunks cuando este ya estaba dormido, lo observaba por varios minutos antes de dejarlo, como asegurándose que el niño estuviera bien, y su mirada en esos breves momentos era tranquila, pacifica, incluso el sonreía, una verdadera sonrisa

-Vegeta tengo que pasar por Trunks a casa de Akane- Le dijo en la tarde a su esposo quien estaba en su despacho

-Mujer, recuérdame algo ¿Por qué mi hijo está en casa del enano y la rubia?- Pregunto mirando a su esposa un poco molesto

-Fácil, ella me agrada es mi amiga, y Trunks y Marron son amigos y me agrada que pueda jugar con otros niños-

-Mtmm- Fue su respuesta

-Nos veremos luego Vegeta, por cierto te ves muy guapo hoy- Dijo con una sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo, haciéndolo sonrojar, esa mujer podía hacer con él lo que deseaba

-0o0-

-Lo sabía, no has logrado nada, te lo dije querido- Decía riendo Celery a su hermano

-Cállate, esa mujer será mía, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer para tenerla- Contesto un Brolly muy molesto a su hermana


	18. Chapter 18

**No soy dueña de ningún personaje de DBZ**

 _¿Dudas?_

Bulma llego a casa de Akane, iba feliz pues las cosas con Vegeta parecían mejorar, y ahora estarían pasando más tiempo juntos, cuando vio que quien abrió la puerta de la casa no era Akane, si no un joven apuesto muy parecido a ella

-Hola disculpa, mi nombre es Bulma, vengo por mi hijo Trunks- Dijo ella extendiéndole la mano al hombre, con una gran sonrisa

-Un placer Bulma, mi nombre es Kurota, hermano de Akane- Contesto el chico, él le dio la mano la miro con detenimiento

Ella se sintió un poco incomoda ante la mirada del joven, pues era una mirada fría, sin expresión, pero como si cuidara cada detalle de ella, como si la examinara buscando algo, posando sus ojos en sus manos, en aquella pulsera que tenia con ella desde que tenía memoria

Al sentirse así, tapo su pulsera en un impulso con la otra mano

-Es muy bonita, podría preguntar ¿Dónde la conseguiste?, me encantaría darle algo así a mi sobrina- Dijo él mientras la dirigía a donde Akane

-¡Eh!, bueno no podría decirte, la verdad es que la tengo desde que recuerdo, mi padre me encontró con ella, pues veras a mi me adoptaron- Dijo ella un poco nerviosa

-Te entiendo, Akane y Yo somos huérfanos, vivimos años en un hogar para niños sin hogar, pero no tuvimos suerte- Le contesto el serio

-No me refiero a eso, bueno más bien me encontraron, creo que me abandonaron y mi padre me encontró y me dio un hogar, era una pequeña, no lo recuerdo- Contesto –No sabía lo de Akane, yo lo siento, se lo difícil que es crecer sin familia- Comento más relajada

-Bueno pero nos fue bien, siempre estuvimos juntos-Contesto con una sonrisa –Bueno les dejo, creo que tendrán cosas que hablar, ha sido un verdadero placer Bulma- Dijo el pero poso su mirada en su cabello –Oh permíteme tienes un pequeño animalito en el cabello- Dijo asustándola

-¡No!, enserio quítalo por favor- Grito nerviosa

-Tranquila, ya lo tengo- Dijo con una sonrisa Kurota, y tomo unos pocos cabellos, ella del susto no sintió el dolor

-¡Gracias Kurota!- Y con eso el chico dejo a Bulma con su hermana

-0o0-

Kurota se fue, tenía que hablar con los Briefs, saco su teléfono y marco un número

-Hola señor 17 dígame, ¿ha pasado algo?- Contesto el Doctor Briefs del otro lado de la línea

-Necesito que me manden una muestra de su ADN, si llego a encontrarla necesitaría esta para poder comprarla- Comento el de manera casual

-Claro, yo le mandare solo dígame ¿a dónde?- Contesto el Doctor Briefs

-Anote por favor…- Así continuo hablando con el hombre fuera de la casa de su hermana

Sin embargo noto que alguien estaba fuera de la casa observando cada moviente en ella, así que decido dar un pequeño paseo, salió del radar del tipo, y vio que él no era el objetivo, entonces era su hermana, el idiota de su cuñado o Bulma, así que tomo su buena distancia para observo al tipo, espero unos momentos para deducir a quien buscaba fuera de la casa de su hermana

No tomo mucho tiempo hasta que vio salir a Bulma con el pequeño Trunks, subieron a un auto y el tipo los siguió, entonces era ella a quien buscaban, esto si le sorprendió, no pudo seguir a Bulma y aquel tipo pues su vehículo lo dejo con su hermana, sin embargo era un dato interesante, además ahora tenía que estar más cerca de la mujer pues tendría que determinar si esta era la hija de los Briesf, aunque por su propia experiencia podría decir que un 85% le decía que ella era, pero siempre existía la posibilidad de que no fuera, así que esperaría esas muestras de ADN

-0o0-

Vegeta estuvo esperando en su casa, cuando recibió una desagradable visita poco después de que Bulma saliera

Llego Mari, a donde Vegeta estaba en el despacho, toco la puerta y entro

-Disculpe joven Vegeta pero es su padre, el señor Oiju está aquí- Anuncio la mujer

Vegeta levanto la vista al hombre detrás de Mari, eso no le agradaba

-¿Qué vienes a buscar a mi casa Viejo?, dime ¿No cumplí ya con todos tus requisitos, así que quieres?- Dijo un poco exasperado

El hombre solo vio a su hijo molesto, este era aun más terco y necio que el mismo, tomo asiento frente al escritorio de su hijo

-Vegeta hijo, mira ya eh investigado todo, se que te acabas de casar con esa muchacha, en ese viaje para los negocios con los Son, también comprobé que el mocoso es tuyo, pero aun así- Dijo mientras suspiro de manera pesada –Hijo entiéndelo, mira se que la chica es realmente hermosa, no me cabe duda, sin embargo tienes que pensar, que pasara cuando se descubra de donde la has sacado Vegeta- Dijo el tratando de hacer que su hijo viera su punto

-No pasara, y aun si pasara, ¿Cuál sería el problema?- Dijo levantando una ceja de manera amenazante

El más viejo dio un fuerte golpe en el escritorio y se levanto

-Vamos hijo, se que puede ser divertida esa pequeña en la cama, pero no es para que la tengas por esposa, podrías tenerla si deseas, guardarla como un juguete si eso deseas, pero no como la señora de Oiju- Grito el hombre exasperado –Puedes mantener a esa puta en algún lugar, un departamento lo que quieras, pero debes darte cuenta que lo mejor es que te cases con Celery Iukio- Siguió el hombre

Vegeta estaba tratando de calmar toda su furia, su padre vino a su casa a insultar a la mujer que el había elegido como compañera para su vida, y trataba de que la sacara de su vida, estaba tan molesto, solo cerró los ojos mientras una vena en su frete estaba a punto de reventar en su frente

-Maldita sea hijo, quien te asegura que la pequeña perra esa no se acostó con cuantos otros quienes se le cruzaron en el camino, y a ti te atrapo por ese mocoso que tuvo….- Seguía gritando el más viejo Oiju

Este fue el límite que Vegeta tenia para aguantarle a su padre

-¡Silencio, es todo no te permito una palabra más padre!- Grito el exasperado ya, no soportaba otro insulto para Bulma –Te dije que no me importaba una mierda el compromiso que trataste de formar con los Iukio, y no tengo porque aguantar tus malditos comentarios acerca de mi esposa, yo no te digo que debes hacer con las putas con las que estas, o acaso crees que pasan desapercibidos todos tus malditos revolcones con esas inútiles- Decía mirando a su padre, que al igual que él estaba molesto

-Chico no me cambies el tema, eso no es lo que estamos tratando aquí- Dijo el viejo Oiju señalando a su hijo

-No, y tampoco vengas con intenciones de hablar de mi esposa, haz lo que quieras, no pienso dejarla y ella seguirá siendo la señora Oiju, entiéndelo tome mi decisión y si no te parece me importa poco- Contesto en tono agresivo, como si fuera a atacar a su padre –Además no entiendo ahora ese maldito interés tuyo en que nos juntemos con los Iukio- Termino Vegeta

El hombre viejo volvió a tomar asiento, llevo sus manos a la cien para darse pequeños masajes, no sabía cómo hacer entrar en razón a su hijo, ya se estaba cansando, porque era tan importante para él esa mujer, que acaso era verdad, no quería aceptarlo

-Hijo dime algo- Dijo más tranquilo

Ganándose la mirada extrañada de Vegeta, pensó que su padre seguiría insultándolo, gritándole o algo así, no imagino esta reacción serena de el

El solo lo miro un momento antes de contestar –Dime viejo- Contesto después de unos momentos

-¿Te enamoraste de esa chica verdad?- Pregunto tranquilo, mirando a su hijo para poder ver la respuesta que buscaba

Vegeta se congelo ante la pregunta, él sabía que no podía decirle a su padre lo que sentía por esa mujer, eso podría hacer incluso que el tratara de dañarla, pero sus expresiones no podían mentirle, el de inmediato se sonrojo ante la pregunto, y frunció mas el ceño

-No sé de que hablas viejo- Contesto lo mas frio que podía

Demasiado tarde, su padre si pudo notar aquel leve sonrojo por parte de su hijo, pudo notar que ante la pregunta de momento se inmuto, sabía exactamente como era su hijo pues se parecían tanto que no podía negarlo, ahí lo supo, realmente su hijo se enamoro de la chica azul, y sabia que no había mucho que pudiera hacer ahora, a menos que….

-Comprendo chico, ahora lo entiendo, bueno creo que no lograre que cambies de opinión- Dijo resignado –Me iré, nos veremos en la oficina chico, cuídate mucho- Y se fue del lugar

Dejando a Vegeta preocupado, que era eso de "cuídate", maldita sea será que su padre pensaba hacer algo contra Bulma

-0o0-

-No cambiara de opinión, realmente no lo hará estoy seguro- Dijo el hombre

-Vamos Vegeta pensé que podrías hacer a tu hijo entrar en razón, no pensé que ese muchacho fuera tan desobediente- Contesto el viejo Paraguas al hombre de manera burlona

-Tú sabes que ese muchacho tiene el carácter de los mil demonios, y hace lo que le plazca, además tu hija tampoco logro nada, dime no habías dicho que haría que se dejaran- Contesto a la defensiva

-Bueno, tu hijo parece tener una extraña fijación con la chica azul, dime Vegeta ¿no será que tu hijo se ha enamorado de la chica?- Comento intrigado –Es hermosa de eso no cabe duda, pero tan buena es la pequeña que logro hacer que tu hijo se enamorara- Dijo

-No, eso jamás, solo es por ese niño, pero aun así, creo que no hay nada que hacer-

-Te equivocas, yo lo hare, solo déjamelo a mí, eso sí Vegeta recuerda, tenemos un trato-

-0o0-

Bulma llego con Trunks mas tarde, decidieron pasar un tiempo solos como antes de que Vegeta estuviera con ellos, decidieron ir por un helado y platicar, como en los viejos tiempos, y luego irían a su casa

Una vez que llegaron, escucharon gritos, parecía que Vegeta iba a acabar con alguien en la casa, solo se escuchaban gritos espantosos desde el despacho, Bulma y Trunks se miraron unos segundos

-Mama parece que mi padre está muy molesto- Dijo el pequeño a su madre, lo más cerca que podía

-Parece que algo lo altero, tal vez debas ir un rato a ver a Mari, yo iré a ver a tu padre- Contesto, pero antes de que el pequeño partiera apareció Mari junto a ellos

-Niña, tal vez no sea buen momento ir ahora con el joven Vegeta, está muy molesto, ha pedido que nadie entre- Comento la mujer

-Pero si antes de irme todo estaba bien, ¿Paso algo en ese tiempo?- Pregunto

-Bueno vino el señor Oiju, y después de irse el joven Vegeta empezó a destrozar el despacho, no sabría decirle que paso, pues nunca antes se había puesto así, claro las visitas de su padre nunca le agradaron, pero jamás lo pusieron de esta forma- Contesto un poco nerviosa la mujer, pues los gritos y destrozos se escuchaban y sabia que no podía ser bueno

-No me interesa Mari, por favor dame la llave del despacho y lleva a Trunks a su cuarto, por favor quédate con él, tengo que ir a ver que tiene Vegeta- Contesto segura

No dejándole opción a la mujer más que darle lo que pedía, y luego fue con el pequeño Trunks a su recamara, rezando a Kami, que Bulma lograra que Vegeta se controlara, muy raras fueron las veces que lo vio tan enfurecido

-0o0-

Vegeta estaba destrozando todo en el despacho, su padre sus malditas palabras taladraban en su cabeza, si Bulma había sido de otro hombre, si ella era tan buena como parecía, aunque no dudaba de que el niño era suyo, pero no entendía aun como esa mujer se metió tan rápido en sus sentimientos haciéndolo débil, dejándose dominar solo por unas palabras, por unas caricias, por unos besos, esa mujer tuvo que haber hecho algo no

Seguía molesto, su padre llamándola puta, tratándola como una basura, el sabia de donde salió Bulma, desde que la conoció, pero ahora se preguntaba si era lo correcto quererla tanto, o serian ciertas las palabras de su padre y solo era sexo lo que veía en ella, no entendía porque esa maldita visita lo había perturbado tanto

No deseaba ver a nadie, solo quería descargar toda su furia, era todo lo que quería en el momento, tal vez después pensaría con más calma, después, ahora solo quería sacar toda su ira


	19. Chapter 19

**No soy dueña de ningún personaje de DBZ**

 _¿Deseos?_

Bulma fue al despacho, pero con cada paso podía escuchar más claramente los gritos, escuchaba cosas rompiéndose, parecía que estaban destrozando el lugar, pero no le importo, sea lo que le pasara a Vegeta no era bueno y no pensaba dejarlo solo, así que sin mas entro y vio todo destrozado, muebles, papeles por todos lados, un par de adornos rotos, todo inservible, y Vegeta estaba con una cara de los mil demonios, sus manos llenas de sangre sus ropas algo desgarradas

La vio fijo cuando entro, no deseaba verla por nada, y menos en ese momento, era la última persona que deseaba ver, pero ahí estaba ella, con sus ojos azules llenos de ¿Miedo?, no había algo mas, había ¿Preocupación?, si eso era, ella lo veía como preocupada por lo que estaba pasando

Se acerco lentamente mientras él no le quitaba la mirada, tenía sus puños cerrados a un costado, los apretaba cada vez mas mientras ella se acercaba, Bulma lo noto, pero no le importo ella seguía avanzando

-Ve…geta- Dijo muy suave cerca de él -¿Qué ha pasado, porque estas así?- Dijo tratando de tocar su rostro

Pero antes de que ella lo tocara, el tomo su mano de manera tosca, con su mirada clavada en sus ojos azules, parecía que los ojos negros de él querían atravesarla, matarla, no sabía porque, pero ese odio que vio en sus ojos si la estaba asustando

-Dime querido Ángel- Dijo de manera sarcástica -¿Cuántos hombre hubo en tu vida después de mi?- Pregunto en tono oscuro, estaba molesto y esa pregunta rondo su mente

Aunque Goku le aseguro no conocer a ningún hombre en la vida de la chica, como estar seguros, era bella y cuando estuvo con el prácticamente eran dos desconocidos, quien le aseguraba que eso no había pasado antes con otros hombres, estaba al borde de la locura con todas esas cosas rondando su mente

Ella lo miro con temor, por primera vez desde que entro a esa habitación sintió terror de su esposo, parecía un loco

-Vegeta yo no eh estado con nadie, solo contigo- Dijo ella, con una mueca de dolor pues no dejaba de apretar su brazo –Me estas lastimando Vegeta, por favor tranquilízate- Dijo ella tratando de que el notara que estaba lastimándola

-¿Segura mi Ángel?- Contesto en el mismo tono –Dime 6 años, son mucho tiempo no crees Bulma, vamos dime ¿cuántos hombres desconocidos metiste en tu cama después de mi?- Pregunto de nuevo, apretando aun más el agarre en ella

-Ninguno Vegeta, no sé quien carajos crees que soy pero eso solo paso contigo aquel día- Decía ella molesta, pues esas preguntas tan estúpidas le parecían fuera de lugar –Suéltame Vegeta, yo jamás estuve con otro hombre- Repetía

Entonces la atrajo a el de manera violenta, tomo su cintura fuerte, y con su otra mano la paso su rostro bajando poco a poco

-No te creo mujer, eres muy hermosa-Dijo mientras bajaba su mano a su escote –Dime ¿ningún hombre intento estar contigo?, seguro si lo hicieron, y ¿Por qué debería pensar que los rechazaste si cada que te toco siento como te estremeces ante mi?- Preguntaba mientras destrozo la blusa

Ella dejo salir un gemido involuntario, pues era verdad, con cada toque, con el solo roce de sus manos podía volverla loca, no entendía esa atracción tan grande que tenia por él, y se estremeció mientras el tocaba su piel y…..

-Vegeta jamás eh hecho esto con nadie mas- Aseguraba ella, mientras su voz se volvía más suave, involuntariamente estaba excitándose

-Oh Ángel, pero si disfrutas tanto de que te tome, dime no pasaron más extraños en tu cama, y luego los abandonaste- Dijo en tono burlón

Ella se molesto tanto, en ese momento volvió a la realidad y con sus manos libres, le dio una fuerte bofetada, poniendo su mejilla roja con la marca de su delicada mano

-Eres un imbécil, jamás hice algo parecido, y sabes que Vegeta tal vez jamás debí estar contigo tampoco- Dijo molesta, esto era estúpido la estaba tratando como una cualquiera –No soy ninguna puta Vegeta, lo único bueno que pudo quedar de ese día fue mi hijo, pero tú eres un completo idiota- Decía aun molesta

Vegeta lamio sus labios, pues el golpe le dejo un pequeño hilo de sangre, sonrío ante el hecho, y tomo a Bulma de manera más posesiva, las estrello sin piedad una pared del despacho, golpeando su cabeza fuertemente, haciendo que se quejara

-Eres mía te lo recuerdo Ángel, no puedes irte de mi aunque quieras, y ahora me perteneces a mi así que si yo quiero te digo como se me dé la gana, y hago contigo lo que quiero- Dijo después de tomar sus manos para que no pusiera resistencia

La beso con furia, y ella le mordió el labio, haciendo sangrar mas y el solo sonreía pero seguía besándola, sintiendo el sabor a cobre en sus bocas, mientras con su mano libre le arranco el resto de la ropa que aun tenia, hasta dejarla por completo desnuda ante el

Se tomo un momento para mirarla, mientras con su otra mano alzo sus brazos por encima de su cabeza para dejarla totalmente expuesta ante el –En realidad eres hermosa, y demasiado buena en la cama Ángel, de verdad eres muy…. Eficiente- Dijo con desdén

-Vegeta eres el imbécil mas grande, déjame irme, ¡no pienses si quiera tocarme maldito!- Decía ella entre gritos mientras movía su cuerpo tratando de liberarse

El la miro a los ojos y le dio una sonrisa ladina, mientras ella seguía insultándolo, el se quito su propia ropa, sin soltarle las manos y sin quitarle la mirada de encima, ante la expresión asustada de ella

Entonces sin más, el la tomo de las caderas, levantándola y la penetro sin ninguna consideración, la tomo de la manera más animal posible, entraba y salía de ella de manera salvaje, con fuertes embestidas, ella no quería pero su cuerpo respondía y gemía entre momentos, algunos gemidos con dolor y otros de placer

Vegeta no podía pensar en esos momentos, estaba vuelto un animal, mordía sus pechos de manera salvaje, y tocaba su piel de manera tosca, dejando marcas, sus caderas las agarro con fuerza, solo para poder penetrarla más duro, con más agresividad, marcando su blanca piel, escucho los gemidos dolorosos que dio pero no le importaba, seguía y seguía

Dejo sus brazos, solo para tomar su cuello apretándolo, y obligándola a verlo a los ojos, mientras ella luchaba por quitar su brazo de su cuello, pero era inútil

-¡Di mi nombre Ángel!- Gruño Vegeta furioso

-Vegeta… por favor- Dijo Bulma en un leve gemido –Vegeta-

-No se te olvidara nunca pequeño Ángel- Dijo con una sonrisa de lado mientras seguía embistiendo a la mujer con furia, besándola con enojo, mordiendo sus labios, haciéndola sangrar

Sonriendo en su boca, mientras la besaba y la tomaba, por primera vez de manera tan salvaje, sin consideración alguna, solo escuchaba como sus cuerpos se juntaban de manera brutal, y ella golpeaba contra la pared, el dejaba escapar gruñidos y gemidos en su boca

Ella no podía hacer nada para que parara, la estaba lastimando incluso, y a el no parecía importarle, estaba en un estado completamente desconocido para ella, y entonces lo sintió el gruño fuertemente como se dejo correr en ella, embistiéndola con más calma, soltando el agarre de su cuello, saliendo de ella y dejando que sus pies tocaran el suelo, sin importarle la soltó, y ella cayo, sus piernas no tenían fuerzas

El se volteo, no quería mirarla, mientras ella dejo escapar un par de lagrimas de sus ojos azules, se sentía utilizada, peor que basura, a como pudo tomo sus ropas, y empezó a vestirse, sus piernas temblaban, no podía pararse por completo, su cuerpo dolía en todos lados, vio las marcas de su muñecas, y en sus brazos, eso la hizo rabiar

En cuanto pudo terminar de vestirse, y levantarse después de lo ocurrido volteo a donde él estaba, se había puesto su pantalón, estaba dándole la espalda

-Jamás pensé que podría llegar a desear que jamás nos hubiéramos cruzado en el camino Vegeta- Dijo ella en tono serio – Ese día cuando desperté y no te vi, supe que solo fui una más, claro ¿porque pensé que regresarías o dejarías algo diciendo que volverías?, yo jamás signifique nada, solo fui un maldito juguete para ti, de no ser por Trunks jamás hubieras deseado que viniera aquí- Dijo con un poco de dolor –No me pienso ir, porque mi hijo te ama como no tienes idea, pero no pienso permitirte que vuelvas a tocarme en tu miserable vida, eres un animal Vegeta- Dijo y con eso se retiro del lugar

El no le contesto nada, ni siquiera la vio, solo se quedo ahí parado dándole la espalda

-0o0-

Ella fue a la habitación que compartieron desde que llegaron, tomo una ducha, queriendo limpiar todo lo que sucedió en esos momentos, frotaba su piel de manera desesperada tratando de sacar su aroma, todo de el, y tomo ropa se cambio, se puso una ropa que cubría muy bien su cuello y su muñecas, tomo otro poco de ropa y se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo, después de limpiar todas sus lagrimas, no quería que Trunks la viera así, y menos que viera las marcas en su piel

Entro a la habitación del niño, el ya estaba dormido y ella acomodo su ropa en un lado del closet del niño, y se recostó en la cama junto a el, y el pequeño sintió que alguien estaba entrando en la cama y empezó a abrir sus ojitos cansados

-¿Mama, que haces aquí, no dormirás con papa, discutieron?- Preguntaba, un poco angustiado

Ella acaricio su cabello lila, y le regalo una sonrisa, la mejor que podía darle, dadas las circunstancias

-Te extraño Trunks, y le dije a tu padre que dormiría contigo un par de días, porque ya estaba tan acostumbra, y quería pasar tiempo contigo como cuando éramos solo los dos, ¿Te molesta hijo?- Pregunto ella un poco asustada de que él no le creyera

-No mami, yo también te extraño, pero papa es muy celoso contigo no creí que te dejara venir aquí, además siempre dice que ya soy muy grande para pedirte que te quedes- Dijo mientras se abrazaba a su madre

Ella no pudo evitar derramar unas lagrimas mientras abrazaba a su hijo, y él lo noto

-¿Mama porque lloras?- Pregunto ya despierto, secando las lagrimas de su madre

-Es que de verdad extrañaba dormir contigo, además aquí no están tus tíos y los extraño también amor- Dijo controlándose

-No llores, recuerda que vendrán y estarán con nosotros y pasaremos tiempo con ellos de nuevo, como antes mama- Dijo él con una sonrisa

Ella le correspondió, y se acomodo con el pequeño para quedarse dormida con su hijo, abrazados, como cuando eran solo ellos, deseando que pudiera regresar el tiempo y no encontrar a Vegeta nunca, de verdad lo deseaba en esos momentos, jamás pensó que él se pondría así con ella

-0o0-

Vegeta seguía en el despacho, vio todo a su alrededor y estaba destruido, vio sus manos con sangre seca, no podía creer lo que había hecho, pensó que eso confirmaría que solo era sexo lo que quería de ella, y la tomo de la manera más animal que había, pero no se sentía bien, no podía siquiera mirarla después de lo que hizo, lastimo a esa mujer, podía escuchar cómo se quejaba de dolor pero en esos momentos su mente no le dio importancia

No salió del despacho, estaba completamente molesto con el mismo, las palabras de Bulma le dolieron más de lo que pensó, ella le dijo que deseaba jamás haberlo conocido, y tal vez tenía razón, el le había causado dolores, su padre la trataba de manera irrespetuosa, los Iukio la habían insultado a ella y a su hijo y el no había hecho nada

Ahora la había tomado como si fuera solo un pedazo de carne sin valor, sabía perfectamente que ella era delicada, pero estaba tan lleno de furia, de odio que no dudo en sus acciones ni por un segundo mientras las llevo a cabo, y solo de imaginar que alguien más la tuvo, lo hacía arder de coraje, quería que él fuera el único, quería saber que solo el lograba hacerla estremecer y gozar, que era el único hombre en su vida, así como ella fue la única mujer en su vida

Ahora se sentía tan mal, como una basura, como un desgraciado bastardo, como pudo hacerle eso a ella, no podía entenderlo aun, y de la frustración dio un golpe seco en su escritorio, moliendo por completo sus nudillos, sin importarle el dolor que le causaba eso, pues sentía más dolor de lo que había echo con la mujer que amaba

No fue a su cuarto, sabía que de seguro Bulma no deseaba verlo, y se quedo ahí en el despacho, con todo tirado, se recostó en el sofá, mirando fijo al techo, perdido ahí, deseando retroceder el tiempo, deseando jamás dañarla, no pensó que podía sentirse tan asqueado con lo que el mismo hizo, deseando cambiarlo todo

El sueño lo venció poco a poco quedando ahí en el mueble de su despacho

-0o0-

Al día siguiente cuando despertó Bulma y Trunks no estaban en la casa, pudo notar que ella no durmió en su recamara, vio que faltaba ropa de ella en su recamara, y de inmediato fue a donde el cuarto del niño, ahí estaba la ropa, seguro durmió ahí para no verlo, era lo más lógico, pero ahora no estaban en ningún lugar de la casa, preguntándose si ella había cambiado de opinion y había decidió irse de ahí


	20. Chapter 20

**No soy dueña de ningún personaje de DBZ**

 _Paseo_

Bulma y Trunks salieron de la casa muy temprano, Bulma se puso un pantalón de mezclilla, con una blusa vaporosa en color lila, con magas largas, un pañuelo rosa para cubrir la marca de su cuello, no quería que Trunks notara ninguna de las marcas, y cuando iban saliendo Mari les detuvo en la entrada

-Niña es muy temprano, ¿A dónde va a esta hora niña?- Pregunto un poco preocupada –No quiero que piense que me estoy entrometiendo, solo que es muy temprano y no debería salir sola a estas horas niña- Dijo la mujer con verdaderos interés

-Tranquila Mari, iremos a caminar, eso hacíamos antes salíamos a caminar un rato antes de que amaneciera para poder ver el amanecer, y hace tiempo no lo hacemos, regresaremos al rato Mari- Contesto Bulma, pues la mujer de verdad parecía interesarse por ella

-Disculpe niña, pero ¿El joven Vegeta está bien?- Pregunto de nuevo con preocupación la mujer

Bulma la miro, el recordar lo sucedido le molestaba

-El está bien Mari, supongo que luego pedirá que arreglen su despacho, nos veremos Mari- Dijo Bulma sin mucha importancia y retirándose con su hijo

-0o0-

1 Año antes…

-Vegeta viejo amigo, es bueno verte de nuevo- Dijo el viejo Paraguas a Vegeta Oiju padre

-Paraguas, ¿para qué me has llamado?- Contesto Frio el hombre

-Vamos viejo amigo, no se puede tratarme así, después de todo eh venido porque tengo una maravillosa oferta para ti amigo- Contesto -Vegeta se que te has aliado a los Son y a la Corporación Capsula, empresas muy importantes por cierto, pero siendo realistas, los Son siguen siendo unos chiquillos estúpidos, esos mocosos no tienen el suficiente talento para hacer crecer su negocio, les falta mucho colmillo- Decía el hombre

-Paraguas la alianza con ellos nos ha fortalecido mucho, dime que podrías ofrecer que me interese- Dijo el hombre

-Oh viejo amigo, destruiré a los Son, esos niños caerán fácilmente y el viejo Briefs sigue obsesionado con su fantasma, su empres se irá a pique pronto, tengo a un hombre con los Son, los hare caer, y si no te unes a mi tu serás el siguiente Vegeta- Contesto el hombre

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto Paraguas, que te hace creer que no hare nada para advertir a los Son?, ellos son mis aliados si los destruyes me perjudicas, con lo que se podría…- Decía el hombre

-¿Qué Vegeta?, tienes pruebas, no lo creo amigo, en cambio yo si tengo pruebas, ¿te acuerdas de tu esposa, y de tu hijo no nacido?- Dijo Paraguas con una sonrisa

La cara del más viejo Vegeta se volvió oscura, molesta al recordad lo que el hombre le dijo, claro que se acordaba de ellos, era un secreto, uno guardado en lo más profundo de su ser…..

-0o0-

Bulma y Trunks desayunaron en un lugar muy lindo y rustico, luego de un rato caminando, ya que amaneció se dirigieron a un hermoso parque, la gente empezó a llegar a como la mañana avanzaba, Trunks estaba feliz, recordaba como salían antes y Goten iba con ellos, pero ahora era solo el y su madre, luego vio a un pequeño que era un hijo de uno de los empleados de su padre, fue a jugar con el chiquillo y otros amigos mientras Bulma lo veía Feliz sentada en una banca

La verdad no quería llegar a la casa, no quería ver a Vegeta, seguía pensando que debía irse, pero su hijo lo amaba, no quería quitarle lo que tanto deseo, y Vegeta había sido completamente bueno con el niño, ella simplemente evitaría el contacto con el hombre, estaba dolida, como era que ese chico que había mostrado solo cosas buenas cambiara así su aptitud

Mientras pensaba en todo eso, no noto al joven que se sentó junto a ella en la banca

-¿Bulma Ox?-Pregunto el hombre sorprendido

-Eh- Ella volteo, y vio al chico –Kurota verdad- Dijo ella con una sonrisa débil - ¿Qué hace por aquí?- Pregunto ella un poco intrigada, no pensó encontrar al hermano de Akane

-Bueno salí a dar una vuelta, y encontré este lugar, de echo iba por un helado, dicen que los de aquel lugar son excelentes, ¿Gustas acompañarme por uno?- Pregunto el inocente –Claro si a tu esposo no le molesta, incluso podría venir, me encantaría conocerle- Dijo el

Ella trato de ocultar su tristeza ante la mención de su esposo, -El no vino con nosotros, solo Trunks y yo, pero ahora que lo mencionas me encantaría un helado, porque no vamos por uno- Dijo tratando de sonreír

El lugar estaba cerca, y se podía mirar a Trunks desde el lugar, ella fue con Kurota, el chico por alguna razón le daba seguridad, una vez ahí él le empezó a preguntar más de su vida

-Sabes Bulma tienes un niño muy inteligente y demasiado valiente, me ha sorprendido ese niño- Comento el –Supongo que su padre debió enseñarle a ser así de valiente, el chico no se intimida sabes, cuando lo conocí le pregunte que intenciones tenia con mi sobrina, el chico me respondió con valentía sin pizca de temor, es único tu hijo- El alagaba y ella sonrió ante lo dicho, de verdad su hijo era único

-Si él es muy especial, pero…. Bueno la verdad es que yo me acabo de casar con Vegeta hace poco- Comento

-Disculpa, yo solo pensé que él y tu pues, la verdad no sabía disculpa por mi comentario- Se disculpaba

-No Kurota, es una larga historia que no deseo contar ahora, pero Trunks es su hijo, solo que nos separamos por un tiempo, pero creo que ni así dejo de ser como su padre- Comento ella

Ellos siguieron platicando a gusto, durante toda la mañana, hasta llegar la tarde, Trunks disfruto de jugar con otros niños, que no noto el tiempo pasando y Bulma disfruto de la compañía de Kurota, el chico era respetuoso, jamás intento algo con ella, solo platicaron como amigos, el fue muy cortes y atento, haciéndola disfrutar del día, olvidándose por un momento de lo ocurrido cuando…

-Mama, ya es tarde, quiero regresar a la casa- Llego Trunks a donde su madre platicaba con el tío de Marron, el hombre se veía muy amable y a Trunks le empezó a agradar

-Valla es verdad, tengo que irme, mi hermana debe pensar que me he perdido, la verdad no pensé tardar tanto pero me dio gusto encontrarlos, bueno les dejo que pasen una buena tarde- Dijo Kurota amable

-Fue un placer volver a verte, por favor manda mis saludos a Akane- Dijo Bulma despidiéndose del hombre

Kurota se fue sí, pero solo de la vista de ella, el los estaba vigilando, paso la noche en casa de Bulma, vio que el tipo que los había seguido seguía ahí, así que decidió esperar, pero en cuanto salió de la casa con Trunks, el hombre los volvió a seguir, así que fue detrás de ellos, cuando vio al hombre bajar de su auto para acercarse a ella, decidió adelantarse y se presento en donde Bulma, notando al hombre retroceder, pero no los dejo de seguir

Eso era raro, estaba casi seguro que planeaban secuestrarla, así que se quedo, y cuando ella iba de regreso a su casa decidió seguirla, procurar que llegara bien, y por un momento el hombre desapareció, le tomo una foto y se la mando a Akane para investigar al tipo, esto era muy raro

-0o0-

En la casa Vegeta fue a donde Mari, ordeno que limpiaran el despacho, remplazando todo lo destrozado, luego se fue a entrenar, pero las horas pasaban y Bulma y Trunsk no regresaban, entonces empezó a preocuparse, sabía que había herido a la mujer, no solo física si no también emocionalmente, ella pudo tomar la decisión de huir de el, y no regresar llevándose a su hijo

Pregunto a todos por ella y nadie supo que decirle, hasta que llego con Mari

-¿Dónde está la señora?- Pregunto frio

-Ella salió muy temprano con el joven Trunks, dijo que regresarían después señor- Contesto la mujer

-¿Ellos llevaban algún tipo de maletas…. O algo?- Pregunto un poco nervioso

-¿Maletas?, para nada señor, la niña iba arreglada solo para salir con su bolso- Contesto ella, eso la sorprendió, ¿Por qué le preguntaría si habían salido con maletas? –Disculpa hijo, pero ¿Van a viajar, la señora y el niño?- Pregunto

El la miro extrañado, y cayó en cuenta de lo que el mismo pregunto –No solo que, eh visto que han movido sus ropas es todo, pensé que habrían salido- Y no dijo más se fue

Estaba dando vueltas a su cabeza, lo sucedido el día anterior lo atormento, ella quejándose de su manera tosca de tocarla, como el dolor podía oírse en su voz, y la no paraba, quería que de alguna manera el tiempo regresara, y no haberla tocado siquiera

Cuando la tarde llego y no había rastros de ellos, se alarmo aun mas, estaba desesperado pensó en salir a buscarla, si era necesario debajo de las piedras, estaba a punto de irse cuando

-Mama la pase muy bien, además el tío de Marron me cae muy bien, el es un tipo muy agradable, se parece un poco a papa- Comento inocente el niño

Ella revolvió un poco el cabello del niño –El es un buen chico verdad, pero un poco frio- Dijo con una sonrisa

Entonces Vegeta entro al lugar donde su hijo y Bulma estaban hablando del hombre que él no conocía, pero parecía que habían estado con ese tipo

Bulma lo miro un poco asustada, pero no evito su mirada, no le daría el gusto de verla con miedo, ella no permitiría que él la volviera a lastimar, de ninguna manera, así tuviera que hacer su corazón de piedra si fuera necesario

-Padre, que bueno que estas aquí, lamento que no pudieras acompañarnos hoy en nuestro paseo, pero dijo mama que no te sentías muy bien, pero yo te veo bien padre- Dijo el pequeño sin notar la tención de los adultos

Vegeta bajo su mirada a su hijo –Estoy mejor Trunks, pero dime ¿Dónde estuvieron?- Pregunto con tono normal

-Bueno paseamos y vimos al tío de Marron, el señor es un amigo de mama, el me agrada- Dijo el pequeño

Vegeta frunció en el ceño ante la mención de ese hombre, ¿Porque su mujer paso toda su mañana fuera de casa y con otro tipo?, respiro profundo, no quería cometer el mismo error dos veces, y vio como Bulma tomo camino hacia otra dirección entonces tomo su mano para detenerla y ella…

-Ah- Se quejo ante el dolor en su muñeca, aunque él no la agarro con fuerza su herida aun estaba reciente y dolía

El la soltó de golpe, -Bulma necesito hablar contigo- Dijo en tono serio y calmado

-No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo Vegeta, discúlpame pero tengo asuntos que atender- Dijo seria y determinante

El volvió a tomar su mano, pero con mucho cuidado, entonces ella volteo molesta, quería gritarle pero su hijo estaba ahí, entonces esa pequeña voz los saco de sus pensamientos

-¡Mama!- Dijo sorprendido -¿Pero que te ha paso en el cuello, quien te hizo eso madre?- Grito enojado pequeño

Cuando ella volteo, su pañuelo empezó a deslizarse, dejando ver un poco las marcas en su cuello, y dado que su piel era muy blanca y delicada, las marcas eran por completo visibles, ella rápido se tapo pero entonces Vegeta le quito el pañuelo, viendo el cuello de ella con sus marcas, sus manos le habían hecho aquello a esa mujer, el la miro con dolor

-Mama dime quien fue el imbécil que se atrevió a ponerte una mano encima, yo lo… madre dime- Decía Trunks completamente enfurecido

-Hijo esto fue, trataron de asaltarme ayer pero no paso nada, por favor no te preocupes-Dijo mientras tranquilizaba a su hijo

Vegeta dio un paso atrás al mirarla, ella estaba lastimada, no dudo entonces que sus manos y otras partes de su cuerpo estuvieran en la misma situación, y entonces cayo en cuenta de hasta qué grado le había lastimado

-Mama, debí estar contigo, yo jamás debí dejarte sola- Entonces se dirigió a su padre –Padre lo siento, yo debí cuidar a mi madre, se que si tú no estás yo debo cuidarla- Dijo con ira, mientras intentaba que una lagrima frustrada no saliera de sus ojos azules

Vegeta no podía contestar a su hijo, como decirle que fue él, como decirle que él fue el maldito que lastimo así a esa mujer, a su mujer

-Yo tengo que irme descansar, por favor Trunks, esto no fue tu culpa- Dijo ella mirando a su hijo, dio un vistazo a Vegeta con rencor –Trunks ya sabe que estaré durmiendo con él, sabe que te he comentado y que has estado de acuerdo Vegeta- Comento

El solo asintió, mientras ella se fue con el pequeño

Vegeta sentía un nudo en su garganta, estaba a punto de quererse matar, al ver el cuello de ella quiso matarse ahí mismo, como fue capaz de tal brutalidad

Ella lo miro con tanto odio, que podía estar seguro que jamás desearía hablar con él, y ahora con la llegada de Goku y su hermana, corría el riesgo de irse, seguro ellos la apoyarían, y la tomarían lejos de él, como iba a hacer para impedirlo, el no podía perderlos, moriría si ella se iba, el dolor que sentía de tenerla ahí, pero con ese miedo en sus ojos era grande, pero si se iba entonces podría decir que moriría, no podía permitir eso

Ella era lo único bueno que tuvo, porque carajos tuvo que arruinar todo, ni siquiera tuvo que intervenir su padre, o los Iukio, el solo arruino su relación con ella, él fue el imbécil mas grande, y sabia que no había como recuperar a esa mujer, tal vez todo su amor ahora solo era odio puro

Fue directo a su recamara, vio todo lo que había comprada para ella, los vestidos, podía sentir su aroma aun en su recamara, pero no podía sentir su presencia, ella no pensaba regresar, y entonces él se derrumbo, hizo lo que nunca antes, se dejo caer y lloro, derramo lagrimas, todas las que había guardado, lloro y se quedo ahí por un rato


	21. Chapter 21

**No soy dueña de ningún personaje de DBZ**

 _Descubrimientos_

1 Año antes…

-¿A qué te refieres con que tienes pruebas?- Dijo el más viejo Oiju

-Toma- Dijo Paraguas, y le dio una carpeta, contenía un par de papeles, todas copias –Échales un vistazo amigo, y dime que pasara cuando esto llegue ser público?- Dijo con una sonrisa –O mejor aún, cuando tu hijo se entere de cómo murió su madre, claro sin antes mencionarle que tenía 3 meses de embarazo- Continuo el hombre

Vegeta Oiju padre se molesto, rompió las carpeta estaba furioso -¿Por qué haces esto, que ganas?-Pregunto furioso

-Es fácil amigo, tu empresa me importa, podemos ser los más poderosos del negocio además de que mi querida hija desea ser la esposa de tu hijo, y siendo francos nos conviene a todos, yo guardo tu sucio secreto y a cambio ganamos ambos, y sacamos de la competencia a los mocosos de Bardock- Dijo con una sonrisa de lado, dando un sorbo a su bebida

-Si accedo, ¿Esto jamás llegara a oídos de mi hijo o la prensa?- Dijo el hombre resignado

-Así será amigo, no quisiera ser yo quien le diga a ese muchacho que mataste a su madre pensando que te engañaba, y que el hijo que llevaba en el vientre era de otro hombre- Dijo divertido paraguas

-Yo… no sabía en esos momentos, todo paso tan rápido, no quería dañarla, yo la amaba- Dijo el hombre viejo con las manos en la cabeza, estaba molesto, ese recuerdo no le dejaba vivir

-Imagino amigo, pero recuerda todos nuestros secretos ay que protegerlos bien, y tú fuiste muy estúpido, sin embargo dime algo Vegeta, ¿Qué se siente matar a la mujer que amas, y luego enterarte que el hombre con el que ella se veía en realidad no era más que su hermano?- Pregunto con una ligera sonrisa

El hombre frunció el ceño, tenía una mirada de odio, quería asesinar al maldito Paraguas ahí mismo por hacerle recordar aquella estupidez, la que le costó el amor de su vida, y la vida de su hijo

-Eso que veo en ti, eso debió ver ella por última vez ¿No es así?- Rio –Vamos amigo, ella era hermosa lo sé, pero igual fue estúpida, no entiendo porque escondía a su hermano; bueno si lo entiendo, pero ¿por qué de ti?, el que el chico estuviera enfermo no era para que jamás te dijera de su existencia, o ¿Es que tu orgullo no te permitía tener un cuñado con esa enfermedad?- Dijo irónico

-¡Es suficiente Paraguas!- Grito el hombre

-¿Tenemos un trato viejo amigo?- Pregunto

-Tenemos un maldito trato, espero que esto se solucione pronto- Contesto Vegeta Oiju

-Así será, mis hijos vendrán pronto y finalizaremos esto sin ningún obstáculo- Contesto el viejo Paraguas, luego ambos tomaron caminos separados

-0o0-

Presente…

Vegeta despertó más temprano de lo normal, fue a entrenar sin descanso alguno, lo único que quería era entrenar hasta que su cuerpo no pudiese más, hasta que sintiera que su cuerpo dolía tanto, que era molido hasta lograr purgar su culpa por el daño provocado a la mujer que amaba, pudo haberle matado, si hubiera puesta más fuerza en su agarre pudo hacer que la mujer dejara esta vida, y entonces que hubiera hecho él

Daba golpes al aire, patadas, molió sus nudillos en el saco de boxeo, estuvo ahí sin medir el tiempo siquiera, hasta que su cuerpo no pudo más, hasta que cayó rendido, sin poder mover un musculo mas, adolorido, sin darse cuenta de la hora….

-0o0-

Bulma despertó, se baño y cambio sus ropas, ese día estaría ahí Goku y su hermana, tenía que recibirlos y esperar que no notaran lo que había pasado, así que trato de maquillar lo mejor posible las marcas de su cuello, pero aun así coloco un pañuelo que combinara con su traje rojo y blusa en color palo de rosa, para ir a la oficina de su esposo, llevo una capsula con un overol en el, para ir a los talleres a trabajar, era de mezclilla, y llevo una blusa color hueso, que igual combinaría con su pañuelo

Tenía que cubrir la marcas de los brazos, para eso usaría guantes y esperaría que nadie lo notara, cuando al fin estuvo lista, pensó mil maneras de evitar ir con Vegeta a su oficina, ojala y él se hubiera ido antes, pero no, el hombre no apareció ni para el desayuno, cosa que le hizo más fácil a ella el irse a la oficina sola, justificando la tardanza

Se fue, cuando llego la recibió una chica muy contenta, le enseño donde los talleres estarían, y donde iba a estar su oficina en tanto estuviera en las empresas Oiju, que justo era a un lado de la de su esposo

Dejo sus cosas en su oficina, y decidió cambiarse para poder empezar lo antes posible el ensamblaje, y poder estar en esa maldita empresa lo menos posible, así que sin pensarlo tanto, cambio su ropa formal y fue a los talleres, empezando el trabajo

No le molestaba ensuciarse un poco, estaba cansada, se detuvo un momento, llevo sus manos a su frente secándose el sudor y tratando de que con sus manos hiciera una ola de aire pues si que estaba haciendo calor en el taller

-Bueno pero si sigo así, terminare pronto- Dijo ella en voz alta

-¿Tanta prisa tienes por irte de esta empresa hermosa?- Dijo una voz grave detrás de ella

Miro a donde la voz, dio una sonrisa fingida al propietario de aquella voz

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Brolly?- Pregunto ella

-Bueno vine a ver a Vegeta, pero el parece un poco ocupado, la verdad me sorprendió pensé que él estaría, bueno no importa, para el caso pensé que no estarías aquí tampoco pero me equivoque, parece que mi amigo no dejo sus malas costumbres- Dijo el hombre en tono acusador

-¿Perdón Brolly a que te refieres?- Pregunto ella con interés, Vegeta ocupado en la oficina, tal vez había llegado pues era más de medio día, pero pensó que trataría de si quiera ayudarle con el prototipo

-Bulma no me gusta meterme entre parejas, pero digamos que en la oficina de mi amigo estas pasando cosas y dado que estas aquí, ¿Quién está ahí con él?- Dijo el hombre con inocencia fingida

Bulma estaba molesta, después de lo que ocurrió el fin de semana, encima era posible que el muy maldito estuviera ¿Engañándola, y en su propia oficina?, salió furiosa de los talleres, tenía que comprobar si era cierto, y si era así, estaba decidida a irse, por mucho que su hijo amara al imbécil aquel, ella no viviría bajo el mismo techo, quizás no se iría del país, pero no estaría bajo el mismo techo que Vegeta Oiju

Fue directo a la oficina, sin notar la presencia de los demás empleados que la miraron extrañados, pues iba sucia, con un overol y guantes llenos de grasa, el cabello hecho un asco y así, cuando se detuvo en la puerta de su oficina, dispuesta a tocar o a entrar de manera tosca

-¡Bulma es mejor que no lo hagas, vámonos!- Dijo Brolly deteniéndola

Ella soltó su agarre, iba a entrar cuando…..

-Oh Vegeta….- Gemía una mujer de manera audible –Mas rápido, así Vegeta…- Gritaba la mujer, solo se escuchaban gemidos, gritos, y así por el estilo, ella entro de golpe pero no veía a nadie, vio un traje tirado en el suelo, junto con un vestido, y los ruidos venían del baño dentro de la oficina

-Si así Vegeta- Gritaba y gemía la mujer….

Bulma no quiso entrar, no podía soportar otro golpe emocional así de fuerte, salió de ahí ignorando por completo a Brolly quien trataba de seguirle, pero no; ella iba corriendo, lagrimas de odio y frustración salieron de sus ojos, cuando al salir cocho con alguien

-¡Lo siento!- Dijo entre sollozos, sin mirar a la persona

El la tomo de los brazos, y la abrazo pues vio el estado en el que ella se encontraba, algo realmente malo debió de suceder, -Bulma ¿Te encuentras bien?- Dijo él con voz delicada, mostrando sincero interés

Ella levanto su mirada, -¿Kurota?- Pregunto, pues sus ojos llenos de lagrimas no dejaban ver bien al hombre

Entonces ella escucho un grito detrás de ellos, -¿Bulma?- Gritaba Brolly acercándose

Bulma miro a Kurota, -¡Por favor sácame de aquí, te lo suplico!- Dijo al chico

El asintió y la llevo rápido a donde su auto, antes de que Brolly llegara a donde ella, esta ya se había ido en el coche de Kurota, el se molesto tanto, su plan no era ese, el tendría que ser el hombre que la "consolaría", tal vez logrando incluso llevarla a la cama, y dejando suficiente evidencia para su amigo Vegeta

Tomo su teléfono molesto marco un numero –No la pierdan, eh investigan al maldito que esta con ella, quiero saber quién es y por que la conoce, todo- Grito irritado por el teléfono

-0o0-

Bulma iba en el coche llorando, escondiendo su mirada en sus manos, _"¿Qué maldita mala cosa hice para merecer esto?_ " Pensaba mientras iban sin un rumbo fijo

Kurota no sabía cómo actuar, no era un experto en mujeres llorando, el era más bien un experto en relaciones de una noche y luego nada mas, no se comprometía y jamás estuvo con una mujer que estuviera emocionalmente mal, como parecía Bulma en esos momentos, cosa que se le hacía igual muy raro pues, de todo lo investigado de ella, era una mujer con temple, no fácil de romper, así que lo paso ahí dentro antes de que llegara era algo muy grave

Noto por el retrovisor que un auto no los dejo ni un minuto, el mismo que la seguía, seguramente no iban a dejarla, había investigado al chico, era un trabajador de Paraguas Iukio, el tipo era un ex militar, experto en armas, seguro lo contrataron para hacerle algún daño, así que sin que Bulma lo notara, perdió al tipo, hasta llegar a un lugar bastante extraño, perdidos, genial, ahora no solo estaba con ella llorando, si no que no tenía ni mierda de idea de en qué lugar estaban

-0o0-

Vegeta después de haber entrenado hasta casi su muerte, noto la hora, era tarde seguro su esposa ya estaría en la oficina, así que descanso unos momentos, con un poco de fuerza se ducho y se dirigió a la empresa, pero antes de llegar recibió una llamada, era su padre diciéndole que tenía algo importante que decirle, sin embargo no podía encontrarlo en la oficina, debía ser en un restaurant, le dio la dirección, y este fue a su encuentro

Una vez ahí, espero a su padre pero no llegaba, sin embargo la que si apareció fue Celery, ella parecía un poco extraña, cuando noto a Vegeta sentado solo, y se acerco a él

-¿Puedo hacerte compañía?- Pregunto ella con su mejor sonrisa

-No- Fue su respuesta fría

Ella aun así se sentó –Vegeta, por favor solo hazme este favor, no sé qué pasa pero creo que me están siguiendo- Dijo mientras señalo discretamente a dos hombres que entraron justo después de ella, se notaban sospechosos –No diré nada, solo déjame estar aquí un momento, en cuanto se vallan, me iré Vegeta- Dijo ella un poco asustada

Los hombres se sentaron, sin dejar de mirar a la pareja, con un interés particular en la mujer, y Vegeta lo noto…

-Está bien Celery, ¡espero por tu bien que no sea un maldito truco!- Dijo molesto

Pasaron los minutos, ella estaba callada, sus manos las movía nerviosa, parecía asustada, cuando de pronto, sin ningún motivo se desmayo, callo de su asiento, Vegeta de inmediato se levanto a ayudarle, ella no respondía

Un medico que había en el lugar la auxilio, ella reacciono después de unos minutos, se levanto un tanto mareada

-Creo que lo mejor es que valla a su casa y descanse señorita- Dijo el médico que le ayudo

-Sí, gracias- Contesto aun mareada, estaba aturdida, pero los tipos que la seguían, no se iban del lugar –Mierda- Susurro al verles

Vegeta no sabía qué hacer, su padre ya estaba tardando, y aunque Celery era una mujer muy fastidiosa, no podía dejarla sola, se había desmayado y por lo visto estaban planeando algo contra ella, así que…

-Te llevare a tu casa, vamos- Dijo Vegeta y la llevo a su auto, ella no podía manejar

Llegaron a la casa de Celery, ella bajo del auto, y Vegeta le ayudo, pues seguía un poco mareada, al llegar a la puerta…

-Gracias Vegeta, me ayudaste hoy- Dijo ella en tono agradecido, contenta

Y sin notarlo, pego sus labios a los de él, sin notar que habían tomado una foto del beso, uno que duro solo unos pocos segundo pues él la empujo lejos, molesto de esto, sabía que no podía ser más que un maldito truco de ella, que pretendía…

-¡Te dije que no me molestaras mas Celery!- Dijo molesto, y se dio media vuelta, molesto regreso a su coche, y se dirigió a su oficina, ya era tarde, entro a su oficina, que estaba recién limpiada, olía a químicos, cosa muy rara, pero no le dio importancia

Recibió a Goku, y cuando mando a llamar a Bulma para avisarle de Goku en la oficina grande fue su sorpresa

-Señor, la señora Bulma salió hace mucho de la oficina, ella iba un poco molesta, o eso parecía, y se fue con un joven- Dijo la recepcionista quien la vio salir

-¡¿Cómo era el tipo?!- Pregunto un poco molesto

-Bueno, alto, delgado, de cabellos negros, y ojos azules, parece ser el cuñado de Krillin, el chico dijo llamarse Kurota señor- Contesto la chica

Vegeta se molesto, llamo a su casa, pensando que la mujer estaría ahí, pero no, dijeron que ella no había llegado a su hogar aun, entonces empezó a molestarse más, si no mal recordaba ese tipo era el mismo con el que estuvo todo el día anterior, estaba tan molesto por no saber de ella, llamando a su teléfono, solo para descubrirlo en la oficina de al lado

Goku se preocupo ante la reacción de Vegeta, parecía una fiera

-Vegeta ¿Pasa algo, donde está Bulma?- Pregunto

-Eso mismo quiero saber, ¿Dónde se encuentra Bulma y porque mierda no tiene su teléfono?- Dijo molesto

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **¡No me odien! Pero la historia tenía que dar un giro, ahora poco a poco todo esto se va a ir solucionando, y entenderán mejor las aptitudes de todos….**


	22. Chapter 22

**No soy dueña de ningún personaje de DBZ**

 _Descubrimientos P2…_

Era tarde, y Vegeta, Goku y Milk, todos estaban en la casas de Vegeta, sin saber nada del paradero de Bulma, estaban angustiados, mientras que Trunks y Goten estaban disfrutando de su reencuentro, no sabían que estaba pasando, pues cuando pregunto Trunks por su madre le dijeron que llegaría tarde, y fue todo, el no le dio importancia ellos estaban jugando en el cuarto de Trunks…

-Oye Trunks tu papá me da miedo, es como muy gruñón ¿no?- Pregunto Goten algo miedoso

Trunks lo miro con una ceja levantada, y de pronto se echo a reír, agarrando su estomago –En verdad Goten, ¿Te asusta mi papa?, el es muy bueno solo que tiene ser así porque recuerda que en el trabajo de ellos no pueden ser tan confiados, tonto- Dijo Trunks a su primo

-¿Y mi tía Bulma como ha estado?- Pregunto el niño inocente

-Bueno, te diré pero es un secreto…- Le dio una mirada amenazante –La asaltaron y como ni mi papa ni yo estábamos le lastimaron- Dijo triste –Pero no le digas a tu mi tía o a mi tío, ya ves que luego tu mama es muy exagerada Goten- Decía Trunks

-Prometo no decir nada, pero ¿Ya está mejor?- Pregunto

-Sí, pero a dormido conmigo, creo que tiene miedo, ¿tus papas alguna vez duermen separados?- Pregunto Trunks interesado

Gonten miro el techo como pensando en su respuesta –Bueno, sí pero cuando mama se enoja mucho con papa, pero duerme en otro cuarto, no conmigo- Contesto el pequeño –Pero solo una noche luego mama está más feliz y ya no duermen separados- Continuo

-Entonces creo que si tiene miedo, porque papa le dijo que podía dormir conmigo como antes, creo que ella se siente más segura conmigo, pero yo sé que mi papa también la cuidaría, tengo que hacer algo…- Dijo el pequeño

-Oye y no tienes más amigos aquí Trunks- Dijo Goten viendo el televisor

-Sí, unos niños de la oficina, pero más me llevo con Marron, es mi mejor amiga- Dijo el orgulloso –Yo soy muy fuerte y le cuido, y le ayudo con todo- Decía con su pecho hinchado de orgullo

Goten lo miro sorprendido -¿Una niña?, las niñas son raras- Dijo con cara de asco

-Oye ella no es rara, y cuando seamos grandes tal vez sea mi novia- Dijo volteando su carita, porque sintió sus mejillas arder ante la declaración

-¿Tu novia?, bueno si tu lo dices- Dijo Goten resignado –Yo no quiero tener novia, las niñas no me gustan, son muy raras- Dijo el aun con cara de asco –No, eso no es para mí-

Ellos siguieron jugando y platicando ajenos a todo a su alrededor, estaban contentos de verse y poder estar juntos como en los viejos tiempos…

-0o0-

El teléfono de Vegeta sonó, el numero era desconocido pero contesto podía ser Bulma no estaba seguro…

-¿Vegeta eres tú?- Dijo Bulma del otro lado de la línea

-¿Bulma estas bien, donde estas?- Contesto desesperado, haciendo que Goku y Milk prestaran toda su atención al hombre

-Estoy bien, paso algo y nos hemos perdido- Dijo ella tranquila

-¿Nos hemos perdido?, ¿Con quién estas?- Pregunto un poco irritado

-Con Kurota el hermano de Akane, el me hizo el favor de sacarme de la empresa, Vegeta llamo porque voy a la casa, tardamos porque no sabíamos dónde estábamos, y como ninguno habla este maldito idioma apenas supimos salir, ¿Esta mi hermana y Goku contigo?- Pregunto interesada

-Si ellos están aquí, todos estábamos muy preocupados, dejaste tu teléfono en la oficia, ¿Bulma paso algo?- Pregunto esperando una respuesta

-Hablaremos luego Vegeta, por favor diles que estoy bien, en un momento Kurota me dejara ahí- Y sin esperar más ella colgó el teléfono

Vegeta miro a Milk y Goku –Ella viene, parece que se perdieron, dijo que estaría aquí en un momento mas- Dijo a sus cuñados

-0o0-

-Tranquila Bulma, recuerda lo que te dije- Le decía Kurota

Ella limpio sus lagrimas, lo miro –Tienes razón, solo espero que estés en lo cierto- Le contesto mientras dejo el teléfono público que había tomado, y se metieron de nuevo al coche para ir a su casa

-Te aseguro que es así, vamos una mujer como tu debió de haberlo descifrado antes- Le contesto con un poco de burla

Ella rio, -Eres un idiota, todo iba bien hasta ahora- Le contesto sonriendo un poco -¿Por qué tratas de ayudarme si no me conoces Kurota?- Pregunto con sincero interés

-Bueno, para serte franco soy detective privado Bulma, te e investigado, no porque me lo pidieran los Iukio, pero creo que eres hija de los dueños de la Corporación Capsula, por todo lo que se de ti, estoy seguro, mañana tendré la certeza, ellos me contrataron sin esperanza de encontrar a su hija, más bien un cadáver o una tumba- Explico y ella lo miro con asombro

-No esto es mentira ¿verdad?, mis padres me abandonaron Kurota, no puedes decirme eso- Dijo un poco agitada, se estaba hiperventilando

-No miento, jamás lo he hecho, ellos tuvieron una hija de cabellos y ojos azules, como tú, la secuestraron aproximadamente cuando tenía 3 años, la rastree hasta la mujer que se las quito, ella tuvo una hija parecida, pero falleció y luego abandono a la niña que secuestro, pero llevaba una pulsera con el nombre de Bulma- Continuo su relato, ella solo respiraba cada vez más agitada –Un hombre la encontró y la crio con otra joven… todo me trajo a Tokio, y a ti Bulma- Dijo mirándola –Mañana me darán los resultados de pruebas de ADN, sabremos la verdad, y si es así te aseguro que ellos no te abandonaron se han desvivido por buscarte- Concluyo

-No tu no entiendes, eso no puede ser, a mi me abandonaron, jamás culpe a mis padres siempre pensé que lo hicieron porque no podían mantenerme o algo parecido, pero lo que tú dices… yo … no puedo…. Eso diría que soy….. No… no…-Decía desesperada

-Eres la heredera de la Corporación Capsula Bulma- Dijo el afirmándolo, con demasiada seguridad

-¿Quién yo?- Negó con la cabeza –Eso no puede ser, yo vengo de una familia pobre, no puedes decirme eso Kurota- Dijo ella

-Bulma como te dije no miento, no tengo porque hacerlo así que mañana sabrás la verdad, si gustas puedes ir conmigo al laboratorio por los resultados, pero solo recuerda que debes ser discreta al menos por un tiempo- Dijo el mirándola fijo, ella asintió

-No diré nada de todo lo que hemos hablado- Contesto ella

–Kurota ¿En verdad opinas que no estaba en la oficina hoy cuando salí?- Dijo ella mirando por la ventana hacia la luna

-Te lo puedo asegurar, a menos que llegara antes que yo y le diera tiempo de tanto lo dudo, como te dije, los Iukio están tras de ti, aun no sé el porqué de todo pero si se que esta interesados en ti, es más seguro ahora me investigaran también- Dijo con una sonrisa

-¿A ti porque?- Pregunto ella –Apenas y te conozco-

-Bueno Brolly Iukio no parecía contento de que te llevara lejos de él en la empresa Oiju, así que no lo dudo, pero no encontraran nada, se cubrir mis huellas- Contesto con una sonrisa de lado –Pero si es cierto lo que piensas de la estafa entonces es por eso que te siguen, aunque no dudaría que hubiera algo mas- Dijo en tono preocupado

-Bueno ahora que lo se tendré mas cuidado, y solo espero que sea cierto- Dijo ella en tono triste

-Hemos llegado, bueno espero a que entres, y no te preocupes, yo estaré detrás de ti siempre estarás protegida- Dijo el antes de que ella saliera –Recuerda el plan si- Dijo con un guiño

-Lo recuerdo, gracias Kurota- Y se bajo y entro a la casa

-0o0-

Vegeta estaba dando vueltas en la entrada de la casa desde que colgó el teléfono con Bulma, estaba desesperado pues no llegaba y los minutos pasaban, hasta que la vio entrar, iba en un overol sucio lleno de grasa, el cabello revuelto, y guantes en las manos, como si apenas hubiera salido de los talleres, y entonces sin mas fue a donde ella y la abrazo, en un abrazo tierno, desesperado, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, ella tenía su aroma combinado solo con grasa de motor, pero aun así él se sentía aliviado, ella correspondió a su abrazo, necesitaba algo que le ayudara a creer que él no le había traicionado

-Bulma lo siento- Le dijo al oído, en un tono suave

Entonces… -¿Bulma, estas bien hermana?- Corrió Milk a donde estaba ella y retiro a Vegeta para inspeccionar a su hermana, además de lo sucia que iba no tenía nada malo –Por Kami, ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto ella

Mientras Goku fue a su encuentro igual, la abrazo y la miro preocupado

-¿Bulma que te paso, porque no estabas en la oficina?- Preguntaba

Todos empezaron a bombardear con preguntas, una tras otra sin dejar que respondiera siquiera una de ellas, estaba un poco mareada con tantas preguntas, y sin más se desmayo justo frente de ellos…

Vegeta entonces la tomo y la llevo a su cuarto, la dejo en la cama y llamaron a un médico, este la reviso, pero no noto nada raro en ella, más que agotamiento físico

-Es mejor que la dejen descansar, ella no tuvo un buen día, no deben agobiarla con tantas preguntas ahora- Dijo el hombre que la había revisado

Milk entro a donde Bulma, ella estaba despierta y la miro con una sonrisa –Milk estoy bien, solo que un chico iba a traerme pero como ninguno conoce la cuidad tomamos el camino equivocado- Dijo sonriéndole

-¿Bulma segura que solo es eso?- Pregunto sentándose a un lado de ella

-¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?- Y rio –Bueno si hubieras estado ahí ahora entenderías, por más que preguntábamos no entendíamos nada, y no me fije que deje mi teléfono en la oficina, lamento que pasaran pena por mi hermana- Dijo ella un poco triste

-Bulma, me muero si te pasa algo, eres mi única familia- Le recordó Milk

Bulma sintió un golpe en el corazón cuando dijo eso, recordando lo que Kurota le dijo acerca se ser hija de los Briefs y miro a Milk

-Siempre serás mi hermana, sabes que nunca me importo que no llevemos la misma sangre, somos hermanas por siempre Milk- Y la abrazo, cuando entro Goku con Vegeta

Se acerco Goku a su esposa –Milk el doctor dijo que debemos dejar que Bulma descanse amor- Dijo en tono suave, tomando a su esposa

-Nos veremos mañana ¿Verdad?- Dijo Milk

-Por supuesto que sí, mañana todo estará mejor y te contare todo lo que desees- Le contesto mientras los vio partir de la recamara, quedándose a solas con Vegeta

Él la miro fijamente unos momentos y se acerco poco a poco a donde ella, sentándose a un lado de la cama, ninguno decía nada, no sabían que decirse, pues desde lo ocurrido no habían cruzado palabras…

-Onna… yo le he dicho a Trunks que puede quedares aquí contigo esta noche, creo que les hará bien a ambos- Empezó él -¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto angustiado -¿Qué paso en la oficina Onna?- Volvió a preguntar, quería una respuesta

-Estoy bien Vegeta, yo solo debo darme un baño y estaré mejor- Suspiro pesado – Brolly llego a los talleres… el me dijo que estabas "ocupado" en tu oficina- Dijo ella, poniendo énfasis en lo de ocupado

El levanto una ceja curioso, y no dejo de mirarla -¿Brolly estuvo en la empresa, que quería el muy maldito ahí?- Pregunto un poco irritado

Ella ignoro las preguntas, pues igual y no sabía –Cuando fui a verte había ropa tirada en la oficina, y una mujer gemía y gritaba tu nombre, yo…. Ella decía tu nombre en tonos….- Ella no podía terminar cuando unas lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos azules

-¿Qué, mi nombre?- Pregunto impresionado, él ni estuvo en su oficina hasta tarde –Piensas acaso que yo…. ¿crees que estuve con otra mujer?- Pregunto él un poco asustado, ahora podía entender por qué su padre no llego a su maldita cita….

-Eso parecía Vegeta, yo te dije que no volverías a tocarme y pensé que tu habías decidió… pues buscar a otra persona- Contesto ella, pero antes de seguir la plática…

-¿Mamá?- Grito Trunks corriendo a donde ella abrazándola, y apretó su nariz –Mama hueles a grasa, ¿Estuviste todo el día en los talleres?- Pregunto con su nariz arrugada

Ella se rio –Si estuve en los talleres, pero me bañare, ¿Dormirás conmigo verdad?- Pregunto ella

-Si mama, yo te cuidare, pero…. – Dijo inseguro, y no termino

Ella se levanto y fue a tomarse una ducha, mientras Vegeta y Trunks estaban en la recamara

-Papa ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros?- Dijo Trunks

Vegeta se sintió un poco extrañado, pues él estaba por retirarse, como decirle que no podía pues había lastimado a su madre y este seguro no quería tenerle cerca

-No Trunks, estarán más cómodos si solo son ustedes dos hijo- Dijo él, tratando de que el niño le creyera

-Yo creo que mama piensa que la cuidare mas, es porque estuvimos mucho tiempo solos, pero tú la protegerás mejor que yo padre- Dijo él niño orgulloso

Vegeta sintió como una patada en el estomago

Escucho que el agua dejo de correr, seguro Bulma saldría pronto, así que se dirigió a la puerta –Descansen Trunks- Dijo y salió por la puerta, pero se quedo ahí afuera unos momentos pensando en lo que su hijo le había dicho

Bulma salió y llevaba un pijama, de seda, un short y una blusa de tirantes en color rosa pastel, miro a su hijo acostado ya en la cama, pero estaba pensativo….

-¿Mama papa y tu ya no se quieren?- Pregunto dejando a Bulma sorprendía

-¿Por qué dices eso cariño?- Pregunto acomodándose a un lado de su hijo

-Pues no quieres dormir con papa, y los he visto muy raros, ¿crees que él no nos cuida mama?, es porque te lastimaron y ninguno estuvo ahí para ayudarte?- Pregunto el pequeño

-No mi amor, solo que como te dije te extraño mucho- Dijo ella abrazándole

-Entonces si le digo que duerma con nosotros… ¿No te molestaría mama?- Dijo el sonriéndole, una sonrisa enorme en su rostro

Bulma lo miro, como negarle algo a su hijo, y más cuando le hacía tan feliz –No me molestaría Trunks, pero no crees que tu padre no querrá dormir con los dos- Dijo ella, haciéndole ver su punto a su hijo

-Bueno es celoso lo sé, pero yo no así que si te puedo compartir con el mama- Dijo sonriente

Mientras Vegeta escucho toda la conversación detrás de la puerta, estaba un poco indeciso por todo lo que había escuchado, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante todo eso…

-¿Entonces le puedo decir que venga mama?- Dijo el dando de brincos en la cama

-Bueno, pero si te dice que no respeta Trunks, no seas exigente- Le dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Si mama, iré por padre entonces- Dijo saliendo de la cama

Vegeta rápido fue a uno de los cuartos cercanos, no quería ser descubierto por su hijo, así que sin más se metió en una recamara antes de que Trunks saliera de su cuarto en su búsqueda

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A todos los que son lindísimos dejándome sus comentarios pero no tienen cuenta, si me llegan de inmediato a mi correo, pero se publican después de casi 3 días, así que si los leo… y gracias por su apoyo**


	23. Chapter 23

**No soy dueña de ningún personaje de DBZ**

 _Preguntas_

Trunks fue a buscar a su padre, mientras Bulma se quedo profundamente dormida, pues estaba demasiado cansada, física y emocionalmente, así que no pudo aguantar el regreso del pequeño y se dejo llevar por el sueño

Mientras Trunks busco en las recamaras, no sabía donde su padre estaba, hasta que abrió una puerta donde estaba Vegeta mirando por una ventana al cielo, pensando en lo que Bulma le había dicho, ella pensaba que él había estado con otra mujer en su oficina, por eso su padre le pidió verse en un restaurant, estaba realmente molesto, como podía hacer el viejo algo tan bajo y estúpido como eso…

Trunks se acerco a su padre y toco su mano…

-Padre, yo venía… pues vine a decirte que duermas con mamá y conmigo, ella dice que está bien, y yo creo que así se sentirá más segura- Dijo Trunks con voz de ruego, quería que sus padres estuvieran bien, pero sabía que algo no estaba bien a pesar de lo que su madre decía

Vegeta volteo a donde su hijo, pues se había perdido en sus pensamientos, le dio una sonrisa sincera mientras los miro unos segundos…

-¿En verdad crees que será lo mejor?- Pregunto con voz exigente

-Si además estoy seguro de que mama se sentirá mejor con los dos cerca de ella- Contesto el niño seguro –Al menos deberías intentarlo esta noche- Pidió Trunks

Vegeta lo medito un momento, si bien era cierto que tal vez ella no quería tenerle cerca, también podría ser una oportunidad para él de acercarse a ella y no ser rechazado, pues no iba a decirle que se fuera mientras su hijo estuviera ahí y lo sabía, quizás no era tan mala idea…

-Bueno Trunks, pero solo esta noche- Dijo él mientras cruzaba los brazos y caminaba con su hijo a su recamara –Pero solo porque así tu madre se sentirá más segura, pero solo hoy…- Decía un poco sonrojado, no quería demostrar que esos dos días sin ella a su lado habían sido los más horrible para él

Trunks tenía la sonrisa más grande en su rostro, llegaron a su cuarto y vieron que Bulma estaba completamente dormida, seguro estaba agotada, así que mientras Vegeta se cambio sus ropas, y Trunks se acomodo a un lado de su madre, y ella lo abrazo y lo atrajo mas a ella, estaba acostumbrada a eso…

Vegeta luego se metió a la cama un poco inseguro, dejando a Bulma en medio de los dos hombres, y de a poco la tomo de la cintura atrayéndola a él, y dejo su rostro descansar en su cuello, podía sentir su aroma, y sentir su calor de nuevo… eso era sin duda lo mejor…

Así quedaron los tres dormidos como una familia, Vegeta paso su mano por la cintura de ella hasta tomar igual a su hijo, sus últimos pensamientos antes de quedar profundamente dormido…." _No puedo perderlos por mis estúpidos errores y por celos que no tienen sentido, se que solo has sido mía Ángel, perdóname por favor… no puedo perderlos son mi felicidad_ " Pensaba, solo ahí en sus pensamientos podía confesarse lo que amaba a su familia…

-0o0-

-¿Tú de verdad crees que piensen hacer algo contra ella?- Pregunto Akane a su hermano quien había llegado de su día…

-No lo dudo, se que está investigando un fraude en la empresa Son, sin duda esa chica es diferente, pero se metió con gente de mucho poder Akane, abra que mantener todo con mucha cautela, al menos en lo que se resuelve, tratare de ayudarle- Confeso a su hermana

-Kurota solo espero que no te metas en problemas, recuerda que esa chica está casada- Contesto ella dándole una mirada a su hermano de muerte

El sonrió en dirección a su hermana, -Lo sé, así como se que ama a Vegeta Oiju y sé que ese chico igual lo hace- Contesto con su sonrisa –Tranquila hermana, no hare nada esa chica es diferente…- Contesto para tranquilizarla

-Te ayudare, la verdad han estado pasando cosas raras en la empresa de los Son, pero tenemos que ir con cautela, y no podemos decirle a Krillin, sabes que no le gusta saber que podemos tener problemas es mejor no decirle nada ahora- Dijo Akane antes de retirarse de donde su hermano

-Me parece lo mejor, no debemos de meterlo en esto- Y con eso ambos tomaron rumbos distintos

Kurota llego a su habitación, si bien era cierto que Bulma era una chica hermosa y no hubiera dudado en conquistarla, también lo era el hecho de que estaba enamorada de aquel hombre y sin duda Vegeta Oiju debía amarla, a pesar de que sabia las circunstancias de su matrimonio también sabía que cualquier otro hombre bien pudo decidir mantener al niño sin ningún compromiso con la madre

Y si bien Kurota era de los de tener algunas aventuras, jamás se metería en el medio de un matrimonio, por mucho que le atrajera Bulma, pues sin duda no era como ninguna otra chica que hubiera conocido anteriormente, podía entender porque Vegeta Oiju la había tomado por esposa, pues era casi única

-0o0-

La mañana llego con un nuevo día, y una linda familia dormida en casa de los Oiju, Mari entro pues tenía que despertar al pequeño Trunks, pero no sabía que se iba a encontrar con aquella escena donde su hijo-jefe, estaría dormido tranquilamente a lado de su familia, abrazados los tres con gran paz en sus rostros, así que decidió que iría a donde Trunks sin hacer ruido alguno y levanto al pequeño procurando no despertar a Bulma o Vegeta

Lo logro, y Trunks miro con una sonrisa a sus padres, en verdad se veían bien juntos, y entonces una idea cruzo por su mente…

-¿Mari tú crees que si les pido a mis padres ellos me den un hermanito?- Pregunto el niño mientras salía de la recamara aun adormilado

Mari le miro con una sonrisa –Puede ser joven Trunks, no se pierde nada con intentar, además seria agradable cuidar de una niña- Contesto con una sonrisa la mujer

Trunks le miro con los ojos bien abiertos –Pero yo quiero un hermanito, no una niña esas hay que cuidarlas más y no pueden luchar- Dijo el niño inocente… -Les diré, pero quiero que sea un niño- Dijo con determinación

Mari solo se rio de lo que el pequeño decía mientras salían…

En la recamara, la alarma interna de Vegeta le empezó a despertar, pero maldita sea se sentía tan bien estará ahí con su esposa de nuevo que no quería levantarse, y en un impulso la abrazo con más fuerza, Bulma entonces empezó a despertar, de a poco, no recordaba en qué momento quedo profundamente dormida…

-Trunks, me estas apretando hijo, sabes creo que te estás volviendo tan fuerte como tu padre- Dijo ella en una queja perezosa sin despertar por completo, pero entonces noto que no era su hijo, el no podía tener la fuerza para abrazarla así y menos los brazos….

Vegeta no sabía si decir algo o quedarse en silencio y rogar que se durmiera y no le viera ahí, pues el pequeño Trunks ya no estaba, como rayos explicaría su presencia en la recamara, y como verla después de todo… así que soltó su agarre de ella, no quería causarle ningún tipo de daño…

Y Bulma se volteo para mirar a los ónices a un lado de ella, y retrocedió un poco al verle ahí… busco al pequeño y no estaba…

-Vegeta… ¿Dormiste aquí toda la noche?- Pregunto tragando duro… no es que estuviera asustada, pero si un poco desconfiada

Si bien el no había sido agresivo antes, también sabía que esos celos absurdos le hacían perder el control y el día de ayer estuvo prácticamente perdida con Kurota y Vegeta podía no tomarlo de la mejor manera

El solo asintió con la cabeza, iba a levantarse para irse, no quería causarle ninguna molestia… pero sintió que su delicada mano lo detuvo, tomándolo del hombro, miro a la mujer…

-Gracias por hacer esto por Trunks, él estaba preocupado… ahora ya no se preocupara más- Continuo ella

-Bulma si tu quisieras… podrías regresar aquí, al cuarto… yo no me acercare a ti si es lo que deseas… podría dormir en un mueble, así el niño no pensaría que te irías… ¿Por qué no te iras de aquí verdad?, Si sabes que no estuve con otra mujer, lo de ayer, yo no sabía siquiera nada de eso- Comento él con su mirada fija en ella viendo como sus ojos se llenaron de agua, parecía que iba a derramar un par de lagrimas….

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Vegeta?- Pregunto con la voz quebrada mirando al suelo

El no sabía cómo responder a eso… -Bulma en verdad, yo no estuve ayer en la empresa, no te engañe…- Entonces ella le cayó...

-Eso no Vegeta, ¿porque me lastimaste así?… yo no te mentí jamás, no he estado con otro hombre solo contigo, pero me lastimaste, me dijiste cosas injustas, me trataste peor que una cualquiera Vegeta, ¿Quién eres en realidad, el hombre amable que trajo y me amo como si fuera lo más importante de su vida o el idiota que me violo y me trato como basura?- Dijo mirándole directo, quería ver si detrás de eso ojos negros podía encontrar una respuesta

El sintió un hueco en el corazón, como iba a responder a eso… sabia que debían hablar de eso en algún momento pero no sabía que decir… o si quiera como empezar a tratar el tema, ella tenía razón ¿Quién era el realmente?

-Bulma yo… no debiste ir a verme en esos momentos… te lastime…- Decía mientras se dejo caer de nuevo en la cama, no podía, el jamás había hecho nada parecido, bueno es que nunca antes hubo nadie que le importara lo suficiente… -Ángel yo no sé qué paso, estaba muy molesto... No quería dañarte – Y la miro, las marcas aun estaban ahí, con menos intensidad pero seguían ahí

-Vegeta, dime ¿Qué debo hacer, quedarme contigo y esperar que otro día te pongas así y me lastimes, o debo irme y esperar a que vayas a ver a Trunks cuando desees pasar tiempo con él?- Pregunto poniéndose a un lado de él en la cama

El la miro y la tomo en un abrazo tierno, escondiendo su rostro en sus cabellos, como si fuera un chiquillo asustado, queriendo no dejarla ir nunca – No Bulma, no me dejes ni te lleves a mi hijo, quédate, si quieres no me vuelvo a acercar nunca más a ti, pero no te vayas de mi lado por favor- Dijo en tono inusual, mientras seguía contra su cuerpo, apretando poco

Ella no había conocido esta parte de él, pero la verdad es que nunca antes había mostrado esta parte de él a nadie, jamás rogo por nada, pero al ver la posibilidad de perder lo más importante de su vida, sin duda no iba a permitirle que su orgullo lo dejara…

Ella le acaricio el cabello, era sin duda muy inusual ese raro cabello, pero tan suave…-¿Me volverás a lastimar?- Pregunto en tono suave…

-Nunca Bulma- Le dijo mientras le miro y entonces su mano paso por la marca de su cuello, iba de manera suave tocándola… y le miro directo a los ojos –Perdóname, no volveré a lastimarte jamás Ángel- Le dijo mientras seguía pasando su mano de manera suave, igual en las marcas de sus manos, dejando besos tiernos…. Como si quisiera redimirse

Bulma entonces sintió que su cuerpo de manera involuntaria se estaba estremeciendo, así que debía parar aquello, no podía permitirse que pasara a más…

-Vegeta es hora de irnos, tenemos mucho trabajo- Dijo un poco agitada, tratando de ocultar el éxtasis de su voz

-Si es mejor apurarse, Goku estará ahí pronto, tenemos mucho que hacer…-Contesto Vegeta

El igual decidió que era mejor detenerse antes de que su maldita erección fuera tal que no pudiera ocultarla, y se levanto y fue directo al baño, necesitaba un baño de agua helada…

Así el día paso sin inconvenientes…. Llegaron a la empresa y Vegeta pudo investigar a las personas que habían ido ese día, entre ellos Brolly , una chica que nunca antes había visto y un joven en su compañía, aproximadamente de su altura y con traje, debían ser parte de lo que Brolly había creado para que Bulma pensara que le había engañado…

Esa misma tarde salió Bulma con el pretexto de ir por Akane para revisar un detalle en la instalación de su nuevo proyecto, pero fue con Kurota al centro de ADN, donde recibirían la noticia que la familia Briefs estuvo esperando durante tanto tiempo

Les entregaron un sobre sellado, Kurota miro a Bulma -¿Quieres abrirlo?- Pregunto a la chica, extendiéndole el sobre

Ella no sabía si tomarlo o no… entonces lo tomo… lo abrió y su cara paso a ser una de gran asombro dejando caer el papel, -Es positivo- Dijo muy despacio mientras se dejo caer en lugar…

Kurota se asusto, la chica no reaccionaba y la metieron en un consultorio, y la atendieron… mientras seguía inconsciente… un médico que le atendía llamo a Kurota a la parte de afuera del donde Bulma estaba, pues la impresión recibida era grande…

-Le hicimos unos estudios, ella está bien no debe preocuparse, sin embargo la señora- Dijo el médico pero tuvo que hacer una pausa pues su teléfono sonó… -Permítame un momento señor- Se disculpo el medico

Kurota estaba algo intranquilo, _"¿Sin embargo que, acaso Bulma estaría enferma, tendría algo, o sería algo relacionado con su reciente accidente?"_ Pensaba mientras miraba a través de una ventana a Bulma quien estaba recostada aun, no había despertado

-0o0-

-¿Entonces les pedirás un hermanito?- Pregunto Goten mientras iban a casa de Akane

Conocería ese día a la amiga de Trunks

-Sí, quiero un niño para que podamos jugar y pelear, espero que mis papas si quieran, dime Goten ¿No quieres hermanos?- Pregunto Trunks a su primo feliz

-Buenos sí, pero no sé si mis papas quieran, sabes el otro día mi mama estaba rara, lloro mucho y luego sonreía extraño, creo que es porque esta enferma, así que no creo que deba pedirles un hermano- Dijo el pequeño

-¿Enferma?- Pregunto Trunks

-Si ella ha estado vomitando mucho, me dijo que no le dijera a mi padre, y la encontré con un palito muy extraño hace unos días, ella lo miro un rato y lloro, pero luego estaba feliz, no sé que tiene, está muy rara- Dijo el pequeño inocentemente

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Akane y vieron a la pequeña niña rubia salir de ahí

-0o0-

Bulma despertó en una camilla, Kurota la vio y entro a verla para ver si estaba mejor, lo más seguro era que todas las impresiones recientes la hubieran puesto en tal situación… Bulma miro al chico

-Llévame a la empresa por favor, necesito regresar a mi trabajo- Dijo mientras tomo su cabeza, sin duda se sentía un poco mareada

-¿Segura que estas bien?- Pregunto Kurota

Ella asintió, y sin más salieron del lugar, no volvió a donde el Doctor, solo tomo el resultado de las pruebas y se llevo a la peli azul

El médico los busco pero ya no estaban…-Yo que les iba a dar una buena noticia, en fin pronto lo sabrán, así que felicidades serán padres- Dijo el médico con una sonrisa


	24. Chapter 24

**No soy dueña de ningún personaje de DBZ**

 _¿Padres?_

Los días habían pasado, una semana se fue volando, mientras que más ahondaban en los problemas de la empresa Son, mas fraudes encontraron… Bulma le presento a Goku a Kurota, para ayudarles con las investigaciones, entre los 4 estuvieron ocupados en la investigación de manera discreta

Sin embargo Zarbon se empezó a poner nervioso, algo no estaba bien, sin duda Goku Son, nunca antes tardo tantos días en estar en la empresa, así que tenía que hablar con Brolly y Paraguas, el no se quería meter en problemas, tendrían que hacer algo rápido

Mientras en la casa Oiju, Bulma había regresado a la habitación de su marido, durmiendo ambos en lugares separados durante esos días, si bien Bulma no le tenía miedo, no quería tampoco apresurar nada, y Vegeta entendió, él prefería mil veces dormir a unos metros de ella, a que decidiera irse de su lado, aunque cada noche se tomaba su tiempo para mirarla durante un tiempo antes de dormirse, delineando su rostro mientras se preguntaba si ella le perdonaría algún día por su estupidez…

Ahora Bulma estaba en su oficina en la empresa Oiju cuando llego su hermana, esta venia con una enorme sonrisa…

-¡Estoy embarazada!- Grito Milk con emoción a su hermana

-¿Embarazada Milk?- Pregunto contenta mientras se levanto y fue a donde su hermana para abrazarla….

-Sí, tengo 2 meses Bulma, aunque todavía no le digo a Goku- Contesto mientras se abrazaban las hermanas

Bulma le miro con una ceja arqueada -¿Por qué Milk, ha pasado algo?- Le pregunto mientras la vio tomar asiento

-No pero lo he visto tan atareado últimamente, y ha estado muy serio, tal vez no sea bueno para darle una noticia así Bulma- Contesto un poco contristada –Pero estoy feliz, seguro a Goten le hará feliz, te imaginas Bulma, espero que este sea niña- Decía con ilusión en sus ojos

Bulma se rio –Bueno solo espero que mi cuñado te consienta mas- Decía sonriente –Valla Milk, este sería tu segundo hijo…- Suspiro ante el pensamiento…. ¿Cómo tomaría ella un segundo embarazo?, y mas con los problemas que ahora tenía en su casa…

Milk noto a Bulma perdida en sus pensamientos… -Bulma… Bulma eh- Decía pero su hermana no salía de sus pensamientos

-¡BULMA!-Grito Milk y por fin su hermana le miro, con una sonrisa nerviosa…

-No tienes que gritarme- Dijo en tono semi serio

-Pues parecías perdida hermana, ¿Dime está pasando algo?, últimamente tu y Goku han estado muy atareados en la empresa, ¿Hay algo que no me están diciendo?- Pregunto un poco molesta

Bulma no quería decirle la situación, en el estado de Milk no era lo más conveniente sin duda, así que era mejor mentirle por el momento…

-Bueno es que no sé muy bien el funcionamiento aquí, y con el proyecto en pleno desarrollo se me ha dificultado…- Decía cuando su teléfono sonó… -Discúlpame un momento- Dijo mientras contesto..

Milk asintió y Bulma se alejo un poco para contestar el teléfono…

-Hola, ¿Algún problema Kurota?- Pregunto al chico del otro lado de la línea…

-Bulma ellos están aquí, llegaron hace unos minutos y desean verte, dime ¿Estas lista?, ¿Segura de llevar a Trunks?- Pregunto de nuevo el chico

Ella suspiro pesado… -Si, creo que estoy lista, y Trunks también… él desea conocerles igual- Dijo mientras pensaba en ese momento

 **Flashback**

 **3 Noches antes de….**

 **-Trunks ¿Te acuerdas cuando hablamos de tu abuelo Ox Satan?- Pregunto al niño mientras lo arropada**

 **-Si mama, dijiste que murió antes de que naciera, y la verdad eso me molesta, porque mi abuelo Vegeta es muy gruñón y no es como los abuelos que dicen en la tele- Dijo molesto –Aunque bueno Goten tampoco tiene abuelos y no dice nada- Se quejo el niño**

 **Bulma suspiro, no sabía como tomaría esto el niño…- Hijo debo decirte algo, pero debemos mantenerlo en secreto, no podemos decirle a tu padre… ¿Entiendes?- Pregunto un poco torpe**

 **-¿Por qué madre, es algo malo?- Pregunto el niño asustado**

 **-No pero tu padre tiene muchos problemas ya y no quiero que esto lo altere de ninguna manera, una vez que este proyecto acabe, le diremos, ¿Te acuerdas que te conté como mi padre me encontró en las calles?- Volvió a preguntar al niño mientras veía su pulsera con su nombre**

 **-Sí, tu dijiste que tus papas te dejaron, que no sabias porque, pero ahora tenemos otra familia, mama ¿Me quieres dejar?- Pregunto aferrando se a ella, si bien era un chico fuerte, seguía siendo un pequeño que no dejaría por nada a su madre**

 **Ella le abrazo con fuerza –Eso nunca mi amor, pero… mis padres aparecieron- Dijo ella lo más tranquila posible… -Hijo ellos no me abandonaron, me estuvieron buscando durante años pensando que había muerto, y ahora nos encontraron y quieren conocerme, a mi y por su puesto a ti- Dijo ella al niño**

 **Trunks entonces se separo de ella un poco, viendo las lagrimas asomarse por los ojos de su madre, sin duda esta noticia era demasiado para ella…**

 **-Mami no llores, seguro que si ellos te buscaron es porque te aman tanto como yo te amo- Decía mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos azules de su madre –Mama, ¿Esta feliz?, ¿Conoceremos a mi abuelos?, ¿Tú crees que a ellos les agrade?- Bombardeaba de preguntas el niño**

 **Bulma entonces termino de secar sus lagrimas, y le abrazo fuerte –Claro que te van a querer, ellos te quieren conocer, y cuando vean los buen chico que eres, te amaran igual que yo mi pequeño- Decía feliz -¿Tu me acompañaras a verles verdad?, recuerda que me debes cuidar, y tu compañía me haría bien pequeño- Dijo mirando al niño, este tenía una enorme sonrisa**

 **Pero su sonrisa paso a una cara de tristeza repentina….Bulma lo noto y no le agrado ese cambio en el la mirada del pequeño**

 **-Mama ¿Por qué padre no puede conocer a los abuelos, ellos no lo querrán como el abuelo Vegeta no nos quiso?- Pregunto Trunks un poco molesto –Si son como el abuelo Vegeta no quiero conocerlos- Dijo cruzando sus brazos molesto…**

 **-No mi amor, pero tu padre aun no sabe que mis padres viven, y el está ocupado, es mejor decirle después de que nosotros los conozcamos… mira primero iremos y si nos caen mal no se los presentamos a tu padre, ¿Te parece, así no se siente mal?, como cuando tu abuelo Vegeta no nos quiso- Dijo ella tratando de que el niño viera ese punto**

 **El pensó en lo dicho unos minutos, luego vio a su madre y dio una sonrisa**

 **-Me parece bien, pero debemos ir muy guapos vestidos a verles mama, para que vean que nuestra otra familia también nos ama, y deberíamos decirle a Goten, así si me agradan los abuelos, puedo prestárselos, y el también tendrá abuelos, ¿Puedo mama?-**

 **Fin del Flashback**

Después de una larga noche de explicarle al niño que debían mantener eso en secreto por fin entendió, pero había llegado el momento de ir a conocer a sus padres… era el momento…

Bulma regreso a su oficina donde su hermana, y le miro con una sonrisa –Milk me temo que tendré que dejarte, le prometí a Trunks salir solos hoy, el quería comprarles unos obsequios sorpresa así que no podrás acompañarnos, pero finge sorpresa cuando te diga Trunks, o me matara- Comento con una risa nerviosa…

Milk no sabía si creerle o no, pero pues ella misma tenía que salir, aun pensaba como decirle a Goku sobre el nuevo bebe, sin duda no debía tardar en darle la noticia, si bien aun no se notaba su embarazo, pronto lo haría, y entonces noto algo…

-Está bien Bulma, solo una cosa cariño- Dijo mirando a su hermana – Cómprate blusas a tu medida hermana, mira como te quedan de apretadas, no me digas que vienes así para seducir a tu marido- Dijo en tono pícaro y con una sonrisa…

Bulma se puso roja, -No Milk para nada, y esta es mi talla tonta… no se qué pasa… debo de estar subiendo de peso por estrés, eres una inconsciente- Dijo molesta de repente…

-Valla Bulma, tranquila o pensaran que tu eres la embarazada hermana, tienes unos cambios de humor locos, ¿seguro no eres bipolar?- Dijo antes de salir de la oficina corriendo…

Bulma no tuvo tiempo de meditar en las palabras de Milk, estaba tan concentrada en la comida donde vería a sus padres, que paso por alto todos los indicios que tuvo en la semana, no se había dado cuenta de que a poco estaba aumentando sus caderas y pechos, su ansias, sus mareos, y demás….

-0o0-

Vegeta sin embargo no sabía que pasaba con su esposa, últimamente había ido de estados de ánimos muy extraños, y parecía muy nerviosa, incluso Trunks parecía ansioso y nervioso, y por mas que le pregunto si algo le molestaba el niño no dijo nada…. Sería que el pequeño seguía pensando que algo andaba mal con ellos…

Eso pensaba cuando teléfono sonó…. Era su secretaria…

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto Brusco, un tanto molesto por la llamada

La chica conociendo al gruñón de su jefe se asusto…. Estos días parecía un tanto molesto, y no iba a ponerse a investigar las razones…

-Disculpe señor, pero hablaron de su casa, la señora Mari aviso que hablaron de un centro médico, parece que puede pasar por los resultados de su esposa, o estos serán desechados- Dijo la chica un poco nerviosa…

Vegeta se sorprendió, Bulma no había ido al médico en su estadía ahí, solo la vio un doctor el día que llego tarde a su casa y el médico de confianza fue hasta su casa…

-¿Te dio algún numero?- Pregunto curioso, ¿sería que Bulma le oculto alguna visita al médico por su agresión?

-Sí señor, si quiere se lo doy o le puedo comunicar yo ahora mismo- Dijo la chica

-Comunícame ahora mismo, y ¿Dónde está mi esposa?- Pregunto

-Ella salió, dijo que saldría con el pequeño Trunks y que tardaría en regresar señor- Dijo la chica mientras se comunicaba con el centro medico

Vegeta espero unos momentos… -Señor están en la línea- Comento la chica mientras traspaso la llamada a su jefe

Vegeta tomo la llamada…

-Bueno, habla el esposo de la señora Bulma Ox… Dígame ¿puedo pasar por sus resultados ahora mismo?- Pregunto curioso, no sabía que pensar de eso

-Sí señor, la señora vino hace una semana, se le atendió después de su desmayo, los resultados están pero ella no se los llevo, el médico desea saber si vendrán por ellos- Comento una chica con voz dulce del otro lado

-Disculpe, hemos estado muy ocupados, me podría recordar la dirección- Pidió Vegeta, y anoto mientras que termino la conversación con la chica

Miro el papel, sin duda no conocía el lugar, pero iría, debía saber si algo estaba mal con Bulma, tomo su saco y salió, no dio explicaciones y sin más se dirigió al lugar… al llegar vio el gran edificio, se especializaban en pruebas de ADN, entonces que aria su esposa en un lugar así… eso no le estaba gustando para nada

Entro al lugar… fue directo a donde la recepcionista del lugar….

-Buenas tardes señorita vengo por unos resultados, son de mi esposa Bulma Ox- Dijo Vegeta

-Claro permítame un momento- Dijo la chica mientras buscaba entre varios sobres…. Vio uno y lo saco, luego le miro –Disculpe, pero tenemos una copia de los resultados del ADN, ¿Gusta llevárselos también?- Pregunto la chica a Vegeta

Este solo asintió –Claro, vine por todos los papeles que hayamos olvidado ese día…- Dijo convencido…

La chica le entrego todo y le hizo firmar de recibido… luego fue hasta su auto, tomo un respiro profundo y abrió los sobres….

El primero era una prueba de ADN… Decía….

 _ **Muestra de la señorita Bulma Ox… es coincidente con las pruebas entregadas….**_

Siguió leyendo hasta que vio que el nombre de los personajes al final… no lo podía creer, _"¿Bulma es hija de los viejos Briefs, los dueños de la Corporación Capsula?"_ Pensaba mientras terminaba de leer aquellos papeles, dejo caer el papel un momento mientras pensaba en eso, ella era la hija que robaron a los Briefs hacia años, la chica que todos creían muerta, y que los Briefs se obsesionaron por encontrar, su esposa…. Ella era….

Tomo el siguiente sobre… este

 _ **Positivo a la prueba de embarazo…**_

Vegeta se puso azul, no sabía que pensar " _Embarazada, Bulma está embarazada"_ Se repetía en su mente _, "¿Por qué no me ha dicho nada, piensa acaso que me molestare?_ " No sabía cómo tomar esas dos noticas, sin duda ahora entendía porque la mujer estaba tan extraña, pero otro hijo

Se quedo ahí un rato, estas dos noticias no las esperaba sin duda, el no había estado durante el primer embarazo de ella, no sabía cómo actuar, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía nada de mujeres embarazadas, y no sabía cuánto tiempo tenia Bulma, sin duda no mucho; a la mujer no se le notaba… bueno ellos no se estaban cuidando, ¿Cómo no imaginarse que podría volver a quedar embarazada?

Tomo su teléfono después de un buen rato meditando todo acerca de esas dos noticas, su esposa era hija de uno de los más grandes millonarios del mundo, y estaba nuevamente embarazada, tendrían un segundo hijo y dormían en la misma habitación pero separados... Kami eso no se veía bien para el… y si los Briefs la habían encontrado y ahora si se la llevaban lejos… un sentimiento extraño paso por su cuerpo

Marco el número de Bulma pero esta no contestaba, marco varias veces, pero nada, llamo a su casa, Trunks tampoco estaba, ¿Seria eso lo que les tenía a ambos nerviosos?

Se dirigió a su casa dispuesto a esperar a Bulma, tenía que saber que estaba pasando… y sin duda hacer algo para convencerla de quedarse, de que aunque no sabía nada de cómo tratar con un embarazo, el haría lo posible, él estaría dispuesto a hacer lo necesario…

-0o0-

Bulma y Trunks llegaron al lugar, el chico se acomodo nuevamente su camisa, iba con una sonrisa y de la mano de su madre, ella se veía nerviosa cuando bajaron del coche al lugar… así que le miro…

-Mama seguro que ellos nos amaran- Dijo el niño regalándole una sonrisa tranquilizantes a su madre

Bulma le miro y asintió, mientras camino con el pequeño, ella solo había visto a los Brifes en las noticas, y de lejos en alguna reunión… ellos parecían ser siempre buenas personas…

Y a lo lejos pudo ver a Kurota, junto a él, una rubia… la mujer parecía nerviosa, y un hombre con el mismo cabello que Trunks… estaban dándole la espalda, Trunks pudo divisarlos igual y con mas ansias se dirigió a ellos… mientras le susurro a su madre

-Mira mama, su cabello es como el mío- Dijo mientras iban mas cerca de ellos

Hasta llegar a la mesa, donde Kurota se levanto de inmediato… Los Briefs igual y miraron a la chica junto al niño con ella… Bulma sonrió tímida…

-Un placer… soy Bulma O…. Perdón solo Bulma- Dijo ella nerviosa

-Hola yo soy Trunks Ouiji, ¿Ustedes son mis otros abuelos?- Dijo el pequeño examinando a los señores frente de él, con gran interés


	25. Chapter 25

**No soy dueña de ningún personaje de DBZ**

-Un placer… soy Bulma O…. Perdón solo Bulma- Dijo ella nerviosa

-Hola yo soy Trunks Ouiji, ¿Ustedes son mis otros abuelos?- Dijo el pequeño examinando a los señores frente de él, con gran interés

De pronto de los ojos azules de la rubia empezaron a empaparse, dejando salir varias lagrimas, no podía creer lo que veía, ahí estaba frente a su hija, no podía equivocarse, esos ojos, el cabello, todo, era su hija echa una mujer y con ella un niño, un chico bastante bien parecido para su corta edad, el niño tenía ese mismo cabello que su esposo…. Las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar…. No podía articular palabra alguna... dejándose caer en el asiento mientras sus lagrimas seguían… cuando sintió una pequeña mano posarse en la suya

-¿Abuela estas bien?- Dijo Trunks

La mujer miro al niño peli lila, seco sus lágrimas y le abrazo, un abrazo asfixiante…

-Claro que estoy bien pequeño- Dijo mirando al niño –Eres mi nieto, no puedo creerlo aun, ¡Tengo un nieto!- Dijo emocionada mientras volvía a abrazar a chiquillo

El niño se aferro a la mujer, ese abrazo se sentía tan bien, como los que le daba su madre, con amor y cariño…

-Yo también estoy feliz, que bueno que ya tengo abuelitos- Decía Trunks

Bulma no pudo más que conmoverse con la escena, al igual que el Doctor Briefs…. Ambos se miraron unos instantes…

-Nos alegra saber que estas bien hija- Dijo el hombre en el tono más calmado que encontró en su persona… pues estaba demasiado emocionado…

-Gracias… Doctor… disculpe, es que no sé cómo llamarle- Dijo Bulma un tanto torpe

Antes de poder contestarle….. Kurota interrumpió, se aclaro la garganta ganándose la atención de los presentes…

-Estaré afuera, creo que deben de tener mucho de qué hablar….- Dijo despidiéndose de los presentes…

Bulma se acerco y abrazo a Kurota, y en un leve susurro…

-Gracias por esto Kurota, muchas gracias- Dijo al chico… quien la miro y solo asintió en señal de aprobación

Salió del recinto dejando ahí solo a la familia Briefs….

El Doctor tomo asiento junto a su hija, -Somos tus padres Bulma, dinos así… hija no sé cómo explicarte esto, no te abandonamos… te arrebataron de nuestro lado, nosotros no sabíamos si incluso estarías viva aun- Dijo apenado, pues en un punto el mismo lo llego a creer

-Hija… te buscamos durante todos estos años…- Dijo Bony a su hija tomando su mano…

Bulma le miro, no podía creer el parecido que tenia con la mujer, de no ser por su cabello azul, y el parecido de su hijo con su padre, era demasiado… sin más rompió a llorar… no sabía bien que pasaba por ella… solo podía sentir bajar la lagrimas de su rostro….

Los señores Briefs se miraron extrañados, no sabían que hacer… como actuar ante su hija ahora que estaba con ellos, pero visiblemente alterada, hasta que un pequeño les saco de sus pensamientos…

-Creo que mamá esta así porque pensó que igual ustedes no nos querrían como el abuelo Vegeta- Comento el pequeño Trunks… en un susurro para que su madre no escuchara…

El Doctor le miro interesado

-¿Vegeta Oiju Padre?- Pregunto el hombre… pues no tenía idea de que Vegeta Oiju padre no les hubiera aceptado…

-Si es mi otro abuelo, pero no nos quiere, y mamá se molesto, pero a mí no me importa, porque ahora están ustedes- Dijo Trunks que estaba en medio de sus abuelos

Se traslado a un lado de su madre y le abrazo

-Mamá no llores, ellos si nos quieren- Dijo el pequeño, limpiando las lagrimas de su madre, mientras ella levanto la vista…

-Si verdad hijo, no debo estar triste, al contrario debo estar muy feliz- Dijo mientras miro a sus padres….

Las horas pasaron sin que lo notaran…. Ella tenía muchas preguntas para los Briefs, y ellos tenían preguntas para su hija, acerca de su vida, si había sufrido, si le habían querido etc.….

Después de conversar lo suficiente por un día, se dieron cuenta de que el día prácticamente había terminado y ellos seguían ahí sentados, sonrientes, cuando…

-Entonces ¿Mamá puedo prestarle a Goten a mis abuelos?- Pregunto el chico…

Bony le miro con gran felicidad… ahora que entendía que Milk era prácticamente la hermana de su hija entendía las intenciones de Trunks y para nada le disgustaban…

-Claro que si pequeño, es tu primo así que nuestro nieto también- Dijo Bony emocionada…

Bulma le miro con alegría… le dio una sonrisa sincera a su madre…

-Gracias por esto madre… estoy segura que a Goten y Milk les encara conocerles… y creo que también debería presentarles a mi esposo- Dijo un poco angustiada eso ultimo, no sabía cómo Vegeta tomaría esta noticia, sin duda para ella fue demasiado, pero para el…. Bueno no sabía si lo vería bien

-Ese chico es un gran muchacho, lo conocimos cuando su padre se unió a la Corporación Capsula para los negocios, estoy seguro que es un gran esposo para ti hija, me da mucho gusto que estés con ese joven- Comento el Doctor Briefs con una sonrisa….

Bulma entonces se levanto… iba a despedirse de sus padres, harían arreglos para verse después y poder presentarles a Vegeta…. Pero cuando se paro, su mundo empezó a girar de manera incontrolable…. Y pronto no supo más de ella…

Había caído, se había desmayado ahí mismo… haciendo que el Doctor corriera a su hija, tomándola rápidamente, mientras su esposa y nieto le siguieron, Bulma no volvía en sí, así que sin más se dirigieron a una clínica….

Tiempo después se levanto Bulma en una camilla de hospital… se sentía un poco adolorida de la cabeza… por el impacto recibido cuando cayó… y miro y solo vio a su hijo a su lado junto a él su madre, quien le sonrió…

-Tranquila cariño, el Doctor dijo que es normal- Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa –Sabes a mí también me pasaba cuando te estaba esperando… ¿hija por qué no dijiste nada acerca de tu embarazo?- Pregunto Bony a su hija

Bulma abrió los ojos como platos… _"¿Embarazada… yo?"_ Se preguntaba…

-Yo no estoy embarazada, eso no puede ser, debe haber un error…- Dijo mientras se trato de levantar…

Entonces entro el Doctor Briefs junto a él médico que atendió a Bulma…

-Bueno señora, esto fue un pequeño desmayo provocado por su embarazo, no es grave, sin embargo le recomiendo que tome estas vitaminas… y se cuide… claro además que venga a sus chequeos para su embarazo… por cierto tiene usted aproximadamente d semanas- Comento el Doctor con una sonrisa

Bulma palideció de inmediato…. Trunks estaba feliz, con una gran sonrisa…

-¿Voy a tener un hermanito?- Dijo emocionado… -¿Y cuando me lo dan?- Pregunto al médico

Este solo se rio y miro al niño –Tranquilo, todavía faltan unos meses para que conozcas a tu hermanito, pero será más pronto de lo que piensas- Dijo el médico…

" _No puede estarme pasando de nuevo… ahora como le digo a Vegeta… por Kami va a pensar que hice esto para que se sintiera más comprometido conmigo…. Por Kami… y si piensa en esa loca mente suya que este niño es de otro… no estamos bien, por Kami dormidos separados… y Trunks, y ahora mis padres… no puedo… ¿Qué hare?_ " Se decía…. Mientras trato de tomar aire, esa noticia le había hiperventilado de sobre manera… sin escuchar lo que el Doctor hablaba con sus padres o su hijo, trato de levantarse, y salir… pero de pronto todo volvió a negro….

-Por kami, ¿Qué le pasa a mi hija Doctor?- Pregunto Bony aterrada cuando la vio caer de nuevo…

-Creo que no lo sabia… debe estar alterada, Díganme ¿Ha estado bajo estrés últimamente?- Pregunto el médico después de volver a acostar a Bulma en la camilla

-No sabríamos decirle, pero si ha recibido impresiones fuertes estos días….- Comento el Doctor Briefs

-Bueno eso debe estar provocándole esto, ella debe estar en un ambiente de cero estrés, debería estar descansando, tendrá que cuidarse mucho de ahora en adelante…- Comentaba el Doctor mientras Trunks se acerco a su madre….

Cuando escucho su bolso, ahí dentro su teléfono sonaba… decidió tomarlo y vio que era su padre, no sabía si contestar o esperar… pero luego pensó…

" _Si padre se entera que mamá está enferma y no le dije nada seguro me regañara, creo que lo mejor es decirle, además los abuelos son buenos y nos quieren, y parece que quieren conocerlo también, así que no veo por qué no decirle…_ " Pensó el chiquillo mientras contesto el teléfono de su madre…

-0o0-

Era ya de noche… Los padres de Bulma estaban fuera esperando noticias de su hija, mientras Trunks estaba a un lado de su madre, junto a Vegeta… quien había ido inmediatamente después que el niño le dijo donde se encontraban, no se detuvo a hablar con los Briefs, es mas no los noto… solo al niño y su esposa…

Bulma abrió los ojos… solo para cruzase con la mirada profunda de su marido…. Por unos segundos pensó que estaba soñando, cuando sintió la mano de Vegeta pasar por su mejilla… con tanta suavidad como le era posible…

-Ángel ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme del embarazo?- Pregunto de manera suave a su esposa mientras ella parpadeaba…

-¡Que, no fue un sueño!- Dijo ella asombrada…

-¿Sueño?- Dijo Vegeta extrañado… -Pero de que hablas, si sabes de el embarazo desde hace una semana, Bulma ¿te sientes bien?- Pregunto con preocupación

-¿Una semana, que dices?, no Vegeta, yo me acabo de enterar…. Apenas me acaban de dar la noticia- Dijo un poco asustada…

Vegeta le miro extrañado, podía ver en su mirada que era cierto, ella no tenía idea de su embarazo, decidió que dejaría para luego decirle lo de la clínica… ahora solo preocupaba su salud…

-Trunks hijo ¿Podrías ir por el médico?, dile que tu madre despertó…- Dijo a su hijo mientras que se volteo a ver a su esposa…

Le miro unos momentos, ella se veía claramente asustada… dio un gran suspiro…

-Vegeta… yo te aseguro que no tenía idea, digo no me cuide, pero no era porque deseara….- Ella no termino cuando él empezó a hablar….

-Bulma no sé nada de un embarazo, no estuve contigo cuando Trunks, no sé qué hacer en estos casos, yo….- Dijo impotente –No sé qué decirte, solo puedo asegurarte que estaré contigo y que te apoyare en todo, así que tendrás que enseñarme porque no se qué hacer, no sé cómo hacer en estos casos… Bulma pero hare todo lo que me digas, lo que el médico indique, lo que sea necesario… este nuevo hijo mío… es algo más que inesperado pero… voy a estar aquí contigo- Dijo él mientras tomo su mano

-Gracias Vegeta… - Dijo ella tímida… se acerco a él un poco, hasta poder depositar un tierno beso en sus labios… -Tu eres un gran chico, solo debes controlar ese carácter tuyo- Dijo mientras lo miraba… -Te amo Vegeta- Confeso nuevamente Bulma

Haciendo que las mejillas de Vegeta se tiñeran a rojo, en verdad quería volver a escuchar esas dos palabras de los labios de ella, pero aun así seguían siendo un poco extrañas, se puso nervioso al escucharla… tomo su mano con más fuerza, y le sonrió… de verdad deseaba poder decirle lo mismo pues así se sentía pero sus labios no querían articular palabra…

Ella le sonrió… -Vegeta hay algo mas, los Briefs están aquí, ellos son mis padres… Kurota el hermano de Akane, ese chico me dijo de ellos, son mis padres…- Comento un poco nerviosa…

Vegeta no había dicho nada, cuando…

-Oh cariño, por fin… no debes asustarnos así mi vida… en tu estado no deberías tener impresiones fuertes pero no sabíamos si no hubiéramos esperado cariño- Dijo Bony quien había entrado en cuanto vio a su nieto buscando al médico para avisarle que Bulma había despertado….

-Estoy bien, solo fue un pequeño mareo- Dijo Bulma quien seguía aferrada a la mano de su esposo…

Bony miro al chico Oiju…

-Vegeta hijo, es bueno poder saludarte, cuando llegaste pasaste tan rápido que no te saludamos- Dijo Bony con una sonrisa inmensa…

Vegeta le miro un tanto intrigado, la verdad los Briefs siempre se le hicieron raros, eran demasiado alegres, algo extraño para él, pero bueno eran los padres de su esposa… le dio una leve sonrisa a su ahora suegra…

-Es bueno verle señora Bony, y estoy enterado que es la madre de mi esposa- Dijo el saludando a la mujer

-Cariño, recuerda que el médico dijo que nada de fuertes impresiones a Bulma, y tu vienes aquí corriendo, debemos ser más cuidadosos- Dijo el Doctor Briefs apenas entrando…. Miro a Vegeta, le extendió la mano -Es bueno verte Chico- Dijo el Doctor

-Lo mismo digo Doctor- Contesto Vegeta

Bulma estaba más relajada, no pensó que Vegeta tomaría su embarazo y lo de sus padres de esta manera, parecía tan tranquilo…. Y pronto vio a Trunks junto al médico

Después que el médico explico a Bulma todo acerca de su condición, y de los nuevos cuidados requeridos para esta nueva etapa en su vida, salió de ahí con su hijo y esposo, se despidió de sus padres, ya tendrían demasiado tiempo para conocerse mejor, tiempo para platicar, pues el médico le prohibió cualquier tipo de estrés, y eso incluía no trabajar en el termino de el nuevo motor, pues las cosas pesadas y el estrés del trabajo podían afectarle…

Vegeta de inmediato dispuso que ella no iría mas a las oficinas a ningún tipo de trabajo, ella tenía que descansar, y tomo medidas un tanto extremas para el cuidado de su esposa….

Cuando llegaron a casa incluso la llevo cargando a su recamara, seguido por el pequeño Trunks que seguía feliz con la noticia….

Trunks se sentó a un lado de la cama de su madre –Espero que el niño venga pronto mama- Dijo animado…

-Pero también puede ser una niña Trunks- Dijo Bulma con una sonrisa…

Trunks y Vegeta se pusieron azules, era una posibilidad que ninguno considero, sin duda para Vegeta sería mejor que fuera un varón, al menos sabría como tratarlo, al igual que a Trunks, pero siendo una niña, entonces ¿Cómo?

Trunks no quería una hermana, para él las niñas eran muy delicadas… miro a su madre y vio su panza….

-Mas te vale ser niño, dijo el doctor que escuchas así que debes se niño y apúrate a crecer y salir de dentro de mama- Dijo mirando el vientre de su madre y luego le miro a ella y a su padre… -Mama, mmm ¿Cómo llego el bebe a tu panza?- Pregunto curioso…

Vegeta se puso rojo…. Miro a Bulma….

-Bueno hijo eso es algo que tu padre tendrá que explicarte…. Pero…- Antes de terminar….

-No, para nada le estoy diciendo al chico nada ahora- Dijo Vegeta acercándose mientras miro al niño –Eso no es para decírtelo aun, estas muy chico, eso no lo hablaremos pronto- Dijo al peli lila

Trunks se confundió, ¿Por qué no le dirían, cuál era el problema?

Bulma rio…. –Trunks cuando crezcas un poco mas tu padre te explicara, pero ahora estoy muy cansada, porque no vas a tu cuarto y me dejas descansar un poco cariño- Dijo Bulma al niño con una mirada tierna…

-Bueno madre, pero luego me dirán porque el bebe esta en tu panza- Dijo seguro mientras se retiro…

Vegeta entonces iba a tomar el sillón donde había estado durmiendo los últimos días… cuando una voz le detuvo

-Puedes dormir en la cama conmigo Vegeta- Dijo Bulma en tono sereno mientras señalaba el lugar a su lado

-No sé si debería, ahora con el bebe, si te lastimo, o si me muevo mal- Decía un poco nervioso

-Vamos no seas tan extremista, a este bebe no le pasara nada Vegeta, es muy pequeño aun, así que no le harás nada, es mas ni siquiera si tuviéramos sexo le harías daño- Comento ella

Vegeta se puso rojo ante la mención… pues era otra razón por la cual no quería acostarse a su lado, pensando que no podría controlar a su miembro y Bulma lo notaria… no quería pasar por eso… así que se volteo…

-Tal vez es mejor que no Bulma- Dijo en tono serio

-Vegeta vamos, la verdad yo ya no quiero dormir aquí sola, además me da mucho frio y tú tienes la sangre muy caliente, si no lo haces por mí al menos por el bebe, ¿No quieres que pase frio verdad?- Dijo mientras vio que volteo a verle… si lo había logrado, lo convenció…

Vegeta entonces se acostó a un lado de ella, y sin más Bulma se acerco a él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él, y entonces le empezó a besar el pecho…Vegeta se empezó a estremecer… no podía soportar más besos antes que….

Se retiro un poco de Bulma, y le miro… -No creo que debas hacer eso…. Yo no quiero lastimarte…. Yo…- Dijo mientras vio en sus ojos azules un brillo especial… ella estaba acercándose mas a él…

-¿No me quieres mas Vegeta?- Pregunto con una mueca de tristeza…

El negó con la cabeza…-No es eso Bulma, pero…. – No pudo terminar… cuando sintió que las manos de Bulma entraron debajo de las sabanas solo para acariciar su miembro que ya estaba muy endurecido… dejando escapar un gruñido bajo….

-0o0-

-Entonces está embarazada, eso debió ser lo que el médico trato de decirme aquel día en la clínica- Se decía Kurota mientras terminaba de leer algunos papeles de la empresa Son, sin duda habían encontrado lo necesario para probar el fraude que se estaba cometiendo….


	26. Chapter 26

**No soy dueña de ningún personaje de DBZ**

" _Te amo"_

Kurota se comunico con Goku, sin duda tenían lo necesario para demostrar el fraude, pero había algo que no le gustaba para nada… el padre de Vegeta estaba involucrado en algo mas, algo que no se espero encontrar, pero sin duda era parte de todo esto…. Tendría que hablar con Goku de esto y decidir como manejarían esta nueva información conseguida de Vegeta Oiju padre…

Dio vueltas mientras seguía mirando la información encontrada…

-¡Mierda, si Vegeta se entera de esto!- Se decía él mientras se detuvo unos momentos…

-Kurota ¿Pasa algo, te sientes bien hermano?- Pregunto Akane cuando miro a su hermano preocupado…

Kurota le miro, y le extendió los papeles… Akane leyó cada uno con detalle

-Maldita sea Kurota esto es muy grave, ¿Cómo piensas manejar esto?- Le pregunto mientras tomaba asiento

-Todavía no se cómo- Dijo Kurota impotente, nunca antes se vio en la necesidad de ser él quien diera una noticia tan desagradable…

Kurota había encontrado toda la información relacionada a la muerte de la madre de Vegeta, aunque su padre soborno a mucha gente en aquel entonces, Paraguas Iukio logro encontrar la autopsia real de la mujer, la marcas en ella indicaban que le habían estrangulado hasta matarle, las huellas de su esposo eran las encontradas en ella, y además la mujer tenía 4 meses de embarazo, apenas notable…

-0o0-

En casa de los Oiju…

No es eso Bulma, pero…. – No pudo terminar… cuando sintió que las manos de Bulma entraron debajo de las sabanas solo para acariciar su miembro que ya estaba muy endurecido… dejando escapar un gruñido bajo….

-Bueno entonces si no es eso…- Decía Bulma mientras seguía acariciando a Vegeta debajo de las sabanas –Yo solo quería darte las gracias porque te has portado muy bien conmigo, con el nuevo bebe, con Trunks y mis padres…- Dijo mientras escucho que él trataba de ahogar un gemido…

Vegeta no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos, estaba muy excitado sin duda, ella no dejaba de tocarlo, y él no sabía si debía o no hacerlo… estaba en un debate emocional, sin duda Bulma estaba de cambios de humor muy extraños, que tal y luego de un rato se le olvidara que ella había iniciado todo y se arrepentía… no iba a poder detenerse en cuanto empezara y lo sabía, pero tampoco quería revivir malos recuerdos en la mente de ella… pero en esos momentos…

Sintió los suaves labios de Bulma, posarse en su boca, moviéndose suave en un beso lleno de amor, que de a poco se cargaba de lujuria, de deseo… y entonces el correspondió de la misma manera, lento y suave

Acercándose mas el uno al otro, mientras él le tomo sus hombros de manera suave y delicada, bajando sus manos con cuidado, pasando por sus brazos, tocándole con cuidado… mientras seguían besándose… Bulma entonces paso sus manos por su pecho, con delicadeza, mientras que de a poco se acerco a él, pasando sus piernas por sus caderas, sentándose sobre él, mientras que Vegeta le miraba directo a esos hermosos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban…

Ella le dio una sonrisa coqueta… -Te amo Vegeta, yo sé que no querías hacerme daño, demuéstrame que me quieres…- Decía mientras pasaba sus manso por su rostro, llegando a sus labios, mirándoles fijo –Demuéstrame que de verdad te importo Vegeta, por favor- Dijo en tono bajo, como en suplica

Entonces Vegeta paso sus manos por sus piernas, con mucho cuidado, llegando a sus caderas, acariciándole… mientras le miraba… metiendo sus manos debajo del camisón que usaba para dormir

-Tú y mis hijos son todo para mi Bulma, me importas más que nada en el mundo Ángel- Decía Vegeta mirándole, viendo como ella mordía su labio inferior, y su cara podía demostrar el placer que sentía por el tacto de sus manos

Bulma se estremecía… su cuerpo sin duda reaccionaba a cada toque, empezó a balancear sus caderas lento, sobre Vegeta, mientras empezó a gemir bajo… abriendo un poco la boca mientras lo hacia

Mientras Vegeta sentía el roce de su cuerpo en su miembro ya muy excitado… le tocaba con delicadeza, pasando por su abdomen, hasta llegar a sus pechos, tomándolos y masajeándoles con cuidado, escuchando a si el dulce sonido de los gemidos de Bulma mientras lo hacía… entonces le quito aquel estorboso camisón, para poder admirarla… mientras ella seguía encima de él

Su cuerpo sin duda no daba aun muestras del embarazo… pero sin duda él deseo por Vegeta, por alguna razón se hizo mayor, no sabía que era pero sin duda lo deseaba mas… tenía una gran necesidad por estar con el de nuevo… no podía resistirse a ello… le miro a los ónices que igual que ella demostraban su deseo por poseerle

El volvió a tocar sus piernas, aferrándose a ellas, apretándoles para que el roce de sus sexos fuera más… y Bulma entonces toco sus pechos, tocándose de manera provocativa, llegando a sus pezones que estaban endurecidos… ganándose solo gemidos de parte de Vegeta que miraba con gran éxtasis sus acciones…

-Mhtmm- Gruño él en un momento…

Estaba empezando a serle doloroso no estar en ella, y la verdad no le importaba que ella marcara el ritmo esta vez pues así no le lastimaría por nada… pero ya estaba empezando a desesperar… sin duda no aguantaría mucho mas….

-Vegeta… ahhh- Decía Bulma entre jadeos

Cuando sintió que su braga era rota, sin duda su esposo no esperaría más, y ella tampoco deseaba hacerlo, así que no se quejo por eso… al contrario…

Ella dejo que el bajara su ropa para poder entrar en ella, así volvió a balancear sus caderas en el mientras de a poco dejaba que entrara en ella, bajando de a poco, sintiendo un gran placer…

-Oh Vegeta…. Por Kami- Gemía alto cuando de pronto entro en ella de un rápido movimiento

No pudo evitarlo, sin duda quería estar dentro de ella, sentirla, poseerla… pero no vio en sus gestos dolor, al contrario ella parecía estar más que excitada… eso le hizo sentirse tranquilo, y pronto la vio moverse haciendo que entrara y saliera de ella, de manera más rápida, marcando un ritmo un tanto agresivo… provocándole gruñir… ante la acción

Ella no podía detenerse, seguía con movimientos mas rápidos… podía sentir pronto su orgasmo… y seguía… mientras las manos de Vegeta le tomaban con fuerza de las caderas para hacerle más profundo el entrar en ella, sin dejar de ver como se estremecía, como involuntariamente mordía sus labios… como su pechos se movían sin control

Bulma entonces grito… un grito bastante audible…

-Por Kami- Grito la chica…. " _Gracias por que el cuarto de Trunks este en otra parte de la casa… por kami que bueno_ " Pensó antes de bajar el ritmo de sus entradas en su marido, estaba extasiada y algo cansada

Vegeta se sentó y tomo su rostro, le dio un beso apasionado… y tomo su cintura mientras sin despegar sus cuerpos la tomo para ponerle debajo de él, mientras que seguían besándose, ella se aferro a su cuerpo, lo abrazaba con fuerza, cuando sintió que él empezó a embestirle de nuevo con fuerza…

Bulma entonces empezó a sentir una nueva oleada de placer… soltándole de su agarre mientras que Vegeta abría un poco mas sus piernas, entrando de manera un tanto tosca en ella, pero Bulma no se quejo, ella quería de él esto, que la tomara con fuerza sin llegar a lastimarla, y así lo hacía…

Podía ver Bulma el sudor bajar por la frente de Vegeta mientras seguía embistiéndole… ella solo gemía y jadeaba con fuerza mientras se retorcía debajo de él… mirando los ónices… estaba extasiada de todo, sentía el placer absoluto de nuevo de estar con él, de sentirse suya…

Vegeta entonces sintió que no podía mas… ahogo su gemido en un beso apasionado en ella, mientras sentía como se liberaba… Bulma entonces sintió aquel cálido liquido derramarse en ella, mientras le besaba… separándose de aquel beso, tratando de recuperarse, estaban sin duda agotados… pero se sentía tan bien volver a sentirse el uno a el otro

Vegeta no quería lastimar a Bulma si se dejaba caer en ella un instante, y menos ahora con el nuevo bebe, tenía miedo, así que salió de ella, y se puso a un lado… la atrajo a él…. Le beso la espalda… se acerco a su oído… sin duda podían escuchar como sus respiraciones eran aun agitadas…

-Bulma yo… también te amo…- Dijo por fin… sabiendo que ella le escucharía…

Bulma le miro un tanto extrañada, pero pronto una enorme sonrisa salió de sus labios, una enorme… y le abrazo con fuerza, besándole los labios, la mejilla, todo el rosto… estaba feliz…

-Te amo Vegeta, nada nos podrá separar te lo aseguro- Dijo eufórica… de pronto el agotamiento parecía haber desaparecido…

Vegeta sonrió ante aquel acto tan extraño y cariñoso de su esposa…

-No volveré a lastimarte, Bulma yo jamás podría engañarte… por favor jamás lo pienses si quiera- Le dijo tomando sus manos, haciendo que le mirara

Ella negó con la cabeza –No pasara… te lo prometo Vegeta…- Decía feliz

-0o0-

Trunks estaba en su recamara, aun no podía dormir….

" _¿Sera que mama se comió por accidente al Bebe?, bueno es una posibilidad, pero creo que lo hablare con Goten, tal vez el sepa algo de esto, aun así no importa, el doctor dijo que dentro de poco tendré un nuevo hermanito, y ahora con mis papas, y mis abuelos, seremos una gran familia, y seré el hermano mayor… espero que vengas pronto hermanito… ya te estoy esperando"_ Pensaba Trunks durante la noche, mientras se movía de un lado a otro… pero _… "Creo que ahora soy yo el que extraña a mamá, ¿Sera que si voy no se enoje mi padre?"_ Se decía cuando salió de su cama… fue con dirección a él cuarto de sus padres….

Entro sin tocar la puerta… iba a paso sigiloso… llego a donde su madre dormía, iba a meterse en la cama… cuando vio la figura de su padre levantarse para mirarle…

-Trunks ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto un tanto adormilado aun, pues sintió que alguien mas estaba en la recamara…

Trunks miro apenado a su padre… -Yo quería, bueno quería quedarme aquí con mama hoy porque ella ha estado enferma y quería cuidarla aquí contigo- Dijo el pequeño con sus grandes ojos azules…

Vegeta no sabía si sería buena idea, sin duda su hijo era algo extraño al dormir, por alguna razón el niño se dormía y amanecía en extrañas posiciones… lo estaba pensando un instante…

-¿Trunks?- Pregunto Bulma quien apenas noto al pequeño aun lado de ella… -Cariño ¿Paso algo?- Dijo cariñosa a su hijo

-Vine a cuidarte, para que te sientas mejor- Dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa tímida…

Bulma le miro y sonrió, sin duda su hijo era protector… y no noto su falta de ropa en el momento… hasta que…

-¿Mama porque tu pijama esta en el suelo?- Dijo Trunks recogiendo la ropa… extendiéndole en sus manitos…

Bulma agradeció que estuviera oscuro el cuarto, pues sus mejillas estaban rojas, al igual que las de Vegeta…

-Trunks tal vez no sea bueno que duermas aquí, recuerda que te madre esta delicada, y puedes patearle y hacerle daño al nuevo bebe- Dijo Vegeta tratando de ocultar el hecho de que Bulma estaba desnuda, y poniéndose a prisa su ropa…

-¡No voy a lastimar a mama!, además yo ni me muevo cuando duermo, en cambio tu si padre, eres muy molesto y sin embargo madre te dejo dormir con ella- Dijo molesto el pequeño…

Bulma vio esa mirada en los ojos de ambos, esos ojos de determinación en ambos…

-Puedes quedarte aquí Trunks, pero solo hoy pequeño, ven y quédate aquí a mi lado- Dijo Bulma jalándose hasta quedar en medio de ambos hombres…

Vegeta solo gruño bajo en señal de derrota…

Trunks se metió rápido en la cama, abrazando a su madre… y así volviendo todos al sueño…

-0o0-

En la mañana estaban los tres aun abrazados… de alguna manera en el transcurso de la noche fue Vegeta quien quedo en el medio de la cama, siendo rodeado por los brazos de Bulma y su hijo… sin darse cuenta hasta que se levanto… mirándose en medio de las dos personas que habían cambiado su vida…

Despertó al pequeño mientras que ambos dejaron a Bulma en la cama descansando, a pesar de que ese día no tendría que ir a la empresa, si tenía que entrenar con el pequeño, y así ambos hombres salieron al área de entrenamiento…

Sin duda Vegeta volvía a sentirse de mejor humor, con ánimos de nuevo, sus ganas de hacer todo habían vuelto, Trunks miro sonriente a su padre, mientras este le dirigía el cómo atacar… estaba feliz de ver una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de su padre…

La mañana paso con ambos hombres entrenando, mientras Bulma despertó sola en su cama, aun se sentía el calor de sus chicos en ella, sonrió ante eso… tomo un baño y bajo a desayunar… encontrándose con una desagradable sorpresa en su mesa...

Celery Iukio estaba ahí, la mujer estaba parada en una esquina como esperando a alguien, cuando Bulma llego, Celery le sonrió con arrogancia…

-¡Buenos días querida!- Dijo Celery

-Estaban siendo muy agradables, pero dime Celery ¿Qué te trae por mi casa?- Dijo un poco irritada…

-Vamos Bulma, digo no puede ser tan desagradable verme, además mira que vengo a decirte algo muy importante…- Decía ella mientras tomo asiento – Mira se que piensas que Vegeta y tu podrán estar juntos, que nadie sabrá nunca de donde te recogió, pero cariño, seamos francas Vegeta es el tipo de hombre que necesita una mujer con clase, como yo…- Dijo ella

-¿O alguien como, la hija de los dueños de la Corporación Capsula?- Pregunto Bulma con cierto interés

-Bueno si tuvieran uno, si a eso me refiero… tú no puedes con todo esto, además Vegeta me ha demostrado que se interesa en mi- Decía Celery, tomando las fotos que llevaba con ella, donde se mostraba a Vegeta besándole… el día que le había llevado a su casa…

Bulma miro las fotos… conto hasta 10 en su mente y dio un gran suspiro, para no golpear a la chica ahí hasta cansarse… le miro…. Extendió las imágenes de nuevo a ella…

-Entonces, si esto era todo, te puedes retirar Celery- Dijo de manera tranquila

Celery hirvió de coraje, pensaba que Bulma estallaría ahí mismo y se iría o algo parecido, pero parecía tomar esto con demasiada calma

-¿No tienes dignidad, autoestima o algo?- Pregunto molesta Celery…

-Y tú, ¿Acaso posees alguna de esas?- Pregunto una voz imponente, estaba entrando solo para mirar a esa tipa fastidiosa en su casa, en su mesa y molestando a su esposa…

-Vegeta, buenos días…- Dijo Bulma levantándose para saludar a su esposo…

-Celery, ¿Qué haces en mi casa, y tan temprano molestando?- Dijo el molesto a la chica

-No sabía que estarías aquí Vegeta- Contesto un poco intimidada –Solo pase a saludar a Bulma- Dijo mirando a Bulma con una sonrisa falsa

-¿Entonces estas aquí para felicitarnos por nuestro nuevo hijo?- Pregunto Vegeta con una sonrisa de lado... –Gracias entonces- Dijo con esa sonrisa en su rostro…

-¡¿QUE?!- Grito la mujer… -Otro hijo, ¿Es una maldita broma verdad?- Dijo desconcertada….


	27. Chapter 27

**No soy dueña de ningún personaje de DBZ**

 _Desesperación_

Llego Celery a su casa iba realmente enfurecida…

" _Maldita perra azul… ¿Cómo es posible que este de nuevo embarazada?, ¿Qué carajos pretende Vegeta con todo esto…?, es un completo imbécil… no puedo creerlo, acaso no ve que pone en riesgo todo por ese estúpido capricho suyo… malditos idiotas todos ellos, pero esto no se quedara así…_ " Pensaba mientras se dejo caer en un mueble con los brazos cruzados, haciendo un gran berrinche que no paso desapercibido para Brolly quien estaba ahí…

-Bueno hermanita parece que no te fue bien en tu visita- Dijo con seriedad, sentándose a un lado de ella

-No idiota, ¡no me digas que se nota!- Decía Celery con sarcasmo… estaba muy molesta y no tenía ganas de preguntas o afirmaciones estúpidas…

-No está marchando nada como debería, parece que Goku Son esta en la ciudad, algo está mal, tal vez debamos irnos pronto, creo que saben lo del fraude, todo el plan para eliminar a las empresas rivales- Comento Brolly

Tenía el teléfono en su mano, acababa de hablar con Zarbon, le conto los movimientos en la empresa, la estadía de Goku Son, y demás… sin duda pronto todo se descubriría, no podían darse el lujo de estar ahí cuando pasara… pero antes…

-¿Eso es todo?- Pregunto Celery –En verdad, no vamos a hacer nada mas… esto es estúpido… me niego a creer nosotros fuimos quienes perdimos… pero no se quedara así… esa perra me las pagara- Decía molesta… su hermano sonrió en su dirección

-Yo solo dije que debemos irnos, pero no dije que fuera todo… tú quieres tu venganza y yo a la chica- Decía Brolly de manera un tanto diabólica

Celery le sonrió… esto estaba empezando a agradarle y mucho

-¿Qué tienes planeado hacer Brolly?- Pregunto maliciosamente a su hermano

-Vamos Celery, sabes que lo que quiero lo obtengo, ni Vegeta Oiju me lo podría quitar… simplemente me la llevare, y Vegeta no le volverá a ver nunca más… esa chica se irá conmigo quiera o no- Dijo con una sonrisa de lado…

Celery se empezó a reír de manera desesperada…" _Lo siento tanto Vegeta, pero si no quieres ser mío, entonces tampoco podrás estar con tu pequeña puta azul, nadie podrá salvarla de esto, espero que con esto entiendas… debiste aceptarme cuando había tiempo cariño… ahora es tarde para todo"_ Se decía mientras se reía…" _Bueno es mejor que Brolly no sepa aun del embarazo de esa chica, si es cierto solo me beneficiara más adelante_ "

-Está todo listo, en la primera oportunidad la tomaran y la traerán conmigo- Comento Brolly para calmar las risas de su hermana

-0o0-

-¿Embarazada, de verdad?, ¿Tendremos otro hijo?- Grito Goku

Tomo a Milk en brazos y la levanto eufórico… esta era una buena noticia en medio de todas las malas que había recibido durante sus estadía en Tokio…

Milk estaba feliz, no sabía cómo decirle pero era hora, no podía esperar más, tenía 3 meses de embarazo, sin duda pronto no podría guardar el secreto… y Goku lo tomo demasiado bien, mejor de que esperaba…

-¿Estas feliz?- Pregunto aun en el aire Milk

-¿Qué si estoy feliz?- Pregunto incrédulo –Claro que estoy feliz Milk, tú me has dado una hermosa familia, ahora otro hijo, como no estar feliz…- Decía mientras la bajo y le dio un tierno beso… -Te amo- Decía aun estando en sus labios…

-0o0-

-Mari la señora no puede salir, pero todo lo que ella te pida por favor tráelo, consíguelo, no me importa a donde tengan que ir… y si por cualquier cosa ella se siente mal, llama al médico de inmediato y avísame- Decía Vegeta a la mujer que podía considerar su madre

Ella le miro un poco intrigada, puesto que eran muchos cuidados, no entendía el porqué tanto cuidado, pero tampoco iba a preguntar en ese momento, podía no serle grato a Vegeta y ella lo conocía muy bien….

Bulma llego a donde estaban… no se había acercado tanto como para ser vista, se rio en silencio de los cuidados excesivos… y apareció

-No creo que debas ser tan exagerado, sabes cuando tuve a Trunks, no tuve que cuidarme tanto, además de eso trabajaba y mira al pequeño… tal vez eso lo hizo más fuerte sabes- Comento de manera natural Bulma

Sin notar que Vegeta se puso un poco azul… sin duda eso le hizo sentir incomodo, se sentía un poco culpable por no haber estado ahí para cuidar de ella y de su hijo, sabía que Bulma tuvo que estar sola en todo el proceso… que padecieron cosas… y que todo mejoro cuando regresaron pero aun así se sentía un poco mal

-¡¿Niña está embarazada?!- Dijo Mari con sus ojos llenos de ilusión…

Bulma asintió con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro…. La mujer mayor se acerco a ella, y el abrazo… en un arrebato… pero pronto como la abrazo, igual la soltó, pensando por un momento que Bulma se incomodaría por el contacto… pues ella era nada más que la señora de la casa…

Bulma le miro desconcertada, vio una lagrima traicionera salir de los ojos de la mujer, y se acerco para volverla a abrazar, Vegeta solo miro la escena, y una sonrisa se curvo involuntaria en sus labios… sabia que a Bulma nunca le molestaría un acto de cariño como el que Mari estaba demostrando… al contrario

-¿No estás feliz?- Pregunto Bulma mientras abrazaba a Mari

Ella solo dejo unas lagrimas… estaba llorando mientras abrazaba a la chica

-Claro que si, podremos ver a un pequeño por esta casa, claro que esta el niño Trunks, pero un bebe siempre es diferente… estoy muy contenta niña… vera que le consentiremos mucho, y le cuidaremos- Decía la mujer

Vegeta estaba complacido con esto… pero interrumpió el momento…

-Entonces espero que todo lo que te dije se cumpla- Dijo Vegeta en tono autoritario

-No seas exagerado, ya te dije, ni creas que estaré aquí todo el día sin hacer nada, puedo ir a las oficinas, si no me puedo meter en los diseños de manera práctica, puedo hacerlo de manera teórica, no puedes encerrarnos… nos moriremos de aburrimiento- Decía Bulma con un puchero….

-¡No mujer!, el médico dijo nada de estrés- Decía con determinación….

Mari solo escondió su sonrisa, esto sería interesante…

-0o0-

Kuota se reunió con Goku, estaban en su oficina, tenían que discutir algunos asuntos…

-Todo está listo, tenemos lo necesario… pero hay algo mas Goku- Decía Kurota un poco irritado

Tomo la carpeta donde la información de Vegeta Ouji Padre… la extendió sobre la mesa pasándola a Goku… este la tomo con confusión

-Esto es delicado, pero si vamos a ir contra Paraguas Iukio, esto también saldrá a la luz, parece que Vegeta Ouji padre estaba también metido en esto, pero investigue a él esposo de Bulma, el parece que no tiene idea de nada de esto- Comento mientras Goku leía la información proporcionada

-Ya veo, esto es grave… tendremos que decirle a Vegeta, si esto sale a la luz antes que él lo sepa seguro será un desastre… aunque igual lo será para su empresa… dime Kurota ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para impedirlo?- Pregunto Goku con clara señal de preocupación –Mi intención no es hacer quebrar la empresa Ouji, pero tampoco podemos permitirnos que nos hagan caer- Comento

-No veo ninguna Goku, por desgracia al sacar toda esta información los Ouji pagaran por esto igual, ellos irán a la ruina de inmediato- Contesto Kurota…

-Es cierto, nadie querrá hacer mas negocios con ellos, aunque sea Vegeta hijo quien quede, pero yo puedo ayudarles en eso… claro si ustedes me lo permiten- Comento el Doctor Briefs quien estaba llegando

Kurota le sonrió, y Goku solo lo miro un poco confundido, no entendía que hacia el Doctor Briefs ahí, y menos porque ofrecía ayudar en todo esto…

-¿Por qué ayudaría a Vegeta?, se que todos somos socios, que nuestras empresas trabajan juntas, pero esto también puede estar pasando en su empresa, dígame Doctor ¿No piensa tomar represarías contra los Ouji?- Pregunto Goku con una ceja arqueada

-No, yo les ayudare, ese chico ha demostrado ser un buen muchacho, sé que no tiene nada que ver con los errores de su padre, así que le ayudare, además es el esposo de mi hija, de Bulma Briefs, la futura dueña de Capsula Corp.- Comento el hombre tranquilo mientras tomo asiento en frente de Goku

La mandíbula de Goku cayó al suelo, en señal de no entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo… después de su sorpresa inicial el Doctor junto a Kurota le explicaron la situación, como encontraron a Bulma y descubrieron que era la hija que años atrás habían arrebatado a los Briefs, y ahora no pensaban dejarla sola en estos momentos donde la situación se hacia un tanto difícil, si bien Vegeta padre era un idiota arrogante jamás pensaron que podía prestarse a algo tan chueco como esta estafa

Los tres se pusieron de acuerdo, tendrían que hablar con Vegeta antes de que la información fuera del dominio público, y actuar… ahora que tenían todo claro iban a ir contra los Iukio, contra Zarbon que estuvo infiltrado todo ese tiempo solo para hacerles caer, y todo esto justo en frente de sus narices pero no mas…

-0o0-

Vegeta estaba en su oficina… miro por la ventana… estaba todo aparentemente tranquilo… cuando su puerta se abrió, la persona que entro en esos momentos no necesitaba presentación alguna… Vegeta arrugo la nariz en señal de frustración

" _¿Como carajos llegamos a esto?, ¿Por qué incluso accedí…?, si ya me acorde, por esos malditos ojos que son mi debilidad… y por ese cuerpo… y porque la mujer es demasiado manipuladora… será sin duda mi muerte_ " Pensaba hasta que…

-Vegeta, sabes deberías estar feliz, así no nos aburrimos encerradas en la casa… además ¿No te agrada tenernos a un lado de ti?- Pregunto Bulma coqueta mientras se acercaba a él

-Mtmm- Gruño Vegeta….

-No seas gruñón, así te ayudo, además ahora que están a punto de comprobar el fraude con los Son no veo la necesidad de estar encerrada todo el día…- Comento plantando un beso en la mejilla de Vegeta

Haciéndole enrojecer… pero la miro… ella era sin duda su más grande debilidad, y también su fortaleza… la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo a él, quedando solo escasos milímetros de su rostro

-Recuerda que solo estarás aquí pero no podrás ir a donde el proyecto… me convenciste en la casa, pero solo estarás en la oficina, no puedes acercarte a los laboratorios… ángel debes de cuidarte, además no tienes que meterte en los asunto que se relacionan con los Son ahora, eso podría ser un tanto peligroso, ¿Entiendes?- Pregunto suave, pero con seriedad en su voz

Ella asintió… y le robo otro beso, uno dulce en los labios

-Te amo Vegeta… gracias por preocuparte por mi- Dijo con una sonrisa y sus mejillas rosadas

La puerta sonó… haciendo que ambos se separaran….

-Pasen- Dijo Vegeta… Bulma se puso a su lado mientras la puerta se abrió revelando a sus visitantes

-Vegeta hijo, debemos hablar contigo- Comento el Doctor Briefs junto a Kurota

-Por supuesto Doctor, dígame ¿que se le ofrece?- Pregunto tomando asiento

El Doctor miro a su hija, ella se veía feliz, sin duda no quería hablar de esto en frente de ella, y Bulma lo entendió…

-Estaré en mi oficina, si necesitan algo avísenme- Comento mientras se retiro dejando a los hombres solos…

Una vez que Bulma se retiro Vegeta miro a su Suegro, y a Kurota, ellos parecían no traer buenas noticias…

-¿Qué está pasando?- Pregunto sin rodeos… su voz sonaba exigente

-Iremos contra los Iukio por el fraude, por querer hundir a los Son, pero hay algo mas, ellos estaban tratando de quitar a la competencia- Decía Kurota

Vegeta apretó los puños, estaba molesto

-Entonces esos miserables, ¿También estaban tratando de destruir a Capsula Corp. Y a Ouji Corp.?- Pregunto molesto

-No, de hecho pensaron que los Briefs se destruirían solos, no tuvieron en cuenta que el Doctor estaba al tanto de la empresa, pero… Vegeta se trata de tu padre, el está involucrado con los Iukio en esto- Dijo Kurota

Vegeta le miro extrañado, se levanto

-¿Mi padre, que tiene que ver el con los Iukio y todo este enredo?- Cuestiono un poco molesto

-Lo tienen bajo una amenaza, hijo esto podría ser demasiado… pero ellos tienen a su merced a tu padre, a tu empresa, con un poderoso secreto que se trato de mantener oculto por años… lo descubrimos, venimos a advertirte antes que salga todo esto a la luz pública… esta todo en la carpeta- Dijo el Doctor Briefs

Le dio aquella carpeta con toda la información a Vegeta… este la empezó a leer… de pronto se dejo caer en su asiento… no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba leyendo

-Él fue quien la mato- Susurro –Él maldito siempre dijo que ella murió por causas naturales… ¿Por qué le haría algo así?- Dijo un poco mas audible

Kurota le escucho –Tu padre es un hombre con problemas de ira, pensó que tu madre lo traicionaba, parece que no la quiso matar, pero el hombre que tu madre veía a escondidas no era su amante, más bien era su hermano, el chico esta enfermo… tu madre lo mantuvo oculto, sabiendo que para tu padre lo más importante era la imagen, y un chico como el no encajaría en su mundo…- Decía Kurota

Vegeta le prestó atención… pero sus ojos se llenaron de ira… quería algo mas, no bastaba con esta pobre información, su padre que siempre le impuso el tener una familia, que lo quería obligara a convivir con una mujer a la cual el no quería resulto ser un miserable que fue capaz de acabar con la vida de su madre…

Se levanto, dejo de escuchar a Kurota y el Doctor Briefs… salió de su oficina con ira y odio en su corazón, iba a buscar al culpable de eso, sin duda le debía mucho más que una simple explicación…

Bulma lo vio salir, trato de seguirle, le grito pero este no escucho nada, solo camino sin mirar atrás, se metió en su coche y se fue… no noto cuando Bulma salió corriendo desesperada detrás de el

Ni vio al hombre imponente salir de un coche negro estacionado frente de la empresa…. No vio a la mujer gritar, cuando el tipo la tomo y le cubrió el rostro, mientras ella golpeaba en todas direcciones… agitando las piernas…. No vio cuando el hombre la metió al coche como si de un bulto cualquiera se tratara, haciendo que ella golpeara contra la puerta, dejando fluir su sangre, mientras cayo inconsciente en la parte trasera de aquel coche…

Vegeta no noto nada de esto…

Kurota lo vio, corrió lo más rápido posible pero no llego a tiempo, el coche arranco, llevándose a la chica con el…. Kurota miro al doctor detrás de él, se veía seriamente preocupado

-¿Qué haremos… mi hija?- Decía sin dar crédito a lo rápido que todo había pasado…

-Si doctor, la secuestraron, estoy seguro que fueron los Iukio, pero la vamos a recuperar, confié en mi por favor-Decía agitado Kurota por la carrera

-No ves que esos malditos la pueden dañar- Grito desesperado

-Daremos con ella antes de que eso suceda… lo verá doctor…- Dijo mientras tomo su teléfono, sin duda necesitaría la ayuda de su mejor elemento….

-Akane, tenemos un trabajo que hacer- Dijo a su hermana del otro lado de la línea

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Bueno les dejo este capítulo… espero que les gustara, por desgracia, me mandaron vacaciones obligatorias, así que no actualizare pronto, estaré fuera y sin internet o computadora… pero les prometo que tan pronto como pueda subiré el próximo capítulo …**


	28. Chapter 28

**No soy dueña de ningún personaje de DBZ**

 _Miedo_

Trunks estaba aburrido en su casa… decidió salir, no iría muy lejos, solo caminaría unos pasos hasta llegar a una pequeña tienda de golosinas que estaba a unas dos o tres cuadras… en verdad el día era extraño… así que se dirigió con Mari a la tienda

Los dos iban caminando tranquilamente, platicando del lugar… Trunks aun se estaba acostumbrando a su nueva cuidad… y a la idea de un nuevo hermanito… o hermanita

-Mari pero quiero que sea un niño, es que luego las niñas son muy frágiles y se quejan por todo- Se quejaba Trunks, su ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados en su pecho mientras caminaban

-Bueno pero si es una niña, será tú deber protegerla como a tu madre, dime ¿No te gusta ser quien cuide de ella?- Pregunto Mari con una sonrisa –Así serias igual a tu padre… ya ves que él cuida de ella, porque eso hacen los hombres ¿No es así joven Trunks?- Decía Mari

Trunks se detuvo unos segundos… medito en lo dicho por Mari…

-Entonces cuidaría de ella… ¿Cómo de Mamá y Marron?- Pregunto curioso, eso parecía interesante…

-Exactamente así, tú deberás protegerla… como lo hacen los verdaderos hombres- Dijo mientras tomaron de nuevo el camino a la tienda

Trunks y Mari siguieron con esa platica hasta llegar a la tienda, pero la verdad era que ambos estaban tan sumergidos en la plática del nuevo bebé, que ninguno se dio cuenta de un hombre de gran tamaño que les siguió desde que habían salido de la casa… estaban a punto de llegar y entrar de nuevo al hogar Oiju… pero entonces paso…

El hombre que les siguió… tomo a Trunsk, haciendo que el niño dejara caer sus golosinas… Mari intento golpear al hombre para quitarle al pequeño… pero este le dio un golpe, mandando a la mujer a la puerta, estrellándose con fuerza y cayendo al suelo…

-¡Mari!- Gritaba Trunks desesperado, cuando la vio caer…

Golpeo al hombre… un golpe certero en la cabeza, tal y como su padre le había enseñado… haciendo que el hombre se doliera y le soltara, tan pronto como lo dejo… corrió y toco el timbre de su casa, vio a Mari, trataba de despertarla…

-¿Mari estas bien?, Vamos Mari, respóndeme… no me hagas esto, despierta- Decía con angustia…

La mujer empezó a abrir sus ojos… miro al niño frente de ella, tenía una enorme sonrisa… pero también vio al hombre doliéndose, y acercándose de nuevo a ellos, ella abrazo con fuerza a Trunks

-Cuidado… corre- Decía con la poca voz que le quedaba…

Trunks entonces miro detrás de él, al hombre que volvía a querer tomarlo…

Se puso en posición de pelea frente de Mari, dispuesto a defenderla… tenía esa mirada profunda, sin duda igual a Vegeta… era digno hijo suyo

-Idiota… ¿Por qué la lastimaste?- Grito el niño… no tenía miedo del hombre, a pesar de ser un gran tipo, con músculos increíbles, y mirada aterradora…

El tipo se sorprendió de la valentía del niño… se rio de que siquiera pensara en combatir contra él, y cuando Trunks empezó a lanzar golpes él hombre los esquivo sin ningún inconveniente, estaba molesto… se suponía que esto sería fácil… no que le costaría tanto tomar a un mocoso… así que dio un golpe al niño… noqueándolo, y lo tomo como si fuera un costal de papas, y lo metió en un coche que estaba cerca esperándole…

Mari gritaba por ayuda, solo viendo como se llevaban al niño… pero no podía ni siquiera pararse…

Hasta que vio a uno de los guardias de la casa salir… quien miro a Mari en el suelo

El hombre se acerco a la mujer mayor en el suelo… la levanto...

-Mari ¿Qué paso, donde está el joven Trunks?- Pregunto un poco asustado… pues la mujer tenía un hilo de sangre en su boca

-Se lo llevaron… Kimori… me robaron al niño- Dijo entre sollozos… -Debemos avisarle a Vegeta… un hombre se llevo a Trunks- Empezó a decir desesperada… estaba inconsolable la mujer….

-¿Qué?-

-0o0-

Vegeta estaba por completo perdido en su enojo… escucho su teléfono sonar en varias ocasiones, solo miro de reojo para saber de donde eran las llamadas, algunas de su casa, otras de Kurota, otras de su empresa… no les dio la mínima importancia… lo que fuera podía esperar… ahora necesitaba otra cosa…

POV Vegeta

Llegue a la casa de mi padre… maldita sea el miserable me engaño todos estos años, como pudo el muy maldito hacer tal cosa… él fue quien asesino a mi madre… a mi hermano, y tuvo el descaro de quererme enseñar como formar una familia, me quiso obligar a estar con una mujer que no quiero… todo este tiempo solo me manipulo a su maldito antojo… él es quien verdaderamente me ha estado mintiendo durante todo este tiempo

Abren la puerta… un idiota que atiende la casa me saluda… ni siquiera le tomo importancia a ese idiota, entro y voy directo a el despacho de mi padre, supongo que ahí debe estar… pero escucho que el idiota me grita…

-Joven Vegeta su padre está ocupado, pidió que no se le interrumpiera por nada- Decía, la verdad me valió, yo vería a mi padre ahora, y no me importa con quien carajos este

Me importa poco y sigo avanzando… llego al despacho de mi padre… pero antes de entrar escucho unas malditas voces que conozco a la perfección… son de Paraguas Iukio y Celery, eso solo incrementa mi coraje… pero dicen algo que me deja helado… justo antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta

Fin del POV Vegeta

-Es todo Vegeta… no cumpliste con tu parte del trato, esa chica azul sigue siendo la esposa de tu hijo, y además los Son se han enterado del fraude… lo siento pero estas solo, nos iremos de aquí, no puedo exponerme…- Decía Paraguas Iukio

-¿Qué has dicho?- Respondió Vegeta Oiju padre

-Eso mismo, amigo no cumpliste así que yo tampoco… ya mande los papeles, todo saldrá a la luz pública, sabrán que fuiste el asesino de tu esposa… lo siento pero eso era parte del trato…- Decía Paraguas mientras reía

-Maldito como te atreves… no fue mi culpa, si tu hija no conquisto al muchacho ese fue su problema- Gritaba Vegeta Oiju

-Tu hijo es un idiota, prefirió estar con esa zorra… una puta vulgar cualquiera… pero ya no me importa… en estos momentos debe disfrutar todo lo que le quede con esa y su bastardo…- Decía

Celery riendo… -Brolly los tiene vigilados, en cualquier momento los tomara y se los llevara… no debe faltar mucho, y Vegeta sufrirá por haberla preferido…- Seguía diciendo Celery

-¿A qué te refieres con eso de que Brolly se los llevara?- Pregunto Vegeta Oiju Padre –El no está, se supone que salió de Tokio hace dos días… ¿No es así?- Pregunto algo nervioso…

-Así es, no tengo idea de que está hablando Celery- Comento Paraguas

Su rostro era de sorpresa… al igual que el viejo Vegeta, no tenía idea de lo que Celery y Brolly estaban planeando, a él no le interesaba que su hijo quisiera o no a la chica, pero no sabía nada de estos planes… que estaban haciendo sus hijos…

Celery miro a los hombres… sonrió maliciosamente… estaba satisfecha con estas reacciones

-Brolly se fue, si es cierto, pero dejo gente vigilando a la perra azul, en cualquier descuido la tomaran a ella y creo que al mocoso igual y se los llevaran a mi hermano… Vegeta se arrepentirá de todo… esto es solo su culpa- Decía Celery con voz triunfante…

Vegeta Oiju Padre, entonces se dejo caer en su asiento… llevo sus manos a su frente… se paso la mano en señal de desesperación…

" _Maldición, que pasara ahora, si Vegeta se entera de esto no me lo perdonara nunca… pronto sabrá la verdad de su madre, pero ahora su mujer, su hijo… Kami ese hijo mío esta apegado a esa chica, si algo les pasa… no sé como reaccionara, podría hacer cualquier cosa_ " pensaba por unos momentos…

-No pueden hacer eso… no puedo permitir que toquen a esa chica- Dijo con voz increíblemente oscura…

Celery y Paraguas Iukio lo miraron sorprendidos…

-¿Y por qué no?- Pregunto Celery desafiante…

Antes de poder si quiera responder a esa pregunta que la chica había formulado… sintió un fuerte golpe… su cabeza había impactado contra una pared… una mano apretaba su cuello con una fuerza increíble… parecía querer romperle el cuello ahí mismo por sus palabras… ella solo pudo llevar sus manos al frente, tratando de soltarse del agarre de su agresor… y sus ojos se cruzaron con la mirada más aterradora que jamás hubiese pensando encontrar…

-Ve…cof, cof… Vegeta- Decía a duras penas… no podía pronunciar bien las palabras…. Estaba ahogándose

Tanto Vegeta Padre como Paraguas se impresionaron… ninguno vio venir a Vegeta y tomar así a la chica, la tenia prisionera contra la pared, parecía loco, como si la fuera a destrozar cual animal salvaje

-¡No piensen siquiera tocarlos…! si algo le pasa a mi mujer o mi hijo no tendré ninguna piedad hacia ustedes…- Decía en tono amenazante… mirando fijamente a la chica…

Paraguas trato de quitar a Vegeta, pues podía ver el claro dolor de su hija… pero este lo empujo con tal fuerza que solo lo hizo caer al suelo con gran fuerza… y Vegeta se volvió para mirarlo y le gruño furioso

Luego miro a su padre, quien todavía estaba atónito ante lo que sus ojos veían… nunca antes lo había visto tan furioso como ahora mismo lo veía… sus ojos negros parecían tornarse a rojo, estaba muy mal

-No se irán de aquí, ustedes no van a escapar de la justicia… llama ahora mismo a Goku Son, dile donde están y a la policía- Dijo luego en dirección a su padre

Su padre solo asintió… tomo el teléfono… iba a marcar, pero entonces se pudo escuchar un ruido sordo… que hizo alarmarse a todos los presentes…

Vegeta Padre miro al viejo Paraguas… tenía un hilo de sangre en los labios, que estaba limpiando, y en su mano una semiautomática apuntando en dirección a él, bajo su mirada, toco su pecho y entonces ahí estaba… había sangre en su pecho…

Paraguas sonrió y disparo dos veces más… haciendo que Vegeta Oiju padre cayera al suelo, varias personas entraron de inmediato al despacho… todos tomaron a Paraguas de los brazos… tratando de inmovilizarlo… pero este se resistía…

Vegeta soltó a Celery… la chica cayó al suelo, la falta de aire le había afectado, se sentía por completo débil… fue a donde su padre estaba… lo miro con odio, dolor…. No sabía cómo sentirse ahora con él…

-Hijo… yo… la mate- Confeso el hombre, dejo salir una lagrima de arrepentimiento –Ella no hizo nada… yo fui un idiota, desconfié de ella… no quería hacerlo… pero mi ira me cegó… por favor perdóname- Decía mientras sentía el dolor de las frías balas en su cuerpo…

Vegeta miro a su padre, estaba sorprendido, no esperaba que su padre se disculpara, es mas ni siquiera creía que lo aceptaría… es decir el hombre era muy orgulloso, pero una parte de Vegeta se sintió aliviado de saber que su padre al menos se disculpo

Pronto volvió a sonar su teléfono… era de nuevo de su casa… no contesto, pues había un gran alborota en la casa de su padre, en lugar de eso, llamo a la policía por lo sucedido, y a una ambulancia para su padre

Los empleados le ayudaron a inmovilizar a Paraguas Iukio mientras que la policía llegaba a la casa… Celery no pensó siquiera en huir pues sabía que no podría, además Vegeta le miro con cara amenazante…

Después de un rato la policía se presento en la residencia… llevándose a los Iukio… y sacando al señor Vegeta, llevándolo directo a un hospital…

Cuando todo se calmo, Vegeta saco su teléfono… todas las llamadas ahí estaban, su casa de nuevo, Kurota, el doctor Briefs… estaba molesto… pero se sorprendió que ninguna de esas fuera del número personal de Bulma….

-0o0-

Bulma despertó después de un tiempo… su cabeza dolía, llevo su mano a donde el dolor, solo para sentir que tenía una venda cubriéndole… iba a reprochar… cuando vio una gran puerta abriéndose… parecía estar en un cuarto… miro a un hombre enorme, parecía cargar un pequeño bulto… cuando pudo ver mejor… era Trunks… y no estaba despierto

Se asusto y corrió a donde él gran tipo tenía a su hijo…

-Maldito ¿Qué le hiciste?- Grito mientras lo golpeaba –Trunks, ¿bebe estas bien?- Decía mientras acariciaba el cabello lila del pequeño…

Paso su mano por su rostro, entonces el niño gimió con dolor… se estremeció… entonces noto que su nariz estaba rota… sangre seca tenia escurriendo… sin duda le dolia… miro con odio al tipo que había llevado a su hijo como si de una bolsa de basura se tratara…

-¿Qué clase de basura golpea a un niño?- Grito con odio…

-Cállate maldita perra, no pienses que no hare lo mismo contigo- Dijo él hombre molesto e irritado –Da gracias que tu mocoso se va contigo, el jefe pudo llevarte solo a ti, no sé porque pidió que el mocoso fuera igual… maldita perra estúpida- Murmuro lo ultimo…

Se sobresalto… mierda como que la llevarían, a donde…

Tomo a Trunks en un abrazo protector, vio al hombre salir de ese cuarto, era el momento, tenía que idear alguna manera de salir de ahí… no podía permanecer ahí mucho tiempo, si la llevaban a otro lado tal vez nunca podría salir, y no solo era su vida la que estaba en juego, si no que ahora también las de sus dos hijos con ella…

Tenía que idear algo para salir de ahí… no podía esperar

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Lamento el retraso, pues ya actualice las otras historias, pero me enferme…**


	29. Chapter 29

**No soy dueña de ningún personaje de DBZ**

Bulma trato de despertar al pequeño, de a poco Trunks se levanto… estaba adolorido, cuando sus ojos se posaron en su madre, ella tenía unas lagrimas en sus ojos azules y una venda en su cabeza, no entendía que había pasado, su ultimo recuerdo era de Mari tirada en el suelo…

-Mamá… ¿Dónde está Mari?- Pregunto con su voz un poco débil

Bulma acaricio su cabello, le sonrió tiernamente… -Tranquilo pequeño… estoy segura que Mari está bien amor- Contesto –Ahora solo debes relajarte, tienes un gran golpe en tu rostro… ¡esos bastardos malditos!- Susurro lo último, no quería que él pequeño Trunks le escuchara

-Pero… ¡ah!… mama…- Se quejo cuando trato de tocar su rostro, entonces sintió el dolor en su nariz…

Mientras una mujer entro a donde Bulma y Trunks, llevaba una bandeja con comida, además que de sus ropas saco algunas cosas para poder curar la herida de Trunks, las dejo a un lado… la mujer no dijo nada, y Bulma tampoco, estaba tan molesta que lo último que quería era hablar con alguien en esa casa, la mujer dejo todo cerca de ambos

Miro al niño en brazos de Bulma… lo único que dijo era casi inaudible

-No debieron lastimar al niño- Dijo la mujer en tono muy bajo

Luego salió de donde Bulma y Trunks, pronto Bulma fue a la bandeja, solo tomando con gran interés las cosas que servían para curar un poco el golpe del niño… estaba furiosa, no iba a perdonar a quien quiera que fuera el culpable, no sabían a quien habían hecho enojar… se acerco a Trunks, y empezó a limpiar al niño

Trunks se quejo un poco mientras su madre le ayudaba… trato con todo su orgullo de no llorar por el dolor…

 **Flashback**

 **-Señor Vegeta, ¿En verdad me ayudara a entrenar?- Pregunto al hombre que lo había encontrado en el baño**

 **Vegeta miro al niño, algo en aquel pequeño le causa un gran agrado, y ganas de ayudarlo**

 **-Claro, pero primero debes decirle a tu madre, y una cosa mocoso, no debes llorar… debes de ser fuerte, recuerda eso siempre; jamás debes mostrarte débil con tus adversarios- Dijo Vegeta en tono serio**

 **Trunks asintió mientras salía del baño, limpio sus lagrimas y dio su mejor sonrisa como si no fuera nada lo que había pasado**

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Yo trate de ayudar a Mari, la golpeo también… no fui lo suficientemente fuerte madre… pero saldremos de aquí- Dijo un poco apenado… era la segunda vez que se sentía culpable por estar en una situación donde lastimaran a su madre

-Eres un niño muy fuerte… mira que tratar de ayudar a Mari- Sonrió Bulma al niño, mientras terminaba de curarle… sus ojos se empezaban a poner morados –Eres igual a tu padre, ¿Lo sabías?- Pregunto con una sonrisa triste, no le gustaba verlo así

-¿En verdad lo crees madre?- Pregunto entusiasmado

-Claro, si no fuera cierto no tendrías ese golpe, solo tú podrías creer pequeño que podrías luchar con un adulto… pero estoy más que orgullosa de ti, eres un niño muy fuerte y valiente- Decía Bulma mientras veía con interés todos los objetos del lugar donde estaban… algo iba a hacer para salir de ahí

-Padre estará molesto… debemos salir de aquí, ¿Tú crees que alguien nos quiere dañar madre?- Dijo él niño mientras se levanto, vio a su madre atenta a todo, seguro planeaba algo

Bulma lo miro… -¿Recuerdas que la verdad siempre es mejor que las mentiras?, aunque duelan estas- Dijo al niño

Trunks asintió…. –Claro, pero ¿Porque lo dices?- Pregunto

-Bueno hijo, no sé porque estamos aquí, pero tal vez nos quieran lastimar, puede ser que sean algunas personas molestas con nosotros por estar con tu padre, pero si se que tendremos que salir de aquí a como dé lugar… - Lo miro un instante… se inclino hasta estar a la altura del niño, tomo su rostro –Trunks… prométeme que pase lo que pase aquí, si yo te pido que corras, lo harás… cuando te diga correrás tan rápido como puedas, no te detendrás por nada, así no me veas a mi hijo, tú lo harás… prométemelo Trunks- Dijo en tono serio y demandante

No se lo estaba pidiendo, más bien era como una exigencia al niño… Trunks negó con la cabeza… no pensaba correr y dejar a su madre atrás sin saber que pasaría…

-No madre, me quedare contigo y si corro iras conmigo, los dos como siempre…- Dijo el niño serio, con el ceño fruncido igual a su padre…

" _Tan parecido a Vegeta, ¡niño obstinado!_ " –Trunks harás lo que te dije, es una orden, si tu logras salir iras por tu padre y ayuda… pero tienes que hacerlo, porque si nos quedamos los dos aquí… nunca saldremos, así que harás lo que te pido, no quiero que pienses si quiera en desobedecerme niño- Dijo de manera rotunda… -¿Entendido?- Pregunto de manera aterradora…

" _Bueno, padre da mucho miedo, pero nunca le ganaría a mi madre… ella si me aterra"_ Pensaba mientras asintió… " _Pues lo siento mucho madre, pero mi deber es cuidarte cuando padre no está, y ahora más porque sea niño o niña, tengo que cuidar de mi nuevo hermano… así que no pienso dejarte aunque lo pidas… yo hare algo para que salgamos_ "

-0o0-

-Akane… dime por favor que tienes algo- Dijo Kurota mientras entro a casa de su hermana con él Doctor Briefs cerca…

Por más que trato de comunicarse con Vegeta este no contesto, y el tiempo era fundamental en este caso, pues si pensaban sacar a Bulma y Trunks de Tokio iba a ser mucho más difícil encontrarles… así que debían actuar muy rápido… ambos hombres se movieron rápido, alertando a las autoridades… para evitar que fueran llevados lejos de Tokio

-Como lo pensaste, era un hombre de los Iukio, pero hay algo mas… me comunique a casa de Bulma, también se llevaron al niño, deben ser los mismos, pero eso no es lo importante, eso lo sabíamos desde un principio, sin embargo… investigue a los Iukio; Brolly salió hace dos o tres días, solo queda su hermana y su padre- Comento Akane…

Krillin estaba con Marron, tratando de que la niña durmiera, y no escuchara nada de la plática de su madre con su tío, pues se había enterado de la situación…

El Doctor Briefs sintió un dolor agudo en su pecho… de pronto se dejo caer en un mueble… llevo su mano a su frente… estaba muy mal

-Deben hacer lo que sea para encontrarlos… no puedo perderlos de nuevo, mi hija y mis nietos deben aparecer…- Dijo algo exaltado

-Los encontraremos… busquemos a esos tipos, debemos conseguir algunas grabaciones… sobre todo de la compañía Ouji, ahí debe salir el auto, seguro que encontraremos mas…- Comento Akane mientras a gran velocidad monitoreaba en su computadora…

-Las grabaciones vienen en camino, tendremos todo en unos instantes…- Contesto Kurota, en eso su teléfono sonó… contesto… era su otro compañero, quien trabajaba con él… sonrió pues esperaba su llamada

-0o0-

Vegeta después de ver que se llevaran a su padre al hospital decidió ir a su casa… iba un poco más relajado… pero aun así no quiso acompañar a su padre al hospital, seguía molesto con él hombre… sabia que en pocas horas todo se derrumbaría, su compañía, la imagen de su padre, incluso la de él mismo, y se sentía un poco intranquilo…

POV Vegeta

Voy a mi casa… no puedo pensar aun con claridad… ¿Cómo le diré a Bulma todo acerca de mi padre?, si no lo hago ahora, ella se enterara mañana cuando salga en los periódicos, no hay manera que oculte algo como esto

Una luz roja detiene mi camino, en esos segundos que se puso el semáforo… me pregunto si después de que sepa la verdad ella seguirá conmigo… tal vez la haga sentir temor de mi, tal vez esa sea la razón de mis celos y mis reacciones, ¿Seré como mi padre?, ¿Pensara ella que yo podría hacerle tanto daño?

Reacciono cuando escucho un claxon detrás de mí, sigo mi camino a mi casa… voy metido en mis pensamientos…

Pero entonces… veo mi casa rodeada por tres patrullas policiacas… ¿Qué hace la policía en mi casa?, esto no me agrada… veo a Mari llorando desesperada mientras uno de mis hombres de confianza la sostiene, igual veo al idiota de Nappa, ¿Qué hace en mi casa?

No puedo creer todo este alboroto solo porque no conteste un par de llamadas, no soy un mocoso para que me estén buscando con tanto interés… seguro esto fue idea de Bulma, esa mujer es demasiado extraña… se preocupa por mí como si no fuera capaz de cuidarme…

Salgo de mi coche, miro molesto a Mari y Nappa, ellos saben que no deberían hacer estos alborotos, pero entonces noto que Mari no me puede ni mirar… esto es raro, supongo que debe ser porque piensa que la regañare por esto… pero estoy tan cansado de todo hoy que no tengo ni ganas de hacer más coraje… pero…

Fin del POV Vegeta

-Vegeta hasta que apareces hombre- Dijo Nappa acercándose… tenía el rostro serio y preocupado

-Mtmm, sabes que no me gustan los alborotos, ¿Por qué hay policías en mi casa?- Pregunto bastante irritado…

Mari llego hasta ellos… la mujer mayor se dejo caer prácticamente a los pies de Vegeta… sus lagrimas salían aun más salvajes de sus ojos, tanto que no podía pronunciar palabras, solo llorar… mientras tomaba el pantalón de Vegeta, quien claramente se incomodo con la actitud de la mujer…

Se puso a su altura… -Vamos mujer… no estoy molesto, es solo que no sé porque tanto escándalo… yo solo estaba ocupado por eso no conteste… vamos no seas dramática, llama a Bulma y dile que saque a toda esta gente, y no lo vuelvan a hacer… esa mujer es una exagerada- Comento… haciendo que Mari llorara aun mas…

Vegeta trato de levantar a la mujer… pero esta no decía aun nada, solo seguía llorando

Hasta que unos oficiales se acercaron, tenían en sus manos dos fotografías… miraron a Vegeta

-¿Es Vegeta Ouji?- Pregunto uno de ellos

Vegeta asintió mientras sostenía a Mari… -Pueden retirarse, estoy seguro que solo fue un mal entendido, mi esposa tal vez exagero las cosas… - No termino cuando…

-Disculpe señor pero su esposa; ¿La señora Bulma Ouji?- Pregunto el oficial

-Así es, como dije ella pudo creer que me paso… -

-Señor, nos llamaron por que su esposa e hijo fueron secuestrados, y tenemos testigos, no creo que sea un mal entendido para nada- Dijo el oficial…

Vegeta entonces se paralizo… _"¿Mi esposa e hijo secuestrados?"_ Pensó por un breve segundo antes de caer en cuenta… tomo de los brazos a Mari y la hizo mirarlo fijo…

-¿Dónde está Trunks y Bulma?- Pregunto con voz preocupada… -Mari trae a mi hijo ahora mismo… llama a Bulma… ¡Mari hazlo ahora mismo!- Dijo empezando a irritarse…

La mujer negó con la cabeza… -Lo siento… un hombre se llevo al joven Trunks... yo trate pero no pude hacer nada- Decía entre sollozos…

Vegeta dejo de apretar a la mujer… ella siguió llorando… miro a Nappa quien asintió en señal de que era verdad lo que estaba sucediendo sus ojos se quedaron como desorbitados por unos instantes, podía oír voces; sin embargo no prestaba atención a nada de lo que decían, ni a quienes las decían…

Sus puños se apretaron de manera dolorosa en sus costados… estaba a punto de estallar… dio media vuelta sin escuchar a nadie… solo se subió a su coche, fue directo a la policía… tenía que hablar con Celery, la mujer tenía que decirle donde estaba su mujer y su hijo, y por su propio bienestar tenían que regresarlos sin un rasguño…

Nappa siguió a Vegeta, no podían darse el lujo de perderle de nuevo, y conociéndole sabia que Vegeta tenía planeado hacer algo… así que era mejor estar cerca y averiguar qué estaba pasando

-0o0-

-Los tenemos, solo que… como decirle, el mocoso causo unos problemas y lo lastimaron un poco- Decía el hombre… estaba aterrado de hacer la llamada, pero tenía que avisarle a su jefe

-¿Qué tan lastimado?- Pregunto Brolly con voz aterradora

-Le rompieron la nariz…señor- Contesto con temor… -Pero no es nada grave, sin embargo… hay un problema…-

-¿Ahora cual es el problema…?- Gruño frustrado " _Estos imbéciles no pueden hacer nada sin mi… maldición_ " Pensaba mientras frotaba su cien…

-No podemos sacarlos… rápido avisaron a las autoridades, están rastreando todo, desde vehículos, aviones y hasta embarcaciones… tendremos que esperar para sacarlos señor- Comento él hombre…

Brolly hizo añicos un adorno de cristal en sus manos… -No esperaremos tanto, encontraremos una manera de traerlos… solo tienen 3 días para ingeniar algo- Dijo con severidad –Y no quiero más daños… ni siquiera menores… ¿Entendido?- Pregunto

-Claro señor, pero… la mujer y el niño son… un poco incontrolables, podrían causar problemas- Iba a seguir protestando el hombre

-¡DIJE NADA DE DAÑOS… ¡NO ENTIENDES!, NO QUIERO QUE LES TOQUEN UN SOLO CABELLO IDIOTAS!- Grito furioso y colgó el teléfono

Tiro el teléfono lejos… mientras la mujer que lo acompañaba se sentaba en sus piernas con una copa en sus manos, ofreciéndole a Brolly… se notaba estresado

-Debes relajarte cariño- Dijo la chica de manera seductora mientras besaba su cuello…

-Deberías calmarme…- Contesto mientras pasó sus manos por la chica…. " _Ese imbécil de Vegeta debe estar sufriendo… pero él siempre supo que no podría ganarme… yo siempre me quedo con todo lo que él quiere, y este será mi mayor triunfo sobre él… que mejor que quedarme con su mujer y su hijo y tenerlos para mi"_ Rio ante sus pensamientos, esto no era tan malo después de todo

-0o0-

Vegeta llego a la estación Policiaca entro rápidamente seguido de Nappa… no hizo caso a nadie, solo camino hasta llegar a su destino…

-¿Dónde está Celery Iukio?- Pregunto un tanto tosco

Uno de los policías que habían estado en casa de su padre antes lo miro… él sabía a quien buscaba… se acerco al hombre

-Disculpe señor Ouji, pero la señorita está siendo procesada, no creo que pueda verla ahora- Comento el hombre sereno, con su rostro inexpresivo

-Esa mujer sabe dónde está mi mujer y mi hijo… ellos han sido secuestrados y ella sabe donde esta, lo había planeado con su hermano, dijo que los vigilaban… debo hablar con ella- Dijo con voz demandante… como exigiendo que la mujer se presentara ante él

Nappa escucho todo… "¿ _Celery en la cárcel?, y porque sabría de estos secuestros… oh por kami… no puede ser cierto"_ Pensó el gran hombre

-Si es así entonces usted no podrá verla, pero será interrogada se lo aseguro… por favor dígame quienes son y toda la información posible… sobre todo ¿Por qué la señorita y su hermano tendrían a su esposa e hijo?- Pregunto mientras fue a su escritorio tomando un par de hojas

-0o0-

Bulma entro en un pequeño cuarto de baño… estaba casi vacío, solo una par de cosas, y un espejo… entonces rasgo sus ropas y se enrollo la mano, rompiendo el espejo… y tomo un gran trozo… se lo guardo con cuidado

Trunks miro a su madre… -¿Madre piensas… matarlos?- Pregunto un poco temeroso

Bulma lo miro… -Pienso hacer lo necesario para que salgamos de aquí… no importa cómo pero saldrás de aquí…- Dijo mientras se guardaba bien el trozo de vidrios…

-Lo sé… pero, la verdad me asusta un poco esto- Confeso, se sentía apenado por su debilidad

-Yo también… pero debemos hacer todo lo que podamos para regresar con tu padre- Decía ella de manera maternal

Retiro la venda de su cabeza y la corto en dos pedazos… esta tenía un poco de sangre aun, con los trozos de venda cubrió las manitos de Trunks, entonces fue por otros dos trozos del espejo… lo miro fijo mientras ponía esos trozos en sus manos

-Escucha bien… si alguien trata de detenerte, tendrás que hacer lo necesario para salir… no lo dudes, por favor sal de aquí- Decía mientras cerro las manos de Trunks en donde los trozos de vidrio

El asintió, puso su mejor ceño fruncido… -Lo hare y saldremos de aquí madre- Dijo con toda seguridad


	30. Chapter 30

**No soy dueña de ningún personaje de DBZ**

Pasaron varias horas mientras Celery Iukio era interrogada por el paradero de Bulma y Trunks Ox Ouiji, pues aun tenían sus antiguos apellidos, pero la señorita Celery no daba gran información de donde podría su hermano haber mandado a guardar a la mujer y al niño

...

Mientras Vegeta llamo a Kurota para saber si ellos tenían alguna información pertinente…

-¿Han encontrado algo nuevo… lo que sea?- Pregunto Vegeta alterado, sus manos pasaban por su cabello de manera incluso dolorosa

-Solo los nombres de los sujetos… pero no sabemos donde están, sin embargo estamos coordinándonos con la policía, ellos tienen la información… pronto te daré noticias Vegeta, por favor solo no te desesperes- Decía Kurota del otro lado de la línea tratando de calmar al hombre… su voz se notaba demasiado alterada

-¡¿Cómo me pides calma?!- Se levanto de golpe, airado por la situación –Estas hablando de mi mujer y mi hijo, los dos están en el algún lugar encerrados, tal vez les están lastimando… ¡Maldición…!, no me puedo calmar, tienen que dar con ellos pronto- Exigió mientras colgó el teléfono y lo lanzo lejos de él

Vegeta se sentía por completo impotente… no tenía ni idea de donde pudieron llevar a su familia, su mujer estaba embarazada, además que ese embarazo era delicado, estaba claro que no podía sufrir alteraciones… se estaba desesperando cada vez más, pues tampoco le era permitido ver a Celery, ya que si la policía no era capaz de sacarle la información a la tipa; él podría hacerlo de un momento a otro sin dudarlo ni un segundo… pero no le daban acceso

Nappa estaba moviendo sus contactos para tratar de dar con los tipos igual… toda la gente asociada con los Oiju o los Briefs se estaban movilizando, haciendo que todo Tokio estuviera rodeada de ojos que buscaban a una mujer peli azul, y a un niño peli lavanda…

-0o0-

Las horas pasaban lentamente, como si una eternidad estuviera transcurriendo para Bulma y Trunks, en su encierro… no tenían idea de cuánto tiempo había sido, pero sin duda parecía una maldita eternidad

-0o0-

Dos días buscando como locos por todo Tokio una pista, una señal que dijera donde Bulma y Trunks podrían estar… dos días en los que Vegeta no durmió, culpándose por haberles dejado solos en esos momentos, volviendo loco a todos a su alrededor, pues parecía que mataría a alguien en cualquier momento, sus ojos estaban rojos de rabia… nadie decía nada que ayudara, y ya habían pasado dos días en los que no sabía cómo su mujer y su hijo estaban…

Por fin después de esos días le dejarían ver a Celrery, le iba sacar la información a como fuera, no le importaba si tenía que matarla ahí mismo, solo quería de regreso sanos y salvos a su familia, era lo único que su mente procesaba en esos momentos

Llego con Nappa a la cárcel, quien seguía de cerca todos los pasos de Vegeta para que este no fuera a cometer una barbaridad…

Pronto le llevaron a donde las celdas estaban, ahí vio a aquella mujer que siempre presumía de su extraordinaria belleza, que seducía a los hombres con su hermoso cuerpo, cubierto siempre de las ropas más caras, el mejor maquillaje, y accesorios de lujo, esa chica ahora estaba ahí frente a él, con solo esos días… su piel se veía enferma… sus ojos desorbitados tristes, sin duda la estaba pasando muy mal

Se acerco a los barrotes que confinaban a aquella chica…

-Maldición Celery ¿Dónde carajos esta mi familia… dímelo de una maldita vez mujer?- Gruño con frustración…

 _El al igual que Celery estaba mal, en sus ojos se veía la falta de sueño, sus ropas parecían no haberse cambiando en días, estaba desalineado… sus ojos más oscuros de lo normal, y no era para menos… todo estaba calleándole encima…_

 _Al día siguiente del secuestro, todo salió a la luz, la verdad de la muerte de su madre se hizo público, atrayendo mala atención hacia la familia Oiju, sus socios, sus clientes los abandonaron casi instantáneamente, no querían relacionarse por nada con el nombre manchado ahora de los Oiju, su empresa se desplomo en cuestión de horas… y a Vegeta no le importo en lo mas mínimo, solo deseaba encontrar a Bulma y Trunks_

 _Los Briefs trataron de mantener la calma, pero cada hora, casa segundo, les resultaba más difícil, pues todos los lugares que las investigaciones apuntaban era errados… no estaban llegando a nada, sin embargo Kurota y Akane trataron de hacer todo lo posible, pero no resultaba… todos estaban pasando malos momentos_

 _La prensa trato de atacar a Vegeta con preguntas acerca de el deplorable declive de su empresa, pero este los evadió de la mejor manera, todavía no sabían los medios de la desaparición de su esposa… eso era al menos un punto a su favor_

 _Pero ahí frente a Celery estaba ese hombre hecho ruinas… era increíble, ninguno daba crédito a lo que veía en él otro, ambos asombrados… ¿Cómo llegaron a esto?, todo por caprichos estúpidos sin sentidos_

Celery no respondía… solo lo miraba detenidamente, había logrado su cometido, disfruto por dentro de ver como estaba Vegeta, parecía un pobre hombre sin poder, desvalido, desprotegido…

-El poderoso Vegeta Oiju, el hombre que todos temían… mira lo que te convertiste solo en dos días Vegeta- Dijo Celery soltando una risa socarrona… -Todo por una puta y un bastardo… jamás pensé que lo diría… pero veo que los amas Vegeta- Continuaba con su burla

Vegeta trato de tomarla, metiendo sus manos por los barrotes, quería estrangularla, matarla ahí mismo… por decir todo aquello, por atreverse a insultarlo

-¿Una puta?- Replico –Ella es mucho mas mujer que tú, con más clase, no se rebajo a la mierda que hiciste Celery, te jactabas de ser la hija de un gran hombre, y mira donde estas… toda tu familia es una mierda- Escupió con odio –No mereces ni siquiera el odio que te tengo por todo esto- Concluyo… trato de relajarse, no podía perder la cabeza

-Pobre Vegeta, tienes que entender que ellos no volverán a ti nunca, seguro que para estas horas Brolly debe tenerles… imagínate Vegeta, ella ahora debe estar revolcándose con mi hermano… como la puta que es- Decía Celery llena de odio

Vegeta la miro, parecía que de sus ojos salía fuego…

-Eso nunca pasara maldita… los encontrare, y ustedes pagaran por toda la mierda que han hecho…- Respondió a disgusto… trataba de controlarse, estaba seguro que si no hubiera barrotes protegiendo a Celery ya la hubiera matado por sus insinuaciones

Celery solo reía

Vegeta dio media vuelta y se alejo un poco de la celda… hablar con ella no serviría de nada, antes de salir la escucho gritar….

-¡Solo debiste aceptarme Vegeta… nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo esto imbécil!- Grito a todo pulmón… se dejo caer en aquella fría celda sola, donde tendría que empezar una nueva vida, como una delincuente… sin ser mas la mujer que solía ser, elegante, seductora, rica y mimada…. –Ella tuvo la culpa de todo… esa puta azul- Dijo entre dientes, mientras se quedo de nuevo sola

-0o0-

Bulma y Trunks estaban un tanto desconcertados… había pasado demasiado tiempo… las horas eran eternas, y no podía hacer nada aun, pues eran varios tipos, y cada que iban a verles para cambiar sus platos de comida o algo por el estilo iban de a dos o tres tipos, por lo visto el total de los que estaban con ellos, pues no se escuchaba a nadie más en aquel lugar, solo las mismas voces de esos tres

La mujer que vio Bulma al poco tiempo de llegar parecía haber salido de ahí, pues no la había visto mas, ni escuchado por mucho que trato… y el golpe de Trunks estaba cediendo a la hinchazón causada… el niño parecía estar un poco mejor… pero algo le intrigo ese día… se pego lo mas que pudo a la puerta cuando escucho a los tipos hablar

-Vamos Leo, debemos salir esta noche, será la mejor oportunidad que tendremos para sacar a la mujer y el mocoso- Decía uno de los hombres, parecía alterado

-No sé todavía si será buena idea, es decir si nos encuentran… no podemos tener ni una mierda de error en esto… dime ¿Estás seguro que podremos salir?- Pregunto el hombre llamado Leo

-Claro, tengo todo listo, solo debemos ir y preparar todo… solo será un momento, iré con Toma- Decía el hombre

Toma estaba escuchando todo… -Me parece razonable Leo, todos en la cuidad parecen buscar a la mujer y al niño, debemos salir de aquí lo antes posible… así que yo pienso que debemos aprovechar la oportunidad- Comento Toma parándose hasta estar cerca de los hombres

Leo asintió, -Perfecto, entonces esta misma noche partiremos, avísenle al jefe nos llevamos a la chica y al mocoso, arreglen todo, me quedare a vigilarlos- Dijo con una ligera sonrisa arrogante

…..

Bulma había estado escuchando todo… sabia que debía ser ahora o nunca, debían salir ahora… solo estaría uno de los hombres ahí, sería la mejor oportunidad, además de parecer ser la única, así que fue a donde Trunks estaba… había dormido un poco, y no quería despertarlo, pero sabía que no podía dejar escapar esta oportunidad

-Trunks levantarte hijo, es hora- Dijo en tono bajo mientras tallaba el brazo del pequeño para que este se levantara… -Vamos hijo, es hora de irnos de este maldito lugar- Insistió

Trunks se levanto perezosamente… se paso sus manos por los ojos limpiándose, tenían las mismas ropas del día que desaparecieron, no había mas nada que ponerse… miro a su madre quien busco entre sus ropas aquel trozo de vidrio que había guardado con tanto celo…

-¿Mama lo haremos?- Pregunto un tanto inquieto

Bulma le miro –Si Trunks, recuerda que debes correr todo lo que puedas, eres muy inteligente así que nada te pasara, saldremos de aquí… tú y yo lo haremos, no podemos esperar más hijo- Dijo mientras acaricio el rostro del pequeño….

Trunks entonces saco los trozos que él había guardado para sí mismo… los escondió en sus manos…

Ambos se prepararon, Bulma siguió escuchando, espero hasta que escucho que los dos tipos saldrían, entonces espero un poco más, un par de minutos para estar segura de que solo estaría uno de los hombres en la casa

-0o0-

Kurota y Akane estaban ocupados en sus computadoras… revisaron todos los lugares que eran propiedad de los Iukio, pero todo estaba limpio… no podían creer que no encontraran nada… al menos no en Tokio, sin embargo habían logrado dar con la ubicación de Brolly Iukio… en un descuido rastrearon unas tarjetas con un seudónimo pertenecientes al hombre

Habían dado aviso de donde estaba… era cuestión de tiempo que dieran con él, y luego seria esperar a que revelara donde tenía a Bulma y Trunks, además de avisarle a Vegeta y a los Briefs, al menos eso mejor a nada

Kurota llamo al Doctor Briefs primero para aviarle

-Es cuestión de tiempo, le aseguro que Bulma regresara con ustedes antes de lo previsto, solo debemos esperar un poco más Doctor… por favor- Decía con el teléfono en mano aun, mientras seguía tecleando su computador

-Por fin una buena noticia… debemos comunicarle a Vegeta, ha estado muy mal ese chico- Comento el Doctor con clara preocupación

-Lo hare de inmediato…- Decía Kurota pero él Doctor intervino

-No hijo… déjame hablar con él- Comento él Doctor

-0o0-

Paso el tiempo suficiente así que Bulma decido que era el momento… se acerco a la puerta y entonces empezó a llamar al hombre… gritaba…

-Oye hay alguien ahí… disculpe pero necesito un par de cosas- Decía en un gritito Bulma

…

El hombre estaba comiendo cuando escucho los gritos de la mujer… tenia pulmones de acero pues se podían escuchar tal vez mas allá de la casa… su ceño se frunció ante la idea de la mujer gritando, en ocasiones era desesperante

Se levanto y fue hasta la puerta del cuarto donde estaban encerrados… no la abrió, solo se quedo afuera…

-¿Qué quieres mujer?- Contesto en un grito exigente… su voz era profunda y aterradora

Bulma no se dejo intimidar, así que debía seguir…

-Por favor… solo necesito un par de vendas… es para mi hijo, no pueden ser tan desconsiderados, por favor solo eso necesito- Suplico como lo haría cualquier madre, su voz parecía en verdad ansiosa…

Leo se molesto… pero no podía negarse tampoco… -Espera un momento mujer- Contesto cortante mientras fue por algunas vendas y un poco de anticeptico

Bulma miro a Trunks por unos momentos antes de que él hombre regresara…

-¿Estás listo hijo?- Pregunto con voz baja, sostenía con firmeza el trozo de vidrio

-Si madre… te Prometeo que no fallare… saldremos de aquí- Dijo con voz firme, estaba justo a un lado de su madre, nada le impediría marcharse

Después de cinco minutos se escucharon pasos que iban en dirección a ellos, la puerta se empezó a abrir, revelando a Leo detrás de ella, él era quien se había llevado a Bulma, el hombre era impresionante, alto, de gran musculatura… fácilmente podría lastimarlos…

Una vez que abrió la puerta no le dio tiempo de reacción… Bulma rápidamente corto la vena femoral del hombre… este solo sintió un leve cosquilleo, entonces sintió un calor bajar por su cuerpo, cuando toco el lugar, no pudo más que inclinarse del sentir, pues parecía que se estaba quedando sin fuerzas, Bulma lo miro unos instantes…

La sangre salía de manera incontrolable por la herida del hombre, un charco apareció rápidamente manchando el suelo del lugar… entonces Bulma miro a Trunks, el niño estaba en shock

-¡Corre, vete de aquí rápido Trunks!- Grito desesperada

Pero Trunks no podía moverse… estaba muy impactado, nunca antes había visto algo parecido, la sangre estaba saliendo con rapidez, su madre seguía gritando pero para él era como si nada dijese, pues no escuchaba… sus odios parecían estar cerrados

Sintió una mano tomarlo y jalarlo… entonces de pronto la mano que lo jalaba lo soltó de golpe, volteo su mirada para ver a su madre, estaba en el suelo

El hombre la había tomado de la pierna y la había tirado con rudeza… Bulma pateaba al aire, movía las manos en defensiva, pero el hombre la estaba arrastrando más cerca de él

-¡Perra estúpida… pensaste que saldrían de aquí maldita idiota!- Gritaba el hombre mientras trataba de levantarse sosteniendo a Bulma

-Trunks corre maldición… hijo no te quedes ahí, tienes que salir de aquí- Seguía gritando mientras trataba de luchar con el hombre –Corre y vete de aquí Trunks- Decía con dificultad

Leo miro a Trunks, el niño parecía estar pasando por mucho en su mente… sus ojos se oscurecieron, como si el azul en su mirada se tornara a negro… su mirada cambio a una iracunda… Leo solo se rio y miro a Bulma, que estaba debajo de él, la había logrado aprisionar…

-No irán a ningún lado… no volverán, tu mocoso y tú no tienen salida- Decía con una sonrisa….

Bulma logro soltar una de sus manos, y enterró el vidrio en el cuello del hombre, haciendo que este retrocediera… Bulma aprovecho para separarse… tomo de nuevo a su hijo, y no miraron atrás… solo corrieron lo mas que pudieron, no tomaron nada, solo salieron de ahí lo más rápido posible…

Cuando cruzaron la puerta vieron que estaban en un lugar muy extraño, había casas por todo alrededor… pero parecía no haber más nadie… era muy extraño, no conocían la zona, así que solo corrieron en dirección desconocida, sin importarles donde, ella y Trunks solo siguieron

No sabían cuanto tiempo habían corrido, sus piernas estaban agotadas… Trunks empezó a bajar la velocidad… de pronto se pararon, habían llegado a un lugar concurrido, había muchas personas caminado de un lado a otro, nadie parecía tomarles importancia

Por un momento sintieron alivio, pero aun debían encontrar como comunicarse con su familia… caminaron más despacio, vieron varios puestos de comida, de ropa, y muchas cosas más… entonces…

De pronto Bulma sintió un mareo extraño y se desplomo en media calle… Trunks se asusto

-¿Mamá?- Grito pero ella no reacciono –Por favor mamá… levántate- Decía con desesperación

-0o0-

Toma llego a la casa, fue directo a buscar a Leo, tomarían a la mujer y al niño y se irían de ahí pronto… pero al entrar noto unas pequeñas gotas de sangre, se acerco mas a donde el cuarto donde debería estar la mujer y el niño, y ahí estaba Leo tirado…

Sangre ensuciando por toda la casa… tenía una mano en el cuello, se acerco rápido… quito la mano para examinarlo… tenía un gran hueco en ella, y la sangre parecía salir con menos presión…

-¿Dónde están?- Pregunto desesperado…

Leo lo miro… estaba por completo débil….

–Huyeron…- Dijo en tono doloroso… su voz se apago hasta que no dijo más nada… había muerto


	31. Chapter 31

**No soy dueña de ningún personaje de DBZ**

Trunks gritaba con desesperación… él pequeño niño no entendía por qué nadie se detenía para ayudarles, su madre estaba en el suelo, manchada de sangre en las manos, y piernas, y la gente solo lo miraba extrañado mientras seguían su camino

Trunks sostuvo la mano de su madre, trataba con todas sus fuerzas de levantarla

-Vamos mamá, debemos regresar con padre… él debe estar preocupado por nosotros… por favor levántate, no hagas nada tonto mamá- Imploraba mientras sus voz empezó a quebrarse… no resistió más, su mirada azul empezó a llenarse de agua, lágrimas empezaron a bajar por su mejillas, pues su madre no respondía

-No pienso dejarte nunca mamá así que como sea te sacare de aquí- Decía él pequeño con esfuerzo mientras jalaba el cuerpo de su madre…

Entonces un hombre apareció, uno que Trunks jamás había visto antes… este toco el hombro del pequeño niño, y sin decir nada tomo el cuerpo de Bulma y lo levanto… Trunks miro asombrado a ese hombre, por un momento se asusto, pensando que tal vez sería un cómplice de los hombres que los tenían encerrados, pero había algo en la mirada de este joven…

El hombre empezó a caminar con Bulma en brazos, pero él niño no le siguió, así que se detuvo y miro en dirección al pequeño…

-¿No vienes Trunks?- Pregunto él con toda confianza, como si conociera al niño de toda la vida

Trunks se asombro… lo miro con recelo y como si lo examinara -¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Pregunto

-Bueno por tu aspecto, diría que te llamas Trunks Oiju, y ella debe ser Bulma, ¿Me equivoco?- Pregunto él hombre ahora –Sígueme, por favor te lo explicare en unos momentos muchacho, pero primero debemos salir de aquí lo antes posible… por que supongo que deseas regresar a casa- Decía el hombre mientras retomo su camino, llegando a un coche negro

Trunks siguió al hombre, vio como este abría una puerta trasera del coche y depositaba a su madre con total delicadeza, mientras lo invitaba amablemente a entrar… no lo dudo, pues su madre iba en aquel coche, se quedo en todo momento a lado de su madre, mientras acariciaba el cabello de ella, y miraba con gran interés su vientre…

TRONCOS POV

Padre siempre me ha dicho que si no está soy yo quien tiene la obligación de cuidarte mamá… perdóname por no haber hecho más, solo deseo que lleguemos pronto a casa, y que mi hermanito este bien…

Seguro que padre me regañara cuando te vea… tienes tus manos cortadas, seguro fue por el gran agarre que debiste poner en el vidrio para defenderme de aquel tipo y que los dos lográramos salir de ese lugar…

Perdóname si lloro, sé que no debería, pero me duele saber que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderte, mi padre se sentirá decepcionado por mi… por favor mamá despierta, puedo escuchar tu respiración… se que estas viva, pero me aterra pensar en que pueda perderte, y a mi hermanito, veo como tu vientre sube y baja con cada respiro que das, espero que todo esté bien ahí adentro

Miro al hombre que nos lleva, no parece malo, pero nunca lo había visto antes, es un poco extraño… tiene dos cicatrices en el rostro, pero no parece se mala persona, es mas no deja de sonreírme… bueno parece un poco idiota

Veo que toma un teléfono… ¿Tiene teléfono?. Debo pedirle que marque a padre y le diga que estamos bien… si eso debo hacer

TRONCOS POV FIN DEL

-0o0-

Lejos de ahí… Brolly Iukio ha sido detenido, el hombre es encontrado en una gran mansión, en un lugar apartado, estaba ahí bajo un seudónimo.

No pasa mucho para que sea trasladado a Tokio… sigue sin creer que lo hayan encontrado, maldice por todo lo alto a un tal 17, investigador que da con él, mientras injuria y demás contra su enemigo más antiguo Vegeta Oiju… pero no piensa decir nada para que sepan dónde está la mujer y el niño, espera que su plan siga en pie, y ellos estén siendo trasladados lejos de Tokio

No tiene idea que ellos están lejos de sus manos criminales ahora

-0o0-

El Doctor Briefs se encuentra en la casa de Vegeta, lo está esperando… tiene noticias que tal vez sean motivadoras para Vegeta, al menos lo fueron para él, saber que pronto Brolly estaría ahí para rendir cuentas le hace sentir un alivio…

Pasado unos momentos ve entrar a Vegeta, el hombre se ve en mal estado, tiene grandes ojeras… su ropa sucia y desalineada, se talla el rostro en frustración y viene maldiciendo por lo bajo… parece estar pasándola muy mal, entonces por fin levanta la vista del suelo donde la tenía clavada, y ve al padre de su esposa

El viejo Briefs le da una sonrisa triste… y se acerca a él, palmeando un poco su espalda, como si fuera su propio padre dándole apoyo, lo cual deja un poco impresionado a Vegeta. Pues él espera en lugar de palmada, insultos… golpes, maldiciones, reproches y demás por no haber cuidado a su familia

-Muchacho, tengo noticias de 17, me informo que han atrapado a Brolly, lo traerán pronto y le harán decirnos donde tiene a mi hija y mi nieto- Dijo el Doctor mientras se alejaba para tomar asiento

Vegeta lo mira con un poco de alegría en sus ojos… iba a decir algo en repuesta pero entonces su teléfono suena… desconcentrándole por completo, mira su teléfono, pero no conoce el número de donde le marcan, estuvo a punto de declinar la llamada… pero algo en él lo incita a contestar

Mira al Doctor quien se ha sentado, -Por favor discúlpeme un momento, tengo que contestar- Dice Vegeta mientras se da la vuelta para contestar su teléfono

El Doctor solo asiente

Vegeta tomo su teléfono… -Hola, sea quien sea no estoy de hum….- Pero su voz es cortada, y su cara cambia de pronto, sus ojos se abren de golpe… su voz entonces tiembla…

-Papá… soy… Trunks… papá…escuchas, mamá… estam….- La voz del pequeño niño se escucha entre cortada, pero se escucha agitado, preocupado…

-¿Trunks donde están?- Pregunta en un grito, haciendo que el Doctor le prestara total atención –Hijo… maldita sea Trunks, dime donde están… tu madre- Decía con desesperación, mientras se tocaba el cabello

-¿Papá… me escuchas?- Pregunto Trunks pero su voz era apenas escuchada por Vegeta… y entonces la comunicación se corto

-¿Trunks… Trunsk sigues ahí?- Pregunto Vegeta desesperado

Miro su teléfono, vio que la llamada había sido cortada… miro irritado el aparato en sus manos… rápidamente trato de comunicarse con el número del cual había recibido la llamada, pero le fue inútil, la llamada no salía…

Dejo el teléfono…

-0o0-

-Lamento que no pudieras llamar bien a tu padre Trunks, pero como te dije… vamos por carretera, la comunicación es un poco mala por aquí, es mejor que esperes a que lleguemos a la ciudad- Dijo él hombre mientras conducía

-Tienes razón, pero mi mamá… ella está un poco lastimada… dime, ¿Tardaremos en llegar?- Pregunto Trunks mientras le regresaba el teléfono al hombre

-No mucho, estaremos ahí pronto, pero primero debo llevar a tu madre a un hospital, de ahí entonces te comunicaras con tu padre… y yo con mi jefe- Dijo el hombre

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto Trunks

-Es verdad, disculpa que no me presente… mi nombre es Yamcha, y trabajo con Kurota, debes conocerlo porque él me hablo de ti, y de tu madre, aunque la verdad no pensé encontrarlos por esta zona- Comento Yamcha al niño

Trunks de inmediato dejo salir una sonrisa de sus labios… -¿Eres amigo del señor Kurota?, entonces si nos estaban buscando…- Grito con alegría

Yamcha asintió –Claro que sí, pero aun no logro comunicarme con él, como te dije aquí la señal es deplorable…-

-0o0-

-¿Fue Trunks?- Pregunto el Doctor acercándose a Vegeta

-Sí, el llamo… pero no puedo volver a llamarlo, deberíamos avisar. Tal vez logren localizar de donde es este número- Dijo Vegeta

Los dos hombres volvieron sus pasos a la puerta… al llegar a ella, se toparon con Kurota quien había recién llegado, estaba un poco ansioso, miro a los dos hombres quienes parecían salir con toda prisa

Se detuvieron y el Doctor hablo

-Chico, mi nieto hablo a Vegeta, pero la llamada se corto… no podemos comunicarnos de nuevo con ese teléfono… por favor trata de investigar lo que puedas de él- Pido el Doctor mientras arrebataba el teléfono de manos de Vegeta entregándoselo a Kurota

-Claro que sí, pero debemos entrar- Dijo Kurota

Los tres hombres regresaron a la casa, entonces Kurota tomo miro el teléfono para poder obtener los números y tratar de averiguar mas de este… pero cuando lo miro, el silencio se produjo en la habitación donde se encontraban… entonces sonrió con victoria

Vegeta empezó a desesperar de ver que Kurota no movía ni un dedo, el hombre parecía haber quedado en estado de shock, sus dedos empezaron a tamborilear su brazo, y un gruñido escapo de sus labios

Kurota entonces volteo a mirarlo… -Los encontró… no debemos preocuparnos- Dijo con total tranquilidad

-¿Qué dices… a quien te refieres?- Pregunto Vegeta impaciente

-Este número Vegeta… es mi socio, él chico que trabaja ahora conmigo… llego ayer a Tokio, le di claras especificaciones de Trunks y Bulma, debería estar en las afueras de Tokio, y si Trunks te hablo de su número eso solo significa que los encontró- Explico Kurota, siguió hablando pero Vegeta dejo de escuchar

Sintió un alivio invadir su alma… no lo podía creer, pero deseaba que fueran ciertas las palabras de Kurota, y que ese tipo hubiese encontrado a Trunks y Bulma… entonces la mano del Doctor lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Hijo debemos esperar… Kurota trato de marcar, pero la llamada no entra, seguro que pronto se pondrán en contacto… deberías cambiarte, comer algo, tu familia estará aquí pronto- Dijo el Doctor

Vegeta asintió… por primera vez después de que todo empezó, comió algo, decidió darse una ducha y cambiarse… solo quedaba esperar un poco más por su familia

-0o0-

-Maldita sea… no los encontraremos nunca… debemos largarnos, en cuanto el jefe se entere que perdimos a la mujer y al niño nos matara- Comento Toma a su compañero, llevaban un buen rato buscando a la mujer y al niño pero no aparecían

-Tienes razón, no podemos perder más tiempo… maldita sea- Se quejo el hombre

-0o0-

Yamcha llego con Trunks y Bulma a un hospital, el primero con el que se cruzaron en el camino, bajo a Bulma y la llevo al interior…

La metieron a un cuarto, la examinaron… mientras fuera estaban Trunks y Yamcha, ambos en silencio esperando noticias de la salud de Bulma… tanto que se olvidaron por completo de las llamadas

Trunks igualmente fue ingresado, estaba justo en la habitación contigua a su madre, a pesar de que el golpe le había sanado, su rostro aun estaba morada alrededor de sus ojos, su nariz estaba aun hinchada, tenían que reacomodarla pues si seguía sin atención podría causarle daños más tarde… después de un rato por fin Yamcha hablo

-Deberíamos llamar a alguien ¿No crees?- Por fin dijo Yamcha después de varios minutos de silencio

-Sí, se me había olvidado… por favor déjame llamar a mi padre de nuevo- Pidió el pequeño

-0o0-

Vegeta no sabía si pararse, si quedarse sentado, se movía de un lado a otro con gran desesperación, las horas pasaban y nadie llamaba…

-Te equivocaste… nadie llama Kurota, maldita sea solo perdemos tiempo- Se quejo Vegeta

Su ansiedad estaba llegando a los limites… pero en ese momento, lo que todos estaban esperando sucedido… sonó el teléfono de Vegeta nuevamente, con el número que había marcado anteriormente, y sin dudarlo lo tomo y contesto el llamado

-¿Trunks hijo eres tú?- Pregunto con la voz un poco apresurada

-Padre… estamos en el hospital, mamá se desmayo y no sé qué pasa… por favor perdóname, no sé que tiene- Decía el pequeño con la voz a punto de quebrarse, se podía notar que luchaba para que no sucediera –Padre un hombre nos ayudo, se llama Yamcha, dice que es amigo del tío de Maron… ¿Podrías venir por favor?- Dijo Trunks tratando de que no se notara su estado

Vegeta noto el timbre en la voz de su hijo, este parecía creer que lo culparía por la situación…

-Dime exactamente donde están Trunks… y llegare de inmediato- Dijo, las palabras de consuelo para su hijo no salieron de su boca, no tenía idea de cómo actuar en esos momentos con su hijo

Vegeta tomo nota de la dirección que Trunks le dio, mientras tanto Kurota llamo a su hermana, avisándole donde Bulma se encontraba, y más o menos el estado de ella, mientras el Doctor fue por su esposa, y por Milk y Goku, todos quedaron de llegar a aquel hospital donde entendían a Bulma

-0o0-

Trunks fue al baño, se lavo las manos, quitándose un poco de sangre, pues su manos habían sangrado por apretar con fuerza esos trozos de vidrio que su madre le dio para que se protegiera, se lavo bien, luego lavo un poco su cara, se miro bien después de aquel encierro

Su carita aun seguía hinchada, llevo su mano a su nariz, entonces le dolió un poco, no se había dado cuenta que aun seguía lastimándole, y tampoco lo entendía…

-Sabes, en ocasiones la adrenalina de algunas situaciones hace que nos olvidemos de dolores físicos… te lo digo por experiencia- Decía Yamcha mientras señalaba sus propias cicatrices

Había ido a ver por que el niño tardaba, y entonces escucho un quejido bajo salir del baño, y vio al pequeño quien se tocaba sus heridas

-De todos modos no me duele casi… yo soy muy fuerte como mi padre- Dijo Trunks orgulloso

-Se nota pequeño, créeme no me gustaría meterme contigo en unos años mas- Respondió Yamcha con una sonrisa

Trunks frunció el ceño, no sabía cómo tomar eso… si era una broma, o él hombre lo decía en verdad… iba a seguir hablando con Yamcha cuando escucho la voz su padre….

...

Vegeta había llegado al hospital, no pierdo tiempo, se dirigió a la recepcionista y pregunto por su esposa e hijo, le dieron el numero de una habitación, y sin más dejo a la muchacha ahí mientras buscaba el otro nombre proporcionado

Llego, vio la habitación y entro…

-¿Bulma, Trunks?- Pregunto un tanto inseguro, pues no se veía absolutamente a nadie ahí

Miro por la habitación, pero nada… iba a dar media vuelta para irse, pensando que tal vez se habían equivocado de habitación…

-¿Padre?- Dijo Trunks saliendo del baño… su cara era de vergüenza

Vegeta volteo en cuanto escucho la voz de su hijo, en cuanto lo vio se tenso por completo, ahí estaba su pequeño hijo, con su cara maltratada, sus ojos morados y sus nariz parecía rota, los puños del niño apretados a los costados, pudo notar un hilo de sangre bajar por su manos, en ese momento sintió como el dolor, el sentimiento de culpa lo consumía

Trunks se acerco más a su padre, al ver que este no le decía nada… se sintió un poco mas apenado, pero reunió todo el valor que tenia y lo miro a los ojos

-Perdóname por no cuidar mejor de mamá- Dijo el niño nuevamente su voz apagada

Vegeta sintió correr por su cuerpo una tensión… entonces miro a su hijo, se inclino para estar a su altura…

-No debes pedir perdón Trunks, jamás pensaría que esto de alguna manera fue tu culpa… si yo hubiera estado ahí con ustedes nada habría pasado… hijo- Decía mientras miraba las heridas más de cerca del niño….

... ..

Yamcha aprovecho que los dos estaban hablando, y salió de la habitación sin ser visto por Vegeta, mientras se encontraba a Kurota fuera de la habitación, parecía haber llegado…

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Bueno gracias por leer… son lindísimos los mensajes que dejan, y bueno… pronto terminare esta historia… solo uno o dos capítulos más, de hecho creo que ya me había tardado** **.**


	32. Chapter 32

**No soy dueña de ningún personaje de DBZ**

Vegeta toco el rostro del pequeño, su mejillas hinchadas… sus ojos morados, y cuando llego a su nariz, vio como el niño cambio su expresión por una de dolor, pero aun así él pequeño no hizo ningún ruido que indicara que efectivamente le estaba lastimando el tacto de su padre… solo su rostro, y era seguro que trataba de cambiar su rostro por una mirada seria, escondiendo su verdadero sentir

Por un momento sintió Vegeta el orgullo en su corazón, sin duda ese niño era su hijo, tenía tantas aptitudes parecidas a él mismo, y aunque su cabello, y sus ojos fueran por parte de su madre sin duda, la aptitud y gran parte de su temple era por él, claro también debía haber algo de la mujer… así que apretó un poco más la nariz del pequeño, tenía que asegurarse que tan mal estaba, y aunque le molestara causarle más dolor al niño, era su deber, después de haber pasado gran parte de su juventud en pleitos con Brolly y otros, conocía a la perfección una nariz rota

Cuando presiono más, Trunks dejo escapar una lágrima, no pudo controlarla… pero siguió en su pose firme, sin decir ni moverse… solo aguantando

Vegeta le sonrió, -Parece que estarás bien… veo que eres mucho más fuerte, te diré un secreto Trunks… la primera vez que me rompieron la nariz, tenía 10 años, y llore en frente de mi padre… pero veo que tu eres mucho más fuerte que yo hijo- Dijo mientras por primera vez cargaba al niño, y lo abrazaba con fuerza –Me alegro que estés bien… no volverá a pasar nada como esto, es una promesa- Decía mientras se hijo le devolvía el abrazo

Trunks tenía la más grande sonrisa en su rostro… sus ojos se abrieron tan grande, estaba impactado, pensó que su padre lo regañaría, que le diría que era muy débil, pero fue todo lo contrario… sintió un alivio y felicidad, como nunca, sin duda aun antes de conocer a su padre, deseaba que este se sintiera orgulloso del niño que era, quería ser tan fuerte, inteligente, el mejor en todo, para cuando su padre regresara lo amara… y ahora estaba aquí, con él, un hombre al cual las personas veían como un gran idiota, odioso, y frio, pero él había logrado entrar en ese corazón duro, ganándose su aprobación…

Estuvieron así unos segundos, la verdad después esos días sin su familia, y el pensar en perderles… había cambiado mucho su persona, no quería desperdiciar otra oportunidad que la vida le diera, esto era todo lo que quería, no importaba mas la compañía, si esta había ido a quiebra, solo importaban tres personas en su vida, una de ellas la tenía entre sus brazo, las otras dos… bueno aun no sabía de ellas

Miro al niño un momento….

-Trunks… ¿Dónde está tu ma…?- Preguntaba Vegeta

…..

Bulma estaba en la recamara de al lado, mientras su conciencia volvía, un aroma inconfundible inundo su olfato, mientras mas abría sus ojos mas veía blanco… una sala esterilizada, sin duda eso tenía que ser algún tipo de hospital… ¿y si no?

Su mirada aun era un poco nublada, pero el olor a alcohol, a limpio, y demás artilugios médicos era sin duda reconocible, trato de pararse, y entonces noto una sábana blanca cubriendo su cuerpo… cuando la levanto… miro que una mancha roja había aparecido

-Maldición… ¡oh no!- Empezó a sollozar… miro a su alrededor, y no vio a su hijo, no había nadie en la habitación, solo estaba ella, y la mancha, así que su corazón comenzó a encogerse…

-¡TRUNKS… TRUNKS!- Comenzó a gritar desesperada…

….

Fuera de la habitación, se encontraba Yamcha, después de que vio a Kurota le explico como todo había pasado, este escucho detenidamente, agradeciéndole que hubiese llevado a Bulma y Trunks al hospital, pero tuvo que dejarlo solo unos minutos pues él Doctor y el resto de la familia habían llegado… así que fue a la entrada del hospital a buscarles para llevarles pronto a donde se encontraba

Yamcha escucho el grito desesperado de la mujer, así que sin pensarlo tanto entro pronto a la recamara…

Bulma lo vio, y entonces se asusto, nunca antes había visto a este chico en su vida, y tenía dos cortes en su rostro… Bulma rápidamente trato de buscar algo que le fuera de ayuda para defenderse…

-No te acerques… ¡no lo pienses miserable!- Grito colérica mientras tomaba una charola que tenía un vaso con agua…

Yamcha se quedo un poco pasmado, levanto las manos en señal de redención… -Tranquila Bulma… yo no quiero hacerte daño… vamos tranquila y baja esa charola- Decía en tono bajo, con las palabras despacio, mientras movía sus manos hacia abajo, instándola a bajar aquel artefacto

-No soy estúpida… debes de ser otro maldito de esos, dime ¿Dónde está mi hijo?- Gritaba mientras a como podía se levantaba, tomando con una mano la charola y otra sostenía su abdomen… como protegiéndole

-Trunks está bien, lo están atendiendo y además….- No termino de decir Yamcha nada, cuando de pronto un golpe en la cabeza lo tumbo, hizo que se abriera un poco la cabeza del hombre…

-¿Dónde está mi hijo?- Empezó a gritar al hombre inconsciente frente a ella….

Sus gritos eran tantos, que en el otro cuarto Vegeta y Trunks los pudieron escuchar con total facilidad….

….

Vegeta se quedo en silencio, no termino la pregunta a su hijo, más bien lo miro… y entonces un nuevo grito –Parece que tu madre esta… bien- Dijo mientras Trunks sonrió nervioso

-Si ella está en el cuarto de al lado… creo que no está contenta- Dijo el pequeño

Vegeta fue con Trunks en brazos al cuarto contiguo, lo primero que vio al abrir esa puerta fue a su esposa, medio vestida… con una charola en mano, y tratando de caminar, con un hombre tirado en sus pies

Bulma miro a Vegeta y Trunks en la puerta… sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, dejo caer aquella charola, y con fuerza recobrada corrió a donde su esposo eh hijo, tomando primero a Trunks en un abrazo, besando al niño mientas examinaba al pequeño… y miro a Vegeta, se hecho en sus brazos, y este correspondió, apretándole más a su cuerpo

El corazón de Vegeta se sentía por completo lleno, la beso con tanta desesperación… miraba a los dos, a su hijo a y su esposa, mientras Bulma empezó a llorar con desesperación… no sabía si era de felicidad, o alivio… solo la escucho llorar, y sus lagrimas se mesclaron en sus labios, cuando la besaba

Entonces ella se despego un poco de su cuerpo… miro sus piernas, estas estaban sangrando… Vegeta miro igualmente a su esposa, bajando sus ojos al mismo nivel que ella, solo para mirarla sangrar, lo cual no podía ser buena señal… sus ojos se encontraron al levantar la mirada

-¿Qué te está pasando…?- Pregunto Vegeta con un nudo en el estomago

Bulma negó con la cabeza… -Necesito un medico… no se qué pasa, por favor trae a alguien Vegeta- Suplico mientras miraba de nuevo sus piernas –¡El bebe, debe ser el bebe!- Decía frenética…

Vegeta la cargo, llevándola de nuevo a la cama, dejándola con total delicadeza, mientras que Trunks tomaba la mano de su madre, y entonces noto a Yamcha… soltó a su madre un momento… fue a donde Yamcha tratando de levantarlo

" _Creo que mi madre se asusto con este tipo_ " Pensaba mientras dejo escapar una pequeña risa, tapándola con su brazo

-¿Porque está el señor Yamcha en el suelo?- Pregunto él pequeño inocente

Vegeta no estaba prestado atención al niño, hasta que hizo la pregunta, regresando su vista al hombre, no dijo nada, solo tomo al chico sacándole de la habitación no sin antes mirar al niño

-Vamos, debemos traer un Doctor para tú madre- Dijo mientras iba por la puerta

Trunks asintió mientras se acercaba con total confianza a su padre, sabía que ahora que estaban de regreso con él nada malo podrías pasarle, realmente se sentía seguro

Una vez que encontró a un doctor, rápidamente lo llevo a donde Bulma estaba, ella se veía mal, adolorida y tensa, el médico amablemente saco a Trunks y Vegeta del cuarto, mientras estos estaban fuera de la habitación el resto de la familia se reunió con ellos. Lo primero que hizo Trunks al ver a sus abuelos, fue correr a abrazarlos, junto a sus tíos, Milk y Goku, quienes trataban de examinar el golpe del niño, haciendo que este solo se estremeciera. Mientras los minutos pasaban en la sala con Bulma y el Doctor dentro de aquel cuarto

En tanto todos estaban preguntándole a Trunks, como y donde les tenían, como lograron salir de aquel lugar y demás; Vegeta se quedo parado a un lado de la puerta de Bulma, con los brazos cruzados, y los ojos cerrados mientras trataba de concentrarse para poder escuchar algo de la plática del médico con su esposa, pero le era inútil, pues había demasiado ruido en el pasillo, eran risas, llantos e incluso gritos, de felicidad por parte de toda la familia, pues el gozo de encontrarlos era grande

…

-Trunks y dime… ¿En verdad no te duele?, es que se ve muy feo- Decía Goten mientras su mano estaba a punto de alcanzar la nariz del pequeño peli lila

-No Goten, ya te lo dije, soy muy fuerte y esto no es más que algo insignificante- Contesto con alegría Trunks -¡Oye que te pasa Goten…!, no toques- Dijo casi en un grito cuando sintió la mano del niño tocar su nariz, y esta le dolió…

-Pero dijiste que no te dolía- Se quejo el pequeño Goten… sobando su mano, pues Trunks lo había golpeado, para poner distancia

-0o0-

Dentro de la habitación con Bulma…

-Entonces, dígame la verdad Doctor, ¿Cómo esta mi bebe?- Pregunto Bulma mientras se acomodaba, después del examen rápido que el médico realizo para valorar el estado del feto

El hombre se retiro los guantes, mientras los tiraba a un pequeño bote de basura cercano, entonces miro a Bulma, y con una sonrisa…

-Descuide señora, todo está bien… solo fue un leve sangrado, pero no paso nada; sin embargo creo que se lo habían comentado antes, si no, déjeme decirle que debe ser muy cuidadosa con este embarazo, su estado es delicado, debe mantenerse en reposo y no estar en situaciones de estrés alguno- Comentaba el hombre de la bata blanca mientras ponía en una bolsa plástica los utensilios desechables que había utilizado, depositándoles en la basura

-¿Esta seguro… reviso bien verdad?- Pregunto aun insegura, mientras se acomodaba sentada en la camilla

-Claro señora, no tiene de que preocuparse. Solo deberá estar aquí un poco más, para suturar sus heridas superficiales, y luego podrá retirarse, eso sí… para descansar en casa- Contesto el hombre mientras se acerco a la puerta de la habitación –Le avisare a su esposo, seguro que él y su hijo quieren vele- Dijo con una sonrisa a Bulma

Bulma suspiro aliviada, entonces se recostó en la camilla, sintiéndose un poco más tranquila, su corazón parecía regresar a la vida, entonces miro que había más personas ahí afuera, escucho el alboroto, estaba claro que estaba, Milk, Goku, sus padres, Goten, e incluso Kurota… sonrió mientras veía al Doctor salir

Miro la puerta cerrarse detrás del hombre, y que todos se acercaron a él, seguro con varias preguntas de su estado, así que miro al techo…

-Por fin estamos de nuevo con nuestra familia- Dijo en tono bajo, solo para ella, para sentirse mejor

Después de un momento, la puerta se volvió a abrir, solo entrando por ella Vegeta, con una leve sonrisa, se acerco a Bulma, hasta estar justo a un lado de la cama

Tomo su mano, y apretó un poco su agarre… la miro a los hermosos ojos azules

-Ahora si te quedaras en casa Ángel… esta vez no habrá nada que puedas hacer para convencerme de lo contrario- Dijo mientras tiernamente beso su mano, notando los cortes en esta, haciendo que se le escapara un leve gruñido de frustración

-Esta vez, no pondremos oposición alguna- Contesto ella con una sonrisa

-Sabes no me equivoque, tú no necesitas de mi para cuidar y defender de nuestro hijo, eres una mujer valiente Bulma- Dijo Vegeta mirándola directamente…

-Te equivocas, te necesitamos más que nadie en el mundo, y te amamos Vegeta- Contesto ella

Se acerco a sus labios, depositando un beso cálido – Perdóname por no haber estado contigo- Susurro cerca de sus labios

-Prométeme solo que nada ni nadie nos separa de nuevo Vegeta- Pidió ella tomando su rostro

-Te lo prometo Bulma, pero tenemos muchas cosas de las cuales hablar…- Suspiro pesado, volteando su rostro – No sé como vallas a tomar lo que tengo que decirte, pero de todos modos no tardaras en enterarte, así que prefiero que lo sepas por mi… no por la prensa, no por alguien más, si no que sea yo quien te lo diga- Decía con voz seria, profunda

El rostro de Bulma cambio a uno preocupado, toco su brazo –Vamos Vegeta, no creo que nada tan grave este pasando… ahora estamos de nuevo juntos, ¿No es así?- Pregunto

-Si Bulma… pero…-

-Pero nada Vegeta, no importa lo que sea, te prometo que lo resolveremos juntos… nada hay que me haga cambiar de opinión… ahora solo quiero ver a Trunks, y mis padres, deben estar preocupados; y mi hermana… vamos Vegeta… luego hablaremos- Pidió con total serenidad

-Tienes razón Ángel… los hare pasar-

-0o0-

Los días fueron pasando, tenían ahora que reconstruir lo que se había perdido en el camino, empezando con la relación con el más viejo de los Oiju, así que después de varios días de intentar convencer a Vegeta de ir al hospital donde su padre estaba, y arreglar las cosas, por fin lo había logrado

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad no puedo creer que les gusto tanto esta historia, son lindísimos** **. Cuando me siento depresiva y no viene la inspiración para seguir escribiendo solo leo sus review y me suben el ánimo! Los aprecio mucho…**

 **Y si, Ivet VB, últimamente eh tardado más de lo normal, por desgracia mi internet ha estado fallando haciéndome casi imposible subir las actualizaciones. Pero gracias por la paciencia, y por los mensajes, la verdad me encantan… tienes una lindísima energía, y me la contagias, así que mil gracias**


	33. Chapter 33

**No soy dueña de ningún personaje de DBZ**

 _Bra Oiju Briefs_

Vegeta Oiju padre, salió del hospital una semana después de haber arreglado un poco la relación con su hijo, no se le pudo culpar de nada, pues la ley tenía muchas grietas que le habían servido antes, haciendo imposible volver a juzgarlo, pero durante esos meses decidió darle un oportunidad a una nueva vida, primero pedir una disculpa a la esposa de su hijo, junto con su nieto, para luego saber que era la hija de uno de sus más grandes socios, una excelente chica… ahora ayudando a recuperar lo perdido a su hijo, pero sin ser tan cercano como antes a los negocios, mudándose de la ciudad con su hijo y su familia, saliendo de Tokio

 **Muchos meses después….**

-Respira cariño… tranquila todo estará bien, pronto llegaremos al hospital- Decía Bonny mientras ella y Mary ayudaban a Bulma a entrar en el coche

-Niña no se inquiete, todo está bien- Dijo Mary tomando una gran maleta con ella, la mujer mayor estaba más nerviosa quizás que las otras dos

-¡Espérenme…! se están olvidando de llevarme… que mujeres, no sé porque se alborotan tanto- Musito Trunks una vez que entro al coche, pues estaba a punto de ser olvidado en su casa y no quería perderse este evento tan importante…

Aunque después de unos minutos en el coche con las tres mujeres decidió que tal vez no había sido su mejor idea…

-¿Dónde está Ve…? ¡Aaaahhhh!- Respiraba con dificultad Bulma, hablando entre jadeos… -No puede no ir… le dije que debía estar ahí…- Gritaba histérica – ¿Alguien ya le aviso?- Pregunto a su madre y Mary

Las dos mujeres se vieron una a la otra… en eso cayeron en cuenta que por el alboroto anterior, ninguna llamo a Vegeta, ó al Doctor Briefs, de hecho no avisaron a nadie en absoluto

-Le estamos marcando mi niña- Se disculpo Mary mientas tomaba un teléfono…

-Estúpido Vegeta… ¡no puedo creer que me haga esto por segunda vez…! pero será la última, esto es…. ¡Aaahhh!- Volvía a quejarse

La mujer estaba de unos 8 meses, a días de llegar a sus 9 meses de embarazo, así que el parto se había adelantado un poco

Pues esa mañana no sintió nada diferente, despertó tarde, sin el calor de su esposo a su lado, pues este seguro había salido temprano, la nueva empresa formada por la unión de los Briefs y Oiju estaba en pleno avance, así que quitaba mucho tiempo, pero eso no era molestia, ya que el volver a su ciudad les ayudo a estar más cerca de su familia. Pero ese día poco después de su desayuno, empezó con unos dolores molestos en su abdomen, dolores que aumentaron de intensidad y cada vez más constantes hasta volverse insoportables

…..

Así que Vegeta no sabía nada de la situación actual de su esposa, quien iba camino al hospital, con su madre, Mary y Trunks en compañía, para recibir al nuevo miembro de la familia

….

-¿Cada cuanto son las contracciones hija?- Pregunto Bonny, pues Bulma parecía quejarse cada vez con más intensidad, y con menos espacio de tiempo

-No se mamá, creo que cada…. ¡Aaaahhh!- Se quejo sosteniendo su vientre… -Por favor pequeña… nos seas desesperada hija… ya estarás con nosotros, solo… debemos esperar a tu padre, y llegar al hospital… por favor- Imploraba mientras miraba su enorme vientre

-Estamos llegando… veo el hospital- Comento Mary

" _Esto me está asustando mucho… mi hermana es muy molesta y todavía no nace, solo espero que una vez que la vea no sea así conmigo, porque madre se queja de que le está golpeando, valla, y pensar que Goten si tuvo suerte, el suyo será un hermanito…._ " Pensaba Trunks mientras miraba aterrado las aptitudes de su madre, pues se comportaba de manera tan aterradora, que se arrepentía de querer un hermanito, pensó incluso por un momento si a esas alturas podía retractarse y regresar al bebé que venía en camino… pero lo empezó a dudar cuando su madre grito desesperada llamando de nuevo a su padre

-¿Ya estamos en el hospital verdad?- Pregunto Bulma con agitación… miro por la ventana cuando el vehículo estaciono, miro el hospital y a una chica corriendo con una silla de ruedas en su dirección… -¿Dónde está Vegeta?- Volvió a pedir

-¡Lo tengo!- Grito Mary con el teléfono en el aire –Esta en la línea, quiere hablar contigo mi niña- Dijo dándole el móvil a Bulma que se estaba sentando en la silla de ruedas

-0o0-

Vegeta se levanto temprano, miro a su esposa… tenía un gran vientre, pero se veía mas hermosa, sus mejillas siempre rosadas, una gran sonrisa en su rostro aun cuando dormía, su respiración era tranquilizadora… le dio un beso en la frente antes de partir

Llego a unas nuevas oficinas, todo estaba empezando de nuevo, ahora eran pocos los clientes, pero no importaba… después de todo lo que había pasado esto era un bálsamo consolador, la vida lejos de Tokio les ayudo, aquí estaba lejos de los Iukio, y lejos de todos los comentarios mal intencionados con respecto a su familia, como que… se había casado con Bulma por su herencia, que trataron de estafar a los Briefs, que estuvo relacionado con negocios sucios con los Iukio, y demás…

Este día estaba tranquilo todo, pronto podría conocer a su hija; desde que supo que era niña se asusto, no sabía cómo trataría a una niña, o que hacer… todo el embarazo resulto muy extraño, Bulma tenía raros antojos, tanto alimenticios, como… bueno no se quejaba de los antojos más constantes de su mujer por él

Pero también estaban los raros cambios de humor, y por fin luego de todo eso, vino la calma, pues empezó a dormir más de lo normal… sí que se había perdido de muchas cosas con el nacimiento de Trunks, pero trataba de aprovechar para aprender a cada momento de esta nueva etapa de su vida, aunque en ocasiones él y Trunks optaban por escapar unos momentos, sobre todo cuando sus cambios de humor pasaron a ser más frecuentes y malhumorados

Trato de relajarse un poco cuando vio a su padre llegar a su oficina, el viejo se veía mejor en todos los aspectos, pasaba tiempo con Trunks, y dejo manejar a Vegeta libremente todo lo relacionado con la nueva compañía, aunque de vez en cuando lo visitaba, para pasar un tiempo padre eh hijo… quería que de verdad su hijo pudiese perdonarle todas las faltas cometidas en su pasado, aunque le tomara el resto de su vida

-Vegeta, veo que estas mejor, parece que ya pasaron los meses más extraños del embarazo- Comento Vegeta padre, mientras embozaba una sonrisa de lado

Vegeta gruño, -No veo la gracia viejo, solo espero que cuando nazca no sea una locura- Comento en respuesta –Bunny no deja de contar historias extrañas de partos, esa mujer es mas aterradora que nada en el mundo, además nunca deja de hablar- Decía, olvidando la sonrisa de su padre

Vegeta padre soltó una carcajada… se acerco a su hijo y le dio una palmada en el hombro –Bueno malas noticias hijo, será peor, recuerdo que tú madre quiso matarme cuando dio a luz, todo por llegar un poco tarde, pero como iba a saber que tu nacerías tan rápido… tenias tantas ganas de nacer…- Pero entonces se callo

Aun era difícil para ambos tratar el tema de su madre, y esos recuerdos que compartía con su hijo en esos momentos aunque hermosos y extraños, también arrastraban dolor y amargura, ya que le hacía estar pensando en el segundo embarazo, en su hijo no nacido… y para Vegeta era igual, no podía pensar en cómo hubiera sido si su familia hubiese estado junta, con su madre y hermano…

Compartieron un silencio bastante incomodo por unos segundos, hasta que el ruido del teléfono de Vegeta ayudo a salir de aquel momento amargo, pues contesto casi de inmediato cuando miro el número

-Bueno, ¿Está pasando algo?- Pregunto directamente a su interlocutor

-Disculpe joven Vegeta, pero… es la niña Bulma, bueno ella, la estamos….- Y un ruido ensordecedor impidió que Vegeta escuchara el resto…

-¿Mary que pasa?- Pregunto un poco asustado cuando escucho el grito, y otras varias voces en el fondo

-Estamos en el hospital… la bebé va a nacer- Dijo casi en un grito para ser escuchada

-Vegeta hijo…. ¿Está pasando algo?, dime que es- Pidió Vegeta padre, pero su hijo simplemente le hacía señas para callar

-¿Nacerá ahora?- Pregunto incrédulo – ¡Pon a mi mujer al teléfono!- Ordeno

….

Mary le dio el teléfono a Bulma quien estaba en la silla de ruedas en el hospital, Bulma jadeaba pesadamente, intentando controlar su respiración, y sus dolores, pero estos en verdad parecían ser peor que la primera vez

Tomo el teléfono… -Vegeta Oiju, me importa un bledo donde estés; te quiero aquí con tu hija en estos momentos- Dijo autoritaria mientras la llevaban dentro del hospital

-Bulma… tranquila mujer, en estos momentos salgo, solo por favor haz lo que te indiquen y….- No termino Vegeta

-Y nada Vegeta, no soy una principiante, se cómo funciona esto, pero esta vez más vale que estés presente… ¡Aaaahhh!- Grito adolorida… una enfermera se le acerco, tomo su teléfono -¡Oiga que le pasa!- Grito Bulma con enojo, trato incluso de ponerse en pie, pero le fue imposible

-Señora debe de entrar al cuarto, pero sin teléfono, usted está en labor de parto, esto podría ser peligroso por favor entienda- Decía esperando que Bulma fuera comprensiva

-Más vale que ese hombre llegue a tiempo- Musito adolorida y resignada a perder el teléfono

…

Por otro lado…

-¡Bulma!… ¡mujer!… ¿Me estas escuchando mujer?- Grito por el teléfono, cuando no recibió respuesta de su esposa…

Su padre se acerco… y Vegeta lo miro

-Mi hija va a nacer- Comento entre sorprendido y aterrado… quedando congelado por unos segundos

-Pues qué esperas… vamos rápido al hospital- Dijo su padre

Vegeta solo asintió y siguió a su padre fuera, tenían que llegar al hospital

-0o0-

Trunks, Mary y Bunny corrían detrás de Bulma y las enfermeras… bombardeando con preguntas, pero en un momento se quedaron atrás de todos ellos, pues les cerraron las puertas del cuarto de Bulma… solo quedo una chica

-Es todo; no pueden pasar, la señora esta en labor, tienen que esperar fuera, ella pidió que fuera su esposo quien estuviera con ella… por cierto, tomen esto- Dijo mientras ofreció el teléfono que Bulma tenía momentos antes

-Gracias… estaremos pendientes, por favor manténganos informados- Contesto Bunny

-¿Por qué debemos esperar, no que mi hermana nace hoy?- Pregunto Trunks con cierto enfado por no poder entrar y ver a su hermana, casi de inmediato como pensaba que pasaría

-Bueno eso es porque ella tardara un rato en nacer, no creas que es así de fácil niño, pero te aseguro que conocerás a tu hermana pronto- Comento Mary al niño, tratando de calmarlo

-0o0-

Vegeta no pudo manejar, así que dejo a su padre llevarlo al hospital, sus manos temblaban ligueramente, mientras el aire parecía que estaba más pesado, el calor estaba subiendo… pero no entendía como… hasta que sintió que el calor venia de su propio cuerpo, pues sus manos empezaron a sudar, estaba experimentando sensaciones nuevas, todo desde su matrimonio era tan nuevo y extraño

Sus nervios aumentaban a medida que se acercaba a su destino, pero cuando por fin llegaron al hospital salió del coche casi como si deseara volar… dejando a su padre casi olvidado por completo. Cuando por fin llego a un área común del hospital, miro a su suegra, con su hijo y Mary sentados, se acerco a ellos… pero antes de hacer cualquier pregunta, sintió que su suegra lo arrastraba con una fuerza impresionante para un mujer de su compleción

-Vegeta hijo, te estábamos esperando cariño… vamos, no debemos perder el tiempo, Bulma estuvo esperando por ti, quiere que estés ahí cuando nazca la bebé- Decía Bonny, la mujer en verdad hablaba demasiado y casi sin pausas

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Vegeta deteniéndose en seco… no era su plan estar en lugar del nacimiento, bueno no en la misma habitación, pensó que esperaría con los demás fuera del cuarto… -No puedo entrar ahí, no sé qué hacer… yo nunca antes…- Trato desesperadamente de justificarse

-No debes preocuparte cariño, tú solo haz lo que diga el médico y todo saldrá bien…- Dijo Bonny, una vez que estuvieron frente a la puerta de Bulma

Toco y llamo – El padre está aquí… por favor, tiene que ver nacer a su hija- Grito la mujer

Vegeta estaba azul, no sabía qué hacer… como ayudaría su presencia a su mujer… y de un momento a otro ya no estaba con su suegra, más bien se encontraba en un baño, siendo apurado por un joven que le había dado un traje azul medico para entrar a donde su esposa

Luego de ponerse todo como le indicaron, entro a la habitación, al abrir un grito ensordecedor se escucho… y junto a este, varias voces, pues en la habitación se encontraban al menos 4 personas, y todas se movían de un lado a otro, con varios artilugios extraños, y Vegeta miro a su esposa, expuesta, con las piernas abiertas y siendo inspeccionada por el médico… algo nunca antes experimentado en su vida… por un momento se ruborizo y tenso, hasta que escucho la voz de su esposa

-Estúpido Vegeta… como se atreve a hacerme esto….- Gritaba Bulma después de cada empujón

-Señora Oiju, respire… cuando le vuelva a decir pujara ahora si en serio, no podemos esperar más tiempo… su hija nacerá ahora- Dijo el Doctor presente

-Solo un poco más, mi esposo llegara- Imploro

Antes que el Doctor volviera a replicar… un hombre se acerco a donde Bulma, ella estaba empapada de sudor, su cabello mojado, parecía muy agitada y sin duda alguna asustada… él hombre tomo su mano, y ella apretó con desesperación…

-Estoy aquí Bulma, y espero que sea lo mejor… mujer esto no puede salir del todo bien…- Se acerco Vegeta a su oído –No tengo idea de que hacer- Confeso

-¿Es el esposo?- Pregunto de pronto el Doctor

-Claro que es mi esposo… es hora, nuestra hija va a nacer… - Dijo Bulma con una contracción –Vegeta solo no me sueltes- Pidió

Vegeta sostuvo su mano con gran fuerza, mientras miraba con completa extrañeza todo lo ocurrido, había sangre, su mujer gritaba cada vez más desesperada, incluso insulto a algunos presentes, incluyéndole, luego decía cosas contradictorias, como…

"Toma mi mano", "Aléjate de mi Vegeta", "Te odio, no puede ser que esté pasando de nuevo por esto", "Si se te ocurre salir de esta sala te matare", ese tipo de cosas… asustando un poco a Vegeta, hasta que un ruido de entre todos inundo sus oídos…

-Solo puje una vez más, la niña ya viene- Dijo el médico

Luego se escucho un llanto agudo

Un llanto, uno tan desesperado como hermoso, era el llanto de su bebé, la pequeña había nacido con unos pulmones increíbles… la niña estaba cubierta de sangre, el cordón umbilical estaba aún haciendo que la pequeña y su madre estuvieran unidas… él médico miro a Vegeta

-Señor Oiju ¿Quiere hacerlo?- Pregunto mostrando a la pequeña

Vegeta trago duro… asintió y se acerco a la niña, miro a la mujer que le dio una especie de tijeras… las tomo, y se acerco mas a la niña, miro al Doctor

-¿Qué… que es lo que…?- Pregunto inseguro

Bulma solo sonrió mientras miraba a su esposo, este se veía nervioso y feliz a la vez…

-Corte el cordón de la niña… vamos sin miedo, no le hará daño- Dijo el médico con una sonrisa

Vegeta lo hizo, y luego vio un pequeño mechón azul en la cabecita de la pequeña… ella no abría aun los ojitos, pero a pesar de la sangre y estar hinchadita, y con los ojos cerrados, parecía ser el ser más maravilloso y perfecto que hubiera en el universo… y una sonrisa se cruzo por su rostro

-Quiero ver a mi hija… por favor- Pidió Bulma con voz débil

La niña fue limpiada, y luego la llevaron con su madre, quien solo extendió sus manos deseando que su hija estuviera pronto entre sus brazos… la miro, era perfecta

-Eres hermosa… mi pequeña Bra… te amo- Dijo mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, entonces deposito un beso tierno en su pequeña cabecita –Bra Oiju Briefs- Dijo

Vegeta se acerco a ambas mujeres… se quito el cubre boca que tenia, -Son lo más hermoso que eh visto, son dos hermosos ángeles- Dijo mientras su pequeña empezó a abrir sus ojitos, con ese color azul, tan igual a su madre….

-0o0-

Las horas pasaban y Trunks ya se estaba irritando, se acerco a su abuelo

-¿Cuándo nos dejaran ver a mi hermana?- Pregunto con los brazos cruzados, su ceño fruncido –Tarda mucho… ¡tenía que ser niña!- Suspiro

Vegeta padre, solo rio… -Tranquilo, no te desesperes hijo… pronto la tendrás en casa, y créeme, luego desearas que estas horas sean eternas- Cemento con una sonrisa

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hola… bueno gracias a todos, son tan lindos, esta fue mi segunda historia, y disfrute mucho escribiendo, espero terminar mis otras historias y seguir nuevos proyectos, y que sigan diciéndome que les parece**

 **Solo quiero hacerles una pregunta… ¿Cuál fue su capitulo favorito?**


	34. Chapter 34

**No soy dueña de ningún personaje de DBZ**

 _Epílogo_

-Querida, ¿Estás segura que esto es necesario?- Pregunto una vez más el hombre, estaba cargado de cajas, bolsas y demás, este definitivamente no era un buen día para él

Suspiro cansado, recordando como había terminado en esta situación… si todo era su culpa, por alguna razón los pecados siempre te siguen y te hacen pagar, eso era seguro, de alguna manera debía pagar sus errores del pasado, y como no hacer todo lo que ordenaran esos hermosos ojos azules, eran una perdición para cualquiera, su propio hijo había caído por esos mismos ojos, y él se había burlado en las primeras ocasiones, cuando lo vio hacer todo lo que ordenaban, como si fuera un cordero siguiendo la muerte, a pesar de saber su destino final… ¿pero en qué punto el había caído a ser ese cordero…?

 **Escena retrospectiva**

 **Años atrás**

 **-Traes una cara de los mil demonios, dime ¿Algo te está preocupando?- Pregunto a su hijo, había pasado a ver a su hijo, pues apenas 7 meses habían pasado desde que la pequeña Bra nació, y estaban tan enloquecidos con la noticia que apenas se habían sentado a hablar sin estar presentes las mujeres de la familia –Parece que el nuevo bebé está haciendo de las suyas- Comento con gracia**

 **Vegeta lo fulmino con la mirada, llevo sus manos a la cien para masajear un poco -Lloro toda la noche, por más que Bulma fue y la alimento, la cambio y demás, no se cayó, hasta que me levante y me quede con ella…- Contesto Vegeta frotando su rostro… -Además, Trunks se ha comportado muy extraño, anoche lo alcance a ver, estaba asomado en el cuarto de la bebé, se lo comente a Bulma, cuando le pregunto en la mañana, el dijo que en ningún momento estuvo ahí- Decía tomando asiento, bostezo, pues había pasado mala noche –No es la primera vez, no tengo idea de qué pasa con Trunks- Comento a su padre, quien escucho atento**

 **Su padre sonrió, -Bueno hijo, jamás pensé que podrías ser tan… paternal, pero déjame decirte que en mi opinión, el niño podría sentirse celoso, piénsalo un poco, cuando él nació, tú no estuviste ahí, seguro que verte ahora con la niña, atento y cuidadoso le hace sentir un poco de celos- Dijo Vegeta Padre**

 **Eso tenía demasiado sentido en la cabeza de Vegeta, lo estaba meditando hasta que las risas de su padre lo sacaron de su trance**

 **-Y pensar que un par de mujeres han sido tu perdición Vegeta… jamás pensé verte tan vulnerable hijo- Comento limpiando una lagrima que habían salido de sus ojos, por la risa provocada, pues había visto a su hijo correr por biberones, preguntarle a Goku, como cambiar un pañal, claro todos esos momentos los había visto por mera casualidad, pues su hijo no deseaba ser visto, y había amenazado a Goku, si abría su boca… fue un poco aterrador**

 **Un gruñido se escucho, era demasiado peligroso…-No confundas las cosas viejo, además… ¿Qué me dices tú?, te he visto más apegado a Trunks, todos los caprichos de chiquillo los cumples, no creo que sea diferente en cuanto esa niña hable- Comento con una sonrisa de lado –Te estás haciendo muy débil viejo-**

 **-Nunca hijo, piensas eso para sentirte mejor contigo, pero en realidad es diferente- Comento poniendo sus manos en su pecho, y su rostro con total seriedad**

 **Fin del Flashback**

Si, la vida le estaba cobrando esas carcajadas a expensas de su hijo, además que ahora estaba él en una situación similar o peor, suspiro mientras recordaba cómo los años habían pasado, como la vida de su familia había mejorado, si, ahora todo estaba como debía ser desde un principio, si bien era cierto que un par de ojos hacían débiles a los Oiju también lo era que, eran lo mejor de sus vidas

La pequeña de ojos azules volteo la mirada para mirar a su abuelo, quien le había prometido todo una tarde con ella, le dijo que la llevaría de compras, poniendo una gran sonrisa en su rostro… y una aun mas grande en la de su padre, quien incluso se carcajeaba, si seguro de la felicidad

-Solo unas tiendas mas abuelito, que no ves que tengo que llevar unos zapatos, si no ¿Cómo me pondré mis vestidos, y como los podre modelar cuando llegue?- Pregunto con sus manos en su cintura… -Tengo que verme muy bien, porque también estarán ahí Trunks, Goten y Gohan… así que debe ser todo un gran desfile de moda- Comentaba con una gran sonrisa de victoria, pues había llegado a un acuerdo con su hermano y primos para que estuvieran ahí con ella

El hombre miro todo lo que cargaba… suspiro resignado –Creo que tienes razón querida, vamos a donde quieras- Contesto con una sonrisa… miro a la pequeña de 8 años

Caminaba como una princesa de cuentos, además de vestir como una, pues siempre vestía hermosos vestidos amplios, con pequeñas zapatos de colores iguales a su ropa, además de siempre ir con una gran sonrisa… apurada entrando a otra tienda, donde en su mayoría eran mujeres con niñas, haciendo que el hombre se sonrojara, pues la mayoría lo miraba y sonreía… luego decían algunas cosas unas a las otros, y más sonreían… si su esposa viviera, seguro este era su castigo, una mujer que lo dominaría, que lo haría perder cada gramo de dignidad y orgullo, tal como juro que le había pasado a su hijo con otra peli azul…

-0o0-

-Vegeta, ¿Crees que fue bueno mandar a tu padre solo con Bra?- Pregunto de nuevo Bulma, había estado un poco nerviosa, no había prestado tanta atención a la reunión de unos momentos atrás, pues seguía pensando que pudieron mandar a alguien más, pues sabia como la niña gustaba de ir de un lado a otro si nadie le ponía un freno –Puedo llamar a mi madre, o incluso decirle a Trunks que los alcance- Comento

Vegeta la miro, sonrió un poco –Deja al viejo, estará bien con Bra, tampoco es como que le vaya a pasar nada a la niña, seguro el viejo la cuidara- Comento mientras reía internamente, le fascino ver a su padre en esa situación

-Me preocupa tu padre, es un hombre grande… esa niña es un torbellino Vegeta, y eh notado que tu padre no puede decirle, No, a nada- Dijo seria, se llevo un lápiz a la boca nerviosa – Creo que será mejor mandar a alguien- Tomo su teléfono, estaba a punto de llamar a su madre, seguro que con ella ahí, no habría problemas, pues ambas mujeres disfrutaban estar juntas

Vegeta se levanto de su asiento, tomo la mano de Bulma, y con cuidado la retiro, luego le dedico una sonrisa cómplice, sonrojando de inmediato a su compañera, pues conocía bien las miradas de su esposo, y estaban en la oficina, solo esperaba que no tuviera otro planes…

-Te dije que el viejo podrá hacerse cargo, deja que disfrute de su día con Bra, ¿Acaso deseas que se sienta un viejo inútil incapaz de cuidar de una chiquilla?- Comento mientras su mente solo procesaba el infierno que debía sentir su padre, pues lo conocía, pero el viejo lo merecía… así que no haría nada para amortiguar lo que pasaría – En lugar de perder el tiempo pensando en ellos, porque no aprovechamos nuestro tiempo solos- Dijo acercándola a él, delineando su caderas…

-Vegeta, eres muy inoportuno… estamos en el trabajo, debes controlarte- Decía con la voz entre cortada, pues los labios de su marido estaban en su cuello, dando pequeños besos, y mordidas… haciendo que se sintiera en demasía excitada… -Vegeta… - Dijo en un leve gemido…

-¿Entonces… me detengo?- Pregunto cerca de su piel, su aliento caliente golpeaba la piel suave y blanca de su esposa, erizando la piel de ella, y Vegeta lo sabía, pues de sus labios una sonrisa de victoria escapo –Ángel… dime que me detenga y lo hare- Dijo pasando sus manos por su cintura, jugando con su ropa, entrando en su blusa para tocar mejor su piel desnuda

-Ah… Vegeta, eres un tramposo- Contesto agitada, su cuerpo se retorcía ante los toques… se conocían tan bien, sabían cómo enloquecer al otro, Bulma solo podía dar pequeños gemidos….

Haciendo que el deleite de Vegeta fuera mayor, y su orgullo fuera en aumento, pues en sus oídos eso era lo mejor… empezando a retirar la blusa de Bulma, quien se dejaba sin poner resistencia alguna…

... ..

-Hola, que tal Launch, disculpa ¿Dónde están mis padres?- Pregunto el adolecente de cabellos lilas

-Que tal joven Trunks, sus padres están en la oficina, acaban de salir hace poco de una reunión, ¿Quiere que lo anuncie?- Pregunto la chica con una sonrisa tierna

Trunks se sonrojo un poco, las hormonas a los 15 años, le estaban afectando casi en todo momento… y la secretaria de la empresa era una joven muy guapa. Pero rápidamente desecho esos pensamientos, tenia cosas más importantes, que sus hormonas.

-No Launch, iré a verles- Contesto amable Trunks, camino un poco sonrojado a la oficina de sus padres

Iba un poco desconcentrado, pues unos días antes Marron le había avisado que irían a la cuidad, así que después de tantos años volvería a ver a su amiga de Tokio, la pequeña rubia con la que había mantenido contacto a larga distancia, a la cual no veía, solo recordándola como esa dulce niña, la tímida amiga que había ayudado en la máquina de dulces… sonrió ante los recuerdos, y vio la oficina de sus padres, no toco la puerta, solo la abrió de golpe, solo para impactarse…

Al abrir la puerta, miro a sus padres… su madre estaba contra el escritorio, mientras su padre la tomaba de la cintura, casi terminando de quitar la blusa de su madre, mientras que los pantalones de su padre estaban a punto de caer, pues su madre tenía sus manos ahí…

-¡¿Qué?!- Grito el adolecente impactado, esto era aun mas traumático, que aquella ocasión hace años cuando fueron secuestrados –¡No vi nada… por favor!- Grito, mientras llevaba sus manos al rostro, y cerro detrás de él la puerta –Y luego dicen que soy yo el adolecente hormonal- Musito entre dientes…

Bulma de inmediato dio un salto, y acomodo su blusa… abrochando los botones, acomodándose el cabello

-Trunks, hijo no te esperábamos aquí… ¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto entre cortada, Bulma

Vegeta gruño furioso, se acomodo el pantalón, y miro a su hijo, el adolecente estaba con las manos el rostro, y aun así se podían notar sus mejillas sonrojadas, y era claro que algo decía entre dientes, pues su boca se movía

-¿A qué has venido Trunks?- Pregunto seco, frio y un tanto molesto Vegeta, pero Trunks no contesto, seguía un poco en shock por la escena –Te hice una pregunta muchacho- Dijo Vegeta con voz imponente

Trunks giro a donde la voz de su padre, aun sin quitar sus manos del rostro –Bueno yo, venía a pedir permiso, pues Marron me hablo, dijo que su familia vendría de visita, y quería ver si podría tomar el coche para ir por ella, además quería llevarla a la casa, para que vea a Goten, Gohan y Bra, luego… la llevaría a casa del señor Kurota- Decía rápido, casi sin hacer pausas, pues los nervios lo traicionaban

-NO- Dijo Vegeta rotundo

Bulma le dio un golpe en el pecho, -Vamos no seas tan amargado Vegeta, Trunks ya puedes quitar las manos de ahí, y si puedes ir por ella, llévala a la casa- Decía Bulma mientras había terminado de acomodar su ropa

-¿Ya es seguro ver?- Pregunto Trunks

-¿Por qué debemos dejarlo?, el mocoso entro así sin preguntar siquiera, interrumpiendo… - Decía Vegeta moliendo los dientes

-Papá, no sigas, esa imagen me perseguirá el resto de mi vida, no volvamos a hablar nunca de eso… por favor- Imploro el peli lila

Vegeta lo miro, le sonrió a su hijo… mientras Bulma solo miraba a ambos hombres, los dos tenían esa mirada de determinación, algo no iba a acabar bien entre esos dos…

-Dejare que lleves a la mocosa esa, pero este fin de semana, tú te encargas de la fiesta de tu hermana, cuidaras a los niños fastidiosos esos, y animaras la fiesta de tu hermana, claro si deseas que tu novia venga a casa, y salir con ella- Sentencio Vegeta

-¡No es mi novia!, es solo una amiga- Grito furioso, como iban a seguir con eso, Marron era como su hermana

Bulma solo rio, pues los dos estaban tan molestos. Se acerco a Vegeta, tomándole del brazo, acariciando, haciendo que el semblante de este se suavizara… y dando un pequeño ronroneo

Trunks resoplo… - Lo hare, ¿Puede ayudarme Goten?- Pregunto, luego miro a sus padres… -Olvídenlo, hablamos en la casa… mejor me voy- Dijo un poco irritado, dio media vuelta, estaba a punto de salir de la oficina

-Trunks, ¡cierra la maldita puerta, y aprende a tocar muchacho!- Dijo Vegeta dándole una última mirada a su hijo –Por cierto, córtate ya ese maldito cabello- Gruño

Trunks asintió, -Nos vemos más tarde madre- Se despidió, y ella solo le mando un beso

Salió de ahí, iba a salir de las oficinas, pero se topo con Launch, la chica iba camino a la oficina de sus padres…

-Launch, mis padres me pidieron que no se les moleste, al menos por un par de horas, ellos te llamaran sin necesitan algo- Comento con las mejillas rojas, y los ojos en el suelo, no podía ver a la chica mientras lo decía

Ella se detuvo, miro la oficina y luego a Trunks, -Gracias por avisarme Trunks- Y regreso a su lugar

...

-¿Entonces en que estábamos antes de que Trunks llegara?- Pregunto en un ronroneo Vegeta apoderándose de los labios de Bulma

Ella solo correspondió abriendo su boca para él, dejándole que la dirigiera en todo, mientras se aferraba su cuello, profundizando el beso… sintiendo de nuevo el calor subir por sus piernas, hasta que el aire falto; Bulma se encontraba agitada… miro esos ojos negros que tanto le encantaban…

-No creo que sea el mejor momento, Trunks acaba de estar aquí, alguien más podría venir Vegeta- Dijo agitada, tratando de separarse de su marido, pero solo consiguió que este la apretara con más fuerza…

-Entonces me encargare de que nadie entre nuevamente, además tú hijo es así por tu culpa- Trato de dejarle a ella la responsabilidad

Bulma lo miro retadora, -¿Mi hijo?, parece que no lo has notado, pero Mi hijo tiene solo una pequeña parte de mi, y el resto, que viene siento un 95%, es de su padre… así que Tú hijo es como tú, hace lo que desea, se cree dueño de todo- Contraataco Bulma, poniendo en sus labios una sonrisa de victoria

Vegeta no dijo nada, solo la levanto de un movimiento, haciendo que ella enredara sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas… mientras que él caminaba con ella en brazos, llegando la puerta, poniendo el seguro a esta, y entonces sonrió con lujuria a su esposa, quien le devolvió la sonrisa

-Nuestro hijo entonces- Dijo Vegeta antes de el beso apasionado que le dio, mientras tocaba sus piernas

Sus cuerpos estaban por completo unidos, sus brazos atrapaban al otro con mucha necesidad. Bulma apretó mas sus piernas, y sus manos tocaron el rostro de Vegeta, y luego se aparto de sus labios, bajando sus besos a su cuello, haciendo que Vegeta ronroneara… y tomara con más fuerza sus piernas, mientras que movía su cuello para darle más accesibilidad a él, para que besara con más pasión, y diera pequeñas mordidas que lo enloquecían

Vegeta dio pequeños pasos, hasta llegar a su escritorio, y entonces bajando con cuidado el cuerpo de Bulma, solo para recargarla más contra aquel escritorio, entonces los pies de Bulma dejaron el suelo, para quedar sentada en el escritorio, y abriendo las piernas para que Vegeta se adentrara mas en ella

Se despojaron de sus ropas, entre besos y caricias, hasta que ambos quedaron completamente desnudos frente al otro, con la luz de la gran ventana dando directo en ellos, y ambos dieron gracias mentalmente, pues la oficina estaba en lo más alto de aquel edificio, así que nadie podría verles ahí…

Vegeta admiro el cuerpo de su esposa, que a pesar de los años, le seguía siendo tan apetecible como la primera vez, sus caderas redondas, sus pechos tan grandes y suaves, su piel tan blanca… que con cada roce robaba un gemido de ella, y sonreía… bajando su mano por sus pechos, acariciando, presionando con fuerza controlada, y luego llevo su boca hasta ellos, para poder saborearlos, y morder… mientras Bulma solo soltó un grito, y se arqueaba para él, invitándole a hacerlo de nuevo

Vegeta realizo ese acto un par de veces, y mientras lo hacia sus ojos se posaron en el rostro de su esposa, para mirar cada gesto de placer… le extasiaba

Y bajo mas sus manos, apretando sus caderas, mientras rozaba su pelvis con ella, para que sintiera cuanto le excitaba, y así sentir la humedad de su cuerpo… cosa que lo estaba enloqueciendo

Llevo sus dedos a su entrada húmeda, solo acariciando, sin entrar en ella… Bulma gemía y daba pequeños gritos. Su piel estaba brillando por el sudor que bajaba por todas partes, la temperatura en su cuerpo era increíblemente grande, no podía creer como su cuerpo reaccionaba; miro a Vegeta, igualmente su piel brillaba… la miraba con una sonrisa de lado, sabía lo que le provocaba…

Bulma se acerco a sus labios, con tanta desesperación lo beso, aferrándose a su espalda, sus uñas se clavaron en su él, causando unos cuantos arañazos en su piel, pero no le molestaba, al contrario, eso era más placentero…

Vegeta sentía como su cuerpo se estaba estremeciendo más, ya no podía soportar no estar dentro de ella, así que sin más, sus dedos dejaron de acariciar, para entrar en ella de un solo movimiento, rudo… haciendo que ella ahogara un grito en sus labios, y sin más empezó a empujar dentro de ella, con rapidez y fuerza

Salió de ella un momento, y ambos se miraron con éxtasis

-¿Qué haces Vegeta?- Pregunto con el corazón acelerado, su pulso era intenso… su piel ardía de deseo

-Sube las piernas, hazlo Bulma- Pidió con su voz ronca, excitada

Ella obedeció, levanto sus piernas, dejándolas descansar en su pecho, y Vegeta beso su piel, y entonces volvió a entrar en ella con fuerza, así profundizando mas sus embestidas, el éxtasis era tal, que Vegeta cerro sus ojos para dejar que sus otros sentidos apreciaran mejor el momento, las sensaciones que estaba experimentando… pero un gran grito, lo saco de su éxtasis… abrió sus ojos para mirar a Bulma, ella tenía los labios entre abiertos, luego mordía su labio inferior, apretando mas sus ojos al cerrarlos… estaba teniendo un orgasmo, y Vegeta lo sabía, al igual que sentía que no aguantaría mas tiempo… así que sus embestidas aumentaron…

Las patas del escritorio se escuchaban al rechinar contra el suelo, mientras algunos de los objetos caían sin control, y el aroma a sexo inundaba la oficina, con los cuerpos de ambos sudando encima del otro…

-Aahhhh- Gimió con fuerza Vegeta al sentir que se dejaba correr en ella… apretando más su cintura, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello… mientras besaba

Bulma se aferro mas a él, manteniéndole prisionero de ella… hasta que dejo de moverse… así quedando los dos agitados, mirándose con amor…

-Tramposo- Fue lo único que pudo articular ella después de recuperarse…

Vegeta se rio… luego la miro, y beso, para luego salir de ella, y tomar su ropa

-0o0-

Trunks estaba en el aeropuerto, los nervios lo invadían, no había visto a su amiga por tantos años, ¿Cómo reconocerla?. Sus nervios se calmaron cuando miro al tío de Marron, pues Kurota estaba ahí para recoger a su hermana y su cuñado, se acerco al adolecente

-Es bueno verte Trunks- Comento con una sonrisa Kurota

-Es un placer volver a encontrarlo- Saludo el joven, había pasado a cortarse el cabello antes de ir por su amiga

-Llegaran pronto, hable con ellos, y por lo que me dijeron no deben tardar- Comento Kurota después de unos minutos

Trunks solo asintió, busco donde sentarse, pues al mirar su reloj los nervios volvieron, paso sus manos por su cabello, extrañaba el largo de su cabello, pero bueno, su padre le ordeno cortarlo, y no quería molestarlo, después de todo ahora tendría que hacer el ridículo en la fiesta de su hermana, además de cuidar a varios niños inquietos, bueno de alguna manera lograría que Goten le ayudara para no hacer el ridículo solo… si eso haría

La gente empezó a aparecer en la sala, eran demasiadas personas, y Trunks se levanto, sacudió su chaqueta… entonces apareció…

Era una preciosa rubia, llevaba un vestido rosa que llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas dejando a la vista sus piernas largas, bien torneadas, mientras el vestido apretaba su cintura y pechos, una camisa blanca debajo del vestido, mientras su cabello estaba con dos coletas bajas, su grandes ojos azules sobresalían con gran felicidad, ella corrió con todas sus fuerzas a su tío, sin darse cuenta del peli lila que la miraba con la boca abierta

-Tío, viniste por nosotros- Grito cayendo en los brazos de este

-Pero que preciosa te has puesto- Comento, mientras abrazo a la jovencita, luego miro por encima de su hombro, venia su hermana y detrás Krillin, cargando una gran cantidad de maletas –No fui el único que vino para recibirles- Dijo Kurota a su sobrina, para señalar con la mirada al joven detrás de ella

Marron volteo, para mirar a su viejo amigo, pero este era un joven alto, con facciones muy definidas, masculinas, se veía en extremo guapo, además de que sus mejillas rosadas eran muy atractivas… ella sonrió tímida… se acerco a Trunks, mientras que este no tenía idea de que decir, pues no pensó encontrarse con esta bella joven, así que trago duro… extendió su mano

-Marron es bueno verte, después de todos estos años- Saludo, su corazón estaba tan acelerado, parecía que le iba a salir del pecho, pues golpeaba con gran fuerza… esa niña que recordaba ya no estaba más, ahora era una jovencita hermosa, que le estaba haciendo perder la razón…

Ella miro su mano, así que extendió la suya –Trunks, no puedo creerlo… has crecido mucho- Dijo sonrojándose, ninguno de los chicos que conocía eran tan guapos

Entonces ambos sintieron un pequeño empujón, haciendo que ambos se pegaran al otro… los dos jóvenes solo se rieron nerviosos, y miraron a sus cómplices, solo para mirar a Kurota y Akane, quienes solo rieron

-Es hora de irnos, deben estar agotados por el viaje- Comento Kurota tratando de no reír en alto, por el comportamiento de los jóvenes

-Sí, es lo mejor- Contesto Akane

Entonces Trunks se aclaro la garganta… -Señora Akane, Señor Krillin, yo les vine a pedir permiso, pues quería invitar a Marron a mi casa, para que vea a mis primos, y mi hermana quien se muere por conocerla- Comento Trunks con los nervios comiéndole vivo

Akane miro a Krillin, el hombre sonrió –Creo que está bien, pero no debe regresar tarde a casa- Contesto Krillin

-Gracias, prometo regresarla temprano- Dijo Trunks con una risa de alivio

Extendió su mano, y Marron la tomo, así salieron en dirección a casa de Trunks, dejando a los tres adultos con sonrisas en sus rostros…

Kurota miro a Krillin, -Es un buen chico, no dejo de investigar de vez en cuando- Comento sin mas

Krillin solo lo miro de reojo, luego negó con la cabeza –Parece que los viejos hábitos no se olvidan- Comento

-0o0-

-Querida… estoy agotado, entiéndeme… ya no soy un jovencito- Dijo su abuelo, ya no podía seguir cargando las compras de su pequeña nieta, y ella parecía no querer parar

La pequeña miro con su labio haciendo una mueca, sus ojos parecían a punto de llorar, pero antes de eso se percato de que el cielo fuera de la plaza ya se estaba oscureciendo… miro a su abuelito

-Tienes razón abuelito, debemos ir a la casa, todavía tengo que modelar para todos ustedes, seguro que Trunks y mis primos ya están ahí-Comento contenta

El hombre mayor suspiro aliviado, estaba esperando escuchar eso desde hacía un par de horas, trato de prometerse no volver a ponerse en una situación similar

-0o0-

La oficina acabo por completo desordenada, papeles y demás estaban regados, la ropa estaba tirada por todos lados… y en el suelo se encontraban Vegeta y Bulma, ambos con la respiración agitada…

Bulma volteo para mira a Vegeta… le sonrió con victoria…

-Eres una vulgar- Dijo Vegeta escondiendo su propio sonrojo, pues la piel de sus esposa estaba roja, se veían marcas de su manos en varias partes… sobre todo en sus caderas

-Tú comenzaste Vegeta- Se defendió…

Bulma busco su ropa, miro la hora, se sobresalto…. –Es tarde Vegeta…- Dijo asustada

Vegeta solo bufo, y no le dio importancia, hasta que miro su teléfono… había 10 llamadas perdidas de su casa… suspiro profundo, y se dispuso a escuchar los mensajes, mientras miraba a su esposa desnuda buscando su ropa y sonrió

Fin

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Llegamos al final de esta historia, que disfrute mucho escribiendo, y leyendo sus comentarios tan animadores, les agradezco mucho la oportunidad que me dieron al leerla, espero que les gustara, y que este final sea para ustedes lo que esperaban.**

 **Gracias por tomarse minutos, horas y días para leerme, y dejar que entre en sus vidas aunque sea virtualmente, me encanta poder conocerles, pues aunque no pueda verles, se que son lindísimos, los aprecio mucho**


End file.
